Schuld daran ist immer der Chinook
by Bezzy
Summary: Farmerstochter Elizabeth Bennet liefert zwei Pferde zu William Darcys Landsitz und ist gezwungen, die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Doch der von Lizzy faszinierte William bringt es problemlos fertig, ein zartes Näherkommen kräftig zu vermasseln...
1. Chapter 1

_Die Geschichte spielt - mal wieder - in Kanada, genauer gesagt, in Calgary. William Darcy, Industrieller, und Elizabeth Bennet, Farmertochter, treffen unter denkbar ungünstigen Bedingungen zusammen, zunächst bloß eine ärgerliche Begegnung ohne Konsequenzen - und nur durch Zufall sehen sie sich wieder, als William auf der Farm der Bennets Pferde kaufen will. Elizabeth bringt die Tiere zu seinem außerhalb gelegenen Landsitz und muß unfreiwillig die Nacht dort draußen verbringen - doch William schafft es problemlos, ein zartes Aufkeimen an Sympathie hochgradig zu vermasseln... _

_Chinook: Ein warmer Fallwind, der an der Ostseite der Rocky Mountains vorkommt, ähnlich des Föhns. Drastische Temperaturveränderungen sind keine Seltenheit, aber auch der Einfluß auf die Menschen, auch seelischer Art, kann gravierend sein - und Kopfschmerzen sind da nur die geringste Auswirkung... Also, sollten sich die Charaktere im Verlauf der Geschichte seltsam verhalten, war im Zweifelsfall der Chinook dran schuld :-)_

**Kapitel 1**

William Darcy war mit dem Verlauf des Abends keineswegs zufrieden. Um genau zu sein, er war wütend und enttäuscht und schuld daran war sein bester Freund, Charles ‚ich-kann-einfach-nicht-nein-sagen' Bingley. Was war geschehen, um Darcy den Abend gründlich zu verderben?

Darcy und Bingley teilten sich eine Sponsorenbox im Saddledome von Calgary für die Heimspiele der Calgary Flames, des berühmtesten Eishockeyteams der Stadt. Diese Box konnte bequem 6 Personen beherbergen und war mit allen Annehmlichkeiten versehen wie exquisitem Catering oder separatem Einlaß – vor allem gewährte sie Diskretion. Genaugenommen zahlte Darcy alleine dafür – er war Chef der „Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd.", Hersteller von Eishockeyschlägern und anderer Ausrüstungsgegenstände rund um diesen Sport. Großzügigerweise hatte er seinem Freund angeboten, wann immer er wollte über 3 Plätze der Loge verfügen zu können, da er selbst nicht immer in der Stadt war oder keine Lust hatte, fünf weitere Partner zusammenzutrommeln. Wenn weder er noch Bingley Zeit hatten, stellte er die Loge seinen Mitarbeitern zur Verfügung.

Heute abend war Darcy mal wieder selbst zum Spiel gegangen. Er hatte sich besonders auf diesen Abend gefreut, da seine kleine Schwester, Georgiana, gestern erst in Calgary eingetroffen war und er seine knappbemessene Freizeit mit ihr so angenehm wie möglich verbringen wollte. Georgiana absolvierte ein einjähriges Gaststudium in Deutschland und würde Weihnachten nun zuhause verbringen. Er hatte sie eingeladen, ihre beste Freundin mitzubringen und Bingley wie gehabt die anderen drei Plätze zur Verfügung gestellt. Bingley hatte ihm mitgeteilt, daß er seinen Freund und Geschäftspartner, Daniel Witt und dessen bezaubernde Schwester Alison mitbringen würde. Darcy war mit dieser Mischung sehr zufrieden, Daniel war ein netter Kerl und…nun ja, auf dessen Schwester hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit ein mehr als interessiertes Auge geworfen. Sein Liebesleben konnte momentan wahrlich nicht als solches bezeichnet werden, wie er einmal mehr frustriert feststellte.

Dieser Abend hatte somit jegliches Potential, ein perfekter zu werden: Seine kleine Schwester war bei ihm, sie würden ein – hoffentlich spannendes – Eishockeyspiel sehen und vielleicht ergab sich gar ein näherer Kontakt zu Miss Witt.

Soweit zu Darcys Hoffnungen auf einen angenehmen Abend. Er und Georgiana hatten Maggie, Georgies beste Freundin, abgeholt und sich wie geplant mit Bingley, Daniel und der atemberaubenden Alison vor dem Saddledome getroffen. Als Darcy die Gesellschaft zum Aufgang ihrer Box geleiten wollte, hielt Bingley ihn mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zurück und nahm ihn zur Seite.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Darce?"

„Was gibt's denn?" fragte Darcy unwillig. Er wollte sicherstellen, daß er neben Alison sitzen konnte.

„Nun ja…ich konnte dich vorher nicht mehr erreichen...bei deinem Mobiltelefon war nur der Anrufbeantworter dran und…"

„Was gibt's, Bingley? Red nicht um den heißen Brei!" unterbrach ihn Darcy ungeduldig.

„Also gut." Bingley atmete tief durch. „Meine Schwestern haben mitgekriegt, daß wir heute abend zum Spiel gehen und mich so lange gelöchert und gebeten mitkommen zu dürfen, daß ich ihnen zugesagt habe."

Darcy blickte ihn verständnislos an. Caroline? Und Louisa? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Sie sollten ihm den Abend verderben?

„Äh…Bingley, wir haben nur 6 Plätze in der Loge!"

Bingley grinste triumphierend. „Und deswegen habe ich zwei erstklassige Tribünenkarten besorgt. War gar nicht so einfach, das Spiel ist schon so lange ausverkauft…"

„Bingley, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Darcy war bleich geworden.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, es wäre doch ein Heidenspaß, wenn du und ich uns unters Volk mischen würden, das Spiel aus nächster Nähe sehen, mitten unter den Fans…"

Darcy glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. _Er_ sollte sich auf die Tribüne setzen? _Er_ sollte Platz machen in _seiner_ eigenen, teuer bezahlten Loge, damit Caroline und Louisa Bingley das Spiel sehen konnte? Ein Spiel, von dem sie sowieso keinerlei Ahnung hatten? _Er_ sollte sich unters _Volk_ mischen? Bingley mußte den Verstand verloren haben.

„Darce, du als Gentleman kannst doch nicht zulassen, daß zwei Damen alleine auf der Tribüne sitzen? Los, komm schon. Das wird ein Mörderspaß, wir holen uns Nachos, trinken Bier aus Plastikbechern und grölen Kampfgesänge!"

Bingley _hatte_ den Verstand verloren. Allein die Vorstellung von „unters Volk mischen" ließ Darcy zusammenzucken. Aber Bingley hatte das clever gemacht. Er hatte an seine Ritterlichkeit appelliert und selbstverständlich recht: Nie würde er zulassen können, daß sich zwei Frauen alleine auf die Tribüne setzten, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Bingleys grausige Schwestern handelte. Darcys bescheidener Traum von einem perfekten Abend zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase, als er zu seiner Schwester gehen und ihr die Situation erläutern wollte. Aus dem Nichts erklang plötzlich eine schrille Stimme und zwei knochige Arme umschlangen ihn ungeniert. Zwei feuchte Küsse knallten auf seine Wangen und da stand sie auch schon vor ihm: Caroline Bingley.

„Oh William, wie schön, dich zu sehen! Und wie reizend von dir, uns einzuladen!"

Darcy zuckte zusammen. „Oh, hallo Caroline, Louisa," sagte er emotionslos und mußte sich schwer zurückhalten, Carolines feuchte Knutscher nicht abzuwischen.

Darcy erläuterte der Gesellschaft kurz die kleine Änderung und mit einer kleinen Umarmung seiner Schwester und einem bedauernden Blick auf Alison machte er sich mit Bingley auf den Weg zu seinem Tribünenplatz.

Bingleys kleiner Plan hinterließ einige sehr enttäuschte Mienen: Georgiana, die sich auf die Zeit mit ihrem Bruder gefreut hatte, Alison, die nichts gegen ein näheres Kennenlernen Williams gehabt hätte und vor allem Caroline Bingley, der erst jetzt aufzugehen schien, daß ihre heimliche Liebe, William Darcy, das Spiel _nicht_ in der Loge mit ansehen würde und vor Enttäuschung und Zorn hätte heulen können. Zu spät kam ihr in den Sinn, den beiden Männern hinterher zu laufen um den Platz mit Charles zu tauschen, aber sie waren schon außer Sicht.

Darcy ergab sich seufzend, aber immer noch sehr verärgert in sein Schicksal. Zumindest war er den Klauen Carolines entkommen, die ihn den ganzen Abend in Beschlag genommen und seine Chancen bei Alison sowieso gründlich verdorben hätte. Und immerhin würde er das Spiel in Ruhe ansehen können. Es tat ihm nur sehr leid, daß seine Schwester dort oben praktisch gefangen war – Caroline würde sie als Opfer auserwählen um sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln in der Hoffnung, über sie an ihn heranzukommen. Diese Frau war einfach eine Plage.

Bingley hingegen fand es ausgesprochen aufregend, mitten im ‚Volk' auf der Tribüne zu sitzen. Sein Blick wanderte neugierig durch die Arena, immer auf der Suche nach einem Blickfang, sprich einem attraktiven Mädchen, mit dem er flirten konnte. Charles Bingley hatte ein sonniges Gemüt und das strahlte er auch aus. Er war praktisch immer am Lächeln, sehr kontaktfreudig, großzügig und unternehmungslustig. Ach ja, und ständig in irgendwelche Liebeleien verstrickt. Sein Vater, Robert Bingley, war kurz nach seiner Heirat von England nach Calgary ausgewandert und hatte dort einen Buchladen eröffnet, aus dem mit viel harter Arbeit schnell eine ganze Kette wurde, die sich über ganz Kanada ausgebreitet hatte. Charles hatte das Unternehmen geerbt und bis auf einen kleinen Anteil verkauft – jetzt war er hauptberuflich praktisch damit beschäftigt, sein enormes Vermögen zu verwalten.

Seine freundliche, offene Art, seine strahlenden blauen Augen und nicht zuletzt sein finanzieller Hintergrund machten ihn zu einer attraktiven Partie, weit über die Grenzen Calgarys hinaus.

William Darcy war sozusagen das komplette Gegenteil von Bingley – außer in finanzieller Hinsicht. Groß, dunkel, ernst, verschlossen – so hätte man ihn nach dem ersten Eindruck beschreiben können. Auch er war Erbe eines Imperiums, aber er wäre nie auf die Idee verfallen, die Firma zu verkaufen.

Darcy war in England geboren und im Alter von fünf Jahren mit seinen Eltern nach Kanada ausgewandert. Die Darcys in England waren eine alteingesessene Familie, sehr vermögend und standesbewußt. Jonathan Darcy, Williams Vater, war nur dummerweise der jüngste Sohn von fünf Kindern und hatte somit keine Möglichkeit, jemals Oberhaupt der Familie zu werden. Er beschloß, sein Glück in Kanada zu machen und das war ihm auch beeindruckend gut gelungen.

Von Beginn an paßte sich die kleine Familie den neuen Gegebenheiten an und Kanada wurde ihre wahre Heimat. Klein William entdeckte schnell seine Liebe zum Eishockey und das wurde zu einer Leidenschaft, die bald die ganze Familie befiel.

Sein Vater war etwas unzufrieden mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen, die sein Sohn benutzen mußte – sie paßten oft nicht richtig und wenn er einmal herausgewachsen war, mußten neue Sachen her. Das war nicht nur unpraktisch, es ging auch ganz schön ins Geld. Nicht, daß Geld im Hause Darcy je ein Thema war, aber Jonathan Darcy kam durch seinen Sohn auf die Idee, Ausrüstungsgegenstände für Kinder zu entwickeln, die praktisch eine zeitlang „mitwachsen" konnten. An William konnte er das hervorragend austesten und schon bald war er in der Lage, die Sachen industriell herzustellen. Die Nachfrage war schon nach kurzer Zeit enorm und das Geschäft florierte in dieser eishockeyverrückten Nation.

William Darcy wuchs also wohlbehütet am Rande Calgarys auf und hatte schon bald keine allzu große Erinnerung mehr an England. Nur zwei Dinge hatten den Umzug nach Nordamerika überlebt: sein großes Traditionsbewußtsein und sein britischer Akzent. Seine Eltern hatten _immer_ britisches Englisch mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte die Angewohnheit nie abgelegt. Sehr zur Freude der hiesigen Damenwelt, die seine distinguierte Ausdrucksweise _äußerst_ erotisch fand…

Ja, auch Darcy war eine überaus gute Partie. Dunkle Locken, braune, unergründliche Augen, zurückhaltend oder vielmehr scheu (manche hätten ihn stolz oder arrogant genannt) und natürlich reich. Sehr, sehr reich. Er hielt sein Privatleben so gut es ging unter Verschluß, auch um seine kleine Schwester zu schützen und galt daher als überaus geheimnisvoll, was das allgemeine Interesse natürlich noch mehr auf ihn lenkte. Er und Bingley waren ebenso dicke Freunde wie ihre Väter es gewesen waren – Jonathan und Robert waren mit ihren Familien gemeinsam ausgewandert (auch Louisa war noch in England geboren).

Die beiden Freunde hätten also unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Nun saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Tribüne im Saddledome – Bingley immer noch eifrig umherblickend, Darcy in seine trüben Gedanken versunken und seine Chancen bei Alison Witt für heute abend abschreibend.

Es war kurz vor Spielbeginn, als sich auch die Reihe vor ihnen füllte. Eine ganze Herde Zuschauer kam plötzlich wie eine Invasion über sie: bewaffnet mit Trommeln, Fahnen, Tröten und anderen Lärminstrumenten ließen sich etwa zehn Leute vor ihnen nieder, laute Anfeuerungsrufe ausstoßend, obwohl noch niemand auf dem Eis war. Darcy seufzte. Auch das noch. Es handelte sich um junge Männer, die alle das gleiche Trikot trugen. Darcy entzifferte die Aufschrift: Frankfurt Lions, Deutscher Meister 2004. Er kannte sich gut aus im europäischen Eishockey und wenn er nicht immer noch so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar gefreut über die – offenbar deutschen – Fans, denn auch ihn verband etwas mit Frankfurt, seine Großmutter lebte dort.

Der Platz direkt vor ihm war freigeblieben, aber bevor er sich darüber wundern konnte, quetschte sich eine junge Frau durch die Reihe, schwer beladen mit einem Tablett voller Bierbecher, die sie lachend an die Burschen unter deren erfreutem Gejohle verteilte. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Mangel an Anstand, daß die Frau die Kerle bediente. Ihr hingegen schien es nicht das geringste auszumachen und nachdem alle versorgt waren, nahm sie vor Darcy Platz.

Sie trug im Gegensatz zu den jungen Burschen ein rotes Calgary Flames Trikot, das offenbar für sie „personalisiert" worden war, denn es zeigte eine große „27" sowie den Namenszug „Lizzy", anstatt eines Spielernamens. Das Mädchen war wie ein Gummiball, ständig in Bewegung, lachend, nach rechts und nach links plaudernd oder über die Reihe hinwegrufend, wenn sie irgendwo anders Bekannte entdeckt hatte. Ihr langer Pferdeschwanz, der ihre Mähne kaum fassen konnte, flog lustig durch die Luft und sie konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen. Offenbar war sie Kanadierin, denn ihr Deutsch, daß sie mit den Jungs sprach, war recht verbesserungswürdig, wie Darcy feststellte. Und er konnte es wahrhaftig beurteilen.

Darcy war jetzt schon genervt, aber Bingley hatte eine Menge Spaß. Glücklicherweise betraten die Mannschaften nun das Eis und Darcy lehnte sich mehr oder weniger entspannt zurück, um das Spiel zu genießen. Aber er hätte es wissen müssen. Die deutschen Fans dachten natürlich nicht daran, sich das Spiel wie Kanadier anzuschauen, also ruhig und nur dann reagierend, wenn sie auf dem Videowürfel dazu aufgefordert wurden. Von Anfang an feuerten die zehn die Flames an, schrien, trommelten und versuchten mehrfach vergeblich die „Welle" anzustimmen, so wie sie es von zuhause gewohnt waren. Auch sprangen sie bei jeder Gelegenheit auf. Darcy hatte Eishockeyspiele in Deutschland gesehen und war dort sehr angetan von der Stimmung gewesen, aber in Kanada war es eben nicht der Fall. Und zehn deutsche Fans konnten nun mal keine 20.000 zum Mitmachen bewegen.

Aber diese zehn Nervensägen saßen ausgerechnet heute vor ihm und gingen ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Er wußte, er war ungerecht, aber erst durfte er nicht in seine Loge (und zu Georgiana und Alison), und nun war es ihm noch nicht einmal vergönnt, das Spiel in _Ruhe_ zu verfolgen. Seine Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt, auch das erste Tor für die Flames konnte nichts daran ändern.

Aber das sollten noch längst nicht alle Plagen sein, die der Abend heute für ihn bereit hielt.

Das erste Drittel hatte kaum geendet, als Charles ihm mitteilte, daß er mal ganz kurz nach „da drüben" verschwinden wollte, wo er angeblich einen Bekannten gesehen hatte. Und er, Darcy, solle doch bitte schon mal Nachos und Bier holen gehen. Bevor Darcy etwas sagen konnte, war Bingley verschwunden und er machte sich seufzend auf den Weg, etwas zu Trinken und Bingleys geliebte Nachos zu organisieren.

Am Bierstand hinter der Tribüne hatte er sein nächstes negatives Erlebnis. Vor ihm standen die Lionsfans und „Lizzy", die vergeblich versuchte, für alle eine Bestellung aufzugeben. Immer wenn sie dachte, sie hätte alles bestellt, kam noch eine Änderung oder eine Zusatzbestellung und der arme Mensch hinter dem Tresen hatte bald den Durchblick verloren. Darcy riß der Geduldsfaden. Er drängte sich rücksichtslos vorbei und bestellte einfach zwei Bier – aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne „Lizzy" gemacht.

Die junge Frau tippte ihm nachdrücklich auf die Schulter, Darcy wandte sich um und blickte in zwei dunkle, aber äußerst zornig blitzende Augen. Ihre vorherige Fröhlichkeit war wie weggewischt.

„Entschuldigung, _Sir_, aber sie waren noch nicht an der Reihe!"

„Dann sehen sie gefälligst zu, daß sie ihre Bestellung noch vor Spielende auf die Reihe kriegen, _Madam_!" erwiderte er gereizt.

Sie musterte ihn kurz von Kopf bis Fuß, warf ihm einen – äußerst aufreizenden, wie er fand – Blick zu, und bedeutete ihm mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung, seine Bestellung in Empfang zu nehmen. Zu ihren Frankfurter Freunden machte sie eine Bemerkung auf deutsch über wichtigtuerische, ungeduldige Anzugträger, die lieber zuhause bleiben sollten, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt waren. Darcy gab nicht zu erkennen, daß er sie verstanden hatte, konnte sich aber eine Bemerkung – auf englisch – über ungezogene Landeier weiblichen Geschlechts, die beim Eishockey nichts zu suchen hatten, nicht verkneifen. Ohne Lizzys Reaktion abzuwarten, ging er zurück zu seinem Platz.

Die ganze Aktion hatte ihn so lange aufgehalten, daß er keine Zeit mehr hatte, Bingleys geliebte Nachos zu holen, was diesen etwas grämte und Darcy zu der spitzen Bemerkung veranlaßte, daß er beim nächsten Mal doch sein Zeug bitte selbst holen sollte. Überhaupt, er, _William Darcy_, mußte sich an einem _Bierstand_ anstellen wie jeder normal Sterbliche. Wo er doch so schön in seiner Loge sitzen konnte, rundherum bedient von allen Seiten, mit Getränken aus richtigen Gläsern und gutem Essen…

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch die Frankfurter wieder zurück und „Lizzy" runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihren Hintermann erkannte. „Oh nein, jetzt sitzt der unverschämte Kerl auch noch hinter mir!" flüsterte sie ihrem Nachbarn zu und funkelte Darcy wütend an. Dieser hatte genug von dieser impertinenten Person und wandte schweigend den Blick ab. Wäre das Spiel doch schon vorbei…

Doch der liebe Gott hatte heute wirklich kein Erbarmen mit William Darcy. Bingley drängte ihn auch in der nächsten Drittelpause, Bier holen zu gehen, dafür würde er sich jetzt höchstpersönlich um die Nachos kümmern. Als Darcy an den Getränkestand trat, erkannte er zu seinem Ärger wieder Miss „Lizzy", sowie einen der Frankfurter Fans. Der Rest der Bande stand etwas abseits, offenbar hatten auch sie dazugelernt und würden ihre Bestellung nun etwas gesitteter – und vor allem schneller – aufgeben. Er seufzte leise, schwieg jedoch und stellte sich brav hinter sie und wartete geduldig, bis er an die Reihe kam. „Lizzy" nahm ein Tablett mit fünf großen Bechern voller Bier in Empfang, machte einen Scherz mit dem Burschen hinter der Theke, drehte sich um, suchte einen kurzen Moment nach ihren Freunden, wurde von einem anderen Besucher, der sie nicht gesehen und ihr nicht mehr ausweichen konnte angerempelt, und kippte den Inhalt aller fünf Becher auf William Darcy und seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug.

Beide blickten sich sekundenlang stumm an, beide waren fassungslos. Die junge Frau war entsetzt – niemals würde er ihr abnehmen, daß sie ihm das Bier nicht absichtlich übergeschüttet hatte. Er würde denken, sie wollte ihm seine gemeine Bemerkung heimzahlen, dabei hatte sie gar nicht gewußt, daß er hinter ihr stand. Verdammter Mist, warum mußte ausgerechnet _er_ hinter ihr stehen, von 20.000 Menschen!

Darcy konnte es nicht glauben. Ja, es war nicht gerade nett gewesen, sie ein Landei zu nennen, aber ihm deswegen fünf Becher Bier überzuschütten und seinen teuren Anzug zu ruinieren, ging eindeutig zu weit. Er war wütend und hörte erst gar nicht, daß sie sich entschuldigte.

„…mir so leid. Bitte, es war keine Absicht, ich wurde angerempelt. Ich gebe ihnen meine Adresse und sie schicken mir die Rechnung für die Reinigung. Meine Güte…ich…" Sie war ganz außer sich.

Darcy hatte wirklich keinen guten Tag heute, sonst hätte er höflicher reagiert. „Ach ja? Keine Absicht?" fauchte er. „Dem ‚wichtigtuerischen Anzugträger' Bier überzugießen?" Lizzy wurde rot als ihr klar wurde, daß er deutsch verstand.

„Ich sagte doch, es tut mir leid. Und es war wirklich keine Absicht. Bitte, ich zahle selbstverständlich die Reinigung."

„Danke, darauf lege ich keinerlei Wert." Darcy wußte, er war ungerecht, aber er konnte nichts dafür. Er brodelte über wie ein Vulkan. Mit einem wütenden Gemurmel, dem Lizzy recht deutlich Worte wie „Bauerntrampel" entnehmen konnte, ging er zu seinem Platz zurück. Ohne Bier. Er gab Bingley kurz Bescheid, was passiert war und daß er nach Hause fahren würde. „Tut mir leid, aber so, wie ich aussehe, kann ich mich nirgends mehr blicken lassen. Ich nehme mir ein Taxi und gebe meinem Fahrer Bescheid, daß er Georgie und ihre Freundin heimfahren soll. Es sei denn, ihr wollt anschließend noch irgendwo hingehen, dann soll Georgie mich nochmal anrufen."

Bingley wußte, daß er ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Er versuchte es noch halbherzig mit Vorschlägen wie ‚geh dich umziehen und wir treffen uns nach dem Spiel wieder', aber Darcy hatte die Lust gründlich verloren. Auch die Aussicht, Alison näher kennenzulernen, konnte ihn nicht verlocken. Wütend verließ er die Halle und fuhr nach Hause. Alleine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Darcy besaß ein Haus in bester Lage, am Bow River, fast in der Innenstadt gelegen. Als er die Haustür hinter sich schloß, atmete er auf. Was für ein Abend! Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte heute geklappt. Sein Arbeitstag war schon so frustrierend gewesen und der nachfolgende Abend einfach eine Katastrophe. Vom naßkalten Wetter und dem Dauerregen ganz zu schweigen.

Darcy ging in sein Ankleidezimmer, um die nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Fünf Becher Bier auf seinen teuren Anzug – davon abgesehen, daß er wie ein Penner roch, war der Anzug möglicherweise ruiniert. Mrs. Reynolds, seine Haushälterin, sollte sich morgen darum kümmern. Ärger flackerte wieder in seinen Augen auf. Er war fest davon überzeugt, daß diese wilde, freche Person ihm das Zeug mit Absicht übergeschüttet hatte. Dieser spöttische Blick, ihre unverschämten Bemerkungen…

Als Darcy es sich – frisch geduscht und im Bademantel – mit einem Glas Wein und einem Buch vor dem Kamin in seiner Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht hatte, hatte er sich weitestgehend beruhigt.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die junge Frau. „Lizzy" hieß sie offenbar, also wahrscheinlich mit richtigem Namen „Elizabeth". Er war auch nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Freundlichkeit gewesen, was ihn jetzt im nachhinein entsetzte. Es war keinesfalls seine Art, fremde Frauen mit Landei oder Bauerntrampel zu titulieren (auch wenn es heute vielleicht noch so berechtigt gewesen war). Er, der immer so stolz auf seine guten Manieren war, hatte sich heute von seiner widerlichsten Seite gezeigt und er war nicht gerade stolz auf sich. Mann oh Mann, es war wirklich ein schlimmer Tag gewesen!

Sein Verhalten tat ihm trotzdem leid und er hätte sich gerne entschuldigt, auch wenn er das Mädchen wahrscheinlich niemals wiedersehen würde. Er war nicht mehr unbedingt davon überzeugt, daß sie es mit Absicht getan hatte – ihr entsetzter Blick und ihre Versuche, sich zu entschuldigen und die Reinigung zu zahlen, waren offenbar ernstgemeint gewesen. Und wie arrogant hatte er sich benommen, hatte sie einfach stehenlassen. William Darcy, arroganter, unausstehlicher Mistkerl, dachte er seufzend. Am besten, er vergaß die ganze Sache möglichst schnell.

Zwei Stunden später betrat Georgiana Darcy, Williams kleine Schwester, das Haus am Bow River. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt, etwas mit den anderen ohne ihren Bruder zu unternehmen und sich nach dem Spiel gleich nach Hause fahren lassen.

Charles und Daniel wären ja eine ganz amüsante Gesellschaft gewesen und sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, mit ihnen und Maggie etwas zu unternehmen. Aber Caroline, Louisa und Alison wären nicht so lustig gewesen. Caroline, die sie den ganzen Abend über ihren Bruder auszuquetschen versuchte, Louisa, die an nichts anderes dachte als an Schmuckstücke und neue Klamotten und Alison, die so eingebildet war, daß sie überhaupt kein Wort mit Georgiana gewechselt hatte. Ob ihr Bruder tatsächlich etwas von ihr wollte? Georgiana mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Natürlich, sie war sehr hübsch und elegant und optisch gesehen gaben sie ein attraktives Paar ab. Aber sie war der Meinung, ihr Bruder habe etwas besseres verdient. Er hatte ihr zwar schon mehrfach erklärt, daß er keine Frau fürs Leben suchte, daß er für so etwas überhaupt keine Zeit hatte, aber Georgiana nahm ihm das nicht so ganz ab. Seine ‚Affären', von Beziehungen wollte sie nicht reden, waren meist nur von kurzer Dauer. Georgie wunderte das nicht. Die Frauen, mit denen sich ihr Bruder traf, waren zwar allesamt sehr attraktiv, aber das war auch schon alles. Fast keine dieser Damen interessierte sich für die Person William Darcy, dafür um so mehr für sein Geld und seine gesellschaftliche Stellung. Daß er dazu noch gut aussah, ausgezeichnete Manieren hatte und im allgemeinen als sehr großzügig galt, war ein, wenn auch angenehmer, Nebeneffekt. Georgie fragte sich nur, wieso er immer wieder an diese Art Frauen geriet. Sie wußte, egal was er auch sagte, er hätte gerne eine Familie gehabt, er war sehr kinderlieb und würde einen wundervollen Familienvater abgeben – mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite.

Georgie seufzte. Ihre große Befürchtung war, daß es einer dieser „Damen" irgendwann gelingen würde, ihm ein Kind unterzuschieben. William Darcy war ein Mann von Ehre und Pflichtgefühl – er würde sie sofort heiraten, ob er sie liebte oder nicht, das wußte sie genau.

Ihre düsteren Gedanken abschüttelnd, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder. Wenn er sonst nirgends aufzutreiben war, mußte er in der Bibliothek zu finden sein – wie auch heute.

Darcy hatte ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt, so tief war er in Gedanken. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen dachte er noch immer an das Mädchen aus dem Saddledome. Ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr Lachen, wenn sie ihr lustiges Deutsch mit den Jungs sprach, ihre ungezähmte Energie. Dann dachte er an seinen unrühmlichen Auftritt und seufzte.

Georgie trat ein und ließ sich zu seinen Füßen auf dem flauschigen Teppich nieder. „Was ist los, William? Bist du wegen etwas traurig?"

„Georgie, schön, daß du da bist," murmelte er abwesend und fuhr ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Ich hoffe, dir hat das Spiel gefallen?" Auf ihre Frage ging er nicht ein, was Georgiana nicht weiter überraschte. William Darcy – eine Auster könnte nicht verschlossener sein. Es war nun an ihr, zu seufzen.

„Es hätte mir in deiner Gesellschaft wesentlich besser gefallen."

Darcy lächelte und zog sie zu sich hoch auf das Sofa. Wie früher, als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, hob er sie auf seinen Schoß, schloß seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Einige Zeit genossen beide Geschwister schweigend die selten gewordene Zweisamkeit und Georgie fühlte sich geborgen und so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Wir müssen uns bei Bingley bedanken, der ist für alles verantwortlich," sagte Darcy nach einiger Zeit. „Er hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen Schwestern zu sagen, daß die Loge schon voll ist und sie trotzdem eingeladen. Daß Caroline von dem Arrangement begeistert war, kann man höchstwahrscheinlich nicht sagen. Und Liebes, es tut mir leid, daß du sie heute abend alleine ertragen mußtest, ohne mich. Aber wir konnten die beiden Damen schlecht alleine auf die Tribüne setzen."

Georgie war durchaus der Meinung, daß es ihnen nichts geschadet hätte da sie nicht erwarten konnten, in der Loge Platz zu finden, aber sie kannte ihren ritterlichen Bruder nur zu gut. Um so erstaunter war sie von seinem weiteren Bericht mit den deutschen Fans und dem Mädchen namens „Lizzy".

„Du hast sie tatsächlich _Landei_ und einen _Bauerntrampel_ genannt? William!" Georgie war ernsthaft entsetzt. Ihr Bruder mußte _wirklich_ einen schlechten Tag gehabt haben, wenn ihm so etwas passierte.

„Es tut mir ja auch leid. Aber wie dem auch sei – ich kann nichts davon zurücknehmen und da ich die junge Dame nicht kenne, kann ich mich auch nicht entschuldigen."

Georgie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht zu glauben, ihr Bruder, für sie der Inbegriff von Höflichkeit, gutem Benehmen und Ritterlichkeit beleidigte gleich zweimal eine ihm vollkommen unbekannte Frau. Wirklich nicht zu glauben…

_Einige Kilometer entfernt, auf einer Farm außerhalb der Stadt_

Elizabeth Bennet hatte sich nach dem Spiel im Saddledome von ihrem Trupp männlicher Begleiter verabschiedet und war nach Hause gefahren. Normalerweise hätte sie sich den Jungs sicher noch angeschlossen und sie hätten gemeinsam die Stadt unsicher gemacht. Aber irgendwie war ihr die Laune verdorben worden. Die Flames hatten trotz 3:0 Führung noch verloren und sie ärgerte sich – gegen ihren Willen – immer noch über diesen arroganten Mistkerl, der sie wie ein dummes Schulmädchen behandelt hatte. Noch nicht einmal ihr Angebot, den Schaden zu zahlen, hatte der Blödmann angenommen! Hatte es anscheinend nicht nötig! Dummerweise hatte er deutsch verstanden, was sie noch viel mehr ärgerte. Was für ein Kanadier war das, der _deutsch_ verstand und englisch mit einem so seltsamen Akzent sprach! Aber daß er sie Landei und Bauerntrampel genannt hatte, war des Guten zuviel gewesen. Arroganter, wichtigtuerischer Anzugträger. Nein, arroganter, wichtigtuerischer, _ziemlich_ _gutaussehender_ Anzugträger mit einem sehr sexy Akzent, um genau zu sein. Lizzy Bennet wollte nach Hause und den Abend einfach nur noch vergessen.

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhr das Taxi mit Lizzy Bennet an Bord die lange Zufahrt zur Sherwood Oak Farm hinauf. Sie hatte sich langsam etwas beruhigt und auch ihren Humor wiedergefunden, freute sich aber trotzdem nur noch auf ihr warmes Bett. Na ja, und vielleicht vorher noch einen heißen Kakao als Trost und kleine Einschlafhilfe.

Mit dem Wunsch, schnell ins Bett schlüpfen zu können, wurde es zunächst einmal nichts. Als sie ihre ältere Schwester Jane in der Küche antraf, wunderte diese sich über Lizzys frühe Heimkehr bzw. den Verbleib der Gäste aus Frankfurt. Daß die Bennets auf ihrer Farm ausgerechnet Eishockeyfans als Gäste aufnahmen, war keine Seltenheit. Die Sherwood Oak Farm galt als Geheimtip, nicht nur für Eishockeyfans. Aber speziell diese übernachteten gerne bei Familie Bennet. Meist fand sich jemand aus der Familie oder der Verwandtschaft bereit, mit den Gästen die Spiele der Flames zu besuchen und als speziellen Service auch die Sehenswürdigkeiten und Geheimtips der Stadt zu zeigen. Die Bennets liebten Gäste, bevorzugt aus aller Welt, und wer wollte, konnte auch gerne die Arbeit auf der Farm kennenlernen oder einen kompletten Urlaub zu Pferd bei ihnen verbringen.

Lizzy Bennet, zweitälteste Tochter der Familie, hatte es heute auf sich genommen, mit der lustigen Horde aus Frankfurt, die eine Woche zu Gast gewesen waren und morgen nach Vancouver weiterzogen, das Spiel zu besuchen. Sie hatte normalerweise immer Spaß mit den Besuchern und war von allen Bennets die eishockeyverrückteste. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile schon wieder darüber lachen konnte, als sie Jane davon erzählte, hatte ihr der unverschämte Anzugträger, _ja ja Lizzy, gesteh es dir ruhig ein, der unverschämte, äußerst _attraktive_ Anzugträger_ irgendwie doch den Abend verdorben. Aber er konnte so attraktiv sein, wie er wollte, hätte sie ihn noch einmal in die Finger bekommen – sie hätte ihn rund gemacht. Schließlich mußte sie sich nicht von _so einem_ Typen beleidigen lassen. Blödmann.

William Darcy vergaß den Vorfall im Saddledome relativ schnell wieder. Nachdem er einmal darüber geschlafen hatte bedauerte er zwar, daß er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich bei der jungen Frau zu entschuldigen, aber das ließ sich nun mal jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Vielleicht würde er beim nächsten Spiel der Flames nach ihr Ausschau halten und bekam noch eine Gelegenheit. Momentan hielten ihn seine Arbeit und vor allem Georgies Besuch genug in Atem.

Er hatte sich für den Aufenthalt seiner Schwester viel Zeit freigeschaufelt und wollte ihr die Ferien und das Weihnachtsfest in zwei Wochen so schön wie möglich gestalten. Darcy hatte ein, wie er hoffte, abwechslungsreiches Programm ausgearbeitet. Die ersten Tage verbrachten sie mit allerlei Aktivitäten in der Stadt. Georgie hatte eigene Wünsche äußern dürfen (großzügiger Bruder, der er nun mal war) und sie hatte als größten Wunsch geäußert, mit ihm einen ausgiebigen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Betonung auf _ausgiebig_! Davon abgesehen, daß Darcy dieser Art der Beschäftigung nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, half es nichts, er mußte wohl oder übel mitziehen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, in Buchläden oder CD Shops zu gehen, aber Georgie schleppte ihn in sämtliche Klamottenläden der Stadt und den umliegenden Einkaufsmalls, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Erstaunlicherweise war er ein sehr guter Einkaufsberater, er hatte einen sicheren, sehr eleganten Geschmack und Georgie verließ sich oft auf sein kritisches Urteil.

Da er noch an einigen Tagen arbeiten mußte, hatte Georgie auch noch genügend Zeit, alte Freunde zu treffen, aber die Abende gehörten ihm. Nach dem Reinfall beim Eishockey besuchten sie in dieser Woche noch ein klassisches Konzert, eine Kunstausstellung und gingen mehrmals eislaufen. In der Woche vor Weihnachten, mittlerweile war auch Schnee gefallen, überraschte er sie mit einem Trip zum Skilaufen nach Banff und Lake Louise.

Aber die größte Überraschung hob er sich bis zum Schluß auf. Anstatt von Lake Louise nach Calgary zurückzufahren, verließen sie den Trans Canada Highway etwa 40 Kilometer vor Calgary und folgten einer langen, schmalen und unbefahrenen, aber immerhin asphaltierten Straße, die durch einen Wald hindurch, an einem See vorbei in die Wildnis führte. So zumindest kam es Georgie vor. Darcy lächelte. Er war gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Nach einigen Kilometern auf dieser abgelegenen Straße stießen sie auf ein eingezäuntes Grundstück sowie ein großes, kameraüberwachtes Eisentor. Darcy gab an einer Säule eine Codenummer ein und das Tor öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand. Durch einen Park, von dem durch die Schneemassen momentan nicht viel zu sehen war, fuhren sie weiter, bis sie zu einem Gebäude kamen. Georgies Augen weiteten sich. Das Haus war ein Traum in Holz. Ein wahrlich majestätischer Landsitz, mit vielen liebevollen Details versehen, kleinen roten Giebeln und Erkern, Balkonen…im Sommer würde es hier vor bunten Blüten nur so wuchern, wie die Blumenkästen schon jetzt zeigen wollten. „William…es ist…das ist wirklich traumhaft schön. Wieso hast du mir nie davon erzählt?" Darcy lächelte, erfreut über die Begeisterung seiner Schwester und nahm sie in den Arm. „Dann wäre ja die ganze Überraschung weggewesen. Komm, laß uns reingehen."

Zu Georgies Freude trafen sie innen Mrs. Reynolds an, die bereits den Kaffee fertig hatte und ihnen das Gepäck abnahm. Darcy hatte dieses Landhaus in den letzten Monaten ganz nach seinen Wünschen erbauen lassen. So gerne er auch in der Stadt wohnte und so praktisch es für ihn war, er hatte Sehnsucht nach einer Art „Oase", nach einer Rückzugsmöglichkeit, einfach nach Ruhe, wenn ihm danach war. Es war nicht zu weit von der Firma entfernt und er dachte durchaus daran, die meiste Zeit hier zu verbringen. Benannt hatte er das Anwesen nach der Heimat seiner ersten fünf Lebensjahre und dem noch heutigen Familiensitz der Darcys in England: Pemberley.

Er behauptete Georgie gegenüber zwar immer, er habe momentan keine Absicht, eine Familie zu gründen, aber das war nicht ganz zutreffend – wie seine kluge Schwester ja sowieso schon vermutete. Das Problem war ganz einfach, daß er die richtige Frau dafür nicht fand. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte er seinen 30. Geburtstag gefeiert und Charles hatte ihm zu Ehren eine Party gegeben – die Auswahl an Damen aus seinem Bekannten- und Freundeskreis war exquisit und es gab wahrlich keinen Mangel an Gelegenheiten, den Abend auf intimere Art und Weise zu beenden. Prompt war er am nächsten Tag im Bett einer dieser Ladies aufgewacht, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, wie er dorthin gekommen war.

Angewidert von sich selbst hatte er beschlossen, daß mit solchen Abenteuern ein für allemal Schluß sein würde. Die nächste Frau, die das Bett mit ihm teilen würde, wäre seine Ehefrau. Punkt. Zumindest seine _zukünftige_ Ehefrau. Mutter seines Erben, seiner Kinder.

Die Idee gefiel Darcy ausnehmend gut. Er hatte es sich nur ungern eingestanden, aber er fühlte sich tatsächlich oft einsam. Er war nun 30 Jahre alt – alt genug, neben seiner Firma und Georgie auch Verantwortung für eine Familie – _seine_ Familie – zu übernehmen. Das einzige Problem daran war, eben diese zukünftige Wunderfrau zu finden. Die meisten Frauen, die er kennenlernte, interessierten sich früher oder später fast nur noch für sein Geld und machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihn kennenzulernen. Auf die Idee, daß er es den Frauen auch nicht gerade leicht machte, ihn richtig kennenzulernen, kam er dabei gar nicht. Er gab nicht gerne etwas von sich preis, sprach generell nicht viel, wenn er die Leute nicht gerade gut kannte, lebte zurückgezogen und scheute die Öffentlichkeit. William Darcy war nicht arrogant, er war auch nicht zu stolz, er war schlicht und ergreifend der Inbegriff der Schüchternheit.

Nach dem Kaffee lud Darcy seine Schwester zu einem Rundgang durch das Haus ein. Georgie war begeistert. Es war alles vorhanden, sogar ein eigenes Musikzimmer für sie mit einem Flügel sowie ihren eigenen, mehr als großzügig dimensionierten Räumlichkeiten. Sie hatte die starke Vermutung, daß ihr Bruder schon ein wenig für die Zukunft vorgeplant hatte, auch wenn im Moment noch keine zukünftige Mrs. Darcy zu sehen war. Sein großes Schlafzimmer im anderen Teil des Anwesens grenzte an einer Seite an sein persönliches Ankleide- sowie ein großes Badezimmer, auf der anderen an ein etwas kleineres Zimmer, das noch leer stand. Georgie konnte sich ein Kinderzimmer darin sehr gut vorstellen – solange das Kleine nachts gefüttert werden mußte… Sie lächelte ihrem Bruder wissend zu und spottete sanft über sein sich leicht rötendes Gesicht. Nein, er konnte ihr nichts vormachen.

Darcys Überraschung mit seinem neuen Wohnsitz war also durchweg gelungen. Er führte Georgie nach draußen.

„Eine Sache muß ich dir noch zeigen, auch wenn der Hauptteil noch fehlt," sagte er geheimnisvoll und betrat ein weiteres Gebäude im gleichen Baustil, etwas abseits gelegen und sehr viel kleiner. Georgie erkannte eine Stallung mit Pferdeboxen.

„Die Pferde fehlen leider noch," sagte Darcy bedauernd. „Ich habe immerhin schon die Adresse eines guten Züchters in Calgary bekommen, aber noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mir die Tiere anzusehen. Nach Neujahr werde ich einen Termin vereinbaren und wenn du das nächste Mal hier bist, meine Süße, können wir höchst wahrscheinlich ausreiten."

Georgie fand die Idee faszinierend. In der Stadt war Pferdehaltung nicht gerade angebracht, aber hier draußen wäre es paradiesisch.

„Schade, daß ich erstmal wieder nach Frankfurt zurück muß," sagte sie traurig. Auf einem wilden Mustang durch die verschneite Landschaft zu jagen, hatte etwas ausgesprochen Aufregendes an sich!

Die beiden Geschwister verbrachten ein ruhiges und sehr friedliches Weihnachtsfest in Darcys neuem Landhaus, das beide sehr genossen. Es lag genügend Schnee und das Wetter war angenehm genug um Langlauf zu machen, eiszulaufen oder Schlitten zu fahren. Hätte Darcy die nötige Zeit gehabt, er hätte sich liebend gerne ein Hundegespann angeschafft, mit dem man auf Schlitten durch den Wald jagen konnte. Im nächsten Jahr konnten sie vielleicht einen Pferdeschlitten kaufen – dann hätten sie ja schließlich auch Pferde. Viel zu schnell vergingen die Feiertage, es kam Neujahr und während Darcy daran denken mußte, sich wieder einmal in seiner Firma blicken zu lassen, traf Georgie Vorbereitungen für die Abreise nach Frankfurt. Erst im Sommer würde sie wieder herkommen, und sie freute sich schon darauf, ihre Ferien hier auf dem Land zu verbringen.

Auch auf der Sherwood Oak Farm hatte man Weihnachten glücklich „überstanden". Ganz im Gegensatz zum ruhigen, besinnlichen Fest der beiden Darcys waren Feiertage bei den Bennets immer eine laute, lustige, nervenaufreibende Veranstaltung mit viel Familie und Verwandtschaft. Die Farm war stets ein beliebter Ort zum Feiern, da man viele Gäste unterbringen konnte und alle etwas Abwechslung hatten, wenn sie es denn brauchten. Man konnte sich praktischerweise aus dem Weg gehen und manchmal war das äußerst nötig, da viele Gäste meist auch viel Streß verursachten und es immer auch zu kleineren oder größeren Streitereien kam.

Lizzy Bennet war froh, als die Feiertage endlich vorbei waren. Sie liebte ihre Familie und kümmerte sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten gerne und freiwillig um die Kleinen, ließ sie reiten, tollte mit ihnen durch den Garten, spielte Verstecken in der Scheune oder bastelte mit ihnen. So gern sie die ganze Bande hatte, so froh war sie aber auch, wenn sie schließlich alle wieder verschwunden waren bis zum nächsten Fest. Und gefeiert wurde bei den Bennets oft und viel.

Die Tage zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr waren für Lizzy die ruhigste Zeit des Jahres. Außer ihren täglichen Pflichten, denen sie gewissenhaft nachkam, hatte sie endlich einmal Zeit, gemütlich ein Buch zu lesen, lange Ausritte zu machen oder einfach nur Spazieren zu gehen. Und zwar ganz alleine, ohne daß sie jemand begleiten oder sonstwie unterhalten mußte. Es waren in diesen Tagen keine Gäste auf der Farm und die Bennets waren für kurze Zeit wirklich nur unter sich.

Aber Lizzy Bennet konnte sich ein anderes Leben als auf der Farm beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie war jetzt 22 Jahre alt und arbeitete auf der Farm schon von Kindesbeinen an mit. Die Bennets hatten sich über die Jahrzehnte einen Namen in der Pferdezucht gemacht und Lizzy, die fast eher reiten als laufen konnte, entwickelte sich langsam, aber sicher zur Expertin. Für sie war ganz klar, daß sie die Farm bzw. die Pferdezucht eines Tages übernehmen würde.

Außer ihr gab es noch vier weitere Töchter – ein hartes Los für Papa Bennet: Jane, die älteste, die ihre Leidenschaft fürs Kochen zum Beruf gemacht und mit dem Markenzeichen „kanadische Landhausküche" eine Marktlücke entdeckt und ein durchaus florierendes Cateringunternehmen gegründet hatte, Kitty, die wie Lizzy ebenfalls auf der Farm mitarbeitete, aber eher auf dem Gebiet des Obst- und Gemüseanbaus, dann gab es noch Mary, die nach dem Besuch eines „Erweckungs-Gottesdienstes" offenbar erleuchtet worden war und nun ähnliche Veranstaltungen in den USA organisierte und die Jüngste, Lydia, die ab diesem Sommer in Vancouver studieren wollte. Wenn sie es sich nicht noch anders überlegen würde, wankelmütig, wie sie nun einmal war.

So waren die Mitglieder der Familie Bennet das ganze Jahr über gut beschäftigt mit dem Anbau und Verkauf von Obst, Gemüse und Getreide, der Pferdezucht und dem Vermieten von Gästezimmern und dem dazugehörigen Betreuen ihrer Besucher. Papa Tom Bennet ging seit kurzer Zeit noch einer weiteren, schon lange heimlich gehegten Leidenschaft nach: Er züchtete Schlittenhunde.

Von dem, was die Farm abwarf, konnten die Bennets recht komfortabel und fast sorgenfrei leben, von großem Reichtum konnte allerdings nicht die Rede sein.

Fanny Bennet, die Mutter der fünf Mädchen, wäre an sich auch wunschlos glücklich gewesen, hätte sie für ihre Töchter nur endlich auch akzeptable, sprich reiche Ehemänner gefunden. Aber leider hatte keines der Mädchen die Absicht, sich in nächster Zeit zu verheiraten, geschweige denn überhaupt einen vielversprechenden Kandidaten in Aussicht. Jane war viel zu sehr mit dem Aufbau ihres kleinen Unternehmens beschäftigt, Lizzy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß es überhaupt einen Mann auf der Welt gab, den sie respektieren konnte geschweige denn heiraten würde, Mary war diesbezüglich ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall, Kitty wäre nicht abgeneigt gewesen, geriet aber immer an die falschen Männer und Lydia, erklärter Liebling der Mutter, war mit ihren knapp 18 Jahren fast noch zu jung und genoß lieber das Leben. Es schien hoffnungslos.

Für Mitte Januar hatte sich überraschend hoher Besuch auf Sherwood Oak angekündigt: Mr. William Darcy, seines Zeichens Inhaber der „Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd.", einer der größten Arbeitgeber der Stadt und einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen, wenn nicht sogar _der_ begehrteste, auch wenn man so gut wie nichts von ihm wußte und das meiste ‚Wissen' nur Gerüchte waren, stand im Begriff, sich einige Pferde für sein neues Landhaus zuzulegen. Tom Bennet und seine Zucht war ihm empfohlen worden und Darcy hatte mit ihm einen Termin vereinbart.

Zu Tom Bennets großer Enttäuschung mußte er einen Tag vor dem vereinbarten Termin für längere Zeit geschäftlich verreisen und so kam er um das seltene Ereignis, den rätselhaften Mann kennenzulernen und ihm seine Pferde zu zeigen. Lizzy würde das alleine handhaben müssen. Tom hatte keinerlei Befürchtungen deswegen, denn Lizzy kannte sich hervorragend aus und war eine charmante, wenn auch eisenharte Geschäftspartnerin. Sie würde mit dem Knaben umgehen können, dessen war er sicher. Also trat Tom Bennet beruhigt seine Geschäftsreise an, nicht ahnend, daß seine Tochter und der potentielle reiche Käufer eine gemeinsame, wenn auch etwas peinliche Vergangenheit hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Darcy kam pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin. Die Mädels waren neugierig und wollten zumindest einen kurzen Blick auf den so rätselhaften Besucher werfen, nur Lizzy hatte das ganze vollkommen kaltgelassen. Er wollte sich ihre Pferde anschauen, na und – er würde ihr Bestes zu sehen bekommen. Für sie war er ein Kunde wie jeder andere auch und sie hatten schon mehrere wohlhabende Käufer auf Sherwood Oak zu Gast gehabt. Im Gegenteil, er schien kaum genau zu wissen, was er überhaupt wollte und das machte sie schon jetzt etwas aggressiv, auch wenn sie den Mann noch gar nicht gesehen bzw. gesprochen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich einer, der sich zur Zierde und aus Prestigegründen einfach ein paar edle Pferde in den Stall stellen wollte. Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, wie es ihnen dort ergehen würde! Ihre Vorurteile Mr. Darcy gegenüber waren ziemlich hoch, wie sie amüsiert und gleichzeitig etwas beschämt feststellen mußte – sie würde ihm eine Chance geben müssen. Vielleicht entpuppte er sich ja als netter Kerl... Lizzy grinste. Ein reicher Industrieller, von dem man nichts genaues wußte, der sein Privatleben strikt unter Verschluß hielt, die Öffentlichkeit mied – der sollte ein netter Kerl sein? Sozusagen der ganz normale, nette Millionär von nebenan? Na klar. Lizzy wappnete sich und machte sich gefaßt auf einen arroganten Großkotz, der für ihre wertvollen Tiere bloß einen lächerlichen Preis zu zahlen gewillt wäre und sie sowieso nicht ernst nahm. Sie seufzte.

Darcy war von Kitty Bennet in Empfang genommen und zu den Stallungen geführt worden. Als er hörte, daß Tom Bennet nicht zur Verfügung stehen sondern sich Miss Elizabeth Bennet um ihn kümmern würde, sank seine Laune in den Keller. Eine _Frau_, höchstwahrscheinlich die Tochter, sollte ihm die Pferde zeigen! Toll. Für was hatte er so lange im voraus einen Termin ausgemacht! Darcy war angesäuert, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er _mußte _ja nicht kaufen. Er nahm sich vor, dem Geplapper des Mädchens einige Minuten zuzuhören und sich dann wieder vom Acker zu machen. Man mußte ja immerhin höflich bleiben.

Als die beiden sich schließlich gegenüberstanden, Kitty war glücklicherweise schon verschwunden, gaben sie wahrhaftig ein Bild für die Götter ab. Beide hatten sich sofort wiedererkannt und starrten sich nun entsetzt und für einen äußerst langen, peinlichen Augenblick an. Lizzy faßte sich als erste. „_Sie_!" rief sie aus und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

Darcy konnte es nicht glauben. Womit hatte er _das_ nun verdient? Er starrte Lizzy an, die mit grimmig funkelnden Augen äußerst aufreizend zurückstarrte.

„Sie sind also Miss Bennet," sagte er etwas lahm. Lizzy konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Worte wie Landei und Bauerntrampel kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn und der eigentlich schon lange vergessene Ärger kam wieder hoch. „Ja, und sie der wichtigtuerische Anzugträger aus dem Saddledome." Als ihr die Worte rausgerutscht waren, taten sie ihr sofort leid. Schließlich war er ein potentieller Kunde und sie sollte ihn nicht gleich am Anfang beleidigen. Falsch, dachte sie, Kunden beleidigt man besser überhaupt nicht. Schlecht fürs Geschäft.

Darcys Lippen zuckten, er mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, das war ungezogen von mir." _Wichtigtuerischer, und: wow – im Tageslicht _verdammt attraktiver_ Anzugträger_ kam ihr sofort in den Sinn und sie blickte beschämt auf den Boden.

Darcy räusperte sich. „Nein, Miss Bennet, _ich_ muß mich entschuldigen. Was ich an diesem besagten Abend getan und vor allem zu ihnen gesagt habe, war mehr als flegelhaft und absolut nicht nötig. Ich bitte sie sehr, meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen."

Lizzy hob die Augen und blickte in zwei warme, dunkle Augen, die sie fast bittend anschauten. Sie mußte tief durchatmen. Dieser verdammte Kerl sah nicht nur gut aus mit seinen dunklen, etwas verwuschelten Locken, hatte nicht nur die erotischsten, wärmsten, sanftesten braunen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch diesen absolut unwiderstehlichen britischen Akzent. Diesem Mann hätte sie augenblicklich _alles_ verziehen.

_Lizzy, laß dich von dem Burschen nicht einlullen_ – warnte eine innere Stimme, die ihr verräterisches Herz zu übertönen versuchte. Lizzy kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Möchten sie jetzt die Pferde sehen?"

Darcy nickte und Lizzy versuchte herauszufinden, für welchen Zweck er die Tiere denn überhaupt brauchte. Er hatte sich das sehr einfach vorgestellt: Für den Anfang sollte es je ein Reitpferd für sich und seine Schwester tun, für seinen Landsitz. Seine Reiterfahrung und seine Ahnung von Pferden war nicht sonderlich groß und Lizzy hatte größte Bedenken, ihm ihre edlen Tiere zu verkaufen. Sie wollte sicherstellen, daß es die Tiere gut hatten, sie artgerecht gehalten wurden und vor allem, daß sie jemand regelmäßig bewegte. Zu diesem letzten Punkt hatte sich Darcy offenbar keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Da er gedachte, seinen Hauptwohnsitz von seinem Haus am Bow River nach Pemberley II zu verlegen, konnte er sein eigenes Tier so oft wie möglich reiten. Allerdings war er auch oftmals auf Dienstreisen und das zweite Pferd hätte gar erst im Sommer wieder eine regelmäßige Reiterin. Darcy mußte eingestehen, daß er dieses Problem unterschätzt hatte.

Lizzy rollte innerlich mit den Augen. _Dieser Kerl meinte auch, mit Geld könne man alles kaufen!_ Sie hatte es ja vorher schon geahnt. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihm ihre Lieblinge zu verkaufen. Lizzy hatte fast allen diesen Tieren geholfen, das Licht der Welt zu erblicken und liebte jedes einzelne wie ein eigenes Kind. Für sie waren es Familienmitglieder. Sie war nüchtern genug einzusehen, daß sie Tiere verkaufen mußten, aber wenn schon, dann sollten sie auch ein gutes Zuhause bekommen. Bei William Darcy war sie zwar fast sicher, daß die Pferdeställe goldene Türgriffe hatten, aber Luxus allein genügte nicht.

Darcy war sich sicher, dieses Problem lösen zu können. Er würde den Pferden regelmäßige Bewegung und beste Pflege verschaffen, am besten einen eigenen Pfleger, und sagte das auch Lizzy, die allerdings skeptisch blieb. Es war zwecklos: Darcy hatte sein Herz sowieso schon an zwei wunderschöne Tiere verloren, einen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Hengst und eine zierlichere Stute in etwas hellerem Farbton für Georgie.

Lizzy wußte nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Er hatte ja nach eigenen Angaben keine große Ahnung von Pferden, sich aber zielstrebig die beiden absoluten Glanzlichter ihrer Zucht ausgesucht. Nach dem Preis fragte er erst gar nicht, solche Lappalien interessierten ihn nicht, er wollte diese beiden Tiere haben und fertig. Lizzy versuchte zwar noch, ihn davon abzubringen, aber vergebens. William Darcy bekam im Normalfall das, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und da spielte Geld meist die geringste Rolle.

Lizzy vereinbarte mit ihm, die Tiere am kommenden Wochenende nach Pemberley zu bringen. Sie würden vorher noch einen tierärztlichen Check erhalten und Darcy hätte Zeit, die Stallungen vorbereiten zu lassen und sich vielleicht sogar schon um einen Pfleger zu kümmern, was sie ihm nochmal eindringlich ans Herz legte. Lizzy fragte sich insgeheim, für was dieser Mann überhaupt Pferde brauchte. Aber bitte, es war sein Geld, daß er zum Fenster rauswarf und ihr sollte es recht sein. Sie tröstete sich damit, daß es ihren Lieblingen sicher an nichts fehlen würde. Zumindest machte er den Eindruck, als ob ihm etwas an dem Wohl der Tiere lag. Darcy erhielt noch eine Checkliste mit nützlichen Angaben, er gab Lizzy eine exakte Wegbeschreibung zu seinem Landsitz und per Handschlag wurde man sich einig.

„Danke, daß sie so offen und ehrlich zu mir waren, Miss Bennet," sagte er zum Abschied. Lizzy staunte. „Sie haben nichts davon, wenn ich nicht ehrlich zu ihnen bin, und es ist auch nicht unsere Art, unseriöse Geschäfte zu machen. Schließlich sollen sie zufrieden sein."

Das kam pampiger raus als es gemeint war und Lizzy fragte sich, warum er sie so aggressiv machte. Er war die ganze Zeit mehr als freundlich gewesen und gab ihr keinen Grund, so biestig zu reagieren. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zugehört, Vorschläge bereitwillig angenommen und über Dinge nachgedacht, die ihm vorher noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen waren. Er wollte noch nicht einmal den Preis verhandeln – dabei waren Millionäre doch von Grund auf geizig wie nur was, oder? Wieso konnte sie nicht auch einfach nur höflich sein? Sie verabschiedeten sich schließlich und Lizzy bestätigte noch einmal, am Samstag morgen mit der kostbaren Fracht vorbeizukommen.

Als Lizzy in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, hatte sie etwas Muße, über ihren heutigen Besucher nachzudenken. Sie wollte gerne ergründen, was ihr an ihm nicht gefiel, konnte es aber nicht richtig greifen. Zugegeben, er war attraktiv, höflich, und sein britischer Akzent war – sie mußte es eingestehen, überaus sexy. Er hatte sie als Verhandlungspartnerin ernstgenommen, nicht wie ein dummes Schulmädchen behandelt (und auch nicht so grob wie im Saddledome), aber zeitweise ging eine gewisse Arroganz von ihm aus, oder war es mehr etwas in Richtung Stolz oder„Selbstherrlichkeit"? Lizzy seufzte. Dieser Mann hatte so viele verschiedene Facetten, es war schwierig, sich ein richtiges Bild zu machen. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wieso er sie so _aggressiv_ machte. Schade, daß Jane ihn nicht hatte sehen können. Jane wäre die einzige, mit der sie ernsthaft über ihn hätte reden können.

Lizzy seufzte. Als sie heute nach ihrem Gespräch ins Haus zurückgekommen war, hatten sämtliche weibliche Bewohner inklusive ihrer Mutter und der Angestellten bereits auf sie gewartet und sie sofort neugierig über Mr. Darcy ausgefragt. Kitty hatte ihn ja nach Lizzy aus nächster Nähe bewundern können, sogar mit ihm gesprochen. Sie schwärmte von seinen dunklen Locken und – oh Wunder – seinem niedlichen britischen Akzent. Und wie höflich er gewesen war (für einen so wichtigen Mann). Lizzy sagte nicht viel dazu. Sie war äußerst froh, daß Kitty nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wie sie sich wie zwei Idioten angegafft hatten, als sie sich peinlicherweise wiedererkannt hatten. Mrs. Bennet konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor Stolz. Mr. William Darcy hatte zwei Pferde bei ihr gekauft! Wie sollten ihre armen Nerven _das_ bloß aushalten!

Lizzy lächelte, als sie an ihre Mutter dachte und löschte das Licht. Na ja, vielleicht würde der Samstag etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Sie nahm sich auf alle Fälle fest vor, die Pferde nicht herauszurücken, wenn die Stallungen oder die ganze Umgebung nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprachen. Als sie langsam einschlief, sah sie zwei dunkle Augen vor sich, die sie warm anlächelten. Vielleicht würde sie ja am Samstag ein wenig mehr über den auf einmal gar nicht mehr so wichtigtuerischen Anzugträger erfahren. Denn eine interessante Person war er ja schließlich schon, dieser Mr. Darcy…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Der Samstag kam und mit ihm die Aussichten auf schlechtes Wetter. Lizzy war sehr früh aufgestanden und blickte nun skeptisch in den Himmel. Für den Nachmittag war ein Schneesturm angesagt worden und sie hatte kurzerhand entschieden, früher loszufahren, um die Pferde heute noch sicher abliefern zu können. So weit war Darcys Anwesen ja nicht entfernt, etwa 30 km von der Farm aus. Gar nicht fahren kam nicht in Frage. Dummerweise konnte sie ihn nicht einmal anrufen, wie sie kopfschüttelnd festgestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr zwar eine Karte gegeben, aber es stand keine Telefonnummer darauf. Irgendwo verständlich, in seiner Position, dachte sie, aber dann würde er auch damit leben müssen, wenn sie zwei Stunden früher als vereinbart vor der Tür stand. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Karte, ob sie vielleicht einen Hinweis übersehen hatte, wie sie ihn doch erreichen konnte, aber nein, nur Name und Adresse. Sie stutzte einen Moment. Nein, noch nicht einmal der richtige Name stand drauf. Nur _F. Darcy_. Hieß der Bursche nicht William? Lizzy kicherte. Wahrscheinlich war der Typ in diesen Dingen so geizig, daß er die Karten von anderen Familienmitgliedern mitbenutzte…

Lizzy beeilte sich. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr in den Ohren gelegen, doch einen der Stallburschen mitzunehmen, aber sie hatte das abgelehnt. Sie würde hervorragend alleine zurechtkommen und außerdem nahm sie selten jemanden mit, wenn sie ihre Lieblinge zu den Kunden brachte. Es war wohl etwas albern, aber so konnte sie sich in Ruhe von ihnen verabschieden.

Sie versprach, schnell wieder zurück zu sein und fuhr schließlich los.

Der Himmel in der Ferne sah bereits jetzt äußerst bedrohlich aus. Graue, dicke Wolken hingen über den Rocky Mountains und Lizzy konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es momentan tief in den Bergen aussah. Hier in der Gegend waren Schneestürme und Eiseskälte normal. Nicht so toll war es allerdings, wenn man mitten auf der Straße weitab jeder Zivilisation in einen solchen Sturm geriet. Aber sie hatte keine Angst und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie die Abfahrt erreichte. Sie entdeckte die schmale, asphaltierte Straße mit dem Schild „Privatweg, Durchfahrt verboten", die – hoffentlich – zu Darcys Anwesen führte und bog darauf ein. Nach wenigen Kilometern durch eine atemberaubende Landschaft (Lizzy war hier draußen noch nie gewesen), kam sie an das große Eisentor. Nur eine Art Säule stand links mit einem Zahlenfeld für die Eingabe des Zutrittscodes. Den hatte sie natürlich nicht. Ah, da war noch eine Klingel. Kein Namensschild, keinerlei Hinweise auf den (oder die) Bewohner.

Lizzy drückte auf die Klingel und eine Frauenstimme meldete sich, was Lizzy irgendwie enttäuschte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Elizabeth Bennet und ich bringe Mr. Darcys Pferde."

Eine Pause folgte und Lizzy dachte schon, sie würde wieder zurückgeschickt werden, da es sich Mr. William oder wie auch immer er hieß Darcy anders überlegt hatte.

„Oh ja, bitte fahren sie die Straße weiter bis zum Haus. Dort werden sie erwartet."

Das große Tor öffnete sich langsam und Lizzy fuhr weiter. Der Typ mußte wirklich Kohle haben, dachte sie staunend. Was für ein wunderschöner – und vor allem riesiger – Park! Wie der wohl erst im Sommer aussehen würde, wenn alles blühte!

Nach dem Empfang am Tor rechnete sie irgendwie nicht mehr damit, daß sie den Hausherrn selbst antreffen würde. So ein Multimillionär mußte sicher 24 Stunden rund um die Uhr sein Geld verdienen und würde sich mit solchen Lappalien wie dem Empfang zweier Pferde nicht abgeben. Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie sein persönlicher Rittmeister oder wie das hieß, dachte Lizzy und kicherte in sich hinein. Ein Wunder, daß er die Tiere überhaupt selbst ausgesucht hat, dieser Mann hatte doch sicher für alle Tätigkeiten Personal…

Lizzys Kichern ging in Staunen über, als sie das Haus sah. Boah. Ein verschneites Märchenschloß ganz aus Holz. Ein Traum, aber nicht pompös und angeberisch, sondern so dermaßen gut in die Landschaft passend, so _einladend_. Ja, der Kerl _hatte_ Kohle! Und offenbar einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Langsam hielt sie den Wagen an und stieg aus.

Hatte die Dame nicht gesagt, sie würde erwartet? Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Seltsam. Lizzy zuckte die Achseln und ging einige Schritte weit. Vielleicht hatte sie es falsch verstanden und sie hätte gleich zu den Stallungen fahren sollen, die doch sicher nicht im Haus waren, überlegte sie. Was hätte sie auch im Haus verloren! Sie folgte einem weiteren Weg, vom Haus weg, wo sie die Ställe vermutete.

Etwa 50 Meter war sie gegangen, als sie meinte, Schritte hinter sich zu hören. Noch bevor sie sich umdrehte, hörte sie ein gerufenes „Miss Bennet!", und da stand er auch schon vor ihr, Mr. William Darcy höchstpersönlich. Ganz leger in ausgeblichenen Jeans, Stiefeln und einem dicken Wollpullover, die dunklen Locken zerzaust und, ja, tatsächlich unrasiert. Sehr sexy! Lizzy unterdrückte ein Kichern. Er sah aus, als wäre er grade aus dem Bett gefallen (und kam damit der Wahrheit in der Tat recht nahe).

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Darcy. Ich muß mich entschuldigen, daß ich schon so früh da bin. Aber der Wetterbericht sieht heute sehr ungünstig aus und ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich ungelegen komme, aber ich hatte keine Telefonnummer."

Darcy lächelte verlegen. Tatsächlich, er konnte lächeln! Und ja, es stand ihm sehr gut.

„Das war in der Tat sehr gedankenlos von mir, daß sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, mich zu erreichen. Aber nun gut, ich freue mich, daß sie wohlbehalten hier sind. Wollen wir die Tiere gleich zu ihrer neuen Heimat bringen?"

Lizzy nickte und sie gingen zum Auto zurück. Sie fröstelte in der kalten Winterluft. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen.

„Sie waren schon richtig, zu den Ställen geht es auf diesem Weg, etwa 200 Meter," sagte er.

Lizzy bedeutete ihm, einzusteigen und gemeinsam fuhren sie langsam den Schotterweg entlang bis hin zu den Stallungen. Sollte sie insgeheim gelästert haben, daß die Stalltüren sicher aus Gold sein würden, so konnte sie sich beruhigen. Sie konnte sehen, daß ein Fachmann für den Bau und die Einrichtung zuständig gewesen war. Die Gebäude waren luftig, groß und gut klimatisiert, die Tiere würden viel Platz haben. Neben den Stallungen gab es sogar eine große, geschlossene Reithalle. Es war in der Tat an alles gedacht worden und Lizzy gefiel sehr, was sie sah. Alles war aus besten Materialien gemacht, von höchster Qualität, sehr edel, aber in keinster Weise aufdringlich oder gar pompös.

Lizzy schnupperte in die Luft, was Darcy wieder zum Lächeln brachte. Sie wurde rot. „Es riecht alles noch so frisch und neu," sagte sie verlegen. Er stimmte ihr schweigend zu, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab, was sie noch verlegener werden ließ.

Als er merkte, daß er sie ziemlich unhöflich anstarrte, war es an ihm, rot zu werden. „Nun, wollen wir die Pferde holen? Es ist alles bereit, denke ich."

Lizzy nickte und ging voraus. Darcy folgte ihr nachdenklich. _Was für eine Frau_, dachte er, _so respektlos und dabei so frisch wie ein Sommerregen_…_und ein süßer Hintern._ Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was zum Teufel waren das für alberne Gedanken?

Lizzy hatte vorsichtig die Tür zum Hänger geöffnet und war schon hineingeklettert, als Darcy dazukam. Er bot seine Hilfe an, doch sie winkte ab. „Bleiben sie lieber draußen. Ich komme jetzt mit dem ersten raus."

Langsam führte sie das edle Roß aus dem Hänger und reichte Darcy die Zügel. Er nahm sie zögernd und schaute sie fragend an. Lizzy rollte ungeduldig die Augen. „Na los, bringen sie ihn in den Stall – er gehört ihnen schließlich jetzt! Ich komme gleich mit der Stute nach."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie ihm nach. War es vielleicht doch ein Fehler, ihm die Tiere verkauft zu haben? Würde er sich überhaupt trauen, auf ihnen zu reiten?

Kurze Zeit später folgte sie mit der etwas kleineren Stute. Darcy hatte den Hengst in eine der geräumigen Boxen geführt und strich ihm beruhigend über den Hals. Lizzy grinste. Angst hatte er offenbar nicht vor dem stolzen Tier und das Pferd selbst stand ruhig neben ihm und ließ sich geduldig streicheln. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er hoch zu Roß aussehen würde und konnte sich mit dem Gedanken durchaus anfreunden.

Lizzy führte die Stute in die Nachbarbox und Darcy kam herüber, um sich auch Georgies Pferd anzuschauen.

Er lachte überrascht auf, als das Tier ihn freundschaftlich anstupste und den Kopf an seinem Arm rieb. „Sie hat offenbar gehofft, sie hätten eine Leckerei für sie," sagte Lizzy. „Sie ist ne ganz Süße, aber wild auf Leckereien. Passen sie bloß auf, daß sie sie nicht zu sehr verwöhnen!"

„Leckereien? Was für Leckereien mögen Pferde denn?" fragte Darcy etwas ratlos.

„Na Äpfel, Rüben und so was."

„Ah."

Lizzy warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Sie haben hoffentlich jemanden, der ihnen fachmännisch zur Seite steht? Der sich mit Füttern auskennt und vor allem, der die Tiere ab und zu _bewegt_? Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich sie ihnen alleine überlassen sollte, so ganz ohne Erfahrung…"

„Ja, am Montag kommt jemand, der sich um die Tiere kümmern wird. Ich werde mich bemühen, so viel wie möglich zu lernen und sie so oft wie es geht selbst zu bewegen." _Diese kleine Hexe, wahrscheinlich hätte sie die Pferde am liebsten wieder mitgenommen_, dachte er, hin und hergerissen, ob er amüsiert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Aber sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht und es sprach für ihre große Liebe zu den Tieren und ihr Verantwortungsbewußtsein. Und er hatte ja wirklich nicht viel Ahnung.

„Ok. Wir sollten ihnen ein bißchen Futter anbieten – das haben sie ja hoffentlich schon besorgt? Dann werde ich ihnen noch ein paar Tips geben, wenn sie möchten und mich vom Acker machen, bevor der Sturm losgeht."

Darcy nickte. Es war alles bereit und sie zeigte ihm bereitwillig, in welchen Mengen und was und wann man die Pferde fütterte.

Darcy lauschte ihren Erklärungen anfangs aufmerksam und stellte bald verlegen fest, daß er irgendwann mittendrin aufgehört hatte, ihr zuzuhören und sie nur noch anstarrte. Er war fasziniert von ihrer frischen, zupackenden Art und daß sie so gar keine Scheu vor ihm hatte, ja, ihn regelrecht respektlos, wie ihresgleichen fast, behandelte. Wenn sie von den Pferden sprach, funkelten ihre großen, braunen Augen und ihr von der Kälte gerötetes Gesicht leuchtete regelrecht.

Darcy war solche Art Frauen nicht gewöhnt, zumindest nicht im persönlichen Umgang. Eine Frau wie Caroline Bingley konnte er sich nicht in Jeans, dicken Stiefeln und Holzfällerhemd vorstellen, die würde wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal den Stall betreten. Lizzy Bennet mochte ein Mädchen vom Land sein, aber sie hatte einfach eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, daß sie auch im eleganten Abendkleid eine gute Figur machte. Als seine Gedanken wesentlich intimere Formen annahmen, in denen Bekleidung so gar keine Rolle mehr spielte, sein Schlafzimmer aber um so mehr, schüttelte er entsetzt den Kopf. Was um alles in der Welt war in ihn gefahren? Diese Frau hatte ihm lediglich zwei Pferde verkauft, sie würde in wenigen Minuten zurück zu ihrer Farm fahren und damit aus seinem Leben verschwinden. _Die Tochter eines Farmers, also bitte! Du mußt es momentan sehr nötig haben, Darcy_, schalt er sich selbst.

„Würden sie mir nicht auch zustimmen, Sir?"

Ihre Stimme drang weit entfernt durch seine Gedanken an sein Ohr. Er sah auf und blickte in Lizzy Bennets spöttische Augen.

„Oh…ja ja, natürlich. Ganz meine Meinung," beeilte er sich zu sagen, wieder wie ein kleiner Junge errötend, sehr zu seinem Ärger.

Lizzy stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und lachte ihn aus. Ja, sie lachte ihn tatsächlich aus! „Sie haben kein Wort von dem mitgekriegt, was ich gesagt habe. Sie haben mir jedenfalls grade zugestimmt, daß sie die Pferde ja immer noch schlachten können, wenn sie keine Zeit mehr zum Reiten haben sollten."

Darcy sah unbehaglich auf den Boden und schwieg. Was würde sie nur von ihm denken?

„Entschuldigen sie. Meine Gedanken waren tatsächlich etwas abgeschweift. Ich…ich habe daran denken müssen, wie viel Spaß das Ausreiten wohl im Sommer machen wird."

Lizzy rollte mit den Augen und glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sie hatte ihn genau beobachtet. Seine Blicke, die – ja, fast zärtlich auf ihr geruht hatten, seine geistige Abwesenheit hatten möglicherweise nur entfernt etwas mit Reiten zu tun…

Sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl in seiner Gegenwart und wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Sie fragte trotzdem höflich, ob er sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen hätte.

Darcy fiel zu den Pferden keine einzige Frage ein, aber er wollte einfach nicht, daß Lizzy schon ging. Er wußte, sie würde sein Angebot, noch einen Kaffee im Haus zu trinken, sehr wahrscheinlich ablehnen, also mußte er sich irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Fragen zu den Pferden ausdenken. Verzweifelt dachte er nach und ihm fiel auch etwas plausibles ein.

„Ja, eine Bitte hätte ich noch. Natürlich nur, wenn sie noch die Zeit haben. Ich will sie nicht länger als nötig aufhalten." _Ha, guter Schachzug, das mit dem Aufhalten!_

Lizzy schaute ihn fragend an.

„Können Sie mir noch zeigen, wie man ein Pferd richtig sattelt?"

Lizzy seufzte innerlich. Aber sie konnte ihm die Bitte schlecht abschlagen. „Natürlich. Wo haben sie Sättel und Zaumzeug?"

Sie ließ ihn den Hengst aus der Box führen. Die Sättel waren, wer hätte es auch anders vermutet, von allerfeinster Qualität. Weiches Leder, sehr edel, aber nicht übertrieben. _Schlichte Eleganz_ war der Begriff, mit dem sie Darcy zu verbinden begann, oder auch gepflegtes Understatement. Er hatte es nicht nötig, seinen Reichtum zu zeigen. Very british indeed. Wie gerne hätte sie nur einen kurzen Blick in sein Haus geworfen! Aber nein, nur noch schnell das Pferd satteln und dann nichts wie weg hier. Wahrscheinlich würde er einem Landei und Bauerntrampel wie ihr sowieso nicht gestatten, auch nur einen Schritt ins Haus zu machen, dachte sie boshaft. Hätte Elizabeth Bennet geahnt, wo er sie in seinen Gedanken bereits gesehen hatte, sie hätte schnellstmöglich die Flucht ergriffen.

Sie ließ ihn sein Pferd selbst satteln, gab nur die Anleitung und Hilfestellung. Beim nächsten Mal wäre er schließlich alleine. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte er sich recht geschickt dabei an. Er äußerte den Wunsch, eine kleine Runde in der Reithalle zu drehen und bat sie, ihn noch kurz zu begleiten. Damit sie notfalls einen Arzt verständigen konnte, sollte er vom Pferd fallen, fügte er spaßeshalber hinzu. Gegen ihren Willen stimmte sie zu, neugierig darauf, wie er zu Pferd aussah und mit dem großen Tier zurecht kam.

Wie sie sich schon heimlich vorgestellt hatte, machte er eine gute Figur. Er hielt sich gut und zeigte keine Angst vor dem Tier. Lizzy vermutete, daß er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu seinen Erfahrungen mit Pferden verraten hatte, aber ein blutiger Anfänger war er keineswegs. Sie nickte beifällig, als er nach einigen Runden vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Sie haben mich überzeugt, Sir, ich werde die Pferde bei Ihnen lassen!" sagte sie spöttisch. Darcy lachte. „Wie schade, daß die arme Stute nicht auch ein bißchen Bewegung bekommt!"

Lizzy erkannte eine Einladung, wenn sie eine sah und überlegte schnell. Sie wußte, der Sturm würde bald losgehen und sie hatte schon mehr Zeit hier verplempert als sie ursprünglich wollte. Sie mußte nach Hause! Aber es war zu verlockend. Und sie gestand es sich ein, es fiel ihr schwer, ihre beiden Lieblinge endgültig verlassen zu müssen. Außerdem hatte sie einen großen Geländewagen und dem machte ein bißchen Schnee nichts aus. Darcy sah sie erwartungsvoll an und Lizzy lief schließlich schnell in den Stall zurück, um die Stute zu holen. Sie war noch in Zügeln, und einen Sattel brauchte Lizzy nicht.

Darcy war von Lizzys Umgang mit dem Tier beeindruckt. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, daß sie mit Pferden großgeworden war. Ohne lange zu überlegen, sprang sie auf den sattellosen Rücken der Stute und drehte ihre Runden. Als sie merkte, daß Darcy sie wieder nur beobachtete, beschlich sie wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl. _Warum zum Teufel starrte er sie immer so an? Er sah zwar nicht gerade wie ein Serienkiller aus, aber er war schließlich ein Fremder für sie und hier draußen war es abgelegen und einsam_… Dann schalt sie sich eine alberne Gans. Was sollte ihr schon passieren. Sie würde sich ihn schon vom Leib zu halten wissen, keine Sorge!

Sie blieb mit ihrem Pferd neben ihm stehen. „Wie wär's, wenn sie ihr Pferd auch mal bewegen? Oder haben sie schon die Lust verloren?" Mit diesen Worten preschte sie davon und Darcy nahm die Herausforderung an. Er galoppierte ihr mit seinem Hengst hinterher und beide lieferten sich eine Art Rennen, bis sie lachend und außer Atem langsamer wurden.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute," sagte Lizzy und sprang anmutig von ihrem Pferd. Irgendetwas hatte die Stute jedoch veranlaßt, sich zu erschrecken, und in dem Moment, wo Lizzy sich wieder umdrehte, um sie in den Stall zu führen, trat das Pferd aus und erwischte Lizzy mit voller Wucht am Schienbein. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung laut auf und sofort schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie krümmte sich zusammen. Das _hatte_ wehgetan, verdammt!

Darcy kam angerannt und half ihr auf. „Meine Güte, was ist denn passiert? Haben sie sich verletzt, Miss Bennet?"

Lizzy wollte wieder zusammensinken, aber Darcy hielt sie fest. Sie war vor Schmerz wie betäubt und konnte nur vage auf ihr rechtes Bein deuten. „Sie hat…zugetreten…" flüsterte sie. Der Schmerz war gigantisch. Sie hoffte bloß, daß nichts gebrochen war, aber es tat so höllisch weh…

Darcy überlegte. Er ließ Lizzy kurz los, schob die Stute schnell in ihre Box und kehrte zu Lizzy zurück. „Können sie auftreten?" fragte er und griff wieder nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen. Sie versuchte es. Der Schmerz schoß zwar noch einmal ins Bein, aber sie konnte, wenn auch mühsam, stehen. Gebrochen war offenbar nichts. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie sah mit einem mal so hilflos und schutzbedürftig aus, daß Darcy sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen und getröstet hätte.

„Geben sie mir den Autoschlüssel," forderte er stattdessen und als sie ihn ihm schweigend gegeben hatte, nahm er sie kurzerhand auf die Arme, trug sie zu ihrem Wagen und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, daß der Schneefall stärker geworden war, der Weg war komplett zugeschneit und nicht mehr zu sehen. Dunkle Wolken hingen direkt über ihnen und obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war, kam es ihm vor wie am späten Abend. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er fuhr den Geländewagen mitsamt Anhänger langsam vor das Haus und wiederholte die Prozedur, indem er Lizzy, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, ins Haus trug. Er stieß die Tür zu einem großen Wohnzimmer auf, in dessen Kamin ein behagliches Feuer brannte, und legte Lizzy behutsam auf ein weiches, dickgepolstertes Sofa. Hätte Lizzy nicht solche Schmerzen gehabt, sie hätte die Umgebung sicher sehr genossen.

Darcy war wieder nach draußen in die Eingangshalle gegangen und Lizzy hörte, wie er nach einer Mrs. Reynolds rief. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder, in der Hand einen Zettel. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel. „Mrs. Reynolds ist schon gegangen, sie hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Er sah etwas unbehaglich drein. Es war ihm nicht unbedingt recht, alleine mit Lizzy hier zu sein. Mit einer _verletzten_ Lizzy noch dazu.

„Am besten, wir sehen uns das Bein einmal an," schlug er zögernd vor. „Das Pferd hat sie am Schienbein erwischt?"

Lizzy nickte. „_Voll_ am Schienbein erwischt," sagte sie kläglich.

„Ok. Ich ziehe jetzt als erstes ihren Stiefel aus, einverstanden?"

Wieder ein zaghaftes Nicken.

Vorsichtig machte sich Darcy daran, den Reißverschluß zu lösen und zog langsam den Stiefel von Lizzys Fuß. Es tat weh, aber sie biß die Zähne zusammen.

Ihre Jeans war eng am Bein anliegend und würde sich nicht so ohne weiteres hochschieben lassen, da sich die verletzte Stelle knapp unterhalb des Knies befand.

Darcy erkannte das Problem sofort. „Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, Miss Bennet. Entweder wir schneiden das Hosenbein auf oder sie ziehen die Hose gleich ganz aus. Ich könnte ihnen Decken holen. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie das alleine schaffen, wenn Schuhe ausziehen schon so schmerzhaft für sie ist."

Lizzy überlegte. Weder in seinen Worten noch in seinem Blick konnte sie etwas anderes als Sorge erkennen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er ihr in ihrem hilflosen Zustand Gewalt antun würde. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Ok, sie geben mir eine Decke und ich versuche, die Hose auszuziehen. Sie können ja dann an den Beinen ziehen oder so."

Darcy nickte. „Am besten, sie ziehen erst den anderen Stiefel aus."

„Oh, natürlich."

Er half ihr auch dabei und ging dann nach draußen, um eine Decke zu holen.

Das Hoseausziehen ging einfacher als gedacht. Darcy hatte ihr eine Decke übergelegt und Lizzy ihre Jeans aufgeknöpft, um sie über ihre Hüften zu schieben. Das ging relativ schmerzfrei. Wie sie vorgeschlagen hatte, konnte Darcy dann an den Hosenbeinen ziehen und sie war befreit. Sie hob die Decke soweit an, damit sie das verletzte Bein anschauen konnten.

Unterhalb des Knies war ein riesiger, fast schwarzer Bluterguß zu sehen. Nicht nur das, die Wunde blutete auch ziemlich stark. „Das sieht nicht gut aus," murmelte Darcy und erhob sich. „Ich hole einen Verbandskasten. Bin gleich zurück."

Lizzy hätte heulen können – vor Schmerzen und vor Wut. Sie wollte schon längst zuhause sein! Aber selbst wenn die Schmerzen weggehen würden, das Wetter sah alles andere als einladend aus. Es schneite mittlerweile ohne Unterlaß. Unter anderen Umständen hätte den Aufenthalt hier sehr genossen: Noch nie hatte sie ein so behagliches, gemütliches, einladendes Zimmer gesehen. Sie schaute sich um. Der offene Kamin, die flauschigen Teppiche, diese kuschelige Mischung aus Eleganz, Naturstein und Holz…wie schön mußte es sein, mit einem heißen Kakao und einem aufregenden Buch an einem ungemütlichen Tag wie diesem vor dem Kamin zu sitzen! Lizzy ersetzte das „aufregende Buch" träumerisch mit „aufregendem Mann" und sah plötzlich in ihrer Phantasie den Hausherrn vor sich, der am Kamin hinter ihr kniete und ihr sanft die Schultern massierte…

Als Lizzy die Augen wieder öffnete, kniete der Hausherr zwar nicht am Kamin, aber an ihrer Seite und machte sich daran, behutsam die blutende Wunde zu säubern. Lizzy wurde rot und verlegen, als sie an ihre unartigen Tagträume dachte.

Darcy lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er arbeitete schnell und fachmännisch und bald war die Verletzung fürs erste versorgt.

„So. Jetzt müssen wir nur hoffen, daß auch die Schmerzen bald etwas nachlassen." Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Sorgenvoll blickte er hinaus in den immer übler werdenden Schneesturm. Auch der eisige Wind hatte aufgefrischt. „Miss Bennet, ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem. Bei diesem Wetter können sie unmöglich selbst zurückfahren, schon gar nicht mit dem bandagierten Bein," stellte er nüchtern fest.

_Hier bleiben? Allein mit diesem Mann?_

Aber Lizzy wußte, alles andere wäre mehr als unvernünftig.

Darcy fühlte sich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich wohl bei der Vorstellung, Lizzy über Nacht hier zu haben. Sie wären ganz alleine hier draußen… Darcy schloß kurz die Augen und schluckte hart. Natürlich würde er sich „keine Freiheiten" mit ihr erlauben. Sie wäre vollkommen sicher in seiner Nähe. Aber allein die Vorstellung… _Mensch, Darce, reiß dich zusammen!_ dachte er grimmig. Miss Bennet würde hier übernachten – so weit von seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer entfernt wie nur möglich, sicher ist sicher – und morgen würde er sie nach Hause bringen. Oder bringen lassen. Und MEHR NICHT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Lizzy hatte eine Idee. „Es ist ja noch nicht spät. Ich schlage vor, ich warte ein bißchen, vielleicht lassen sowohl Sturm als auch Schmerz bald nach und dann kann ich heute nachmittag immer noch heimfahren. Ich bleibe nur im Notfall hier."

Darcy war nicht überzeugt, nickte aber. Er würde sie unter keinen Umständen fahren lassen, wenn es sich als zu riskant erweisen würde.

„Gut. In der Zwischenzeit sollten sie es sich so bequem wie möglich machen. Ich schlage vor, ich organisiere erst einmal etwas heißes zu Trinken, was halten sie davon? Kaffee, Tee…?"

„Haben sie heiße Schokolade?"

Darcy, mit dem Führen eines Haushaltes nicht sonderlich gut vertraut, sah sie verlegen an und mußte gestehen, daß er das nicht genau wußte, weil Mrs. Reynolds sich sonst um alles kümmerte. Er versprach nachzuschauen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Lizzy vorkam, erschien er wieder. Er schwenkte tatsächlich triumphierend ein Päckchen Kakao in der Hand.

„Ich scheine eine gut gefüllte Vorratskammer zu haben, wie mir scheint," kokettierte er mit seiner Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Haben sie die Milch schon aufgesetzt? Sie sollten sie nicht ohne Aufsicht kochen lassen!"

„Milch aufsetzen?" kam die erstaunte Antwort.

Lizzy rollte einmal mehr die Augen. „Geben sie es ruhig zu, sie sind eine ziemliche Niete, was Haushaltsfragen angeht."

Darcy sah sie beschämt an. „Ich mußte mich bisher nicht allzu oft um solche Sachen kümmern, das stimmt."

Lizzy seufzte, fand seine ehrliche Antwort aber irgendwie sympathisch. Sie streckte ihm kurzerhand ihre Arme entgegen und forderte ihn auf, sie doch bitte in die Küche zu tragen. „Sonst wird das nie mehr was mit meinem heißen Kakao!"

Darcys Herz machte angesichts dieser unschuldigen und doch so verführerischen Bewegung einen Satz. Nach einem kurzen Zögern nahm er sie behutsam auf seine Arme. Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und dann, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihr verletztes Bein schoß, zuckte sie zusammen und lehnte ihren Kopf kurz an seine Schulter. Hmmm…sein dicker Pullover war kuschelig weich und der dezente Geruch nach Armani an seinem Hals…

Darcy mußte sich schwer zusammenreißen, sie nicht sofort anstatt in die Küche in sein Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Er versuchte angestrengt, sich gedanklich auf Kaffee und Kakao zu konzentrieren und da waren sie auch schon in der Küche angekommen. Vorsichtig ließ er sie auf einem Stuhl nieder und zog einen weiteren Stuhl herbei, auf den sie ihr Bein legen konnte.

„So. Und jetzt sagen sie mir bitte, wie heiße Schokolade zubereitet wird, Madam."

Lizzy scheuchte ihn durch die Küche und gab ihm Anweisungen. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, daß die Milch nicht anbrannte und servierte ihr schließlich voller Stolz einen äußerst wohlschmeckenden, heißen Kakao. Er selbst braute sich einen Kaffee (dank eines vollautomatischen Kaffeeautomaten, den sogar _er_ bedienen konnte, war das kein Hexenwerk) und setzte sich zu ihr. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihm, bevor sie sich ins Wochenende verabschiedet hatte, freundlicherweise noch einen großen Teller frischgebackener Waffeln hinterlassen, auf die sie sich hungrig stürzten.

Die Atmosphäre wurde etwas lockerer und da der Schmerz in Lizzys Bein fast nur noch vorhanden war, wenn sie das Bein bewegte, entspannte sie sich langsam. Gemütlich saßen sie eine zeitlang in freundschaftlichem Schweigen in der Küche, jeder mit seinem Getränk und seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Darcy erkundigte sich nach einiger Zeit höflich, ob sie noch starke Schmerzen hatte, was sie ehrlich verneinen konnte. Sie war weiterhin optimistisch, heute nachmittag noch fahren zu können. Das bißchen Schnee…

Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich ein lebhaftes Gespräch zwischen ihnen – wobei eher Lizzy für das lebhafte zuständig war – und Darcy war einmal mehr fasziniert von ihrer lebendigen Art, aber auch von ihrer Teilnahme und ihrem aufrichtigen Interesse, wenn er zum Beispiel davon sprach, wie sehr er seine Schwester vermißte. Überhaupt wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Hier saß er in seiner Küche mit einer ihm eigentlich fremden jungen Frau, die spätestens morgen wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde und erzählte ihr Dinge, die er nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden erzählen würde.

Und damit hatte er, ehrlich gesagt ein Problem. Damit, daß sie morgen wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Nein, so ging das nicht.

Unter dem Vorwand, nach dem Kaminfeuer sehen zu wollen, verließ er die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster ins Schneetreiben. Er versuchte ehrlich mit sich zu sein. Elizabeth Bennet wußte wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihn erregte. Und er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Einerseits löste sie in ihm nie gekannte Beschützerinstinkte aus – er wollte sie in seinen Armen halten, sie vor der ganzen bösen Welt beschützen, sie nie wieder loslassen. Andererseits hatte er genausoviel Lust sie zu packen, in sein Schlafzimmer zu zerren und sie immer und immer wieder zu lieben.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm? Er spann den Faden weiter. Könnte er sich vorstellen, sie jeden Tag um sich zu haben? Sie jede _Nacht_ um sich zu haben – damit hätte er wahrscheinlich kein Problem. Er mußte grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. _Los, Darce, stell dir schon die Frage_, grummelte er. Könnte er sich eine gemeinsame _Zukunft_ mit ihr vorstellen? Als seine Frau, Mutter seiner Kinder? Lizzy Bennet, Countrygirl?

Nein, soweit konnte er momentan nicht denken. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß seine Zuneigung, seine Wünsche höchstwahrscheinlich wirklich nur rein sexueller Natur waren. Sie reizte ihn, weil sie anders war als die Frauen, mit denen er normalerweise Umgang hatte, auch intimeren Umgang. Es wäre eine nette Abwechslung, mehr nicht. Und dafür war sie ihm zu schade, das würde er nicht zulassen. Sie war so unschuldig, so süß und hatte etwas besseres verdient. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er sie in sein Bett bekommen würde, wenn er es darauf anlegte, aber nein, er würde sich nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen können. Zumal sie ihn ja auch keineswegs anbaggerte, es war einfach ihre Art, offen und unbewußt etwas unschuldig. Und ehrlich gesagt, er war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie _ihn_ überhaupt mochte. _Nein, Darce, laß die Finger von ihr_, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Sie verdient etwas besseres, als nur ein Abenteuer für dich zu sein_.

Froh, dieses Problem mit sich selbst geklärt zu haben, ging er wieder zurück zu ihr in die Küche. Lizzy war in der Zwischenzeit auf einem Bein ans Fenster gehüpft, die Decke um sich geschlungen, um nach dem Wetter zu sehen. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Der Sturm trieb die Schneeflocken so dicht vor sich her, daß man kaum noch etwas anderes sehen konnte. Verdammt!

„Miss Bennet, ich fürchte, sie müssen heute nacht hierbleiben."

Lizzy drehte sich um. Darcy stand in der Tür und sah irgendwie unbehaglich aus, so als würde es ihm ganz und gar nicht in den Kram passen.

„Hm. Vielleicht hört es ja gleich auf," sagte sie ohne viel Hoffnung. _Wer weiß, welche Pläne er für heute abend hatte, vielleicht erwartet er Damenbesuch?_

„Ich kann es nicht zulassen, daß sie heute abend noch in dieses Wetter rausfahren, das ist unverantwortlich. Ihr Vater würde mir den Kopf abreißen!" sagte Darcy fest. „Wir haben einige Gästezimmer, ich werde ihnen für alle Fälle eines zurechtmachen."

„Ich will ihnen nicht zur Last fallen."

„Unsinn. Sie brauchen sich natürlich nicht verpflichtet zu fühlen, mir den Rest des Tages Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die Bibliothek steht ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung."

_Hm. War das ein Hinweis, daß er seine Ruhe haben wollte? _

„Ich _falle_ ihnen zur Last, nicht wahr?" Lizzy ließ nicht locker.

„Miss Bennet." Darcy trat näher. „Wenn ich eins verabscheue, dann sind es Lügen oder Unwahrheiten. Und wenn ich sage, daß sie mir nicht zur Last fallen, dann meine ich das auch so. Und warum sollten sie auch? Ich ziehe ihre Gesellschaft dem Alleinsein an einem solchen Tag bei weitem vor."

„Sie sagten, ich solle in die Bibliothek gehen."

Darcy schaute sie ungläubig an. „Ich will Ihnen _meine_ Gesellschaft nicht aufdrängen, Elizabeth. Wenn sie nicht möchten."

Er hatte sie „Elizabeth" genannt. Und er hatte sie wieder angestarrt. Darcy kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung und stellte fest, daß er viel zu nahe bei ihr stand. Wo zum Teufel waren seine guten Vorsätze? _Laß sie in Ruhe, Darce! Nur potentielle _Ehefrauen_ werden dein Schlafzimmer jemals betreten_!

Lizzy gab sich geschlagen. „Also gut. Einverstanden, ich bleibe hier und ich leiste ihnen auch gerne Gesellschaft, wenn sie wollen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Sie kochen uns ein anständiges Abendessen."

Darcy verzog voller Pein das Gesicht. „Auch noch ein _anständiges_ Abendessen? Ich bin sicher, Mrs. Reynolds hat irgendwo noch Tiefkühlpizzas oder…"

„Mr. Darcy. Ihre Mrs. Reynolds hat ihnen diese wunderbar leckeren Waffeln hinterlassen. Ich kenne die Dame nicht, aber ich kann mir _nicht_ vorstellen, daß sie es tolerieren würde, wenn sie sich von _Tiefkühlpizza_ ernährten."

Woher wußte sie das? Darcy lächelte. Mrs. Reynolds war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin und sie legte sehr großen Wert auf gute, gesunde und qualitativ hochwertige Küche. Er war derjenige, der auf einen Vorrat an Tiefkühlpizza bestand und Mrs. Reynolds erledigte _diesen_ Teil ihrer Einkäufe stets mit dem allergrößten Widerwillen.

Mrs. Reynolds kannte William Darcy von Kindesbeinen an. Sie war als blutjunges Mädchen mit den Darcys nach Kanada ausgewandert und erst einige Zeit sein Kindermädchen, später die Haushälterin der Familie geworden. Nach dem tragischen Unfalltod seiner Eltern vor fünf Jahren hatte sie ganz selbstverständlich die Pflichten in seinem und Georgies Haushalt übernommen. Sie war den beiden Geschwistern fast zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden, auch wenn sie allergrößten Respekt vor „Master William" hatte und sich nie irgendwelche Freiheiten herausgenommen hätte. Die beiden hatten ein sehr inniges Verhältnis.

„Nun ja, Mrs. Reynolds kocht normalerweise immer auf Vorrat, um mich vor dem bösen Junkfood zu beschützen. Ob sie mir heute etwas außer den Waffeln hinterlassen hat weiß ich nicht." Er überlegte. „Ich hatte ihr gesagt, daß ich eigentlich heute abend in die Stadt fahren wollte, aber das scheidet nun sowieso aus, wahrscheinlich hat sie nichts dagelassen" Er warf Lizzy einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wollen wir mal nachsehen gehen?"

Im gleichen Moment bereute er seine Worte. Hoffentlich konnte sie laufen – denn wenn er sie auch nur noch _einen_ Meter weit tragen müßte…

Lizzy konnte ein bißchen humpeln, bat ihn aber um seinen Arm als Stütze. _Na gut, immer noch besser als ihren weichen, verlockenden, süßen Körper… hör endlich auf!_

Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es, zur Vorratskammer zu humpeln. Gemeinsam inspizierten sie Schränke, Kühlfach und Kühltruhe. Mrs. Reynolds Vorratshaltung war vorbildlich, keine Frage, aber nichts sah so aus, als wäre es vorgekocht und man würde es einfach nur warmmachen müssen. Lizzy überlegte etwas boshaft, was sie Darcy als Essenswunsch auftragen sollte. Es dürfte für ihn natürlich nicht so kompliziert sein, daß er überfordert war und die Mahlzeit ungenießbar wurde, aber er sollte schon ein bißchen Arbeit damit haben. Sie fand diese unwirkliche Situation gar zu amüsant: William Darcy, erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, mehrfacher Millionär und wichtigtuerischer Anzugträger, kochte für Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Landei und Bauerntrampel. Wer würde ihr _das_ glauben?

Aber _was_ sollte er bloß kochen? Lizzy liebte Nudeln über alles. Ein letzter Blick in den Kühlschrank und sie nickte zufrieden. Ja, das würde klappen.

„Ok, was halten sie von Nudelauflauf?"

„Ich liebe Nudeln über alles, Miss Bennet."

_Wow – eine Gemeinsamkeit! _

„Nun gut. Setzen sie schon mal das Wasser auf…"

Er stellte sich auch beim Kochen nicht ungeschickt an. Während sie nicht ganz untätig sein wollte und wenigstens den Schinken in Streifen schnitt, vermengte er Eier mit Milch, suchte eine Auflaufform, wählte passende Nudeln aus sowie Gewürze und rieb Käse. Als alles glücklich in den Ofen geschoben war, sah er recht stolz aus.

„So. Und jetzt gestatten sie mir, sie zu ihrem Zimmer zu bringen. Sie können sich fürs Abendessen umziehen und etwas frisch machen. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

„Äh…sagten sie _umziehen_?"

Darcy sah sie betreten an. „Oh ja, natürlich, das dürfte ein Problem sein." Lizzy war ja immer noch in die Decke gewickelt, ihre Hose konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht über dem Verband tragen.

„Kommen sie. Wir finden etwas bequemes. Sie müssen nicht den Rest des Abends in der Decke herumhüpfen."

Lizzy griff wieder nach seinem Arm und humpelte an seiner Seite los, bis sie zur Treppe kamen. Darcy blieb unschlüssig stehen. Wenn er sie _jetzt_ hochtragen müßte, wäre die Gefahr groß, daß er sie an den Gästezimmern vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer schleppen würde. Aber Lizzy, die Abhängigkeit in jeder Form haßte, wollte es sowieso lieber selbst versuchen. Und es funktionierte erstaunlich gut. Am Treppengeländer hatte sie guten Halt und langsam, aber sicher, hangelte sie sich aus eigener Kraft nach oben.

Ihr Zimmer gefiel ihr außerordentlich gut, wie überhaupt das ganze Haus ein Traum war. Es war gemütlich, wie der Rest des Hauses eine Mischung aus elegantem Landhausstil und modernen Elementen. Sie hatte sogar ein eigenes, großzügig dimensioniertes Badezimmer.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da," murmelte Darcy und ging den Flur weiter nach hinten zu seinem Ankleidezimmer. _Schade, daß Georgie noch keine Klamotten hier deponiert hatte_, dachte er. In seinen Sachen würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich versinken, dieses zarte, sanfte Wesen! Aber schließlich fand er eine Jogginghose, die ihm etwas zu klein geworden war, ein Sweatshirt sowie ein T-Shirt, daß sie später als Nachthemd verwenden konnte. Er verdrängte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich jegliche Gedanken, die ihm vorgaukelten, daß sie in seinem Bett _überhaupt_ kein Nachthemd brauchen würde und brachte ihr die Sachen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, ging er zurück in die Küche und überlegte, was noch zu tun war, außer hier aufzuräumen. Tisch decken! fiel ihm ein. Und etwas zu trinken wäre nicht schlecht. Er würde mal einen Blick in seinen Weinkeller werfen…

Lizzy erschien nach einer Dreiviertelstunde pünktlich wieder unten. Sie fand Darcy in der Küche, wo es mehr als appetitlich aus dem Ofen duftete. Er warf einen Blick auf sie und mußte grinsen. Sie sah niedlich aus in seiner viel zu großen Jogginghose. Die Ärmel des Sweatshirts hatte sie mehrfach umgeschlagen, aber trotzdem sah sie aus, als würde sie darin gleich ertrinken. Er selbst hatte seine dicken Klamotten gegen ein Hemd und eine bequemere Hose eingetauscht.

„Lachen sie mich jetzt aus oder was?" fauchte sie.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er, ohne es so zu meinen, wie seine belustigte Miene ihr verriet. „Darf ich Madam nun zum Eßzimmer geleiten?" Ganz Kavalier bot er ihr seinen Arm, führte sie von der Küche ins Nachbarzimmer und rückte ihr höflich einen Stuhl zurecht.

Wieder staunte sie. Der Tisch war mit erlesenem Porzellan und edlen Kristallgläsern gedeckt, Stoffservietten in dunklem, kräftigem blau lagen bereit und in einem Silberleuchter brannten farblich passende Kerzen. Auch das Eßzimmer hatte einen Kamin, in dem jetzt ein angenehm kuscheliges Feuer brannte. _Komm schon, Lizzy, immerhin bist du bei Millionärs zu Gast_, dachte sie amüsiert. _Ob es in diesem Haus – oder in seinem Leben – irgendetwas gab, daß nicht vornehm und edel war?_

Darcy überzeugte sich davon, daß es sein Gast bequem hatte und bot Lizzy einen Aperitif an. Als sie zögerte, schlug er einen kleinen Sherry vor, den sie akzeptierte. Ursprünglich hatte er Champagner im Sinn gehabt, aber das paßte irgendwie nicht zu ihr. Und sein kleiner, böser Teufel, der schon wieder durch seine sündigen Gedanken tobte, war sowieso dafür, damit bis _nach_ dem Essen zu warten und schickte ihm ungebeten Phantasien, in denen eine Badewanne voller Schaum keine geringe Rolle spielte…

Darcy verdrängte den verlockenden Gedanken mit großer Willenskraft und ging in die Küche, um den Auflauf zu holen. „Tut mir leid, daß wir keine Vorspeise haben," sagte er bedauernd. „Aber immerhin konnte ich einen Nachtisch auftreiben…" _Wie war das nochmal mit der Badewanne_…

Darcy fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er diesen Abend und diese Nacht überstehen sollte, ohne dem Wahnsinn anheimzufallen, oder vielmehr der Verzweiflung. Vielleicht sollte er Lizzy raten, sich vorsichtshalber heute nacht einzuschließen. _Ja klar, kaum würde dieser Satz fallen und Miss Bennet würde aus dem Haus rennen, als wären tausend Furien hinter ihr her…Darce, Darce, Darce…!_

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach mit dem Hauptgang anfangen?" schlug Lizzy vor und unterbrach seine schändlichen Gedanken.

Er nickte, stellte den Auflauf, der äußerst verlockend duftete, ab und servierte ihr. Nachdem auch er sich seinen Teil genommen hatte, öffnete er eine Flasche Weißwein und füllte die zarten Gläser. Lizzy traute sich fast nicht, ihr Glas in die Hand zu nehmen. Solche vornehmen Dinge gab es auf der Farm nicht, da ging es einige Grade robuster zu.

„Auf den Meisterkoch!" sagte sie lächelnd und hob ihr Glas.

„Und auf die freundliche Hilfestellung, ohne die es heute abend Tiefkühlpizza gegeben hätte!"

Lizzy mußte zugeben, daß Darcy ein gewisses Talent fürs Kochen hatte. Sein Auflauf war köstlich und das sagte sie ihm auch. Zu ihrem Amüsement wurde er rot und wehrte das Kompliment verlegen ab. „Sagen sie das bloß nicht Mrs. Reynolds, sonst muß ich diese Aufgaben in Zukunft selbst übernehmen!"

Nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt hatten und fast nichts mehr übriggeblieben war, räumte Darcy das Geschirr ab und kam mit zwei Kristallschüsseln zurück. Schokoladeneis mit Vanillesauce, wie er stolz mitteilte. Ein Fehler, wie er wenige Augenblicke feststellte. Ein großer Fehler, was seinen Seelenfrieden betraf.

Lizzy liebte Nachtisch und für Eiscreme konnte sie Morde begehen. Voller Genuß schloß sie die Augen und langsam, seeeehr langsam, damit sie auch möglichst lange davon hatte, aß sie ihr Eis, leckte mit der Zungenspitze an ihrem Löffel, saugte daran, spielte damit. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei und erfreute sich einfach ganz unschuldig an ihrem köstlichen Nachtisch.

Lizzy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie Darcy damit antat. Er war sich voll und ganz bewußt, daß dies keine Show war, die Lizzy absichtlich abzog, um ihn zu verführen. Und diese Erkenntnis machte es noch schlimmer. Sein eigenes Eis war vergessen. Er konnte nicht anders, er mußte sie ansehen, er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden. Seine Phantasien gingen mit ihm durch und er wußte, würde sie nicht sofort damit aufhören, er könnte für nichts mehr garantieren. Verzweifelt schloß er die Augen, und glücklicherweise bemerkte Lizzy sein seltsames Verhalten.

„Was ist, ist ihnen nicht gut? Zuviel Auflauf gegessen, was?" kicherte sie.

Darcy öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Momentan war er außer Gefahr. Aber er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, daß sie aufhören sollte, ihr Eis zu essen. Vielleicht sollte er endlich einmal eine kalte Dusche nehmen!

„Ihr Eis schmilzt, Sir!"

Eis! Niemals mehr würde er Eis essen können, ohne dabei Lizzy Bennet vor sich zu sehen, die einen Mann mit einem einfachen Eislöffel um den Verstand bringen konnte. Oh warum quälte sie ihn so!

Darcy atmete tief durch. So ging das nicht weiter. Er mußte den Abend irgendwie beenden, und zwar bald. Alle seine guten Vorsätze waren hinfällig. Er wußte, würde Lizzy ihm ab jetzt auch nur den geringsten Grund liefern, sie würden in seinem Bett enden. Und spätestens morgen früh würde er das bitter bereuen.

Darcy zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. An seine neuen Pferde, an Georgie, aber nicht an Eiscreme und dieses ahnungslose, unschuldige, erotische Wesen, das ihn fast um den Verstand brachte!

Lizzy sah auf die Uhr und schob ihre, glücklicherweise jetzt leere, Eisschale mitsamt Löffel auf dem Tisch zurück. „Hey, sie haben doch sicher auch Fernsehen hier. In zehn Minuten wird das Flames Spiel übertragen. Wie wär's? Wir können noch schnell aufräumen und ein bißchen Eishockey gucken. Vielleicht finden sich ja sogar ein paar Chips irgendwo…"

Eishockey gucken, das erschien Darcy harmlos genug. Auch mit Chips konnte sie kein Unheil anrichten – hoffte er zumindest. Und wenn, er würde stur auf den Bildschirm starren!

Also räumten sie gemeinsam noch ein bißchen auf und zogen sich ins Fernsehzimmer (tatsächlich, er hatte dafür einen eigenen Raum!) zurück, um sich das Spiel auf einem – natürlich – Großbildschirm anzusehen. Jeder von ihnen hatte es sich auf einer behaglichen Couch gemütlich gemacht, Darcy hatte wahrhaftig ein paar Knabbereien gefunden und gemeinsam vernichteten sie den restlichen Weißwein und verfolgten dann gebannt das Spiel. Weder Darcy noch Lizzy waren große Redner, wenn es darum ging, ein Eishockeyspiel anzusehen. In freundschaftlichem Schweigen starrten sie auf den Bildschirm, nur manchmal war ein unartikulierter Laut zu hören oder auch mal eine Unmutsäußerung.

Darcy war froh über die Ablenkung. Auch war er weit genug von Lizzy entfernt, um irgendwie in Versuchung zu geraten. Aber der liebe Gott hatte offenbar noch eine letzte Prüfung für ihn vorgesehen heute abend – und die vergeigte er gründlich.

Als das Spiel – die Flames hatten leider knapp verloren – zu Ende war, warf Darcy einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Lizzys Couch. Da lag sie, eingewickelt in ihre Decke, und schlief tief und fest. Einige Strähnen aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz hatten sich aus dem Gummiband gelöst, fielen ihr ins Gesicht und gaben einen Vorgeschmack darauf, wie sie mit offenen Haaren aussehen würde. Darcys kleiner, gemeiner Teufel machte sich wieder lautstark bemerkbar. _Ja, sieh sie dir an! Wie würden ihre langen Haare nur auf dem Kissen deines Betts aussehen nach einer wilden Liebesnacht? Wie aufregend würde diese dunkle Mähne über ihren nackten Rücken fließen? Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, dein Gesicht in diesen Locken zu vergraben?_

Es war genug. Er mußte sie wachkriegen und dazu bewegen, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Und zwar sofort. Jede weitere Sekunde, die sie auf der Couch schlief, war eine Gefahr für sie. Hoffentlich waren die Straßen morgen früh frei – hier konnte sie keinesfalls noch einen weiteren Tag bleiben.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach so wecken, er brachte es nicht über sich. Schweigend stand er an ihrer Seite und starrte auf sie hinab. Wie süß sie im Schlaf aussah. Und verdammt, wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie morgens so zu sehen, wenn er neben ihr aufwachte. Es mußte schön sein, sie aufwachen zu sehen. Darcy spürte, wie seine Willenskraft langsam nachließ. Bitte_, Lizzy, wach auf!_ flehte er inständig. _Wach auf und geh nach oben in dein Zimmer. Und schließ die Tür gut ab._

Nein, sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Darcy kniete neben der Couch nieder, strich vorsichtig die widerspenstigen Locken aus ihrer Stirn und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Zärtlich küßte er sie auf die Stirn, was sie nicht wachwerden ließ. Mutiger geworden, wanderten seine Lippen nach unten, fanden ihre. Sanft küßte er sie, erst ganz leicht, dann fordernder. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie bald seinen Kuß. Nicht nur das, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, seine Lippen nicht loslassend. Als er sie an sich preßte und ihre Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher wurden, wurde Lizzy endlich vollkommen wach. Jetzt erst erfaßte sie genau, was vor sich ging. Entsetzt stieß sie Darcy zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Darcy sprang auf. „Miss Bennet…ich…bitte entschuldigen sie." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

Lizzy schlug die Decke zurück und stand vorsichtig, aber so schnell es ging auf. „Wie konnten sie die Situation bloß so ausnutzen!" rief sie den Tränen nahe und humpelte zur Tür. Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann sie den schmerzhaften Aufstieg zu ihrem Gästezimmer und ließ einen sehr beschämten Darcy zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Lizzy konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Hatte sie sich so getäuscht? Darcy hatte sich den ganzen Tag über wie ein wahrer Gentleman verhalten, aber kaum gab es eine Gelegenheit, glaubte er, sie nutzen zu müssen. Scheißkerle, alle miteinander! Auch er war keine Ausnahme. Lizzy war sehr enttäuscht, verletzt und kam sich benutzt und gedemütigt vor. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte sie seinen Kuß überhaupt erwidert? Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte sie ihm die Arme sogar um den Hals gelegt!

Hätte Lizzy in ihrer Unschuld auch nur annähernd eine Vorstellung gehabt, wie sehr sie William Darcy – natürlich unbeabsichtigt – schon den ganzen Tag über gereizt und erregt hatte und welche Empfindungen und Gefühle sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte, sie hätte ihm möglicherweise keine so großen Vorwürfe gemacht. Jetzt war sie einfach nur enttäuscht und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Morgen früh mußte sie so schnell es ging nach hause fahren! Scheißegal, wie das Wetter aussah!

Darcy, wenige Zimmer von ihr entfernt in seinem Bett liegend, war im Prinzip froh, daß es so gekommen war. Jetzt würde sie ihn wenigstens hassen und es wäre nicht mehr so schwer, sie morgen fahren zu lassen. Sie könnte bequem aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Ein wenig bedauerte er das, aber so wäre es für alle Beteiligten am besten. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Es dauerte lange, bis er an diesem Abend einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lizzy relativ früh. Ein erster Blick aus dem Fenster verhieß einen blauen Himmel. Als sie aufstand konnte sie feststellen, daß zwar hoch Schnee lag, aber mit dem Geländewagen wäre es kein Problem, nach hause zu kommen, dachte sie. Und sie würde nach hause fahren, und zwar ziemlich bald.

Ihr Bein schmerzte noch und sie konnte ihre Jeans nicht über den Verband ziehen, also mußte sie zwangsweise Mr. Darcys Jogginghose anbehalten. Sie würde sie ihm frischgewaschen zurücksenden, dagegen konnte er ja nichts einzuwenden haben. Das Sweatshirt und das Flames T-Shirt legte sie ordentlich zusammengelegt aufs Bett, dann machte sie sich an den Abstieg zur Küche.

Sie fand ihren Gastgeber mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor sich in der Küche vor. Bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte, hob sie die Hand. „Nein, lassen sie uns kein Wort über gestern Abend verlieren. Ich bedaure, wenn ich ihnen irgendwie einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe. Wenn sie noch Fragen zu den Pferden haben, können sie gerne meinen Vater ansprechen. Ich denke, ich kann es jetzt riskieren, nach hause zu fahren. Auf Wiedersehen. Ach ja, es stört sie hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich die Hose anbehalte, ich sende sie so bald es geht zurück. Natürlich frisch gewaschen."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür und Darcy sprang auf. „Miss Bennet, gehen sie nicht. Bitte frühstücken sie wenigstens etwas, trinken sie einen Kaffee. Und lassen sich mich bitte erklären…"

Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen sie es gut sein, Mr. Darcy."

Sie ging zur Tür und er folgte ihr. Er wußte, es hatte keinen Sinn, ihr etwas erklären zu wollen, sie würde es nicht hören wollen.

Auf dem Geländewagen stapelte sich der Schnee recht hoch und Darcy half ihr noch, das Auto abzufegen, dann fuhr Lizzy los. Darcy blickte ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war und ging seufzend ins Haus zurück. Er hatte nicht gewollt, daß es so endete. Zwar war er froh, daß außer ein paar harmlosen Küssen nichts passiert war, aber trotzdem, jetzt war sie wütend auf ihn, noch viel mehr enttäuscht höchstwahrscheinlich. Ja, er war selbst schuld. Er und seine scheiß Vorsätze! Am besten, er vergaß Miss Elizabeth Bennet so schnell wie möglich, sie war nach Hause gefahren und damit aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

Als er nach oben ging, kam er an der offenstehenden Tür des Gästezimmers vorbei, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Er stoppte und betrat das Zimmer. Die Klamotten lagen ordentlich auf dem Bett, das Kopfkissen war aufgeschüttelt, die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen. Darcy blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf das Bett, griff dann nach dem Flames T-Shirt, hob es hoch und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

Lizzy fuhr, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, langsam davon. Glücklicherweise mußte sie ihre Gedanken und ihre Konzentration auf die Straße lenken. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, ihren Wagen auf Darcys Grundstück in den Graben zu fahren und einmal mehr auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein.

Erst als sie die Hauptstraße erreichte und in Richtung Farm unterwegs war, atmete sie auf. Sie wollte nicht an den vergangenen Tag denken und drehte das Radio auf volle Lautstärke. CJAY92 spielte gerade ihre Lieblingsband, Finger Eleven, und sie sang aus voller Kehle mit.

Zuhause angekommen, half ihr einer der Stallburschen mit dem Anhänger, dann wappnete sie sich für die Begegnung mit ihrer neugierigen Familie, die gerade gemütlich beim Frühstück saß. Lizzy sah mit Erleichterung, daß ihr Dad und sogar Jane anwesend waren.

Ihre Mutter entdeckte sie natürlich als erste. „Lizzy! Du bist aber früh zurück! Wieso hat Mr. Darcy dich denn so früh schon gehen lassen?"

Lizzy wurde rot. Sie hatte gestern abend natürlich anrufen und zuhause Bescheid sagen müssen, wo sie die Nacht verbrachte. Hatte ihre Mutter tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde sich an Mr. Darcy heranmachen? Es war ja eher umgekehrt gewesen…

„Ich konnte ihm ja nicht heute auch noch den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven gehen, Ma. Es war freundlich genug von ihm, daß ich bei dem Wetter gestern dort übernachten konnte. Das war mir schon nicht recht gewesen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie skeptisch an. Ein reinrassiger Millionär als Schwiegersohn hätte ihr schon sehr gut gefallen. Und der Bursche war ja immerhin Junggeselle. Ihre Tochter war hübsch, keine Frage, aber – Mrs. Bennet seufzte innerlich – hatte bisher noch jeden potentiellen Kandidaten mit ihrer viel zu offenen, direkten Art verschreckt.

Trotzdem wollte sie alles erfahren über den geheimnisvollen Mann. Daß er gut aussah, wußte sie schon, immerhin hatte sie ihn kurz gesehen. Wie sah sein Haus aus, wohnte er da draußen wirklich alleine, was gab es zu essen, hatte er Diener…Und warum zum Teufel trug Lizzy _seine_ Jogginghose?

Lizzy beantwortete die neugierigen Fragen ihrer Mutter so gut und so neutral es ging. An ihre Verletzung dachte sie schon kaum noch, aber es war an der Zeit, sich die Wunde noch einmal anzusehen. Alle schrien entsetzt auf, als sie den Verband löste und ein überaus beeindruckender Bluterguß inmitten von getrockneten Schrammen sichtbar wurde.

„Oh Lizzy, wie ist das denn passiert?" rief Jane erschrocken. Tom Bennet schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Lizzy, Lizzy – läßt dich tatsächlich vom Pferd treten! Tststs…"

„Wie kannst du darüber lachen!" wies ihn Mrs. Bennet empört zurecht. „Du mußt sofort ins Krankenhaus, Kind!"

Lizzy schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Nein, das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Es tut auch nicht mehr so weh."

„Und wenn der Knochen was abbekommen hat? Wirklich, Lizzy, du solltest zumindest morgen gleich einen Arzt aufsuchen und es vor allem röntgen lassen," machte Jane einen vernünftigen Vorschlag.

„Also gut. Aber für heute möchte ich mich gerne zurückziehen. Ich bin müde."

Lydia kicherte. „Ah? Hat er dich letzte Nacht gut beschäftigt, dein Millionär?"

Lizzys Gesichtsfarbe stand der einer Tomate in nichts nach, was sie überaus wütend machte. „Unsinn. Wieso hätte er das tun sollen?"

Lydia fand die Vorstellung äußerst romantisch. „Oh Lizzy, solche Chancen muß man ausnutzen. Da bist du mit diesem reichen, überaus attraktiven Kerl alleine in der Wildnis, in seinem Luxuspalast – über Nacht, wohlgemerkt – und es ist _nichts_ passiert! Ich kann es kaum glauben…"

Mr. Bennet warf seiner jüngsten Tochter einen scharfen Blick zu. „Da bin ich wirklich sehr froh und erleichtert, daß Lizzy die Pferde ausgeliefert hat und nicht du, meine Liebe!"

Lizzy lächelte ihren Dad an und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Duschen, vielleicht ein bißchen lesen und dann den Rest des Tages verschlafen, das hörte sich nach einem guten Plan an. Und keinen Gedanken an einen gewissen wichtigtuerischen Anzugträger verschwenden! Einen wichtigtuerischen, immer noch _verdammt attraktiven_ Anzugträger…

Als sie geduscht, sich etwas frisches angezogen und es sich gerade mit ihrem aktuellen Buch in ihrem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht hatte, klopfte es leise an die Tür. Lizzy lächelte, so sanft klopfte nur Jane. Und tatsächlich, die ältere Schwester streckte den Kopf fragend ins Zimmer und Lizzy bedeutete ihr, einzutreten. Sie hatte gehofft, mit Jane sprechen zu können, keiner sonst verstand sie so gut und keinem sonst hätte sie von Mr. Darcys Untat gestern nacht erzählen können.

Jane hörte Lizzy aufmerksam zu und stellte keine Fragen. Sie kannte Darcy nicht und konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. Was Lizzy von ihm erzählt hatte, hörte sich im ersten Moment sehr positiv an. Jane kannte die direkte und manchmal fast schon etwas respektlose Art ihrer Schwester natürlich sehr gut und hielt es für ein gutes Zeichen, daß ein Mann seines Ranges daran keinen Anstoß genommen hatte. Er mußte Sinn für Humor haben und ein netter Kerl sein, wenn er sich von Lizzy durch seine eigene Küche scheuchen ließ um ihr heißen Kakao zu kochen, ein Abendessen zuzubereiten und dann noch ganz allein den Tisch liebevoll deckte. Es hörte sich nicht so an, als wolle er sie mit solchen Sachen zu irgend etwas verführen, er schien einfach nur ein guter Gastgeber zu sein dem es am Herzen lag, daß sich sein Gast wohlfühlte.

Da Lizzy ja nicht mitbekommen hatte, welche Gefühle sie in dem armen Mann ausgelöst hatte, konnte Jane am Ende auch nur zu der Überzeugung gelangen, daß er die Situation, als Lizzy auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, ausnutzen wollte. Trotzdem blieb sie skeptisch. Da paßte etwas ihrer Meinung nach ganz und gar nicht zusammen. Andererseits, auch ein Millionär war nur ein Mann – ihre Schwester durchaus anziehend und wer weiß, welche Gefühle einem durch den Kopf gingen, wenn eine junge Frau so hilflos und unschuldig schlafend vor einem auf der Couch lag…

„Sag, Lizzy, und bitte denk ernsthaft darüber nach, hast du ihm im Lauf des Tages irgendwie das Gefühl vermittelt, daß er…nun ja, sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen könnte?"

Lizzy kicherte. Jane drückte sich manchmal echt lustig aus.

„Jane! Wenn du damit fragen willst ob ich ihn _angemacht_ hätte, dann kann ich das nur mit NEIN beantworten. Stell dir vor, du wärest Mr. Darcy und ich würde dir sagen, daß du im Haushalt eine Niete bist, daß du von Pferden keinerlei Ahnung hast und dich drängen, mir gefälligst heißen Kakao zu kochen und ein warmes Abendessen zu machen. Wenn das eine erfolgreiche Art der Anmache ist…"

Jane war nachdenklich geworden. „Lizzy, überleg doch mal. Dieser Mann verkehrt in völlig anderen Kreisen als wir, mit Leuten, die Geld haben, mit eleganten Damen der obersten Gesellschaftsschichten. Und dann betritt eine junge Frau zufällig sein Leben, die so ganz anders ist als die Leute, mit denen er sonst zu tun hat. Die ihn eben _nicht_ so behandelt, wie er es gewöhnt ist, die nicht rumschleimt, die ihm ganz direkt ihre Meinung sagt, die keine Angst vor ihm hat. Glaubst du nicht, daß das eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn gewesen ist?"

Lizzy erinnert sich, wie er sie in den Stallungen angesehen hatte, wie unbehaglich sie sich erst gefühlt hatte unter seinen Blicken. Später war die Atmosphäre angenehmer geworden, sie hatten sich gut unterhalten und sie hatte keinen Grund, an seinen guten Manieren zu zweifeln. Um so überraschter war sie dann, als er sie geküßt hatte. Und um so entsetzter war sie, daß sie seine Küsse auch noch erwidert hatte. Immerhin war er sehr zärtlich gewesen und er hatte sie schließlich _nur_ geküßt und war ihr nicht sonstwie an die Wäsche gegangen.

„Das kann schon sein, Jane. Aber es ist auch egal jetzt. Ich bin mir weiß Gott zu schade dafür, für Mr. Darcy eine nette Abwechslung in seinem Liebesleben darzustellen. Einerseits schade, daß es so unangenehm geendet hat, aber andererseits bin ich froh darüber. Wie du schon sagtest, ich habe in seiner Gesellschaftsschicht nichts verloren, er wird meine nicht betreten und von daher sehen wir uns sowieso nicht wieder. Ist doch alles bestens so."

Für Lizzy war der Fall zunächst tatsächlich erledigt. Es war ein abenteuerlicher Tag gewesen, draußen in Pemberley, und ihre Gedanken kreisten in den nächsten Tagen ab und zu noch um den seltsamen, geheimnisvollen Mann mit den dunklen, warmen Augen. Aber, und das hatte sie ernst gemeint, sie hatte in seinen Kreisen nun wirklich nichts zu suchen.

Darcy hatte den Sonntag alleine auf seinem Landsitz verbracht. Sowieso kein Freund von großen Gesellschaften, vergrub er sich auf Pemberley und versuchte, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er probierte es mit Lesen, mit Musikhören, mit Schlafen, sogar mit Schwimmen und exzessivem Hometrainer-Radeln, aber es half nichts. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Lizzy. Er konnte sich noch so sehr einreden, daß es von Vorteil war, so wie es geendet hatte, sie war aus seinem Leben verschwunden und würde es auch bleiben. So einfach war es aber nicht.

Ja, sie hatte ihn mit ihrer einerseits so unschuldigen, andererseits so respektlosen Art gehörig angemacht. Sie war ehrlich, aufrichtig und geradlinig, ließ sich nicht verbiegen, redete ihm nicht nach dem Mund und biederte sich nicht an, wie so viele andere Damen es gerne taten, die sein Interesse zu wecken versuchten. Caroline Bingley war nur _ein_ schlimmes Beispiel dafür…

Nein, er hatte sich geirrt, Elizabeth Bennet war mehr als ein Abenteuer, zu schade für einen One-Night Stand, zu schade für _ihn_.

Er wußte nicht einmal, ob er sie liebte oder ob er sich einfach nur sehr zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob sie _ihn_ überhaupt mochte, von lieben ganz zu schweigen. Nach dem gestrigen Abend war das eh kein Thema mehr.

Darcy seufzte frustriert. Es war egal, er würde es sowieso nicht mehr erfahren. Anstatt das Mädchen langsam und vorsichtig kennenzulernen, hatte er es grandios vermasselt. Mal wieder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Eine Woche ging ins Land. Darcy vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit – er mußte sich ablenken. Es hatte alles nichts genützt, er bekam Elizabeth nicht aus seinen Gedanken. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt vorhatte, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, er mußte sie zumindest wiedersehen. Er wollte sich für seine Aktion entschuldigen, das mußte sie ihm doch mindestens gestatten. Nach längerem Überlegen kam ihm eine Idee.

Fast zwei Wochen nach dem unglückseligen Wochenende wurde auf Sherwood Oak ein Paket für Miss Elizabeth Bennet abgegeben. Lizzy liebte Überraschungen über alles und wunderte sich, wer ihr denn etwas schicken sollte. Das Paket zeigte keinen Absender und Lydia spottete schon, daß sie bloß aufpassen sollte, nicht daß eine Bombe drin wäre. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Darcy ja Kontakte zu kriminellen Kreisen und rächte sich jetzt, weil sie ihn nicht erhört hatte…

Lizzy warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und zupfte weiter aufgeregt an der Verpackung. Es war zwar keine Bombe drinnen, aber das Paket war in der Tat von Mr. Darcy. Vier edle Dosen feinsten, italienischen Kakaos in vier verschiedenen Geschmacksnuancen kamen zum Vorschein, dazu eine Auswahl an feinem Gebäck. Und eine Karte:

**Mrs. Reynolds hat mich beauftragt, Ihnen dies zu senden. Sie läßt sie wissen, daß sie sich sehr über die freie Zeit freut, die sie nun nicht mehr in der Küche zubringen muß.**

**Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?**

**Herzlichst**

**William Darcy**

Lizzy mußte lachen. Das hatte er raffiniert gemacht, sein Geschenk als das von Mrs. Reynolds auszugeben und sie fand die Idee irgendwie niedlich. Und dazu noch Kakao…und was für eine exquisite Auswahl! Nicht, daß sie auch nur eine Sorte davon gekannt hätte, aber es war offensichtlich etwas Erlesenes. Bei William Darcy gab es wahrscheinlich nichts, was _nicht_ erlesen war.

Ihre Familie konnte mit der Anspielung und dem Namen Mrs. Reynolds natürlich nichts anfangen und Lizzy gab keine Erklärung ab. Wie sollte sie sich bedanken? War die Frage nach ihrem Bein eine Art versteckte Bitte, daß sie sich melden sollte? Vielleicht war es auch nur höflich gemeint. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Eine private Telefonnummer hatte sie sowieso nicht, auch das Paket gab keinerlei Hinweis auf eine andere Möglichkeit der Kontaktaufnahme wie zum Beispiel eine unverfängliche Emailadresse. Weder Pemberley noch seine Stadtwohnung standen im Telefonbuch, blieb also nur die Firma. Ob sie überhaupt zum großen Boss persönlich durchgestellt werden würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber sie würde es einfach mal versuchen.

Die Telefonnummer von Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd. stand natürlich im Telefonbuch. Eine junge Frauenstimme meldete sich. „Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd. Calgary, sie sprechen mit Sylvie, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Name ist Elizabeth Bennet und ich möchte gerne Mr. Darcy sprechen."

„Einen Moment bitte, ich verbinde sie mit seinem Büro."

Lizzy starrte verblüfft den Hörer an. Sollte das tatsächlich so einfach sein, den Boss zu sprechen?

Eine weitere Frauenstimme meldete sich.

„Mr. Darcys Büro, mein Name ist Katie, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Aha, doch nicht so einfach.

Lizzy nannte ihren Namen ein weiteres Mal und begehrte den Boss zu sprechen.

„Um welche Angelegenheit geht es, Ms. Bennet?"

Lizzy überlegte. Das ging die Tante ja nun wirklich nichts an.

„Es ist etwas persönliches," sagte sie und erkannte sofort ihren Fehler. Sie konnte den unterdrückten Seufzer auf der Gegenseite fast körperlich spüren und es versetzte ihr einen Stich.

„Es tut mir leid, Ms. Bennet, aber ihr Name steht nicht auf der Liste seiner persönlichen Kontakte und Mr. Darcy nimmt keine Gespräche dieser Art von fremden Personen an."

„Aber er kennt mich. Können sie nicht…"

„Mr. Darcy hat sehr strikte Anweisungen diesbezüglich gegeben, ich bedaure. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

Lizzy murmelte etwas und legte auf. Sie hatte zwar nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, zu ihm vorzudringen, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich gedemütigt. Natürlich, er erhielt sicher massenweise Anrufe von Damen, die hinter ihm her waren und aus Mangel einer anderen Telefonnummer einfach in der Firma anriefen.

_Schade_, dachte sie mit ehrlichem Bedauern. Vielleicht würde sie ihm eine kurze Dankeskarte schicken.

Darcy hatte irrationalerweise gehofft, sie würde vielleicht nach Erhalt seines Geschenks Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen. Daß sie an seinen eigenen Anweisungen hängenbleiben würde, auf die Idee kam er gar nicht. Nein, sein Vorzimmer arbeitete wirklich sehr effektiv.

Lizzy besorgte sich eine – möglichst neutrale – Postkarte und bedankte sich darauf in kurzen, aber nicht minder herzlichen Worten für die nette Aufmerksamkeit. Die Karte kam in die Post, wurde verteilt, auf Pemberley zugestellt. Dummerweise war sie zwischen einen Stapel Werbung gerutscht, der wiederum von Mrs. Reynolds aussortiert, ins Altpapier befördert und einen Tag später vom Müllwagen abtransportiert wurde.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten sich auf Sherwood Oak wieder einige deutsche Eishockeyfans niedergelassen und Lizzy hatte sich bereiterklärt, die ganze Bande mit in den Saddledome zu nehmen. Es war das erste mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit William Darcy und sie hoffte und fürchtete gleichzeitig, ihm dort zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. Aber nein, er hatte ja seine eigene Loge, mit dem normalen Fußvolk würde er nicht in Kontakt kommen.

Sie entspannte sich, als das Spiel begann. Hinter ihr saß er diesmal nicht, wie sie erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht festgestellt hatte. Ihre vier Begleiter jedoch verursachten ihr dieses mal ein bißchen Kopfzerbrechen. Sie hatte bisher noch nie Probleme mit den Gästen gehabt, es machte immer viel Spaß und mehr als ein bißchen harmlos flirten kam normalerweise nicht vor. Heute hatte Lizzy irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl. Einer ihrer Gäste, ein junger Mann etwa in ihrem Alter mit Namen Andi, hatte, seit sie losgefahren waren, ihr gegenüber mehrere anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht, die ihr nicht im mindesten behagten. Anstatt ihn in seine Schranken zu verweisen, hatte sie nicht darauf reagiert, was möglicherweise ein Fehler gewesen war. Dazu kam, daß er und seine Freunde im Saddledome dem Bier sehr heftig zusprachen, was ihr ebenfalls nicht gefiel.

Lizzy überlegte, was sie machen sollte. Am besten wäre es, sie würde nach dem Spiel alleine heimfahren und die Jungs würden sich später ein Taxi nehmen. Die wollten sicher sowieso noch in die Stadt.

Als das Spiel zu Ende war verließ Lizzy mit den vier jungen Männern das Stadion und machte ihren Vorschlag. Andi legte ihr besitzergreifend seinen Arm um die Schulter und lehnte ihren Vorschlag sofort ab. „Kommt nicht in Frage, Süße, daß du alleine nach Hause fährst," nuschelte er. „Ich hab einen viel besseren Vorschlag: Wir schicken die drei Typen in die Stadt und fahren alleine zurück, nur du und ich…" seine Absichten waren klar und Lizzy bekam eine leichte Panik. Sie versuchte vergebens, sich von ihm loszumachen. Von den anderen dreien war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Sie hatten einiges über den Durst getrunken und auch wenn sie keinen Versuch machten, sich Lizzy in irgendeiner Weise unsittlich zu nähern, so waren sie doch bereit zu akzeptieren, daß ihr Kumpel heute abend der Glückliche sein würde und Lizzy als Trophäe abschleppen konnte. Sie riefen ihm noch ein paar derbe Ratschläge zu, die Lizzy glücklicherweise nicht verstand und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Taxi, ohne sich weiter um Lizzys Befürchtungen zu kümmern. Sie war mit Andi allein am Rande eines mittlerweile praktisch leeren Parkplatzes.

„Laß mich jetzt bitte los, hörst du? Du bist betrunken!" Lizzy versuchte, so entschieden wie möglich aufzutreten, aber Andi lachte nur. „Stell dich doch nicht so an, Süße!" murmelte er und faßte ihr dreist an die Brust. „Gibs zu, du willst es doch auch!"

Lizzy sah keine Chance, sich von ihm loszumachen. Er war wesentlich stärker als sie, auch in betrunkenem Zustand. Erregt durch Lizzys Gegenwehr, preßte er sie an einen Baum und griff unter ihr Flames-Trikot, mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er ihr den Mund zu. Lizzy konnte nicht glauben, daß ihr so etwas geschah. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und schloß die Augen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Nein, so hatte sie sich ihr „erstes Mal" ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt!

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Andi von ihr weggerissen wurde. Sie hörte einen Schlag, einen schmerzhaften Aufschrei und es folgte ein Geräusch das sich anhörte, als würde jemand hart auf dem Schotter des Parkplatzes aufprallen. Er jammerte und stöhnte auf deutsch was sich anhörte wie „mein Kiefer ist gebrochen" und wurde offenbar gleich wieder unsanft auf die Füße gezogen. Noch ein harter Schlag, dann noch einer und eine dunkle Stimme teilte ihm unmißverständlich mit, daß er ihm gleich noch was ganz anderes brechen würde und er solle gefälligst die Klappe halten.

Lizzy öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie sah. Andi stand mit aufgeplatzter, blutender Lippe sehr kleinlaut neben einem großen, dunklen Mann, der sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als William Darcy entpuppte. Einem sehr wütenden William Darcy. Mit einem finsteren Blick auf den Deutschen ging er zu Lizzy.

„Miss Bennet, sind sie in Ordnung? Was hat der Kerl ihnen angetan?" Seine Stimme ihr gegenüber war leise und sanft, sein Blick warm und besorgt. Er reichte ihr sein Taschentuch und Lizzy nahm es dankbar an. Immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, sie konnte nicht sprechen, der Schock saß noch zu tief.

Darcy drängte sie zu nichts. Er drückte kurz ihren Arm und suchte nach seinem Mobiltelefon.

„Ich werde jetzt die Polizei verständigen," murmelte er und wandte sich dann an Andi. „Und du rührst dich gefälligst nicht vom Fleck, verstanden?" herrschte er ihn an.

Die Polizei war schnell zur Stelle. Darcy wollte kein Aufsehen erregen und lehnte es für sich und Lizzy ab, zum Revier mitzukommen. Von einem William Darcy wurde das offenbar nicht verlangt, wie Lizzy etwas abwesend dachte. Sie erstattete auf Darcys Drängen Anzeige, Darcy machte seine Aussage und stellte sich für weitere Fragen, die früher oder später aufkommen würden zur Verfügung und Andi wurde abgeführt.

Lizzy hatte sich etwas beruhigt, auch wenn sie noch sehr aufgelöst war. Als die Polizisten mit ihrem Peiniger verschwunden waren, kamen ihr wieder die Tränen, diesmal vor Erschöpfung. Darcy konnte nicht anders, sie tat ihm so leid, daß er sie vorsichtig in die Arme nahm. Er drückte ihren Kopf sanft an seine Brust, strich ihr übers Haar und murmelte beruhigend auf sie ein. Minutenlang standen sie so und am Ende war sowohl Darcys Anzug als auch sein Taschentuch klatschnaß von Lizzys Tränen.

„Ich scheine eine Allergie gegen ihre Anzüge zu haben, Sir. Entweder gieße ich Bier darüber oder Tränen…"

Darcy lächelte sie an und ließ sie los, etwas zögernd. „Ich sollte vielleicht einfach nicht mehr im Anzug zum Eishockey gehen."

„Danke, daß sie mich gerettet haben," flüsterte sie und schniefte ein weiteres mal.

„Ich bin froh, daß ich rechtzeitig kam," sagte Darcy ruhig.

„Wieso haben sie mich überhaupt gesehen? Die Logen haben doch ganz andere Ausgänge zu den Parkplätzen."

Darcy war etwas verlegen. „Richtig. Ich habe einen anderen Ausgang genommen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte gehofft, sie zu sehen. Wenn auch unter etwas angenehmeren Bedingungen."

Lizzy lächelte unter Tränen. „Darf ich offen sein? Ich war noch nie so froh in meinem Leben, sie heute gesehen zu haben!"

Lizzy war vollkommen durcheinander, sie hatte etwas traumatisches erlebt und wenn er nicht gewesen wäre – wer weiß, wie die Sache ausgegangen wäre. Mit Sorge und großem Zorn dachte er daran, welche Auswirkungen die ganze Sache überhaupt auf sie haben würden.

„Erlauben sie mir, daß ich sie nach Hause bringe, Miss Bennet."

Sie machte Einwände, daß ihr Auto doch noch hier stünde, aber er ließ nicht mit sich diskutieren. „Kein Problem. Sie geben mir den Schlüssel, ich fahre sie nach Hause. Mein Fahrer kann uns folgen und mich von der Farm aus heimfahren."

Es war ein vernünftiger Vorschlag und Lizzy akzeptierte. Darcy informierte seinen Fahrer und schweigend fuhren sie hinaus nach Sherwood Oak.

Lizzy graute es davor, ihren Eltern von der versuchten Vergewaltigung durch einen ihrer Gäste zu erzählen. Sie bezweifelte, daß sie die Kraft haben würde, wo ihr die Tränen immer noch so locker saßen. Mr. Darcy war reizend zu ihr gewesen, er hatte sie in seinen Armen gehalten und beruhigt, vor allem war er am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit gewesen und hatte schlimmeres verhindert. Er hatte sie praktisch gesucht im Saddledome, hatte sie sehen wollen…

Sie fuhren die Auffahrt zur Farm hoch und Lizzy wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es half nichts, sie mußte sich ihren Eltern stellen. Verschweigen konnte sie nichts. Darcy stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus, öffnete ihre Tür. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihr vorging und es brach ihm fast das Herz. Hoffentlich würde dieser Mistkerl hart bestraft werden, aber was nützte es im Endeffekt, der Schaden war angerichtet. Und wer wußte, welcher Schaden in Lizzys Psyche angerichtet worden war…

„Ich begleite sie hinein," stellte er entschieden fest.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Sir."

„Keine Widerrede."

Bevor sie auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und ging auf die Haustür zu. Lizzy beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. _Sturer Kerl_, dachte sie perplex.

Glücklicherweise wartete er vor der Tür und klingelte nicht. Ihre Mutter hätte der Schlag getroffen! Aber auch so war die Verblüffung natürlich erst einmal riesig, als Lizzy Bennet mit Mr. Darcy im Schlepp das Wohnzimmer betrat. Nur ihr Eltern waren anwesend, was Lizzy ganz recht war. Mrs. Bennet war zu erschrocken, William Darcy in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu sehen, daß ihr gar nicht auffiel, wie Lizzy aussah. Das Gesicht tränenverschmiert, ihr Flames-Trikot halb zerrissen. Aber Papa Bennet sah es sofort (außerdem wußte er nicht, wen er vor sich hatte). Im ersten Moment dachte er, es wäre ein Polizist in zivil.

„Liebes, was ist passiert? Wie siehst du aus? Bist du überfallen worden?" rief er erschrocken und lief auf sie zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Wie Lizzy befürchtet hatte, kamen die Tränen sofort wieder. Tom Bennet führte sie zur Couch und nahm neben ihr Platz, seine weinende Tochter tröstend in den Armen haltend.

Darcy, den eine völlig irrationale Welle der Eifersucht bei dieser zärtlichen Geste durchfuhr, ergriff das Wort und erzählte in knappen Worten, was geschehen war. Die Bennets waren erst sprachlos, dann wütend, dann fassungslos. Ein Gast ihres Hauses! Unvorstellbar! Darcy konnte sie beruhigen, daß der Täter in Polizeigewahrsam war und bestraft werden würde.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Lizzy war wohlbehalten in der Obhut ihrer Familie, dort würde man sich gut um sie kümmern. Er bedauerte bloß, daß nicht _er_ es war, der sie trösten, im Arm halten, sie umsorgen, sie beschützen durfte. Daß er ihr Retter gewesen war und sie vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte, tröstete ihn nicht – _jetzt_ wollte er bei ihr sein, und morgen und übermorgen…

Er verabschiedete sich von den Bennets, wehrte ihren Dank ab und verließ das Haus. Aber Lizzy war ihm nachgelaufen, rief leise nach ihm und er wandte sich um. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blieb sie vor ihm stehen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Lippen. Noch ein schüchternes Lächeln, und sie war wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus.

Darcy schaute ihr verzaubert nach, berührte leicht seine Lippen und wurde schließlich von seinem Fahrer in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, der sich nach wenigen Minuten getraute, seinen Chef zu fragen, ob es noch etwas vor dem Haus der Bennets zu tun gäbe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Lizzy brauchte natürlich einige Zeit, um sich von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis zu erholen. Sie erledigte zwar ihre Pflichten auf der Farm, schloß sich aber auch oft in ihr Zimmer ein und wollte niemanden sehen außer Jane, die sich reizend um sie kümmerte. Glücklicherweise war es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen, dank Darcys Einschreiten, aber ihr Vertrauen in Männer war zunächst einmal sehr gestört. Nie hätte sie daran gedacht, daß ihr so etwas passieren würde, daß jemand ihr lockeres, freundliches Verhalten mißverstehen könnte. Hatte Mr. Darcy sie auch mißverstanden, damals, auf der Farm? Hatte sie ihn unbewußt ermutigt? Der Gedanke machte sie ganz krank. Daß sie damit der Wahrheit recht nahe kam, hätte sie erschreckt. Beruhigend war immerhin, daß Darcy niemals etwas gegen ihren Willen getan hätte und sich immer noch miserabel fühlte deswegen.

Die Gästezimmer der Farm würden vorläufig nicht vermietet werden, so wurde einstimmig entschieden. Lizzy hatte gehofft, daß Mr. Darcy sie vielleicht einmal würde besuchen kommen, aber er kam nicht. Er hatte zwar tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es dann aber doch nicht gemacht, warum, wußte er selbst nicht so genau. Schließlich wäre er mit Sicherheit ein willkommener Gast gewesen. Darcy kam also nicht, dafür kam ein weiteres Geschenk von ihm: Eine edle, gebundene Ausgabe von Goethes _Faust_, natürlich in deutsch, über den sie sich an besagtem Wochenende lange unterhalten hatten.

Lizzy freute sich sehr darüber. Sie fragte sich spöttisch, ob sie einmal ausprobieren sollte, ob sie mittlerweile auf Darcys persönlicher Namensliste stand, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es wäre zu frustrierend gewesen. Sie wäre erstaunt gewesen, wie leicht sie dieses Mal zu ihm durchgekommen wäre…

Aber noch bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, wieder eine Karte zu schicken, trafen sie sich zufällig wieder.

Jane hatte Lizzy aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauslocken wollen. Sie versuchte einen – zugegebenermaßen etwas fiesen – Trick, und zwar bat sie ihre Schwester, bei einem großen Auftrag, den sie an Land gezogen hatte, auszuhelfen. Ein junger, äußerst wohlhabender Mann feierte im Ballsaal eines großen Hotels seinen Geburtstag und hatte Jane für das Catering engagiert. 300 Gäste waren eingeladen und Jane hatte Lizzy gebeten, ihr an einem der Getränkestände zu helfen. Normalerweise überhaupt kein Problem, Lizzy hatte sich schon öfters ein paar Dollar dazuverdient (Jane bestand darauf, sie regulär zu bezahlen). Aber Lizzy zögerte. Unter den Gästen waren _Männer_. Fremde Männer, die sie vielleicht anbaggern würden. Aber Jane, und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, brauchte jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnte und Lizzy sagte schließlich zu.

Der Tag der Party kam und Lizzy fuhr mit Jane zum besagten Hotel. Ein Luxusschuppen mit riesigem Ballsaal – nicht ganz Lizzys Preisklasse. Sie verschwand sofort hinter ihrem Getränkestand – es war derjenige, der am weitesten abseits lag und nicht so stark frequentiert werden würde wie die anderen – und richtete sich ein. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie die Gäste gut beobachten, was ihr immer viel Spaß machte. Heute war die Mischung offenbar besonders exquisit. Sie sah praktisch nur Damen und Herren in elegantem, feinem Tuch, sehr edel und „sophisticated". Man konnte deutlich erkennen, daß hier das Geld zuhause war. Lizzy freute sich für Jane, daß sie diesen wichtigen Auftrag an Land gezogen hatte. In diesem Job waren Empfehlungen das A und O und wenn nur einige der heutigen Gäste sich an Janes gute Küche erinnern würden…eine bessere Werbung konnte sie nicht erhalten.

Lizzy entdeckte ihre Schwester, die sehr elegant aussah in ihrem dunkelblauen Anzug und den hochgesteckten, langen blonden Haaren und winkte ihr kurz zu. Jane lächelte, winkte zurück und machte dann eine Serviererin, die gerade vorbeikam, unauffällig aber sehr bestimmt darauf aufmerksam, daß sie gefälligst ihren Kaugummi ausspucken sollte. Lizzy bewunderte Jane, die heute abend ihre Augen und Ohren überall haben mußte, das Essen überprüfen, die Servicekräfte kontrollieren, die Zeiten koordinieren, damit das Essen für alle gleich serviert wurde, alles im Griff haben und trotzdem noch aussah, als wäre sie gerade aus einem vierwöchigen Badeurlaub gekommen. Immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja, Jane hatte alles im Griff und Lizzy war stolz auf ihre große Schwester.

Die Party war in vollem Gange, das Essen ein voller Erfolg gewesen und die Gäste versammelten sich im Saal zu kleinen Grüppchen, plauderten oder tanzten. Lizzy hatte zu tun, wenn auch nicht so viel, daß es in Streß ausartete. Sie konnte in Ruhe die Leute beobachten – sie liebte Leute beobachten – und sich darüber wundern, daß eine Geburtstagsparty für einen jungen Mann, der heute 28 Jahre alt geworden war, so langweilig sein konnte. Jane hatte ihr kurz von weitem den Gastgeber gezeigt und ihn als das komplette Gegenteil beschrieben, was heute hier an Leuten zu sehen war. Lustig, charmant und kein bißchen langweilig, so lautete Janes Urteil. Und stinkreich.

Lizzy holte gerade einige Champagnerkelche aus einer Kiste am Ende des Standes, als sie sich einbildete, eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu hören. Eine tiefe, männliche Stimme mit einem überaus anziehenden britischen Akzent. Neugierig blieb sie über ihrer Kiste gebeugt und lauschte.

„…gibt es auch nichts auszusetzen, Bingley."

„Darcy, hast du die Cateringchefin schon gesehen? Wow, was für eine tolle Frau! Ich habe sie vorhin kennengelernt, ein wahrer Engel!" schwärmte dieser Mensch namens Bingley und Lizzy beglückwünschte ihn heimlich zu seinem erlesenen Geschmack. Offenbar der Gastgeber persönlich.

„Ach Bingley, du verlierst dein Herz doch alle zehn Minuten. Jetzt an eine Köchin, ich bitte dich!"

Lizzy traute ihren Ohren kaum. _Darcy_ hatte das gesagt?

„Köchin! Sei nicht so abwertend. Sie ist sehr erfolgreich mit ihrem Unternehmen."

Darcy schien nicht überzeugt. Er schnaubte nur mißbilligend und gab keine weitere Antwort.

„Soll ich sie dir vorstellen, damit du deine Meinung ändern kannst?" versuchte Bingley es noch einmal.

„Spar dir die Mühe, Bingley. Morgen ist sie sowieso vergessen und du himmelst jemanden anderes an."

„Nein, diesmal ist es mir ernst." Bingley ließ einfach nicht locker. „Ich werde sie bei nächster Gelegenheit fragen, ob sie mit mir essen geht."

„Dann tu das, wenn du es so nötig hast. Apropos, hast du Alison Witt irgendwo gesehen?"

„Natürlich. Sie hat schon den ganzen Abend nach dir gefragt. Mir scheint, sie hat sich extra für dich aufgebrezelt, sehr sexy! Caroline tobt! Seid ihr zwei jetzt endlich zusammen oder immer noch nicht?"

Darcy lachte, aber da die beiden Männer weitergegangen waren, konnte Lizzy seine Antwort nicht mehr hören.

Aber sie hatte sowieso genug gehört. Sie stand still in der Ecke ihres Getränkestandes und Tränen der Wut brannten in ihren Augen. Was für ein arroganter, eingebildeter Mistkerl! Jane eine _Köchin_ zu nennen! Ihre Schwester war eine hart arbeitende, erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau! Und ja, verdammt, sie war dazu auch noch eine _fantastische_ Köchin! Wenn sein Freund sich in sie verliebt hatte, zeugte das nur von seinem guten Geschmack und Jane mußte sich wahrlich nicht verstecken.

Lizzy konnte nicht glauben, daß Darcy das gesagt hatte. Und was hatte es mit dieser Alison auf sich? Seine Freundin? Seine _zukünftige_ Freundin? Eine kleine Abwechslung für die Nacht? Gut zu wissen. Jetzt konnte sie zumindest sicher sein, daß seine Aufmerksamkeiten nur höflicher Natur gewesen waren und sonst nichts dahintersteckte. Gegen eine Dame aus diesen Kreisen konnte sie sowieso nicht anstinken. Hatte sie ja immer schon gewußt.

Schnell schluckte sie die Enttäuschung hinunter, sie mußte schließlich arbeiten und konnte nicht verheult an ihrem Stand stehen. Außerdem, wenn Mr. Bingley mit ihrer Schwester ausgehen wollte, ging das Mr. Darcy einen feuchten Dreck an. An Darcy wollte sie jetzt keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden, mit ihm war sie fertig.

Dachte sie. Natürlich war ihre Neugierde später groß genug um herausfinden zu wollen, wer Alison Witt war. Lizzy konnte nicht fassen, daß sie das wirklich interessierte, aber bei der Vorstellung, ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen, wurde sie rot. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr keineswegs und sie war wütend über sich selbst, daß sie dieses Gefühl der Eifersucht zuließ. Sie hatte schließlich keinerlei Ansprüche auf Mr. William-arroganter-Mistkerl-Darcy. War diese Alison wirklich so sexy? Und wie verhielt sich Darcy in ihrer Gesellschaft? Kurze Zeit später konnte Lizzy eine Pause machen. Sie mußte dringend mal für kleine Serviererinnen und prompt entdeckte sie Darcy im Gespräch mit einer in der Tat sehr aufgebrezelten Rothaarigen, die sehr gewagt angezogen war. Lizzy wäre dieser Aufzug peinlich gewesen. Darcy schien hingegen nur Augen für den Ausschnitt der Dame zu haben, sie quatschte ihm offenbar die Ohren voll während er sich so gut es ging ablenkte. Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu den Toiletten.

Das Glück blieb ihr leider nicht hold. Als sie den Ballsaal wieder betrat und ein bißchen an einer Säule verschnaufen und die Leute beobachten wollte, entdeckte sie auch gleich wieder „Miss Ausschnitt", aber von Darcy war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Zumindest solange nicht, bis er leibhaftig vor ihr stand. Sie musterte ihn kühl, seine Worte, die sie belauscht hatte, noch längst nicht vergessen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Bennet!" grüßte er sie überrascht und musterte erstaunt ihre Kellnerkluft.

„Mr. Darcy," nickte sie bloß.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß sie in der Gastronomie arbeiten."

„Tu ich auch nicht. Ich helfe heute nur aus."

„Ah."

Es entstand eine peinliche Pause, die Lizzy nicht zu brechen gedachte. Sollte er sich was ausdenken.

„Konnte…konnte ich ihnen mit dem Goethe eine kleine Freude machen?" fragte er schließlich leise und da war er wieder, dieser verdammte warme, liebevolle Blick.

Lizzy wäre bei diesen Augen normalerweise geschmolzen wie Butter in der Sonne, dann dachte sie wieder an das belauschte Gespräch. Trotzdem mußte sie höflich sein. Sie brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

„Oh ja, sehr sogar. Vielen Dank für das wunderbare Buch." Sie machte eine Pause. „Leider hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, mich persönlich zu bedanken. Ihre Vorzimmerdame lehnte es ab, mich mit ihnen zu verbinden. Deswegen hatte ich damals auch die Karte geschickt."

Darcy sah sie verblüfft an. „Welche Karte?"

„Nichts dolles, einen kleinen Dank für den Kakao, auf einer Karte. Wie gesagt, zu ihnen ist sonst kein Durchkommen – ihre Sekretärin nimmt ihre Anweisungen sehr ernst, Sir."

„Miss Ausschnitt" trat in diesem Moment an Darcy heran, legte ihm besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Hüfte, preßte ihren beachtlichen Vorbau gegen seine Brust und flüsterte in einer Lautstärke, daß es alle anderen rundherum verstehen mußten, ob sie jetzt endlich gehen könnten. Darcy war peinlich berührt und machte sich los. Lizzy sah ihn spöttisch lächelnd an. _Jeder bekommt irgendwann das, was er verdient, Mr. Darcy_, dachte sie amüsiert. _Eine wirklich nette Bettgefährtin_!

Lizzy hätte nicht falscher liegen können. Darcy gab der Frau in ruhigem Ton zu verstehen, daß sie für heute abend wohl genug hatte und er ihr ein Taxi rufen würde. Bevor er sie aus dem Saal geleitete, wandte er sich noch einmal Lizzy zu. „Übrigens, Miss Bennet, sie _stehen_ auf meiner „Liste persönlicher Kontakte"." Und noch ein warmer, fast sehnsüchtiger Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein fuhr. „Und zwar ganz oben."

Lizzy starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. _Was hatte er gerade gesagt?_

An diesem Abend sah sie ihn nicht mehr und sie war froh darüber. Er hatte es heute mit wenigen Worten fertiggebracht, sie in ein Gefühlschaos allererster Güte zu stürzen. Lizzy brachte ihren Dienst mit Anstand hinter sich und war dann sehr froh, nach Hause gehen zu können. Sie hatte vieles, über das sie nachdenken mußte. Und alles hatte irgendwie mit William Darcy zu tun.

Darcys Erwartungen, die Alison Witt betrafen, waren gründlichst enttäuscht worden. Am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte sie sich wohlerzogen benommen und mit Stil gekleidet. Man hatte sogar ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihr führen können, aber auch sie stimmte allen seinen Ansichten zu, fand alles toll, was ihm gefiel und schmeichelte ihm wo es nur ging. Tat also alles, was ihn absolut abtörnte. Und natürlich hatte auch sie sich als „Jägerin" entpuppt, sich den begehrten Preis (in diesem Falle er) zunächst mit Sex ködern und dann zu sichern. Hätte sie sich nicht betrunken, hätte das Ködern vielleicht sogar geklappt. Darcy fühlte sich einsam und er hätte nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft heute nacht gehabt. Als er Lizzy auf Bingleys Party sah, als _Kellnerin_ ausstaffiert, fühlte er zunächst eine große Freude, dann eine ebenso große Ernüchterung. Sie war a.) mehr als reserviert gewesen und b.) sie verdiente sich nebenher Geld als _Bedienung_! Das hätte in der Tat toll ausgesehen, wenn er mit einer der Kellnerinnen abgezogen wäre! _Na ja, es sah auch nicht gerade besser aus, mit einer besoffenen Schlampe abzuziehen_, dachte er mürrisch, auch wenn er sie nur in ein Taxi gesetzt hatte und dann selbst nach Hause gefahren war. Alleine, wie so oft.

Lizzy hatte gesagt, sie hätte ihn nach seinem ersten Geschenk versucht anzurufen. Katie hatte sich natürlich vollkommen korrekt verhalten und den Anruf nicht zu ihm durchgestellt. Als er das nächste Mal – das war aber erst zwei Tage her – seine Kontaktliste durchsah, hatte er Lizzys Namen tatsächlich hinzugefügt, mehr als kleinen Spaß für sich, er hätte niemals angenommen, sie würde ihn anrufen. Und was hatte sie da von einer Karte erzählt? Auch die hatte er nie erhalten.

Elizabeth Bennet. Ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, aber sie hatte sich so in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herzen, in seinen Gedanken und Träumen festgesetzt, daß es ihm schon fast wehtat. War er auf dem Weg, sich in sie zu verlieben?


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Darcy wußte es nicht, er würde es sich im Augenblick auch nicht eingestehen, aber er _war_ bereits in Lizzy verliebt. Und nicht er seit gestern. Unbewußt verglich er alle anderen Frauen, mit denen er in Kontakt kam, mit ihr. Und keine einzige war so wie sie. Er ertappte sich häufig, wenn er abends – wie so oft alleine – in seinem Lieblingssessel in Pemberleys Bibliothek saß, ein Buch aufgeschlagen und anstatt zu lesen, durch die großen Glastüren hinaus in den Park starrte und an sie dachte. Er sah ihre großen, dunklen Augen, je nach Stimmung funkelnd oder blitzend, ihr explosives Temperament, einfach ihre Lebendigkeit, die sich so sehr von seiner ruhigen, besonnenen, _ja, gib es zu Darce, verschlossenen_ Art unterschied. Sie war ihm gegenüber mehr als respektlos gewesen, aber er mochte ihre Offenheit, ihre Leidenschaft für Dinge, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Sie gehörte hierher, zu ihm, in sein Leben.

Seltsamerweise war es nie in erster Linie ihr Körper oder leidenschaftliche Liebesnächte, an das er dachte, er phantasierte viel eher davon, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, sie zu beschützen, sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Er sah sie gemeinsam ausreiten, zusammen vor dem Kamin kuscheln, gemeinsam ein Flamesspiel besuchen, die Küche auf den Kopf stellen um Kuchen zu backen, am Bow River entlangspazieren oder in der Bibliothek Pemberleys in freundschaftlichem Schweigen jeder ein Buch lesend, sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß ruhend, ihre Hand liebevoll und geistesabwesend durch seine Haare fahrend.

Nicht, daß er nicht auch ihren Körper wollte. Im Gegenteil, er war davon überzeugt, daß ihr Liebesleben phantastisch sein würde und sein kleiner böser Teufel konnte nicht komplett ausgeschaltet werden und sandte ihm immer wieder einmal den ein oder anderen sündigen (und sehr erregenden) Gedanken. Aber Darcy war in seinen Vorstellungen über seine fleischlichen Interessen bereits weit hinaus – er wollte Elizabeth Bennet, er wollte sie an seiner Seite, er wollte jeden Abend an ihrer Seite einschlafen und morgens neben ihr aufwachen und er wollte sie nicht mehr hergeben.

In etwas weniger träumerischen Zeiten, wenn sein Verstand sich über sein Herz durchsetzen wollte, kamen ihm dann so Gedanken wie „nicht standesgemäß" oder „viel zu jung für dich!" oder, und das war seine schlimmste Pein: „sie kann dich sowieso nicht leiden."

Von „nicht leiden können" konnte in Lizzys Fall keine Rede sein. Sie hatte nach dem Abend im Hotel ebenfalls viel Zeit damit verbracht, über ihn nachzudenken. Hätte sie gewußt, daß sie in Darcys Tagträumereien bereits sein Leben mit ihm teilte, sie hätte erstaunter nicht sein können.

Von Liebe wollte sie nicht reden, dafür verwirrte er sie zu sehr. Sie fand ihn sehr attraktiv und fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, interessanterweise in genau der gleichen Art und Weise, die Darcy ihr gegenüber empfand: Er vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, des Schutzes, so würde sie es als ehestes bezeichnen. Sie verglich ihn mit einem Löwen, der alles beschützen mußte, was ihm wichtig war, der keine Angst hatte, seine Lieben zu verteidigen, auf den man sich in jeder Situation verlassen konnte. Der aber auch sehr erdrückend, besitzergreifend, befehlsgewohnt und beherrschend sein konnte, wie sie sich seufzend eingestand. William Darcy war faszinierend und sie hätte ihn gerne wiedergesehen. Noch nicht einmal Jane hätte sie es eingestanden, aber in ihren wildesten, nächtlichen Träumen war stets er der Mann, der sie zur „richtigen" Frau machte, dem sie diesbezüglich auch vertrauen konnte. Er hatte sie ja immerhin schon geküßt! _Richtig_ geküßt! _Toll, Lizzy, und du hast ihn weggestoßen_! Aber das waren alles alberne Gedanken einer albernen Gans, dachte sie dann immer, er war immerhin acht Jahre älter als sie und würde sie – Pemberley hatte es ja bewiesen – nur als kleinen Appetithappen in seinem luxuriösen Bett ansehen. Und – so erregend der Gedanke von William Darcy als ihrem ersten Mann auch war – für einen One-Night-Stand würde sie sich niemals hergeben. Und, um gleich noch mehr Gründe zu finden, ihn nicht zu mögen: er hatte ihre wundervolle Schwester „Köchin" genannt – arroganter Bastard.

Eine weitere Ernüchterung für Lizzy Bennet folgte zwei Wochen später, als sie an einem faulen Sonntagmorgen müßig beim Frühstück saß, eine Tasse ihres geheiligten Edelkakaos trank und die Wochenendausgabe des Calgary Herald durchblätterte. Ein Foto, nicht besonders groß und auch nur ganz unten auf einer der Gesellschaftsseiten, sprich Klatschspalten, plaziert, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hielt die Luft an: Jemand, der William Darcy äußerst ähnlich sah, in intimster Umarmung mit „Miss Ausschnitt".

Lizzy schluckte und zwang sich, noch einmal genauer hinzuschauen. Tatsächlich, es gab keinen Zweifel, es war Darcy höchstpersönlich auf dem Foto. Miss Ausschnitt – Alison irgendwas, wie sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und küßte ihn auf höchst aufreizende Art und Weise. Unter dem Foto stand: Schock: Calgarys begehrtester Junggeselle auf dem Weg in den Ehehafen? Und daneben ein kleiner Artikel:

_Calgarys Damenwelt ist in Aufruhr: William Darcy, Chef der Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd. und ohne Zweifel einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen Kanadas, ist möglicherweise eingefangen. Nicht zum ersten Mal hat man ihn in Begleitung der charmanten Alison Witt angetroffen, so wie hier auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zugunsten der Kinderstiftung Calgary. Miss Witt, Inhaberin eines Modesalons in der 5th Avenue in Downtown Calgary, lächelt nur vielsagend, wenn sie auf ihre Beziehung zu dem scheuen Industriellen befragt wird, aber mittlerweile pfeifen es die Spatzen von den Dächern und es wird möglicherweise nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Verbindung offiziell bestätigt wird. Mr. Darcy enthält sich jeglichen Kommentars, aber wie heißt es so schön: Der Kavalier genießt und schweigt… Wir sind gespannt und werden weiter berichten._

Lizzy betrachtete das Foto. Sehr glücklich sah er nicht aus, fand sie, die Aktion schien nur von „Miss Ausschnitt" auszugehen und von ihr für die Kamera forciert. Aber das konnte sie sich auch genauso gut einreden. Der Text sagte ja selbst, daß nichts offiziell war. Möglicherweise hatte irgendein Fotograf bei dieser Gelegenheit einfach nur den Finger zur richtigen Zeit am Auslöser gehabt und die Zeitung ihren kleinen Sensationsbericht. Bilder dieser Art von Darcy waren tatsächlich eine Rarität. Lizzy wurde einmal mehr bewußt, in welch unterschiedlichen Kreisen sie sich bewegten. War er irgendwo als Gast eingeladen, war sie bei der gleichen Veranstaltung Kellnerin, so konnte man ihren gesellschaftlichen Unterschied wohl am deutlichsten darstellen. „Inhaber der Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd., Industrieller, begehrtester Junggeselle Calgarys oder fast ganz Kanadas" – das war eine ganz andere Liga. Selbst wenn an der Sache mit dieser Alison nichts dran war, sie, Elizabeth Bennet, wäre für ihn keine Alternative. Was hatte sie jemals zu den Fantasien veranlaßt, etwas ernsteres mit ihm anfangen zu können? Wie hatte sie sich dazu versteigen können, er könnte eventuell etwas für sie empfinden? Sie, Farmerstochter, _Landei_ – wie er sie ja selbst genannt hatte.

Lizzy faltete die Zeitung zusammen, trank den letzten Schluck ihrer Schokolade und ging zu den Ställen – dort fand sie am ehesten Ablenkung. Etwas traurig, aber entschlossen faßte sie den festen Entschluß, sich Mr. Darcy endgültig aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Ein paar Kilometer weiter westlich saß William Darcy in Pemberley am Frühstückstisch – alleine, also nichts neues für ihn – und blätterte abwesend durch die Wochenendausgabe des Calgary Herald. Ein Foto, nicht besonders groß und auch nur ganz unten auf einer der Gesellschaftsseiten, sprich Klatschspalten, plaziert, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen wurden groß und sprachlos starrte er das Bild an. _Dieses Biest – wie kann sie es wagen_! war sein erster Gedanke. Oh ja, er konnte sich sehr gut an die Situation erinnern. Er war zu einem Galaabend der Kinderstiftung Calgary eingeladen worden und obwohl er Veranstaltungen dieser Art nach Möglichkeit vermied, hatte er zugesagt. Die Kinderstiftung lag ihm sehr am Herzen und er war ein mehr als großzügiger Sponsor dieser Organisation. Es war eine der wenigen öffentlichen Veranstaltungen, an denen er teilnahm.

Dieses Jahr war er alleine gekommen. Zunächst hatte er noch die aberwitzige Idee gehabt, Lizzy Bennet einfach zu fragen, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, aber sie hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelacht und das wollte er sich nicht antun, so sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, sie wiederzusehen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, früh wieder zu gehen, aber dann hatte ihn Alison Witt erspäht und ihn den restlichen Abend über in Beschlag genommen. Sie hatte ihn sogar überredet, zu tanzen. Was tat man nicht alles, wenn zuhause nur ein kaltes, leeres Bett auf einen wartete – und möglicherweise wäre er in dieser Nacht tatsächlich in ihrem Bett gelandet. Aber Alison hatte alles verdorben, als der Fotograf aufgetaucht war und sie ihn in diesem Moment umarmt und geküßt hatte. Er hatte ihre selbstzufriedene, berechnende Miene danach sehr wohl gesehen und sich unter dem Vorwand, noch einen anderen Termin wahrnehmen zu müssen, verabschiedet.

Also war es doch wieder nur sein kaltes, leeres Bett, das auf ihn wartete. Darcy war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Warum fand er einfach keine Partnerin, die ihn um seiner selbst willen mochte? Die keine Vorteile aus seiner Position, seinem Geld ziehen wollte? War er denn so ein unausstehlicher Mistkerl? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Aber er hatte es ja auch problemlos fertiggebracht, Lizzy Bennet zu vergraulen. _Lizzy…was würde sie dazu sagen, wenn sie dieses unmögliche Foto sehen würde?_ Er mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Während William Darcy immer noch ein wenig in Selbstmitleid versank, keine Anstalten machte, Elizabeth Bennet für sich zu gewinnen und sich stattdessen in seine Arbeit vergrub, war sein Freund Charles Bingley wesentlich aktiver gewesen.

Er konnte Jane Bennet nicht vergessen, diesen blonden Engel, und da Darcys Zurückhaltung und Scheu für ihn völlig fremd waren – vor allem, was Frauen anbetraf, war er drei Tage nach seiner Geburtstagsfeier bei ihr im Geschäft vorbeimarschiert, hatte ihr versichert, wie hervorragend alles geklappt hatte, wie überaus zufrieden er mit allem gewesen war und ob sie es für sehr vermessen hielte, wenn er sie als kleinen Dank dafür zum Essen einladen würde. Jane fand es alles andere als vermessen und Bingley hatte sein Date. So einfach war das.

Darcy hatte keine Ahnung, daß Jane Lizzys Schwester war. Er war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, daß sein Freund sich mit der Dame vom Catering treffen wollte, aber das war im Endeffekt nicht sein Problem und wenn es Charles glücklich machte, warum nicht. Er selbst weinte einer kleinen Farmerstochter hinterher, wer war er also, sich ein Urteil über den Geschmack seines Freundes zu erlauben. Darcy hatte sich bei Charles ebenfalls entschuldigt, daß er Jane respektlos eine „Köchin" genannt hatte, aber Charles war glücklicherweise nicht nachtragend. Er war fest davon überzeugt, die Frau seines Lebens gefunden zu haben, was Darcy nur einmal mehr müde lächeln ließ, da Charles Bingley sich alle paar Tage unsterblich verliebte.

Lizzy freute sich für Jane und hatte keinerlei Befürchtungen, daß ihre wundervolle Schwester nicht in diese gesellschaftlichen Kreise paßte, ganz egal, wie Mr. Darcy sie in seiner Arroganz auch genannt hatte. Das schmerzte sie immer noch sehr, wie sie sich eingestehen mußte. Aber Mr. Darcys Meinung war in diesem Fall nicht von Interesse und wenn Mr. Bingley ernste Absichten mit ihrer Schwester hatte, würde er nichts auf die Befürchtungen seines Freundes geben. Hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Der Frühling kam mit Macht und William Darcy hatte immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, sich auf harmlose Weise Miss Elizabeth Bennet zu nähern. Zu seiner Verteidigung muß man sagen, daß er viele Dienstreisen hatte unternehmen müssen und seine knappe Freizeit dann gerne zu Hause auf Pemberley mit seinen Pferden und in seiner Bibliothek verbrachte. Darcy war schon immer ein häuslicher Mensch gewesen, aber nach Mrs. Reynolds Meinung nahm seine Zurückzieherei mittlerweile bedrohliche Formen an. Sie nannte ihn einen Einsiedler und daß sie sich darauf freute, wenn Miss Georgie wieder da wäre, die ihn hoffentlich mal wieder etwas unter Leute bringen würde.

Darcy stimmte ihr innerlich zu. Er war einsam und wuße es nur zu gut.

Aber es sollte langsam aufwärts gehen.

An einem vielversprechend aussehenden, milden Montagmorgen Anfang Mai betrat er, sehr zur Überraschung seiner Sekretärin, schon sehr früh das Büro. Es war halb acht und normalerweise kam er nie vor neun Uhr in die Firma. Aber heute war er im Morgengrauen aufgewacht, konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und dachte, er könne genauso gut früh zur Arbeit fahren.

Nachdem er Katie begrüßt, ein wenig mit ihr über das vergangene Wochenende geplaudert und dabei festgestellt hatte, daß seine Sekretärin ein aufregerendes Leben führte als er selbst, nahm er seine Post und die Zeitungen an sich und zog sich in sein eigenes Reich zurück.

William Darcy war ein guter Chef. Er verlangte sehr viel von seinen Mitarbeitern, aber ließ ihnen gleichzeitig viele Freiheiten. Solange alle Vorgaben pünktlich und den Firmenstandards entsprechend eingehalten wurden, sah er keinen Grund, sie über die Maßen zu kontrollieren. Kreativität und Mitdenken wurden belohnt, ehrliche Meinungsäußerung schätzte er sehr, solange es konstruktiv war, auch offene Kritik an seiner Person machte ihm nichts aus. Einmal im Monat fand eine, intern respektlos „Auskotzrunde" genannte Zusammenkunft aller Mitarbeiter statt, wo es jedem einzelnen möglich war, Fragen zu stellen oder Kritik zu äußern. Darcy berichtete meist kurz von Dingen, die alle interessieren konnten, von Produkten, die sie neu einzuführen oder vom Markt zu nehmen gedachten oder ähnlichem. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurden stets auch die neuen Mitarbeiter vorgestellt. Darcy schätzte die offene Kommunikation mit seinen Leuten also sehr und es war kein Wunder, daß die Mitarbeiter ihren jungen Chef regelrecht verehrten.

Er war auch ein pflegeleichter Chef. Er konnte ein Telefon und einen Computer bedienen und ließ Katie oder ihre Kollegin nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit antanzen. Seine Mädels hatten genug zu tun, und er mußte ihnen das Leben nicht unnötig schwermachen, in dem er sie mit Belanglosigkeiten belästigte.

So zum Beispiel mußten sich die Damen auch nicht mit profanen Dingen wie zum Beispiel Kaffeekochen abgeben. Er hatte eine eigene kleine Küche und dort befand sich ein Kaffeeautomat (der gleiche, den er auch in Pemberley und in seiner Stadtwohnung hatte). Darcy war ein Kaffeefetischist. Er liebte diese gigantische Auswahl an verschiedenen Mischungen, die es portionsweise gab und sein erster Schritt morgens war immer zum Kaffeeautomat und sein erster Kaffee war immer ein Guatemala-Hochland-Irish-Cream Gemisch. Ja, er gab es zu, er liebte seinen Kaffee aromatisiert. Und Irish Cream vor allen anderen. Aber wehe, Katie hatte übersehen, daß ein neuer Vorrat bestellt werden mußte, dann konnte auch William Darcy ungemütlich werden. Glaubte er zumindest, es war noch niemals vorgekommen.

Darcy hatte sich also seinen Kaffee zubereitet und es sich mit seiner Zeitung gemütlich gemacht. Genüßlich nippte er an der heißen Brühe, hoffte inständig, daß keine albernen Gerüchte mehr über ihn zu lesen waren und fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als er im Lokalteil eine Anzeige sah:

_Kommen sie zum traditionellen Frühlingsfest nach Sherwood Oak! Wie jedes Jahr am 15. Mai veranstaltet die Sherwood Oak Farm einen Tag der offenen Tür – besichtigen sie unsere Pferdezucht, lernen sie das Herstellen von aromatisierten Ölen, Kräuterlikören und Duftsträußen. Den ganzen Tag bieten wir Reit-Schnupperkurse für Kinder an und natürlich gibt es auch wieder das berühmte Bennet-Barbecue. Kommen sie, wir freuen uns!_

Frühlingsfest auf Sherwood Oak am Samstag? Darcy lächelte versonnen. Lizzy würde tausendprozentig da sein. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß es viele Menschen dorthin ziehen würde, er würde kaum auffallen. Er würde sie _sehen_, vielleicht sogar mit ihr sprechen. Einen Schnupperkurs belegen? Darcy grinste etwas idiotisch vor sich hin und malte sich den kommenden Samstag bereits in den allerbuntesten Farben aus. Aber was würde sie denken, wenn sie ihn dort sah? Warum sollte sich William Darcy dort blicken lassen? Die Wahrheit? _Ich hab mich nach dir gesehnt, Liebling, komm, laß uns nach Pemberley fahren_, das wäre selbst für Lizzy Bennet etwas zu direkt, fürchtete er. Aber er könnte sich ja immer noch damit rausreden, daß er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte um sich nochmal nach weiteren Pferden umzuschauen. Genau.

Darcy war in bester Stimmung, als er ins Vorzimmer hinausging um an Katies Computer seine Termine für Samstag zu checken. Normalerweise hätte er natürlich auf seinem eigenen Laptop nachsehen können, aber der war noch nicht hochgefahren und er wollte es jetzt sofort wissen. Katie hatte auch Einblick in seine privaten Termine. Sie spürte die Veränderung in der Stimmung ihres Chefs sofort. Er war zwar niemals schlecht gelaunt, zumindest ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er einen bedrückten Eindruck gemacht und war noch schweigsamer gewesen als sonst. Jetzt konnte er sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„Katie, hab ich am Samstag irgendwelche Termine?" fragte er und lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Katies Finger flitzten über die Tasten ihres Computers. Samstag….

Darcys Kalender war zweigeteilt. Einerseits in Termine, die er wahrnehmen könnte, wenn er denn wollte, für die er aber keine explizite bzw. nur eine allgemeine Einladung erhalten hatte, wie zum Beispiel die Neueröffnung eines Geschäfts. Die andere Seite war Terminen vorbehalten, die er verbindlich bestätigt hatte. Diese Seite war schon mal frei. Auf der „allgemeinen" Seite stand bloß „Gartenparty Miss Caroline Bingley, Banff."

Darcy verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte ihr nicht verbindlich zugesagt und wäre vielleicht sogar kurz vorbeigekommen, aber auch dann nur Charles zuliebe. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie das ablief, Caroline würde ihre Gäste vernachlässigen und den ganzen Abend an ihm kleben. Nein danke.

„Katie, tragen sie für Samstag auf der verbindlichen Seite ein, daß ich am Frühlingsfest auf der Sherwood Oak Farm teilnehme."

Katie gelang es mühsam, ein Staunen zu unterdrücken. Ihr Chef mischte sich unters gemeine Volk?

Darcy hatte ihren erstaunten Blick gesehen und schmunzelte. „Ich habe zwei Pferde dort gekauft – eine gute Gelegenheit, sich dort mal wieder umzuschauen."

Katie wußte natürlich davon. Sie hatte aber auch ein gutes Gedächtnis und vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit zwei recht exklusive Geschenke besorgen und an eine Dame schicken müssen, die _zufälligerweise_ auf Sherwood Oak lebte…

Für Darcy konnte die Woche nun nicht schnell genug vorbeigehen. Seine Umgebung war erstaunt über seine veränderte Stimmung, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Am Samstag würde er Elizabeth wiedersehen. Er war aufgeregt wie ein zum ersten Mal verliebter Schuljunge.

Charles Bingley war enttäuscht, daß sein Freund nicht mit nach Banff kam. Am Freitagabend hatten sie sich zum Essen verabredet.

„Darce, du wirst noch zu einem regelrechten Einsiedler. Seit du auf Pemberley wohnst, kriegt man dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht."

Darcy lächelte. „Ich habe morgen etwas anderes vor, Charles."

„Ach ja? Und was?"

Darcy lächelte nur weiterhin geheimnisvoll.

„Sag bloß, es steckt eine Frau dahinter. Kenne ich sie?" Bingley war neugierig, wußte aber, daß sein Freund nichts verraten würde, wenn er nicht wollte.

„Glaub ich nicht."

Bingley konnte noch so viel fragen, mehr erfuhr er nicht. Schließlich gab er auf.

„Schade, dann wirst du auch Jane morgen nicht kennenlernen. Ich hätte sie dir gerne vorgestellt."

„Ja, schade. Aber so wild, wie du immer noch auf sie bist, werde ich bald eine andere Gelegenheit haben."

Bingley lächelte wie ein verliebter Jüngling. „Sie ist so…ach ich weiß auch nicht, so süß, so sanft, ein richiger Engel. Ich glaube, ich werde sie heiraten."

Darcy verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee. „Bist du nicht etwas voreilig?"

„Oh nein. Ich bin gespannt, was Caroline und Louisa zu ihr sagen werden."

Darcy konnte sich die Kommentare von Bingleys Horrorschwestern durchaus vorstellen. Keine Frau der Welt war gut genug für Charles Bingley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Endlich war es Samstag. Und es war ein herrlicher Tag. Strahlendblauer, wolkenloser Himmel, Sonnenschein und sogar ziemlich angenehme Temperaturen. Wahrlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit für diese Jahreszeit in Calgary.

William Darcy war sehr früh aufgestanden, hatte Chinook gesattelt und genoß seinen erfrischenden Ausritt in die wilde Natur. Heute war ein wundervoller Tag. Er würde nach dem Essen zur Farm hinausfahren, er würde Elizabeth sehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre sie sehr beschäftigt, aber das machte nichts. Er konnte sie beobachten, und sicherlich würden sie auch miteinander sprechen. Und wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, würde er sie, bevor er ging, zu einem Kaffee in der Stadt einladen. Nicht gleich zum Abendessen, er wollte sie ja schließlich nicht zu Beginn schon überfordern.

William Darcy war so aufgeregt und so voller Vorfreude, daß er über sich selbst lachen mußte. Endlich war es soweit. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihm ein leichtes Mittagessen hinterlassen, bevor sie sich verabschiedet hatte, aber er war so nervös, daß er kaum etwas herunterbekam. Kurz nach 13 Uhr bestieg er schließlich sein schwarzes Audi TT Cabrio und machte sich auf den Weg nach Sherwood Oak.

Das schöne Wetter hatte tatsächlich viele Neugierige auf die Farm gelockt. Darcy war froh darüber, er wollte nicht gerade der Einzige sein. Er parkte seinen Wagen auf dem dafür bereitgestellten Feld, holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieg aus. Langsam lief er über das Farmgelände und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sein Name war zwar in der Stadt bekannt, aber publicityscheu wie er war, wußten nur die wenigsten, wie er aussah, so fühlte er sich halbwegs sicher, nicht von jedermann gleich erkannt zu werden. Von Elizabeth sah er zunächst nichts, aber er dachte sich schon, daß sie sicher bei den Pferden sein würde.

Als er um die Ecke bog und auf die Stallungen zuging, entdeckte er sie zwischen einem Rudel Kinder, die allesamt ungeduldig darauf warteten, auf einem der Ponies ein paar Runden im Ring drehen zu dürfen.

Darcy trat langsam näher, bemühte sich aber, außerhalb ihrer Sicht zu bleiben. Lizzy. Ihre Haare hatte sie diesmal unter einem Flames-Käppi versteckt, aber einige widerborstige Strähnen hatten sich den Weg in die Freiheit erkämpft und sie mußte sie immer wieder zurückschieben. Darcy fiel auf, daß er sie noch nie mit offenen Haaren gesehen hatte und er wünschte sich augenblicklich, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr die Mütze abnehmen zu können. Lizzy war damit beschäftigt, die Kinder auf die Ponies zu setzen, was ein anstrengender Job zu sein schien. Aber sie erledigte die Aufgabe mit großem Enthusiasmus, machte ihre Späße mit den Kleinen und versicherte den Überängstlichen, daß Reiten nicht wehtat und sie es ruhig probieren sollten. Bei diesen Kindern lief sie nebenher und hielt sie behutsam fest. Ihr Lächeln verließ sie dabei nie und Darcy konnte nicht anders, als sie die ganze Zeit über anzustarren. Er war so in seine angenehmen Gedanken versunken, daß er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie schließlich ein paar Worte mit einem jungen Mann wechselte und ihren Platz am Ring verließ um in Richtung Haus zu laufen.

Lizzy brauchte eine Pause. Den ganzen Vormittag mit den Kleinen zusammen zu sein hatte zwar viel Spaß gemacht, sie aber auch ermüdet. Jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal etwas zu essen. Auf ihrem Weg zum Barbecue nickte sie immer wieder grüßend Bekannten zu, bis ihr Blick auf einen Mann fiel, der ganz selbstverloren an einen Baum gelehnt stand und seine Umgebung total vergessen zu haben schien. Lizzys Augen wurden groß, ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und sie wurde fürchterlich rot. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! William Darcy, hier auf der Farm? Hatte er sie gesehen? Er schien in Gedanken versunken. Was machte er hier? Hmmm…und gut sah er aus in seiner legeren Kluft, helle Hosen, dunkelblaues, kurzärmeliges Hemd, das seine gebräunten Arme nicht verbarg und eine Sonnenbrille, die er sich in die dunklen Locken geschoben hatte. Sie konnte schlecht weitergehen, die Gelegenheit war zu günstig. Außerdem freute sie sich aufrichtig, daß er hier war.

„Hallo Mr. Darcy!"

Die sanfte Stimme holte William abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Und da stand sie auch schon vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Miss Bennet." Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen, und auch das kam einem Hauchen gefährlich nahe. Oder vielmehr einem Krächzen, weil er keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich zu räuspern.

„Schön, sie zu sehen! Haben sie vor, einen Schnupperkurs zu belegen? Die Gelegenheit heute ist sehr günstig!" neckte sie ihn. Sie hatte ihre Verlegenheit schon wieder gut im Griff.

Darcy schaute auf sie herunter und lächelte. „Wenn sie meine Lehrerin sind, sehr gerne," sagte er leise und seine dunklen Augen blickten sie zärtlich an.

Lizzy durchfuhr ein Schauer. Hätte er jetzt gesagt, _los komm, laß uns abhauen_, sie wäre ohne zu Zögern mitgegangen. Wow, was für ein Mann…

Sie riß sich zusammen und erkundigte sich nach den beiden Pferden und das Gespräch nahm glücklicherweise normalere Formen an. Sie unterhielten sich sehr angenehm wie zwei alte Bekannte, sehr zu Darcys Erleichterung, und schlugen dabei den Weg zum Grill ein. Lizzy, die am Verhungern war, packte ihnen zwei ordentliche Teller voll und lotste Darcy zu einem etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Baum, unter dem eine Bank stand.

Erleichtert und etwas erschöpft sank sie nieder. „So, hier werde ich hoffentlich ungestört mein Mittagessen genießen können," seufzte sie. „Die Kleinen sind zwar sehr süß, aber auch sehr anstrengend!"

Darcy, der gerade eine sehr angenehme Vorstellung davon hatte, wie sie mit ihren eigenen, sprich mit _seinen_ Kindern herumtoben würde, nickte zustimmend.

Lizzy hatte ihn nicht gefragt, was ihn hierher geführt hatte. Sie beschloß, einfach seine Gesellschaft zu genießen, solange sie die Zeit dafür hatte. Leider konnte sie nicht den ganzen Tag exklusiv mit ihm verbringen. Aber zumindest ihre Mittagspause, bevor sie wieder ihren Pflichten nachkommen mußte. Diese Tage für die Öffentlichkeit waren immer äußerst anstrengend, so lustig es auch meistens war.

Als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, schlug Lizzy vor, ihm den Rest der Farm zu zeigen und vielleicht hätte er ja Lust, seinen eigenen Likör herzustellen, nachdem das mit dem Kakao kochen ja schon so gut geklappt hatte. Darcy war erleichtert, daß sie über diesen Tag, der ja nicht allzu erfreulich geendet hatte, heute schon wieder Scherze machen konnte. Aber er verblüffte sie mit seiner Antwort.

„Vielleicht sehe ich mir das später an. Viel lieber möchte ich mit ihnen hier sitzen bleiben, bis sie wieder zurück zu den Pferden müssen." Als sie ihn mit großen Augen anschaute, äußerst geschmeichelt und sehr erfreut über seine Bitte, fürchtete er, sie habe ihn mißverstanden. „Entschuldigen sie, Miss Bennet, ich wollte nicht so unverschämt sein, über ihre freie Zeit zu verfügen," sagte er leise und blickte verlegen auf den Boden.

Lizzy holte tief Luft. „Sie sind nicht unverschämt und ich verbringe gerne meine Pause hier mit ihnen. Sehr gerne sogar." Sie machte eine Pause und schmunzelte über seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Da war es wieder, dieses herausfordernde Lächeln und ihre Respektlosigkeit. „Und die wäre?"

„Sie hören endlich auf, mich ‚Miss Bennet' zu nennen. Ich heiße Elizabeth. Oder Liz. Oder Lizzy. Suchen sie sich was aus."

Darcy lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Einverstanden, Elizabeth. Ich heiße William."

„Freut mich sehr, _William_."

Daß er ‚Elizabeth' als Anrede gewählt hatte, wunderte sie nicht, sie hatte es fast erwartet. Er war offenbar kein Freund von Abkürzungen. Aber eine neugierige Frage mußte sie ihm noch stellen.

„Darf ich dir eine – nun ja, vielleicht etwas indiskrete Frage stellen, William?"

Darcy schaute sie etwas unbehaglich an. „Stellen schon, ob ich sie aber beantworten kann…."

Elizabeth lachte. „Du hast damals den Kakaodosen eine Geschäftskarte beigelegt. Darauf stand kein richtiger Name, nur _F. Darcy_. Was bedeutet das F, wenn du doch William heißt?"

Darcy seufzte. Dieses Thema war ihm etwas peinlich, aber er würde ihre Frage beantworten.

„In meiner Familie gibt es eine Tradition, eine ziemlich alberne Tradition, um ehrlich zu sein. Jeder erstgeborene Sohn der Darcys erhält den gleichen Vornamen: Fitzwilliam. Frag mich nicht warum das so ist, aber es hält sich schon hartnäckig seit mehreren Generationen. Meine Familie stammt aus England, dort ist man eben sehr traditionsbewußt und mich hat es eben getroffen. Ich bevorzuge es allerdings, William genannt zu werden. Auf geschäftlicher Seite muß ich meinen korrekten Namen verwenden, schon allein aus rechtlichen Gründen."

„_Fitz_william?" _Das_ konnte nur eine englische Idee sein. Lizzy verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Und du wirst die Tradition natürlich fortsetzen und deinen Erstgeborenen auch Fitzwilliam nennen?" neckte sie ihn.

Darcy hätte um ein Haar gesagt, daß sie da schließlich auch ein Mitspracherecht haben würde, konnte sich aber in letzter Sekunde bremsen. Das hätte noch gefehlt!

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zwar recht tradtionsbewußt, aber nicht grausam. Mein Sohn wird garantiert nicht so heißen, d.h. vielleicht höchstens mit zweitem Namen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte nachdenklich, oder wie Lizzy zu sehen glaubte, sehnsuchtsvoll, in die Ferne. „Aber darüber kann ich mir immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit ist. Ohne eine dazugehörige Ehefrau gibt es im Normalfall ja auch keinen Sohn."

Lizzy schluckte. Er sah auf einmal so traurig aus, daß sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Sie wußte nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte, er war ihr so nahe, die Luft schien zwischen ihnen zu knistern und es hätte wirklich nicht viel gefehlt, und sie wären sich in die Arme gefallen.

Beide waren sie überaus frustriert, als sie Schritte näherkommen hörten und jemand nach Lizzy rief. Bedauernd lächelten sie sich an und Lizzy stand auf, um zu sehen, wer nach ihr verlangte. Ihr Cousin Mike kam auf sie zu, einen jungen Mann im Schlepp, der Lizzy vage bekannt vorkam.

„Hab ich doch richtig gesehen!" rief Mike aus. „Cousinchen, ich möchte dich mit einem alten Freund von mir bekanntmachen, darf ich vorstellen: Mr. George Wickham. George, das ist meine kleine Cousine Elizabeth."

Der Name löste bei Elizabeth aufgeregte Freude aus, während Darcy wie vom Schlag getroffen immer noch unter dem Baum saß und es nicht glauben wollte. Wickham? George Wickham war hier? Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen?

Da hörte er auch schon Lizzy, und sie hörte sich ziemlich aufgeregt an. Natürlich, Wickham war ein Begriff für jeden Flames-Fan. Er hatte seine ersten beiden Jahre als professioneller Eishockeyspieler der NHL bei den Calgary Flames verbracht und war zum regelrechten Volkshelden geworden, als er das Team vor acht Jahren als 22jähriger fast im Alleingang ins Endspiel geführt und zu allem Überfluß noch das entscheidende Tor zum Gewinn des Stanleycups erzielte. Keiner konnte verstehen, daß er nach dieser erfolgreichen Saison den Verein verließ und ausgerechnet zum großen Rivalen, den Edmonton Oilers, wechselte. Dort war er niemehr so erfolgreich geworden, aber sein Anteil am Gewinn des Cups für die Flames wurde in Calgary niemals vergessen.

Darcy kannte Wickham von kleinauf. Sie hatten zusammen Eishockey gespielt. Darcy haßte ihn, wie er keinen Menschen auf der Welt mehr hassen konnte. Er haßte ihn aus vollstem Herzen.

Darcy holte tief Luft und erhob sich. Er konnte keine Sekunde mehr hier bleiben, nicht wenn Wickham hier war, so leid es ihm wegen Lizzy auch tat. Aber es ging nicht.

Langsam kam er hinter dem Baum hervor und Wickham erkannte ihn sofort. Im ersten Moment verlor sein Gesicht alle Farbe, dann faßte er sich. „Darcy, was für eine Überraschung!" rief er mit falscher und übertriebener Freundlichkeit. „Lange nicht gesehen, alter Junge! Was machst du so?"

Darcys Gesicht war eine einzige Gewitterwolke. Er würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, wandte sich an Lizzy und zog sie zur Seite. „Entschuldige, ich muß mich leider verabschieden, ich habe noch einen geschäftlichen Termin," sagte er leise und blickte sie warm und mit einem sehr bedauernden Lächeln an.

Lizzys Herz machte einen Satz. „Mußt du wirklich schon gehen, William? Wie schade. Ich wollte dir gerne noch noch unsere Pferde zeigen."

„Vielleicht können wir das demnächst nachholen? Darf ich dich anrufen?"

Lizzy nickte. „Ich reserviere dir eine Privatführung," flüsterte sie.

Darcy lächelte, nahm ihre Hände und küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen. „Ich freu mich drauf."

Er ging und ließ eine atemlose Elizabeth zurück, die von der neugierigen Stimme ihres Cousins hart auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt wurde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„He, Liz, war das der von dem ich glaube daß er es war?" fragte Mike und starrte Darcy neugierig hinterher. Lizzy schloß kurz die Augen und wandte sich den beiden Männern wieder zu. Sie gab Mike keine Antwort, ihr Interesse galt George Wickham. Er hatte Darcy erkannt, und sie hatte Darcys eisigen Blick gesehen, als dieser Wickham erkannt hatte. Lodernder Hass, so konnte man es ausdrücken. Ihr gegenüber war Darcy nichts anderes als freundlich, ja fast zärtlich gewesen und er wollte sie tatsächlich _anrufen_, vielleicht sogar vorbeikommen! Er freute sich darauf, sie wiederzusehen! War es zu glauben! Was aber hatte er mit Wickham zu schaffen, und warum verabscheute er ihn so? Vielleicht konnte Wickham selbst ein wenig Licht in die Sache bringen.

George Wickham konnte ebenfalls nicht gerade behaupten, daß er sich gefreut hatte, Darcy hier zu sehen. Sein Abscheu beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber während Darcy ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit niemals irgendwo erwähnt hätte, hatte Wickham hatte keinerlei Scheu, seine beiden Zuhörer genauestens über ihre Verbindung miteinander zu informieren. Da Mike, sehr zu seinem Ärger, von seiner Mutter weggerufen wurde, blieb allerdings nur noch Lizzy über, aber die wollte die Geschichte um nichts in der Welt versäumen.

„Sie sind gut mit William Darcy bekannt, habe ich den Eindruck?" begann Wickham und führte Lizzy zur Bank zurück.

„Er hat zwei Pferde bei uns gekauft und wir haben uns ein paarmal zufällig im Saddledome getroffen." Das sie schon einen Tag auf Pemberley verbracht hatte und Darcy ihr Retter war, sagte sie nicht.

„Interessant. Ich kenne ihn auch vom Eishockey. Wir haben gemeinsam bei den Calgary Chinooks gespielt."

„Die Chinooks? Ist das nicht eine Art Jugendabteilung der Flames?"

„Ganz genau. Darcys Vater war einer der großzügigsten Sponsoren des Teams, ein wahrhaft großer Mann. Nicht nur im körperlichen Sinn. Eishockey war sein Leben und er war sehr stolz, daß sein einziger Sohn diesen Sport ebenfalls so liebte. Na ja, zumindest anfangs tat er das noch. Aber William Darcy wurde bald abgelenkt. Kein Wunder, er hatte niemals Geldsorgen gekannt und wandte sich gerne auch mal den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens zu. Und William hatte wirklich großes Talent, er hätte einer der allerbesten werden können. Aber die Versuchungen waren natürlich groß: teure Autos, hübsche Mädchen, Parties, er konnte sich das alles leisten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dazu noch sein ach so distinguierter, britischer Akzent – damit kam er vor allem bei den Damen sehr gut an. Kurz gesagt, Eishockey spielte bald nur noch eine Nebenrolle für ihn. Er konnte mit seinem Talent zwar noch einiges kompensieren, aber für die NHL war das nicht gut genug. Sogar die New York Rangers hatten sich für ihn interessiert, aber daraus wurde nichts. Er hat sein Talent im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur vergeudet. Seinem Vater brach fast das Herz."

Lizzy hatte fassungslos zugehört. Das hörte sich nicht gerade typisch für William Darcy an, aber wer weiß, er hatte vielleicht seine Jugend einfach nur genossen…

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum er sie eben so kühl ignoriert hat?"

Wickham nickte seufzend.

„Wie gesagt, sein Vater nahm sich das sehr zu Herzen. Er hatte seinen Sohn schon im Geiste in der NHL spielen sehen, aber daraus ist nie etwas geworden. William und ich sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen. Wir haben in einer Juniorenmannschaft gespielt und im Winter war keine zugefrorene Pfütze vor uns sicher. Es war eine gesunde Rivalität, wir haben uns zu Höchstleistungen angespornt und sein Vater war sehr stolz, auch auf mich. Bis William wie gesagt andere Präferenzen hatte.

Ich kämpfte weiter, um eines Tages NHL spielen zu können und Williams Vater unterstützte mich dabei. Sie müssen wissen, ich komme aus weniger gutbetuchtem Elternhaus und war immer sehr stolz darauf, daß ein Mann wie Jonathan Darcy ausgerechnet mich unterstützte. Ich habe auch für ihn so hart gearbeitet, ich wollte mir seinen Stolz verdienen."

Das kam Lizzy etwas sehr pathetisch vor, aber sie ließ ihn weiterreden. Er sah richtig traurig aus, als er weitersprach, und sie schämte sich für ihre Gedanken.

„Wir schafften zu Anfang beide den Sprung in die erste Mannschaft, Darcy mit viel Talent - und möglicherweise seinem wohlhabenden Hintergrund - ich eher mit harter Arbeit. Die Spreu vom Weizen hat sich dann schon bald getrennt und Darcy flog aus der ersten Mannschaft. Er hätte etwas daran ändern können, tat es aber nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, es war nur gerecht. Geld zu haben, ist glücklicherweise nicht immer ausreichend. Darcy hat sich dann kurze Zeit später bei einem Unfall schwer verletzt, beide Beine gebrochen und lag monatelang im Krankenhaus. Vom professionellen Eishockeyspielen danach konnte natürlich keine Rede mehr sein.

Aber er wurde wieder fit genug, um mir vor lauter Eifersucht Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Er war neidisch, daß sein Vater mich immer noch unterstützte und versuchte, mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich war traurig, daß unsere Freundschaft so enden mußte, ließ mich aber nicht davon abhalten, für meinen Traum zu kämpfen: Den Stanleycup. Ich glaube, ich muß ihnen nicht sagen, daß ich meinen Traum erfüllt habe." Wickham warf Lizzy einen verschmitzten Blick zu, der aber sofort wieder hart wurde.

„Daß ich nach dieser erfolgreichen Saison Calgary verlassen mußte, habe ich zu einem großen Teil ebenfalls William Darcy zu verdanken. Ich kann ihnen leider keine Details preisgeben, ich mußte auf seinen Druck hin eine entsprechende Erklärung unterschreiben, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Sein Geld und Einfluß hat am Ende doch noch gesiegt." Wickham seufzte. „Aber meinen Stanleycupring, den kann er mir nicht nehmen."

Lizzy hatte sprachlos zugehört. Das mußte sie erst einmal verdauen. Konnte es tatsächlich wahr sein? George Wickham war in Calgary immer noch sehr bekannt und beliebt. Er hatte ein angenehmes, offenes Äußeres und seine Geschichte hörte sich plausibel, wenn auch etwas dramatisch an. Lizzy war noch ein Teenager gewesen, als die Flames den Cup geholt hatten aber hatte wie alle – weiblichen – Fans die Nächte durchgeweint, als Wickham so plötzlich und unerwartet nach Edmonton geschickt wurde. George Wickham war ein Held in Calgary. Aber Darcy…konnte er tatsächlich so reagieren? So neidisch, so eifersüchtig sein? Es war kaum zu glauben, aber wenn man es sich genau überlegte… Aber sie hatte ja die haßerfüllten Blicke selbst gesehen, Darcy hatte Wickham ansonsten nicht beachtet.

Beinahe hätte sie Wickhams weitere Worte nicht gehört.

„…kann schon recht charmant und überzeugend sein, wenn er etwas will. Ich bitte sie nur, Miss Bennet, seien sie vorsichtig. Ich habe ihn vorhin gesehen, wie er seine Tricks auch bei ihnen versucht, mit Handkuß und solchen altmodischen Augenwischereien. Glauben sie mir, ich kenne ihn gut, er verhält sich Frauen gegenüber meist nur solange freundlich und nett, bis er sie im Bett gehabt hat, danach verliert er das Interesse. Sein Privatleben ist nicht umsonst so unter Verschluß. Wußten sie, daß alle seine Mitarbeiter eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel in ihren Verträgen haben? Wer etwas über ihn in der Öffentlichkeit verbreitet, fliegt fristlos."

Lizzy wollte nichts mehr hören. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok und sie wollte nur noch in ihr Zimmer rennen und ihre Ruhe haben. Aber das ging nicht, das Frühlingsfest war in vollem Gange, sie mußte bis heute abend ausharren und ihre Pflichten erfüllen. Sie war sowieso schon so spät dran und verabschiedete sich schließlich kurz von George Wickham, ihrem Eishockeyhelden, der so viel Unglaubliches über den Mann erzählt hatte, in den sie verliebt zu sein glaubte.

William Darcy hatte sich sehr zurückhalten müssen, die Farm zu verlassen, ohne seine Faust in Wickhams verhaßtes Gesicht zu donnern. Was zum Teufel machte er hier? Darcy erreichte seinen Wagen, öffnete die Tür und sank hinter das Lenkrad. Acht Jahre hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und dann ausgerechnet auf Sherwood Oak. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sehr gute Fortschritte bei Elizabeth Bennet gemacht hatte. Er schloß die Augen. Elizabeth. Er hatte sie gesehen, sie hatte ihn angesprochen, sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, sie hatte dafür gesorgt, daß er etwas zu essen hatte, sie hatte ihn wegen seiner Ernsthaftigkeit geneckt. Sie hatte vor allem zugestimmt, ihn wiederzusehen. Ihm erlaubt, sie anzurufen.

Darcy gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln, als er an ihre großen, dunklen Augen dachte, an ihr süßes Gesicht, das erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufblickte, aber er wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. Das war, _bevor_ sein Erzfeind die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihr sein Gift ins Ohr zu träufeln. Und George Wickham, diese widerwärtige Kreatur, würde sicher sein bestes tun, um seine Lügen zu verbreiten, davon war Darcy überzeugt.

Nicht in der Stimmung, jetzt schon in sein einsames Haus zurückzufahren, verließ er die Farm und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Banff. Alles war besser, als alleine in Pemberley zu brüten, auch wenn es bedeutete, Caroline Bingley den ganzen Abend am Hals haben zu müssen.

Die Entscheidung, Caroline Bingleys Gartenparty in Banff zu besuchen, sollte sich im nachhinein als richtig erweisen. Bingleys Schwester hatte in dem kleinen Ort im Banff Nationalpark ein Ferienhaus gekauft und feierte heute dessen Einweihung. Natürlich war Caroline überglücklich, als Darcy dort überraschend eintraf. Und wie sexy er wieder aussah! Zum Anbeißen! Sofort waren alle ihre Gäste unwichtig und wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, wich sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Glücklicherweise fand er einen Komplizen in Charles Bingley, der seine Schwester darauf hinwies, wie unmöglich sie sich verhielt und Darcy an seinen Tisch holte, wo bereits eine sehr attraktive, blonde Dame saß. Darcy erkannte sie sofort als die Cateringchefin von Charles' Party wieder. Für die _Köchin_ schämte er sich immer noch innerlich. _Manchmal kannst du ein richtig arrogantes Arschloch sein, Darce!_ murmelte er vor sich hin. Und Bingley hatte recht, sie _war_ ein Engel. Aber wie groß war erst seine Überraschung, als ihm der schöne Engel als Jane Bennet vorgestellt wurde. Jane Bennet von Sherwood Oak.

Darcy blickte sie groß an. „Sie sind Elizabeths Schwester?"

Jane lächelte. „Richtig. Und sie sind der unverschämte Anzugträger aus dem Saddledome, richtig?"

Darcy wurde rot. „Nun ja, die Bezeichnung ist sicherlich nicht ganz unverdient," murmelte er.

Bingley hatte erstaunt zugehört. „Warum bist du ein unverschämter Anzugträger, Darce? Und woher kennst du Janes Schwester?"

Darcy erläuterte ihm verlegen kurz die peinliche Geschichte, ließ aber weg, als was er Lizzy damals alles bezeichnet hatte und Bingley schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Jane war über die Geschichte, die sie ja schon kannte, sowieso eher amüsiert gewesen (zumal selbst Lizzy mittlerweile darüber lachte) und sie fand es niedlich, wie unangenehm es Darcy jetzt noch zu sein schien. Viel mehr Sorgen machte sie sich darum, daß Lizzy diesem Mann, der irgendwie einen so niedergeschlagenen Eindruck machte, offenbar ziemlich starke Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Sie nahm sich vor, ihm ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen bei dieser Gelegenheit.

„Ich komme gerade von Sherwood Oak." sagte Darcy und Jane blickte interessiert und überrascht auf. „Oh ja, da ist heute großes Frühlingsfest. Ich war heute früh kurz da, noch ein bißchen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen, bevor wir hierher kamen. War viel los?"

„Ich war nicht lange da, aber es war schon ziemlich viel Betrieb. Es wird ja auch einiges geboten und ich muß sagen, das Barbecue genießt nicht umsonst einen ausgezeichneten Ruf."

Jane lächelte. Darcy in seiner ruhigen, fast etwas altmodischen Art war ihr sympathisch. Und ja, sein britischer Akzent war tatsächlich unwiderstehlich. Aber er schien ihr nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, irgend etwas bedrückte diesen Mann. War er wegen Lizzy auf Sherwood Oak gewesen? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Lizzy hatte ihr erzählt, daß sie ihn auf Bingleys Party kurz gesehen und er sie mit irgendeiner Bemerkung, die sie aber nicht verraten wollte, enttäuscht hatte. Danach hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Er war nicht lange auf Sherwood Oak gewesen, hatte er gesagt. Sie seufzte innerlich. Was hatte Lizzy getan, war sie wieder etwas zu offen und direkt gewesen, hatte sie Streit angefangen? Ihre kleine Schwester hatte manchmal das Talent, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, wenn sie wütend war. Warum sonst wäre er hierher gekommen. Bingley hatte ihr erzählt, wie sich seine Schwester aufführte, wenn Darcy nur im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern auftauchte und daß er heute abend ganz sicher nicht kommen würde. Aber jetzt war er hier, freundlich, höflich, aber doch in Gedanken meilenweit weg. Jane grübelte, wie sie ihn wohl aus der Reserve locken könnte.

„Das Barbecue ist Daddys ganzer Stolz. Er liebt es, bei solchen Gelegenheiten den Grill anzuwerfen. Ich hoffe, meine respektlose, freche kleine Schwester hat sich dieses Mal ordentlich verhalten? Sie haben sie doch hoffentlich nicht in die Nähe des Bierstands gelassen?"

Darcy lächelte warm, er verstand die Anspielung natürlich nur zu gut. „Nein, keine Angst, sie hat sich vorbildlich verhalten. Sie hat auch nicht zugelassen, daß ich hungrig wieder weggehe. Schade nur, daß ich auf die Privatführung durch die Ställe verzichten mußte."

„Oh, du bist extra wegen Carolines Party früher gegangen? Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" rief Bingley. Dummerweise hatte seine Schwester exakt diese Bemerkung gehört und errötete vor Freude. Sie hatte es ja schon immer gewußt, Darcy liebte sie. Er war nur zu schüchtern, es endlich einzugestehen. Darcys Antwort bekam sie in ihrem kleinen Freudentaumel gar nicht mehr mit.

„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht früher gegangen, Charles." Darcy stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken sah er wieder hoch. „Wickham tauchte auf."

Bingley sah ihn entsetzt an. Er kannte die Geschichte der beiden natürlich, durfte in Janes Beisein aber nicht zu viel verraten.

„Wickham? Was zum Teufel hatte der dort zu suchen?"

„Sprecht ihr von George Wickham, der mal für die Flames gespielt hat?" fragte Jane interessiert. Sie fragte sich, warum dieser Name für so sprachloses Entsetzen sorgte.

Bingley nickte schweigend. Darcy bedauerte bereits, seinen Namen erwähnt zu haben. Er hätte Bingley gerne alleine gesprochen, aber das war jetzt unmöglich geworden.

„Ich kenne George Wickham von Kindesbeinen an, Jane. Leider sind wir nicht gerade im guten auseinander gegangen und heute habe ich ihn seit acht Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock, ehrlich gesagt, deswegen bin ich noch etwas durcheinander."

Aha, das war das große Geheimnis. Darcy hatte also Lizzy gesehen und auch mit ihr gesprochen (und sie schien sich sogar ordentlich verhalten zu haben) – und jetzt war wegen dieses Eishockeytypen so bedrückt? Vielleicht hatte Wickham Lizzy erfolgreich angebaggert und Darcy war eifersüchtig? Das erschien ihr eine mögliche Erklärung. Eine von tausenden. Sie war gespannt, was ihre Schwester dazu sagen würde.

Darcy blieb noch etwa eine Stunde, unterhielt sich sehr nett mit Jane, die leider nichts aus ihm herausbrachte, was ihr Aufschluß über seine Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester geben konnte. Allerdings hinterließ er einen sehr positiven Eindruck bei Jane Bennet und sie freute sich darauf, mit ihrer Schwester über ihn zu plaudern.

Auf Sherwood Oak ging das Frühlingsfest seinem Ende entgegen. Die Besucher mit kleinen Kindern hatten sich schon längst auf den Heimweg gemacht und auch der Rest wurde langsam, aber sicher davon überzeugt, daß Schluß war. Schließlich kannte die Farm keinen Ruhetag und die Bennets mußten früh wieder raus. Lizzy taten alle Knochen weh, sie war erschöpft und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Noch viel mehr als ihre Knochen schmerzte aber ihr Herz.

George Wickham war ihr den ganzen Tag auf den Fersen geblieben und hatte es immer wieder geschafft, ihr weitere unglaubliche Fakten zu William Darcys schändlichem Verhalten zu erzählen. Lizzy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß jemand so etwas erfinden sollte und als sie endlich alleine in ihrem Zimmer war, kamen ihr vor Erschöpfung und Enttäuschung die Tränen. Sie hatte heute nacht keine Kraft mehr, ernsthaft über die ganzen schrecklichen Dinge nachzudenken, die sie heute gehört hatte. Morgen würde sie sich damit befassen, nahm sie sich vor und weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Und morgen wäre auch Jane hoffentlich wieder da – ihr konnte sie ihr gebrochenes Herz ausschütten.

_Anmerkung: Die Calgary Chinooks sind eigentlich ein Fußballteam, aber der Name hat halt so schön gepaßt..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Elizabeth schlug die Augen auf und schrie leise auf: Über ihr kniete William Darcy, drückte ihre Arme schmerzhaft neben ihrem Kopf auf das Kissen und grinste sie unverschämt an. „So, Süße, ich habe lange genug gewartet. Jetzt wollen wir mal ein bißchen Spaß haben, wir zwei!"

Und mit diesen Worten riß er ihr das Nachthemd vom Körper, betatschte grob ihre Brüste und fing an, ihr mit Gewalt die Beine auseinander zu zwingen…

Lizzy schrie auf und erwachte aus einem Alptraum – ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und kalter Schweiß klebte ihr am ganzen Körper . Sie blickte sich ängstlich um, natürlich war da niemand. Kein William Darcy lauerte in der Ecke und auch sonst war kein Mensch hier. Sie atmete tief ein. Nur ein Traum. Ein Blick auf die Uhr: sechs Uhr morgens. Die Farm war teilweise schon erwacht, die Bennets würden spätestens in einer Stunde aufstehen. An Einschlafen war nicht mehr zu denken, also stand sie auf und ging leise zu der Verbindungstür, die ihr Zimmer mit Janes verband. Vielleicht war Jane gestern nacht nach Hause gekommen und sie konnte sich bei ihr ein bißchen Trost holen.

Jane hatte nicht vorgehabt, gestern nach Hause zu fahren, aber da sie instinktiv gespürt hatte, daß Darcy gerne noch unter vier Augen mit Charles gesprochen hätte, war sie heimgefahren. Sie würde Charles heute sehen und Darcy hatte ihr leid getan. Hinter dieser Wickham-Geschichte steckte offensichtlich noch viel mehr.

Wie viel, erfuhr sie bald von ihrer eigenen Schwester, wenn auch ganz anders, als sie gedacht hatte. Lizzy war froh, Jane in ihrem Bett zu finden. Sie weckte die Schwester nicht, sondern krabbelte leise in deren Bett, so wie sie es früher oft gemacht hatte, wenn sie sich ängstigte oder Kummer hatte. Als Jane eine Stunde später aufwachte, war sie daher nicht weiter erstaunt, ihre Schwester vorzufinden. Zusammengerollt wie ein Kätzchen und tief und fest schlafend.

„Lizzy? Schläfst du noch?" flüsterte Jane.

Lizzy drehte sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Als sie Jane sah, war sie hellwach.

„Oh Jane, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was gestern alles passiert ist…"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Süße!" lachte Jane.

„Ja, guten Morgen. Stell dir vor…"

Lizzy berichtete ihrer Schwester alles, was Wickham ihr erzählt hatte. Sie gestand, daß sie sich gefreut hatte, Darcy auf der Farm zu sehen und wie er ihr beim Abschied die Fingerspitzen geküßt hatte, ganz Kavalier, wie in einem alten Film. Und daß sie jetzt fest davon überzeugt war, es könne einfach nur Darcys Masche bei Frauen sein. Seine altmodische Ritterlichkeit, sein blöder Akzent. Alles nur Show, ihrer Meinung nach. Sie sprach davon, wie leid ihr Wickham tat und daß er bei den Oilers nie eine richtige Chance mehr erhalten hatte, den Cup zu gewinnen.

Jane war in einem absoluten Zwiespalt. Diese Beschreibung paßte überhaupt nicht auf den anziehenden, ruhigen Mann, den sie gestern kennengelernt hatte. Solche Dinge hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut, das hörte sich in der Tat sehr abwegig an! Und Charles – er war Darcys bester Freund und er kannte ihn schon seit vielen Jahren, wenn auch nicht so lange wie Wickham. Aber Lizzy, die Darcy schließlich etwas besser kannte als Jane, und die höchstwahrscheinlich gestern mittag noch auf dem besten Weg war, sich voll und ganz in ihn zu verlieben, war so aufgebracht, so aufrichtig enttäuscht. Ihrer Meinung nach paßte jetzt einiges zusammen, was sie vorher an ihm gestört hatte. Sie war fest überzeugt, daß er sie nur so lange umgarnte, bis er sie einmal im Bett hatte um dann nie mehr von ihm zu hören.

Es nutzte nichts, daß Jane einen positiven Bericht von ihm gab und daß er wegen Wickhams Erscheinen sehr erschüttert gewesen war.

„Natürlich war er erschüttert, Jane! Stell dir vor, wenn jetzt alles rauskommt, was er die ganzen Jahre über verbrochen hat…"

Lizzy war nicht bereit, von ihrer Meinung abzuweichen. Was Wickham erzählt hatte, erschien ihr glaubwürdig und sie hatte kein Verlangen danach, William Darcy wiederzusehen. Was Wickham ihr von Darcys Methoden, Frauen aufzureißen erzählt hatte, widerte sie an. Seiner Schilderung nach war er ein intriganter, heimtückischer, sexbesessener, brutaler, arroganter Mistkerl, der sich allerdings perfekt verstellen konnte und dann sein jungenhaftes Lächeln und seinen künstlichen Charme spielen ließ, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Ein bißchen unschuldig tun, ein bißchen naiv, ein bißchen flirten und schon waren sie eingewickelt, die Damen. Und Lizzy wäre beinahe darauf reingefallen. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie er triumphieren würde, eine leibhaftige Jungfrau in seine Fänge und sein Lotterbett zu bekommen!

Jane wies sie darauf hin, daß jede Medaille zwei Seiten hat und sie Darcy – so er es denn wollte – gerechterweise eine Chance geben sollte, _seine_ Version der Geschichte zu erzählen. Lizzy versprach sehr ungnädig, darüber nachdenken zu wollen und verbrachte den Sonntag weinend und grübelnd in ihrem Zimmer.

Hätte Darcy von Lizzys mörderischen Gedanken ihm gegenüber gewußt, er hätte keine Zeit verloren und wäre zu ihr geeilt, um mit ihr zu reden. Darcy wußte aber nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Er würde herausfinden müssen, was Wickham ihr alles erzählt hatte. Denn _das_ er das getan hatte, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel.

Am Sonntagabend kam er dann zu dem Entschluß, Lizzy anzurufen und die Lage zu testen. Morgen würde er für zwei Wochen verreisen müssen und bis dahin wollte er die Sache geklärt haben.

Lizzy war erst zum Abendessen wieder erschienen. Sie gab nur ausweichende Antworten auf die neugierigen Fragen ihrer Familie und kuschelte sich dann auf ihrem Lieblingssessel zusammen, um sich ein Eishockeyspiel im Fernsehen anzuschauen. Dabei brauchte sie wenigstens nicht nachzudenken und konnte sich berieseln lassen.

Ihre Ruhe wurde bald gestört, als das Telefon klingelte. Mrs. Bennet nahm den Anruf an und Lizzy wurde erst durch das aufgeregte Lachen und Plappern bewußt, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Sie wedelte sofort mit den Armen und machte Gesten in Richtung ihrer Mutter, daß sie nicht da war, aber einem William Darcy schlug man nichts ab.

„Aber selbstverständlich ist sie hier, Mr. Darcy. Einen Moment bitte, ich gebe ihr das Telefon."

Lizzys grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck und eine Geste zu ihrer Mutter, daß sie sie am liebsten erwürgen würde, wurde mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem freundlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf beantwortet und schon hatte sie das Telefon in der Hand. Mrs. Bennet starrte demonstrativ auf den Bildschirm, aber natürlich wollte sie kein Wort von dem Gespräch verpassen.

Lizzy holte tief Luft und meldete sich mit einem unfreundlichen „Hallo."

Darcy, warm: „Hallo Elizabeth. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Lizzy, gleichgültig: „Nein, schon ok."

Darcy: „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, daß ich gestern so schnell wieder verschwunden bin. Ich…ich hatte keinen weiteren Termin, zu dem ich mußte, aber…"

Lizzy, kalt: „Ist ja nicht die erste Lüge, nicht wahr."

Darcy, verwirrt: „Was meinst du?"

Lizzy, den Tränen nah: „Ich möchte nicht mit dir sprechen. Nie mehr."

Darcy, tief durchatmend: „Elizabeth, was ist los?"

Keine Antwort.

Darcy: „Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Keine Antwort. Lizzy schnieft.

Darcy, leise, aber bestimmt: „Bitte, Elizabeth. Sag mir, was er dir erzählt hat."

Lizzy, schniefend, aber wütend: „Es ist schon sehr bezeichnend, daß du genau weißt, warum ich nicht mit dir sprechen will. Das bestätigt alles. Bitte ruf mich nicht mehr an und laß mich in Ruhe."

Lizzy legt auf. Weinend.

Darcy legte das Telefon langsam wieder auf den Tisch. Das war schlimmer gelaufen, als er befürchtet hatte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen. Wickham hatte ihr die Geschichte ihrer „Bekanntschaft" erzählt, das hatte er sich gestern schon gedacht. Er würde diese Gelegenheit niemals auslassen, Darcy in Mißkredit zu bringen. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte Elizabeth zum Weinen gebracht. Nicht nur das, jetzt wollte sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben. Darcy ballte die Fäuste. Er mußte veranlassen, daß sie ihn zumindest anhörte, so konnte er das nicht stehenlassen.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren Darcy jedoch die Hände gebunden. So sehr er das auch bedauerte, er hatte aber immer noch eine Firma zu leiten und es standen einige wichtige Verhandlungen an, die ihn in nächster Zeit nach Europa führten. Normalerweise genoß er diese Dienstreisen. Meistens konnte er ein paar Tage dranhängen und seine Verwandtschaft in Deutschland und England besuchen. Diesmal führten ihn seine Geschäfte nach Stockholm und anstatt im Anschluß nach Frankfurt zu reisen, lud er seine kleine Schwester für ein paar Tage nach Schweden ein.

Georgie war glücklich, ihren Bruder so unverhofft wiederzusehen, bemerkte aber sofort seine gedrückte Stimmung. Er verbarg das seiner Meinung nach gut, aber seiner Schwester konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie spürte _immer_, wenn ihn etwas bekümmerte, genau wie seine Mutter früher und stellenweise sogar Mrs. Reynolds.

Sobald es Darcys Termine zuließen, verbrachten die Geschwister die Zeit in der Stadt. Darcy war nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Er liebte diese Stadt und kannte sie fast wie ein Einheimischer. Er zeigte Georgie seine Lieblingsplätze, seine bevorzugten Restaurants abseits der Touristenströme und fuhr mit ihr am Wochenende im gemieteten Segelboot durch die malerischen Schären. So sehr er die Zeit mit seiner kleinen Schwester auch genoß, er stellte sich immer wieder vor wie es wohl wäre, wenn Elizabeth hier bei ihm sein könnte.

Sie saßen an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Tag faul im Hotelzimmer, guckten Fernsehen und aßen Pizza, da das Wetter sich gravierend verschlechtert hatte und sie keine Lust hatten, nach draußen zu gehen. Unbewußt kam Darcy ein tiefer Seufzer über die Lippen, was Georgie sofort auf den Plan rief.

„William?"

Er hatte sie gar nicht gehört.

„Erde an William!" rief sie etwas lauter, ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Darcy zuckte zusammen. Verlegen lächelte er sie an. „Entschuldige, Süße. Ich war etwas abwesend."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Wie heißt sie?"

Darcys veränderte Gesichtsfarbe sagte ihr alles. Sie lächelte und kletterte zu ihrem Bruder auf die Couch. Liebevoll zog er sie an sich und zerzauste ihr freundschaftlich das Haar.

„Vor dir kann man auch gar nichts verheimlichen, was?"

Georgie kicherte. „Nein. Du bist ein grottenschlechter Schauspieler, William Darcy. Deine Ehrlichkeit wird dich nochmal in den Ruin treiben."

Darcy seufzte wieder und Georgie sah die Schatten über seinen Augen. Ihn so zu sehen, brach ihr regelmäßig das Herz.

„Sag schon, großer Bruder, was bedrückt dich?"

Darcy zog Georgie auf seinen Schoß und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie wartete geduldig. Sie wußte, er würde reden.

„Ich habe vor einigen Tagen George Wickham wiedergesehen. Er war in Calgary."

Georgie fuhr entsetzt auf. Sie hatte ein Bekenntnis anderer Art erwartet. Daß er unglücklich in eine verheiratete Frau verliebt wäre oder so. Aber _Wickham_….oh nein! Georgie bebte.

Darcy schlang seine Arme um seine Schwester und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Das wäre an sich noch nicht so schlimm, schließlich bist du Gott sei Dank weit weg und vor ihm in Sicherheit. Ich würde niemals zulassen, daß er jemals wieder in deine Nähe kommt. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

Er erzählte ihr von Elizabeth, daß er starke Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte, aber sie ihn immer wieder in große Verwirrung stürzte und er nicht genau wußte, was sie für ihn empfand. Ob sie überhaupt etwas für ihn empfand, etwas positives. Er berichtete von Sherwood Oak und seinem Eindruck, ganz gute Fortschritte bei ihr gemacht zu haben, bis Wickham aufgetaucht war. Dann das unerfreuliche Telefonat am nächsten Tag mit Elizabeths Forderung, sie in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen.

Georgie war aufgelöst. „Aber William, sie muß dir eine Gelegenheit geben, die Wahrheit zu sagen! Sie muß dich anhören! Sie muß einfach!"

Darcy lächelte traurig. „Sie muß nicht. Aber ich werde natürlich nicht so schnell aufgeben und es noch einmal versuchen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin."

Georgie sah ihn unter Tränen an. „Sag ihr, daß sie es mit mir zu tun bekommt, wenn sie sich so stur anstellt. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß sie dich traurig macht!"

Darcy wollte seine Schwester um nichts in der Welt zum Weinen bringen, aber über ihre wilden Versuche, ihn zu verteidigen, mußte er schließlich lächeln. „Süße, ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Dann kann nichts mehr schiefgehen."

Georgie schniefte und kniff ihn in die Seite. „Du machst dich lustig über mich, William Darcy."

„Würde mir niemals einfallen." Er küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „So, Schlafenszeit. Ich muß morgen früh raus und du hast einen Flieger zu erwischen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

In Calgary war Elizabeth täglich wie gehabt ihren Pflichten auf der Farm nachgekommen. Da sie von Darcy schon tagelang nichts mehr gehört hatte, war sie der Meinung, er hätte verstanden und würde sie jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen. Anfangs grübelte sie noch ein wenig darüber nach, ab und zu flossen auch noch ein paar Tränen, aber dann wurde sie auf angenehmste Art und Weise abgelenkt: George Wickham hatte sich bei ihr gemeldet und sie tatsächlich zum Essen eingeladen. Elizabeth Bennet war mehr als stolz und aufgeregt über diese Einladung und hatte nur zu gerne angenommen.

Und nach zwei Wochen Dienstreise in Schweden betrat William Darcy müde und erschöpft nach dem langen Flug sein Stadthaus in Calgary, griff sich die Wochenendausgabe des Calgary Herald, braute sich einen starken Kaffee (Guatemala Hochland mit Irish-Cream Aroma), schleuderte seine Schuhe in die Ecke und kuschelte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel auf der Terrasse. Er kam exakt zur ersten Seite des Regionalteils, wo ihm ein großformatiges Foto entgegenschlug und eine große Überschrift verkündete:

**George Wickham – unvergessener Held der Flames – endlich wieder in der Stadt!**

Und auf dem Foto strahlte ihm ein sichtlich stolzer Wickham entgegen, den Arm besitzergreifend um Lizzy Bennet gelegt.

Darcy schloß die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder, starrte das Bild an, das in der Tat keine Einbildung und leider immer noch vor ihm zu sehen war. Wickham und Elizabeth. _Seine_ Elizabeth! Er konnte, er wollte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte sie das tun, wie konnte sie auf einen Menschen wie George Wickham hereinfallen, sich sogar mit ihm einlassen?

Er betrachtete das Bild noch einmal. Sah sie glücklich aus? Nein, fand er. Sie lächelte nicht, sie schaute noch nicht einmal in die Kamera. Hatte Wickham das Bild provoziert?

Er warf einen Blick auf die Zeile unter dem Bild. Lizzys Name wurde glücklicherweise nicht erwähnt, es war nur die Rede von einer „unbekannten jungen Dame."

Darcy warf die Zeitung angewidert auf den Tisch. Er mußte einen Weg finden, mit Lizzy zu sprechen. Und vor allem mußte er verhindern, daß Wickham ihr wehtun konnte.

Lizzy war in der Tat sehr aufgeregt und stolz gewesen, daß Wickham sie zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Sie, kleine Farmerstochter, _Landei_, unterwegs mit einer Legende! Sie konnte es nicht fassen und es gar nicht erwarten, bis es soweit war. Am Freitagabend hatte er sie schließlich pünktlich abgeholt und sie waren in ein Steakhaus gefahren. Es war toll gewesen. Wickhams Gesicht war bekannt in der Stadt und sie fielen überall auf, wohin sie auch kamen. Nach dem Essen führte er sie noch in einen Countryclub und in eine andere Discothek und am frühen Samstagmorgen lieferte er sie wieder zuhause ab. Lizzy war zwar etwas enttäuscht, daß er keinerlei Versuche unternahm, sie zu küssen oder so, aber als er dann den Wunsch äußerte, sie wiederzusehen, stimmte sie sofort bereitwillig zu und sie verabredeten sich für Montag.

Am Montag nahm William Darcy all seinen Mut zusammen und rief auf Sherwood Oak an. Er hätte am liebsten über sich selbst gelacht. Er, William Darcy, Inhaber und Chef eines großen Unternehmens, daran gewöhnt, mit den hartnäckigsten Verhandlungspartnern in aller Welt umzugehen (und dabei meist am Ende seine Wünsche durchzusetzen), war nur unter starkem Herzklopfen in der Lage, eine junge Frau anzurufen.

Er hatte Glück, Lizzy war alleine zuhause und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Weniger Glück hatte er, daß sie immer noch nicht bereit war, ihn anzuhören geschweige denn zu treffen.

Im nachhinein fand sie es zwar etwas albern, aber sie mußte ihm gleich noch auf die Nase binden, daß sie heute noch mit Wickham ausgehen würde.

„Elizabeth, bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir alles erzählt hat, aber ich bitte dich inständig: paß auf dich auf, vor allem, wenn du irgendwo alleine mit ihm sein solltest."

Seine Stimme hatte besorgt und zärtlich geklungen, aber Lizzy überhörte das geflissentlich. Wollte das nicht hören. Dieser Mistkerl, er war wohl wieder eifersüchtig! Sie war wütend.

„Ich hätte besser auch schon aufpassen sollen, als ich mit dir alleine in Pemberley war, William," sagte sie kalt und legte wütend auf.

Darcy legte langsam den Hörer auf. Das geschah ihm ganz recht, er wußte es. Er wünschte, sie würde auf ihn hören, wenn sie ihm schon nicht gestattete, seine Version von Wickhams Geschichte zu erzählen. Seine letzte Hoffnung war Jane Bennet. Er würde Bingley um ihre Nummer bitten und sie anrufen, vielleicht hatte sie Einfluß auf ihre störrische, widerspenstige Schwester, die auf dem besten Wege war, sich ins Unglück zu stürzen.

Elizabeth war sauer. Warum ließ er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Neidisch, das war er. Eifersüchtig und vor allem wütend, daß sie so klug gewesen war, nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Wie gut, daß George ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte! Gegen Darcys Charme und seinen dämlichen, einschmeichelnden Akzent war sie ab sofort immun!

Elizabeth versuchte, Darcy aus ihren Gedanken zu streichen und zog sich um – bereit für einen weiteren aufregenden Abend mit George.

Auch dieser Abend begann zunächst vielversprechend. Sie hatten sich in der Stadt getroffen und Kaffee miteinander getrunken. Hatten sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen das Thema William Darcy zu keinem Zeitpunkt angeschnitten, wollte Wickham heute offenbar über ihn sprechen, aber Lizzy hatte keinerlei Interesse, noch mehr schreckliche Wahrheiten über ihn zu erfahren. Wickham hatte danach gemeint, es wäre sicher einmal eine ganz nette Abwechslung, einfach Sandwiches bei Subway zu holen. Sie könnten die Dinger ja in seiner Wohnung essen und ein Auswärtsspiel der Flames im Fernsehen anschauen. Würde sich das nicht nach einem gemütlichen Abend anhören?

Lizzy fand die Idee auch zuerst sehr aufregend, bis ihr Darcys besorgte Stimme wieder einfiel: _„Ich weiß nicht, was er dir alles erzählt hat, aber ich bitte dich inständig: paß auf dich auf, vor allem, wenn du irgendwo alleine mit ihm sein solltest."_

Hin und hergerissen, was sie von seiner Warnung halten sollte, siegte glücklicherweise ihr gesunder Menschenverstand und die noch nicht allzulange zurückliegende, schreckliche Erfahrung auf dem Parkplatz des Saddledome. _Mit Darcy als ihrem Retter, welch Ironie!_

„Es ist so ein schöner Abend, George, ich würde lieber draußen etwas unternehmen."

Wickham verbarg seine Enttäuschung über die vermeintlich leichte Beute, die er heute abend hätte machen können und lächelte. „Aber natürlich. Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang und könnten später im Calgary Tower essen, wie wärs?"

Lizzy war enttäuscht, daß er sie nach dem Abendessen bereits zu ihrem Wagen zurückbrachte und sich verabschiedete. Wieder unternahm er keinen Versuch, ihr näherzukommen. Aber immerhin hatte sie ein weiteres Date für kommenden Freitag.

Lizzy war also relativ früh zuhause und überrascht, Jane auf der Farm anzutreffen. Normalerweise war sie nur noch am Wochenende zuhause und das auch nur noch selten, seitdem sich aus der Bekanntschaft zu Mr. Bingley etwas ernsthafteres entwickelt hatte.

„Jane, was führt dich heute hierher? Keine Sehnsucht nach Charles?"

Jane sah unnatürlich ernst aus und lächelte nur ganz leicht. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich heute anzutreffen. Können wir reden?"

Lizzy nickte erstaunt und schlug vor, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Neugierig sah sie Jane an, als sie auf ihrem Bett platzgenommen hatte.

„Liebes, ich hatte heute einen Anruf von Mr. Darcy." Sie hob bittend die Hand, als Lizzy laut aufstöhnte.

„Bitte hör mir zu. Ich habe ihn ja vor einigen Wochen selbst kennengelernt und er machte einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck auf mich. Er ist seit vielen Jahren Charles' bester Freund. Lizzy, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß das alles stimmt, was Wickham über ihn erzählt hat. Er ist meiner Meinung nach viel zu schüchtern, um ein Frauenheld zu sein wie Wickham ihn darstellt. Ich kann nicht glauben…"

Lizzy unterbrach sie. „Jane, genau _das_ ist seine Masche! Frauen fallen sehr gerne auf solche Art Männer herein. Und falls du dich erinnerst: Mich hat er einfach geküßt, als ich auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war! Aber weswegen hat er dich überhaupt angerufen?"

„Lizzy, er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ihm gefällt nicht, daß sich Wickham so um dich bemüht."

Wieder unterbrach Lizzy. „Er ist einfach nur eifersüchtig! Was geht ihn das an, ob wir uns treffen?"

Jane wußte nicht, wie sie an ihre störrische Schwester herankommen sollte. „Er sagte, du sollst dich vor Wickham in acht nehmen. Er könne mir keine Einzelheiten nennen, aber er kennt Wickham schon so lange und man darf ihm nicht über den Weg trauen. Liebes, ich habe den Eindruck, daß Mr. Darcy tatsächlich sehr besorgt um dich ist. Er hat versprochen, dich für alle Zeiten in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn du ihm eine Gelegenheit gibst, seine Version dieser Geschichte zu erzählen."

Lizzy schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Ach komm schon, Elizabeth Bennet, sei nicht so stur. Dieser Mann hat im Normalfall besseres zu tun, als einem störrischen kleinen Eselchen, daß sich in einen halbseidenen, undurchsichtigen, sich auf alten Lorbeeren ausruhenden Eishockeyspieler verguckt hat und dessen Geschichten unbesehen glaubt, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen! Und falls du es immer noch nicht bemerkt hast: Ihm liegt etwas an dir, er macht sich Sorgen um dich und er hat Angst, ja, _Angst_, daß du offenen Auges ins Unglück rennen könntest!"

Lizzy schwieg, überrascht von Janes Ausbruch. Ihre Schwester hatte natürlich recht, es war nicht gerade fair von ihr, Darcy keine Chance zu geben. Und sie gab es zu, sie war auch ziemlich geschmeichelt, daß er sich solche Sorgen machte. Aber waren seine Sorgen überhaupt berechtigt? Warum war er so wild darauf, mit ihr zu reden? Na schön, sie würde ihn anhören. Was könnte es schon schaden.

Darcy hatte Jane vorgeschlagen, Lizzy sollte ihn einfach im Büro anrufen, wenn sie bereit wäre, mit ihm zu reden. Er wollte nicht aufdringlich sein und ihr selbst die Entscheidung überlassen. Widerwillig hatte Lizzy zum Hörer gegriffen nur um zu hören, daß Mr. Darcy den ganzen Tag in Meetings sei und nicht gestört werden könne, ob sie eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen wünsche.

Lizzy kicherte boshaft in sich hinein. Na klar, als würde dieser Vorzimmerdrachen ihm etwas von ihr ausrichten! Sie hinterließ mit kühler Stimme, daß er bitte Elizabeth Bennet anrufen möchte und legte auf.

Um 21:30 Uhr rief Darcy an. Er entschuldigte sich, daß er Meetings bis in den späten Abend gehabt hatte und sich erst jetzt melden konnte, aber das er sich sehr freue, daß sie ihn angerufen hatte.

Lizzy war einmal mehr verwirrt. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Darcy wieder das Wort.

„Elizabeth, es würde mir eine große Sorge von den Schultern nehmen, wenn wir uns morgen schon treffen könnten. Was ich dir sagen möchte, wird nicht allzu lange dauern, keine Angst, aber es ist mir sehr wichtig."

_Häh? Sorge von den Schultern nehmen?_

„Ähm…nun ja, warum nicht. Wann und wo?"

„Weißt du, wo Darcy Pro Hockey seinen Firmensitz hat?"

„Ja, man fährt zwangsweise daran vorbei, wenn man in die Innenstadt will."

„Ja, richtig. Im Nachbargebäude ist ein kleines Cafe, dort kann man ungestört reden. Und die haben die größte Kakaoauswahl der Stadt."

Lizzy lächelte unfreiwillig, daß er an so etwas noch dachte.

„Also schön. Wann soll ich da sein?"

„Paßt dir 17 Uhr?"

„Ja."

„Danke, Elizabeth. Schlaf gut."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elizabeth schon sehr früh. Sie dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an den heutigen Nachmittag. Darcy war freundlich gewesen am Telefon und sie war mittlerweile recht gespannt, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Er hatte sich so besorgt angehört und dann erleichtert, daß sie ihn treffen wollte. Wenn sie merken sollte, daß sie nur ein Name auf seiner Liste war, den er ausstreichen wollte – sprich sie erstmal in sein Bett gelockt hatte, würde sie schnell den Abflug machen. Aber dagegen sprach die Uhrzeit und der Treffpunkt. Er hatte sie nicht zum Abendessen eingeladen, auch nicht in sein Stadthaus oder nach Pemberley und sie kam mit ihrem eigenen Wagen. Und außerdem machte sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Frühlingsmorgen und Lizzy half ihrer Schwester Kitty im Kräutergarten. Sie stellten Kräutermischungen zusammen für den Markt. Die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Mutter störte das friedliche Zusammenarbeiten.

„Lizzy! Lizzy, komm schnell, Mr. Darcys Büro ist am Telefon!"

Elizabeth seufzte. Toll, wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Drachen beauftragt, ihr für heute abzusagen.

Ohne sich großartig zu beeilen, lief sie ins Haus und griff nach dem Hörer. Der Drache, den sie als Katie kannte, meldete sich höflich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Bennet. Mr. Darcy hat mich beauftragt, ihnen die Codenummer für die Tiefgarage mitzuteilen. Haben sie etwas zu schreiben greifbar?"

_Häh? Tiefgarage?_

„Welche Tiefgarage?" kam die erstaunte Frage.

„Mr. Darcy schlägt vor, daß sie heute nachmittag die Tiefgarage unseres Gebäudes benutzen. Die Parkplatzsituation in dieser Gegend ist äußerst problematisch, müssen sie wissen und er hat mich gebeten, ihnen die Codenummer mitzuteilen."

Lizzy war geplättet.

„Oh, verstehe…ja, ich habe einen Stift hier."

Katie nannte die siebenstellige Nummer, Lizzy bedankte sich und legte auf, immer noch verblüfft. Ein _intriganter, heimtückischer, sexbesessener, brutaler, arroganter Mistkerl, der daran dachte, ihr den Zugang zu seiner Garage zu ermöglichen – damit Miss Bennet es möglichst bequem hatte und sich nicht auch noch mit der Parkplatzsuche aufhalten mußte… _

Elizabeth betrat das Cafe im Nachbargebäude der Darcy Pro Hockey Ltd. um fünf Minuten vor 17 Uhr. Sie hatte ihren Wagen problemlos in der Garage parken können und fand es immer noch sehr nett, daß Darcy ihr diese Möglichkeit gegeben hatte. Alternativ wäre sie stundenlang um den Block gekurvt und hätte schließlich doch einen gewaltigen Fußmarsch unternehmen müssen. Von den horrenden Parkgebühren ganz zu schweigen.

Lizzy belegte einen kleinen Zweiertisch im hinteren Teil des kleinen Cafes und hielt nervös nach Darcy Ausschau. Um 17:15 Uhr war er immer noch nicht zu sehen und Lizzy wurde langsam ärgerlich. Die Bedienung stellte auf einmal zu ihrer Überraschung eine große Tasse heißen Kakao vor sie hin, obwohl Lizzy noch gar nichts bestellt hatte und teilte ihr mit, daß Mr. Darcy ihr ausrichten ließ, er entschuldige sich vielmals und würde in zehn Minuten bei ihr sein.

Lizzy konnte wieder nur amüsiert und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

Exakt zehn Minuten später betrat William Darcy das Cafe. Er begrüßte die Bedienung, die hinter der Theke stand mit einem herzlichen „Hallo Ann!" und entdeckte Lizzy gleich darauf an ihrem Tisch.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sie sah. Sie war tatsächlich gekommen und zumindest sah sie nicht unbedingt unfreundlich aus. Er trat näher.

„Guten Tag, Elizabeth."

„Hallo William." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen. Er nahm Platz.

„Danke für die Kakaobestellung," sagte sie und sah schon etwas weniger angespannt aus, wie er fand.

Darcy lächelte entschuldigend, sein Blick ruhte für kurze Zeit liebevoll auf ihr. „Es tut mir so leid, ich bin aufgehalten worden. Ich hoffe, ich bringe deine Pläne für heute abend nicht allzusehr durcheinander."

Lizzy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war wild entschlossen, diese verdammten Augen heute abend zu vermeiden. Ein Blick in seine Augen, und sie würde ihm glauben, daß Schweine fliegen können!

Ann brachte ungefragt eine Tasse Kaffee und wurde ebenfalls mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem leisen „Danke, Ann," belohnt.

Lizzy beugte sich neugierig vor, als ihr der Duft seines Kaffees in die Nase stieg. „Das riecht gut, was ist das für ein Kaffee?"

„Guatemala Hochland Irish-Cream."

„Klingt interessant."

„Meine Lieblingsmischung. Hier gibt es nicht nur eine hervorragende Kakaoauswahl, sondern auch den besten Kaffee der Stadt."

Lizzy nickte zustimmend. „Ich war noch nie hier, aber es ist sehr nett."

Darcy lächelte. _Sie wollte doch nicht etwa Zeit schinden?_

Lizzy war erstaunt, wie wohl sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Auf neutralem Boden.

Für einige Augenblicke saßen sie sich still gegenüber, bis Darcy das Schweigen brach.

„Danke, daß du gekommen bist, Elizabeth. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."

„Jane hat mich überredet. Sie hat mit mir geschimpft, weil ich so halsstarrig bin. Es tut mir leid, William, daß ich mich so angestellt habe deswegen. Aber…" sie machte eine kurze, verlegene Pause und wurde leicht rot, „ich habe ehrlich gesagt ein bißchen Angst, mich mit dir zu treffen."

Darcy starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wieso um alles in der Welt?" Dann lachte er auf, aber es war kein frohes Lachen. „Ich verstehe. Wickham hat dir natürlich alle meine Schlechtigkeiten erzählt, nicht wahr? Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen. William Darcy, der Mistkerl, der Frauen nur einmal benutzt und dann eiskalt abserviert. Der darüber hinaus schuld daran ist, daß George Wickham, Superheld der Calgary Flames, nach Edmonton gehen mußte. Trifft es das in etwa, Elizabeth?"

Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber seine Stimme war kalt und er klang bitter.

Elizabeth wagte keine Antwort.

Darcy schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Acht Jahre hatten er und Georgie Ruhe vor diesem Mann gehabt. Jetzt kam er einfach so zurück und nicht nur das, er suchte sich ausgerechnet die Frau als Opfer aus, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Und die diesem Mistkerl offenbar sogar noch Gefühle entgegenbrachte! Er stählte sich innerlich für das, was er Elizabeth zu sagen hatte und hoffte nur, sie würde ihm Glauben schenken.

Darcy sah Elizabeth ernst an. „Zunächst einmal, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Elizabeth. Niemals würde ich etwas tun, daß dir schadet, dazu bist du mir viel zu wichtig. Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Mensch dir alles erzählt hat, ich kann es mir aber gut vorstellen, und ich möchte dir gerne meine Version unserer unseligen Vergangenheit schildern, wenn ich darf."

Lizzy nickte zögernd. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, sie würde heute Abend noch Dinge zu hören bekommen, die sie sehr zum nachdenken bringen würden. Und was meinte er mit ‚_dazu bist du mir viel zu wichtig?_'

Sie berührte kurz seinen Arm, als er anfangen wollte zu sprechen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich gleich unterbreche. Würde es dir sehr viel ausmachen, wenn wir gehen? Könnten wir nicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Ich glaube, ich brauche ein bißchen Luft."

Darcy nickte zustimmend. Das war auch sein heimlicher Wunsch gewesen, aber er wollte es nicht vorschlagen aus Angst, sie würde sich dabei nicht wohlfühlen. Er zahlte und sie verließen das Cafe in Richtung Bow River.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die ersten paar hundert Meter gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie an einem asphaltierten Wanderweg ankamen, der am Bow River entlang führte. Außer ein paar Joggern und Inlineskatern war niemand zu Fuß unterwegs und sie waren ungestört.

Darcy verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und begann.

„Ich kenne George, seit wir angefangen haben, Eishockey zu spielen. Wir spielten gemeinsam bei den Calgary Chinooks, praktisch dem Unterbau der Flames. Mein Vater hat sich für das Team sehr engagiert, vor allem finanziell. Er hat in jeder Saison eine Art Stipendium für ein besonders talentiertes Kind aus armen Verhältnissen ausgesetzt. Das beinhaltete die Eishockeyausrüstung und noch viel wichtiger, eine Schulausbildung. George stammt aus sehr armen Verhältnissen, und da er den Sport sehr liebte und überdurchschnittliches Talent hatte, war er natürlich ein erstklassiger Kandidat für das Stipendium. Dad mochte seine offene, freundliche Art von Anfang an und sah ihm vieles nach, was er anderen Stipendiaten nicht so schnell verziehen hätte. Er war auch für mich fast wie ein Bruder.

Im Eishockey war er top, die Schule vernachlässigte er sträflich. Mein Vater war ärgerlich deswegen, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. George blieb trotzdem in der Mannschaft.

Man muß ihm zugutehalten, daß er seinen Sport in diesen Jahren wirklich ernsthaft betrieb. Er arbeitete hart und sein Ziel war die NHL. Ich war in dieser Zeit immer an seiner Seite und unterstützte ihn, da mir klar war, würde er nicht mit Eishockey Geld verdienen können, hätte er sonst keine großen Möglichkeiten.

Ich fürchte nur, er sah in mir keinen Freund, sondern eher einen Konkurrenten. Als er das erste Jahr dann tatsächlich für die Flames spielte und das gar nicht mal so schlecht, hob er ab. Er kaufte sich einen Mercedes von seinem ersten Gehalt und verbrachte die Abende nach dem Training damit, die Diskotheken und Clubs der Stadt unsicher zu machen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, Frauenbekanntschaften zu machen – er war jung, sah gut aus und auf dem besten Weg, ein Star zu werden."

Lizzy unterbrach ihn. „Und du warst immun gegen diese Art Abwechslung? Hast wie ein Mönch gelebt?"

Darcy lächelte sie an, was sie erstaunte. „Es ist sicherlich nicht einfach für einen jungen Mann, mit diesen Verlockungen umzugehen, das ist richtig. Ich bestreite auch nicht, daß wir in dieser Zeit viel Spaß hatten. Und ich beantworte dir später gerne jede Frage zu meinem eigenen wilden Leben, die du wissen möchtest."

Er machte eine Pause und zeigte auf eine Bank. Lizzy nickte und sie setzten sich.

„George hingegen hatte das Problem, daß er seine Prioriäten falsch setzte. Professionell Eishockeyspielen und sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, das ging nur kurze Zeit gut. Er konnte es eine zeitlang mit seinem außergewöhnlichen Talent kompensieren, aber irgendwann kam es zur Eskalation."

Darcy holte tief Luft und starrte nachdenklich auf den Bow River, der vor ihnen träge dahin floß.

„Er wurde von allen Seiten aufgefordert, sich etwas zusammenzureißen und seinen Sport, ja seinen Beruf wieder ernst zu nehmen. Mein Dad hat dann offenbar die richtigen Worte gefunden, höchstwahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit einer gravierenden Drohung, jedenfalls war die Verwandlung nicht zu übersehen. George war anscheinend wieder mit vollstem Herzen dabei, aber er zog sich von allen Leuten zurück. Keine Eskapaden, keine Sauftouren, keine Frauen. Von heute auf morgen änderte er seinen Lebensstil.

Dann bekam ich eines Tages einen Anruf aus New York. Die Rangers waren aus irgendwelchen Gründen auf mich aufmerksam geworden und luden mich zu einem Probetraining ein. Ich war natürlich furchtbar aufgeregt und am Tag bevor ich nach New York fliegen sollte, bot George mir an, noch ein paar Pucks auf dem zugefrorenen Teich zu schlagen, so als kleine Einstimmung."

Darcy stoppte wieder und rieb sich die Augen. Was nun kam, fiel ihm schwer zu erzählen, aber er sammelte sich und fuhr fort.

„Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und stimmte zu, im Gegenteil, ich war froh, daß er wieder freundschaftlich mit mir umgehen wollte. Wir sind aufs Eis gegangen und knüppelten die Pucks durch die Gegend wie in alten Zeiten. Wir kämpften aus Spaß um jede Scheibe und ich kann mich dann nur noch daran erinnern, daß George dicht an mich heranfuhr, mich von hinten aus ungebremst mit dem Stock checkte und ich, da unvorbereitet, mit voller Wucht aufs Eis fiel. Ich spürte noch einen harten Schlag an den Beinen und wurde bewußtlos. Danach weiß ich nur noch, daß ich auf dem Eis lag, einen Arm und beide Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte und eine blutende Wunde an der Stirn hatte."

Lizzy hatte entsetzt leise aufgeschrien. Sie griff nach Darcys Hand. „Du hattest den Unfall wegen ihm? Er ist daran schuld, er hat das vorsätzlich getan?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Unfall ist wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort. Vorsätzliche Körperverletzung trifft es wohl eher. Nur leider konnte ich ihm nichts beweisen. Er sagte später aus, ich wäre unglücklich gefallen und er hätte mir nur helfen wollen. Seltsamerweise hatte ich mir dabei beide Beine gebrochen, eine Gehirnerschütterung geholt, eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf, an der ein Puck schuld war sowieso gefährliche Unterkühlungen und Erfrierungen, da ich so lange auf dem Eis gelegen hatte. Und das angeblich alles von einem harmlosen Sturz."

Lizzy konnte es nicht glauben. Dazu war Wickham fähig? Sie hielt Darcys Hand fest gedrückt und er erzählte weiter.

„Ich denke, das hat er dir nicht unbedingt so erzählt," sagte er bitter. „Ich lag danach lange Zeit im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte haben ein wahres Wunder vollbracht, es mußte nichts amputiert werden. Alles andere heilte mit der Zeit, bis auf die Beine. Ich kann heute wieder ganz normal laufen und spüre auch nichts mehr, aber damals bedeutete es das Ende meiner professionellen Eishockeykarriere. Wickham war mittlerweile ein Liebling der Fans geworden. Es sah zum ersten Mal nach Jahren wieder so aus, als hätten die Flames die Chance, in die Play-Offs zu kommen. Nicht nur das, sie kamen ins Endspiel und holten den Cup. Ich bestreite nicht, daß Wickham großen Anteil am Sieg hatte. Einmal im Leben hatte er sich tatsächlich zusammengerissen und etwas gutes getan.

Ich verfolgte das alles aus der Ferne. Ich hatte mich schließlich damit abgefunden, daß ich niemals den Stanleycup würde mit ins Bett nehmen dürfen. Du kannst mir glauben, daß es mir nicht leicht fiel, das zu akzeptieren. Ich legte meine ganze Kraft und Energie in mein Studium, schließlich gab es ja noch Darcy Pro Hockey und die Firma lag mir am Herzen. Dad war zwar traurig, daß auch er den Cup nicht in seinem Haus sehen würde, aber zumindest tröstete ihn, daß sein einziger Sohn sein Interesse an seinem Lebenswerk teilte."

Darcy warf Lizzy einen Blick zu, er lächelte, daß sie immer noch seine Hand festhielt und gedankenverloren mit ihrem Daumen streichelte.

„Aber das erklärt noch nicht, warum Wickham nach seiner erfolgreichen Saison gehen mußte, nicht wahr. Er hat dir erzählt, ich wäre nicht ganz unschuldig daran und er hat recht. Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, damit er den Verein verlassen mußte.

Die Flames hatten endlich den Cup nach Hause geholt und die Stadt war eine einzige Feier. Natürlich gab es auch einen offiziellen Empfang und eine große Gala für die Spieler, deren Angehörige, Funktionäre und was da sonst noch so zu finden ist. Meine Familie war natürlich auch eingeladen. Georgie, meine kleine Schwester, war ganz aufgeregt. Sie war knapp 15 Jahre alt und es war die erste größere Veranstaltung, an der sie teilnehmen durfte. Ich bin später ein bißchen mit ihr herumgelaufen, hab ihr ein paar von den Spielern vorgestellt – die meisten kannte ich ja noch persönlich. Wie es nun mal so ist, geriet ich mit ein paar von den alten Kumpels ins Gespräch, Georgie langweilte sich etwas und irgendwann verlor ich sie aus den Augen. Ich dachte, sie wäre an unseren Tisch zurückgegangen, aber dort war sie nicht aufgetaucht. Ich bin wieder losgegangen um sie zu suchen, als ich hinter einer Tür eine Stimme hörte. Wickhams Stimme."

Wieder mußte er eine Pause machen. Es war so schmerzhaft für ihn, sich daran zu erinnern, aber er konnte es weder sich noch Lizzy ersparen. Über Lizzys Gesicht lief eine Träne, die er gedankenverloren abwischte. „Soll ich den Rest noch erzählen? Es ist keine nette Geschichte." Sie nickte, seine Hand fest an sich gepreßt.

„Ich war mir sicher, daß es Wickham war. Er sagte etwas wie ‚Los, stell dich nicht so an.' und ich Idiot hab zuerst wirklich angenommen, er hätte eine seiner Affären da drinnen. Aber dann hörte ich ein leises Weinen und definitiv Georgies Stimme, die ‚ich will nicht' sagte. Als ich die Tür aufstieß, saß Georgie auf einem Stuhl, ihre Bluse zerrissen, tränenüberströmt und Wickham stand mit offener Hose vor ihr."

Darcy schloß gequält die Augen und Lizzy konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Darcy gab ihr schweigend sein Taschentuch und legte seinen Arm um sie. Lizzy sank an seine Brust, immer noch fassungslos über das, was sie da hörte. Sie fühlte sich getröstet, als er sie sanft an sich zog und über ihr Haar strich.

„Glücklicherweise ist es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen. Wickham konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er auch schon meine Faust im Gesicht hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment umgebracht, glaube ich, aber Georgie hat so geweint, da war ich froh, daß ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, sie unbeobachtet ins Auto zu schaffen und nach Hause zu fahren.

Tja, und danach habe ich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, daß er den Verein verlassen mußte. Ich wollte Georgie zuliebe nicht riskieren, daß etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit geriet, wollte jedes Aufsehen, den Skandal vermeiden. Um ihretwillen, nicht um diesen Kerl zu schützen. Es konnte aber glücklicherweise vermieden werden, daß meine Eltern je davon erfahren haben. Der Rest ist bekannt. Er wurde nach Edmonton transferiert und ist dort über Mittelmaß nie mehr hinausgekommen."

Lizzy blickte zu ihm hoch, ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt. Sie hatte keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben. Wer würde sich so etwas schreckliches ausdenken? Wenn sie daran dachte, was er und seine Familie schon alles mitgemacht hatte, und nur wegen eines einzelnen Mannes… und sie, Elizabeth Bennet, hatte diesem Abschaum Glauben geschenkt, sich sogar eingebildet, daß er in sie verliebt war. Sie war über die Maßen beschämt über sich selbst und ihr Verhalten Darcy gegenüber und sein warmer, liebevoller Blick war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.

Er hielt sie immer noch im Arm, mit einer Hand ihre Tränen trocknend. Wie konnte er jetzt noch so freundlich zu ihr sein? Sie fühlte sich elend.

„Elizabeth," sagte er leise, als ihre Tränen immer noch weiterliefen. Sie schniefte.

„Elizabeth, bist du in Ordnung?" Er zog sie noch einmal kurz an sich und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn. „Schhh…bitte nicht weinen. Bitte nicht."

Lizzys Tränen durchnäßten einmal mehr seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug und als ihr das bewußt wurde, setzte sie sich auf, verlegen grinsend. „Entschuldige, irgendwie stehen deine Anzüge in meiner Gesellschaft unter keinem guten Stern."

Darcy mußte lachen. „Soll ich dir versprechen, in Zukunft keine mehr zu tragen, wenn wir uns sehen?"

Lizzy schaute ihn überrascht an. „Du willst mich weiterhin sehen? Nachdem ich dich so unglaublich unfair behandelt habe?"

„Ja. Ich möchte dich sehr gerne wiedersehen. Es sei denn, du willst keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir haben." Er wandte scheu die Augen ab und blickte auf seine Schuhe.

Schüchtern griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Ich möchte dich furchtbar gerne wiedersehen, William."

Darcy hatte Elizabeth nach diesem sehr schmerzhaften, aber wichtigen Gespräch wieder zurück zu ihrem Wagen in die Tiefgarage begleitet. Er hatte sich nicht gestattet, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu berühren und war um so überraschter, daß sie ihm beim Abschied kurz die Arme um die Hüften legte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen zarten Kuß auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Möchtest du mich anrufen, William?" fragte sie leise und er nickte.

Darcy schaute ihrem Wagen nach, dann betrat er den Aufzug, um in der Stille seines Büros noch einmal über den vergangenen Abend nachzudenken. Bei einer Tasse Guatemala Hochland Irish Cream.

Darcy hatte Lizzy gebeten, seinen Bericht vertraulich zu behandeln und auch selbst Jane nichts davon zu erzählen. Natürlich kam sie seinem Wunsch nach, aber sie verbrachte den nächsten Tag trotzdem fast ausschließlich damit, über ihn und seine Beziehung mit Wickham nachzugrübeln. Sie war froh, daß sie seine Version gehört hatte und glücklich, daß er sie wiedersehen wollte. Über sich selbst konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Als sie gerade mit Schrecken daran dachte, daß sie ja noch ein Date mit Wickham ausstehen hatte, wurde auch dieses Problem zunächst von selbst gelöst.

Lizzy war aus den Ställen zum Mittagessen gekommen, hatte sich den Calgary Herald geschnappt – den heute irgendwie noch gar niemand gelesen hatte – und starrte wie gebannt auf die Titelseite, wo ihr eine fette Überschrift entgegenschlug, zusammen mit einem Foto von George Wickham, der in Handschellen abgeführt wurde:

**Ex-Flames Star wegen Wettbetrugs verhaftet!**

Sie überflog kurz den Text und wunderte sich irgendwie nicht sonderlich, was geschehen war, nach allem, was sie von Darcy gehört hatte. Wickham hatte tatsächlich versucht, Eishockeyspiele und Pferdewetten zu manipulieren und war aufgeflogen. Es war ein Schaden von mehreren hunderttausend Dollar entstanden.

Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf. Gefährliche Körperverletzung, versuchte Vergewaltigung, Wettbetrug – zu was war dieser Kerl noch fähig? Einmal mehr fragte sie sich beschämt, wie sie auf diesen Kerl hereinfallen konnte. Als sie einen Polizeiwagen auf das Haus zufahren sah und zwei große, sehr ernst aussehende Herren in zivil ausstiegen, erfuhr sie am eigenen Leib, zu was er sonst noch alles fähig war.

„Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Miss Bennet, sie stehen laut Aussage von Mr. George Wickham im Verdacht der Mittäterschaft beim Manipulieren von Sportwetten. Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen."

Elizabeth fiel aus allen Wolken. Ihr war schlecht, und ihre Knie gaben nach. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Einer der Polizisten verlas ihre Rechte und Lizzy schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. _Mittäterschaft? Sie? War hier die versteckte Kamera?_

„Ich bin festgenommen?" flüsterte sie. „Aber wieso?"

„Bitte Miss Bennet, kommen sie jetzt mit. Wir reden auf dem Revier weiter."

Zu Lizzys Glück kam ihr Vater dazu und begehrte zu wissen, was los war. Die Herren wiederholten es noch einmal und drängten Lizzy dann, in den Wagen zu steigen. Tom Bennet wollte mitfahren, was ihm verwehrt wurde, da seine Tochter volljährig war. Er könne ihr ja einen Anwalt schicken.

Lizzy war gerade zehn Minuten unterwegs, als auf der Farm das Telefon klingelte. Tom Bennet nahm das Gespräch an und erklärte einem – irgendwie gar nicht so überraschten – William Darcy, wohin seine Tochter gerade gebracht wurde. Darcy, ganz kühler Geschäftsmann in diesem Augenblick, versicherte einem aufgelösten Tom, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, Lizzy würde bald wieder zuhause sein.

Darcy war in der Tat nicht verwundert, daß Wickham Elizabeth mit in seine Machenschaften zu ziehen versuchte. Er drückte einen Knopf auf seiner Telefonanlage. „Michelle? Hast du mal fünf Minuten Zeit für mich?"

Elizabeth kam sich weiterhin vor, als würde sie einen Alptraum erleben und gleich schweißgebadet wieder daraus aufwachen. Der Alptraum dauerte an, aber von Aufwachen konnte keine Rede sein. Sie wurde auf der Polizeistation in einen Raum gebracht, der mit einem wackligen Tisch und vier Stühlen möbliert war und mußte dort warten, bis jemand kam, um sie zu verhören.

Eine Polizeibeamtin mit ihrem jüngeren Kollegen kam einige Zeit später und die beiden fingen an, ihr Fragen zu George Wickham zu stellen, zu irgendwelchen Sportwetten, Kontonummern, Leuten, von denen sie noch nie im Leben gehört hatte und so weiter. Lizzy konnte zu keiner Frage Auskunft geben. Über eine Stunde lang wurde sie immer wieder gelöchert, immer wieder wurden ihr die gleichen Fragen gestellt.

Lizzy war den Tränen nahe und fragte sich, ob ihr Dad ihr keinen Anwalt geschickt hatte. Unerfahren wie sie in solchen Fällen natürlich war, dachte sie, es würde sicherlich eine zeitlang dauern, bis Hilfe kam.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür des kleinen Raumes und ein weiterer Beamter trat ein.

„Miss Bennet, sie können gehen. Kommen sie bitte mit."

Lizzy konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war tatsächlich frei? Sie hatte doch keinerlei vernünftige Aussage machen können!

Der Beamte führte sie in ein weiteres Zimmer, das sie zögernd betrat. Sie dachte, sie konnte gehen? In dem kleinen Raum stand zu ihrem Erstaunen eine großgewachsene, sehr elegante Dame mit langen, roten Haaren, die sie erst aufmerksam musterte, ihr dann lächelnd die Hand hinhielt.

„Miss Bennet! Mein Name ist Michelle Weston, Rechtsanwältin. Lassen sie uns von hier verschwinden, ich bringe sie nach Hause. Unterwegs können wir reden."

Ms. Weston verließ energisch das Zimmer, eine mehr als verwirrte Lizzy im Schlepp.

„Es war alles nur ein unglückliches Mißverständnis, Miss Bennet," sagte Ms. Weston, als sie Lizzy zu deren Erstaunen auf den Rücksitz einer schwarzen Limousine schob, dem Fahrer zunickte und sie in Richtung Sherwood Oak fuhren. „Es war relativ schnell zu beweisen, daß Mr. Wickham ihren Namen nur als Ablenkungsmanöver ins Spiel gebracht hatte, sie können mit seinen Machenschaften absolut nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden."

„Wieso hat er das dann getan?"

„Rache, vermute ich. Eine alberne Art der Rache. Er mußte wissen, daß man ihnen nichts anhängen kann in der Sache."

„Hat mein Vater sie beauftragt?"

Ms. Weston zögerte nur eine Sekunde. „Äh…ja."

_Genau. Und Dad kennt selbstverständlich Anwälte, die in Lagerfeld Kostümen mit großen, deutschen, panzerverglasten Limousinen und Chauffeuren durch die Stadt fahren…_

Lizzy bedankte sich höflich bei Ms. Weston, als sie sie auf der Farm absetzte und blickte dem großen Wagen, einem schwarzen Audi A8, nachdenklich hinterher. Das Nummernschild WD2 sollte ihr höchstwahrscheinlich auch nichts sagen, oder?

Zuhause waren alle überglücklich, Lizzy wieder zurück zu haben. Selbst Jane war herbeigeeilt um ihr beizustehen. Lizzy steckte der Schock immer noch in den Knochen, aber alle waren bemüht, es ihr so behaglich wie möglich zu machen. Kitty brachte ihr eine dampfende Tasse ihres geliebten Kakaos und Lizzy wurde bei dieser Gelegenheit daran erinnert, daß sie heute noch ein Telefonat führen mußte. Nachdem sie ein bißchen geschlafen hatte und sich danach etwas besser fühlte, zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und rief William an.

Zuerst war sie natürlich wie immer enttäuscht, daß er in einer Besprechung war. Allerdings hätte sie beinahe Katies zweiten Satz verpaßt: „Aber er erwartet ihren Anruf, er hat gebeten, aus seiner Sitzung geholt zu werden, wenn sie anrufen. Bitte bleiben sie am Apparat, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy war so geschockt, daß sie sich erst einmal setzen mußte. _Sie holte ihn aus einer Sitzung? Wegen ihr? Wow!_

Zwei Minuten später hörte sie ein besorgtes „Elizabeth! Bist du wieder zuhause? Wie geht es dir?" an ihrem Ohr.

„William," flüsterte sie, plötzlich um Worte verlegen. „Hast…hast du mich da rausgeholt? Woher wußtest du…."

„Es war Zufall, daß ich auf der Farm angerufen hatte, kurz nachdem diese Typen zu dir kamen. Dein Vater hat mir alles erzählt und da er so konfus war, hab ich ihm angeboten, meine Anwältin zu schicken. Sie ist außerdem mit unserem gemeinsamen _Freund_ vertraut, es war kein großer Deal, die Polizei zu überzeugen, daß du nichts damit zu tun hattest. Wickham wollte sich nur rächen, aber der Schuß ist Gott sei Dank nach hinten losgegangen."

Lizzy schwieg, überwältigt von dem, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Er hatte seine _Firmenanwältin_ geschickt!

„Bist du in Ordnung, Liebes? Es tut mir so leid, daß du das mitmachen mußtest."

_Liebes?_

Lizzys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

„Elizabeth, bist du noch dran?"

„Äh…oh ja, natürlich," krächzte sie und schalt sich eine alberne Gans. „William, ich… ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Ich…"

„Schhhh…du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Ich bin sehr froh, daß ich es zufällig mitbekommen habe. Du wärst sowieso wieder freigelassen worden, es hätte vielleicht nur etwas länger gedauert. Und ich wollte auch nicht, daß du erfährst, daß Michelle von Darcy Pro Hockey ist, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich vorhin selbst verraten…" Sie hörte sein Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Trotzdem möchte ich mich bedanken," sagte Lizzy leise.

Darcy überlegte schnell. Er wollte nicht auflegen, ohne ein neues Date mit ihr auszumachen. Natürlich wollte er sie wiedersehen. Unverfänglich, tagsüber und vor allem nicht in Pemberley mußte es sein. Abendessen und Ausreiten fielen damit schon mal aus. Kaffeetrinken war langweilig. Verdammt… Moment mal…natürlich, das war die Lösung…

„Elizabeth, zählt die Einladung mit der Privatführung noch?"

„Du meinst, durch die Farm? Natürlich."

„Dann möchte ich meinen Gutschein hiermit einlösen."

„Was, heute noch?" _Aaaaargh…ernsthaft!_

_Oh Süße, sofort, wenns nur möglich wäre…_

Er seufzte bedauernd. „Nein, heute geht es leider nicht mehr und morgen fliege ich für ein paar Tage nach Montreal. Wie wärs mit kommendem Samstag?"

„Samstag? Ja, sehr gerne." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte vor sich hin. „Ich freue mich sehr."

„Perfekt. Dann Samstag. Später vormittag?"

_Oh ja, je früher, je besser…_

„Ja, prima."

„Dann sehen wir uns. Bis dann, Elizabeth."

„Bis dann. Und William…danke."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Beide zählten insgeheim die Stunden, bis es endlich Samstagmorgen war. Beide waren etwas nervös und wußten nicht so recht, was sie von diesem Tag erwarteten. Beide wachten früh auf.

_Sherwood Oak, 7 Uhr:_

Elizabeth Bennet schlägt die Augen auf und ein Gefühl von Panik breitet sich sofort in ihr aus. Höchstens noch 4 Stunden Zeit. Was ist, wenn er früher kommt? Was ist, wenn er absagt? Elizabeth holt tief Luft, steht auf und geht unter die Dusche. Wer weiß, was alles passiert – lieber vorsichtshalber etwas mehr Sorgfalt bei der täglichen Körperpflege verwenden!

_Pemberley, 7 Uhr:_

William Darcy schlägt die Augen auf und ein Gefühl des Glücks breitet sich sofort in ihm aus. In spätestens 4 Stunden will er da sein. Ob sie sich freut, ihn zu sehen? Ob sie ihn nach der „Führung" gleich wieder rauswirft? Ob sie vielleicht sogar den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen will? William holt tief Luft, steht auf und geht unter die Dusche. Wer weiß, was alles passiert – wo zum Teufel ist denn sein Duschgel mit dem Sandelholzduft….

_Sherwood Oak, 8 Uhr:_

Elizabeth Bennet steht vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden. ICH HAB NICHTS ANZUZIEHEN! jammert sie vor sich hin.

_Pemberley, 8 Uhr:_

William Darcy greift sich eine Jeans, ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd, zieht sich an und geht in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

_Sherwood Oak, 9 Uhr:_

Elizabeth Bennet steht verzweifelt vor ihrem leeren Kleiderschrank und einem Berg Klamotten auf ihrem Bett und versucht, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. _Lizzy Bennet, du gehst schließlich auf keinen Ball – WO IST DAS PROBLEM?_

_Pemberley, 9 Uhr:_

William Darcy hat sich ausgiebig gestärkt, mit Mrs. Reynolds geplaudert, ihr für den Rest des Wochenendes freigegeben und sich mit der Tageszeitung und einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee auf die Terrasse zurückgezogen.

_Sherwood Oak, 10 Uhr:_

Elizabeth Bennet hat sich schließlich für einen kurzen Jeansrock und eine weiße Bluse entschieden. Und zur Feier des Tages mit einem leichten Erröten ihre brandneue Spitzenunterwäsche angezogen. Schnell noch Haare fertigfönen und einen Kaffee, schnell noch einen Kaffee...

_Pemberley, 10_ _Uhr:_

William Darcy beschließt, loszufahren. Er kann sich sowieso auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren.

_Sherwood Oak, 10:30 Uhr:_

Elizabeth Bennet sitzt mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester Lydia im Eßzimmer und zwingt sich zur Ruhe. Der Kaffee ist ihr dabei keine große Hilfe. Lydia macht ständig dumme Bemerkungen zu Lizzys „Millionär" und treibt sie damit zum Wahnsinn. Elizabeth fährt erschrocken zusammen und verschüttet ihren Kaffee, als es an der Tür klingelt. Das Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Mrs. Bennet öffnet und kommt wenige Augenblicke wieder zurück. Sie hat einige Päckchen in der Hand. „War nur der Briefträger" sagt sie.

Als es fünf Minuten später wieder klingelte, war Elizabeth ganz ruhig. Mrs. Bennet öffnete die Tür und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit William ins Zimmer zurück. Er begrüßte die beiden Mädchen höflich und nahm auf Mrs. Bennets Drängen am Tisch Platz, wo ihm ein weiterer Kaffee aufgenötigt wurde.

Lizzy konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn hier heraus zu bekommen. Lydias Starren war ihr peinlich und auch die direkten Fragen ihrer Mutter. _Aber über mich schimpfen, ich wäre zu direkt, ha!_ dachte Lizzy boshaft. Schnell trank sie ihren Kaffee aus und deutete an, daß sie gehen konnten.

Darcy trank seinen Kaffee aus und erhob sich. Er hoffte, er wäre mit Elizabeth alleine – er wollte mit _ihr_ zusammensein, nicht mit ihrer Mutter oder Schwester! Aber seine Befürchtungen waren grundlos, natürlich war es auch nicht Lizzys Vorstellung von einer netten Verabredung, wenn die eigene Mutter dabei war! Darcy bedankte sich höflich für den Kaffee und folgte Lizzy hinaus zu den Ställen.

Sie ging ihm ein Stückchen voraus, bis sie sich umdrehte und auf ihn wartete. Während dieser paar Meter hatte er Gelegenheit, sie ausgiebig zu betrachten und dachte, wenn sie ihn jetzt sofort rauswarf, hätte sich der Tag schon gelohnt. Ob sie wußte, wie sexy sie aussah in ihrem kurzen, engen Rock, der sich so verführerisch über ihrem aufregenden Hinterteil spannte, wenn sie ging? Die langen, gebräunten Beine, die sockenlos in weißen Tennisschuhen steckten? Bereits im Eßzimmer war ihm fast die Luft weggeblieben als er sah, daß sie die oberen beiden Knöpfe ihrer Bluse offenstehen hatte, so daß man den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen konnte… aber was ihn wirklich um den Verstand zu bringen drohte: Sie trug heute zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, die Haare offen. Ihre dunkelbraune Mähne floß in langen Locken über ihren Rücken, einige widerspenstige Strähnen wehten vorwitzig im Wind.

Darcy wußte genau, dieser Tag erforderte eine Meisterleistung an Beherrschung seinerseits. Ein Teil seines Körpers hätte keine Sekunde gezögert, sie zu packen und hier und jetzt auf der Stelle zu nehmen, in diese Locken zu greifen, das Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Oh ja, das würde ein _anstrengender_ Tag werden…

Darcy seufzte in sich hinein, als er zu ihr aufschloß. Aber auch Elizabeth gefiel, was sie sah. Sie fand ihn schon seit Pemberley unwiderstehlich in seinen gutsitzenden Jeans und sie hatte bemerkt, daß er unter seinem Hemd nichts weiter trug. Sie haßte es, wenn Männer _Unterhemden_ trugen! William aber war definitiv kein Unterhemdentyp. Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung. Er hatte die obersten zwei Knöpfe ganz verwegen offenstehen und sie konnte ein paar vorwitzige Haare hevorlugen sehen. Sein Körper schien nicht weniger gebräunt zu sein als seine Arme – starke, muskulöse Arme… Auch schien er kein Freund von Socken zu sein, seine nackten Füße steckten in Timberlands. Immer wieder war sie fasziniert von seinen Haaren. Er hatte dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar, das wegen seiner Locken immer etwas verwuschelt aussah. Eine besonders widerborstige Strähne fiel ihm immer wieder in die Stirn, was in ihr jedes Mal den Wunsch auslöste, sie wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Oh ja, das würde ein anstrengender Tag werden…

Schließlich hatten sie sich gegenseitig genug gemustert und beide waren mit dem Ergebnis hochzufrieden. Elizabeth war sich vollkommen im klaren darüber, daß sich Darcy keine Sekunde für die Besichtigung der Farm interessierte. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, und da hätte sie ihm auch den Heizungskeller zeigen können und er wäre zufrieden gewesen. Sie war über sich selbst erstaunt, daß sie tatsächlich zu überlegen anfing, wie sich am besten von hier verdrücken konnten um den Tag wirklich _alleine_ zu verbringen.

Darcy hatte diese Überlegung ebenfalls angestellt. Andererseits war es ganz gut, daß sie hier waren und damit praktisch unter Beobachtung. Er gestand sich ein, daß er es nicht verhindern würde, sollte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, Elizabeth näher zu kommen. Es würde definitiv über seine Kräfte gehen. Aber er würde _auf keinen Fall_ vorschlagen, nach Pemberley zu fahren.

„So, Mr. Darcy, möchten sie die Pferde nun endlich sehen?" neckte sie ihn und zog ihn übermütig in Richtung der Ställe. Ihre Berührung war wie ein Stromschlag, aber er lächelte und ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen. Es würde ein _wundervoller_ Tag werden!

Ganz entgegen seiner Erwartungen war die Besichtigung doch recht interessant. In den Ställen trafen sie auf Mr. Bennet und die drei waren sehr schnell in ein leidenschaftliches Gespräch über Pferdezucht verwickelt. Die beiden pferdenärrischen Bennets zeigten ihrem Gast schließlich auch die neuen Fohlen und Darcy war überrascht, daß es ihm nicht das geringste ausmachte, daß Lizzys Dad nun auch mit dabei war. Ihm wurde sogar die seltene Ehre zuteil, die Schlittenhunde des Mr. Bennet anschauen zu dürfen, was Darcys Sehnsucht nach einem eigenen Gespann nur noch verstärkte. Mr. Bennet lud ihn großzügig ein, im nächsten Winter bei einer Tour mitmachen zu dürfen.

Darcy und Lizzy waren wieder alleine. Als sie gerade im Obstgarten angekommen waren und ein paar Erdbeeren naschten, hörten sie mit Bedauern Mrs. Bennet nach Lizzy rufen. Lizzy seufzte, entschuldigte sich kurz und ging nachsehen, warum sie gestört wurden. Aber Mrs. Bennet hatte ausnahmsweise eine hervorragende Idee gehabt und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hätte Lizzy ihre Mama knutschen können.

Fünf Minuten später kam Elizabeth mit einem großen Korb und einer Decke unter dem Arm zurück in den Obstgarten. Darcy schaute sie fragend an und Lizzy grinste.

„Wie wärs mit Picknick?"

„Hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Bessere Idee. Ich zeige dir unseren geheimen „Familien-Picknick-Platz". Wir müssten aber ein kleines Stück fahren."

„Ok."

Lizzy holte ihre Tasche und Sonnenbrille, dann packten sie alles in Darcys Wagen – _cooles Teil_ – , ließen das Verdeck hinunter und fuhren los. Es war nicht weit. Die Bennets hatten wenige Kilometer außerhalb der Farm noch ein separates Stück Weideland, das nicht direkt an die Farm angrenzte. Dafür an ein kleines Flüßchen, fast eher ein etwas breiterer Bach. Ein kleiner See wurde von diesem Bach gespeist und diente der Familie im Sommer als privater Swimmingpool. Sie hatten ein kleines Stückchen Land etwas kultiviert, so gab es ein schönes Plätzchen am Teich mit Badesteg, einer kleinen Hütte, festinstallierten Tischen und Bänken aus Holz, einer kleinen Liegewiese, sogar ein kleiner Grill war festeingemauert, desweiteren schattenspendende Bäume, Sträucher und wilde Blumen, die dem Ort gleichzeitig etwas von einer intimen Oase gaben.

Darcy grinste in sich hinein und dankte im stillen Mrs. Bennet für diese Idee. _Das_ war der perfekte Ort für sie beide!

Er trug die Sachen zu einem der beiden Tische und wollte den Korb auspacken, aber Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm die Decke, breitete sie im Schatten eines Ahornbaums auf dem Gras aus und stellte den Korb darauf.

„Ein echtes Picknick macht man auf dem Boden, müßtest du als Engländer doch wissen!" lachte sie.

Darcy sah ihr fasziniert zu, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszog, sich auf die Decke kniete und schließlich Teller, Gläser, Besteck, Servietten und einen Berg voll Essen auspackte. Die Haare fielen ihr widerspenstig ins Gesicht und ihr weißer Spitzen-BH war zu sehen, wenn sie sich vorbeugte, dabei auch der Ansatz ihrer vollen, runden Brüste.

_Der Herr steh mir bei!_ flehte er innerlich und ließ sich nieder, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie zauberten Sandwiches, Kartoffelsalat, ein Baguette und frische Erdbeeren aus dem großen Korb, dazu eine Flasche selbstgekelterten Cidre. Es war ein Festmahl.

Elizabeth hatte nicht gewußt, wie hungrig sie war. Beim Frühstück hatte sie vor Aufregung nichts essen können, aber jetzt, als sie an Darcys Anwesenheit gewöhnt war und sie seine Gesellschaft genoß, kehrten ihre Lebensgeister zurück. Sie verspeisten fast alle Sachen, bis auf die Erdbeeren und mußten schließlich lachen, als sie sich ansahen, wie sie vollgefressen auf der Decke saßen und fast nicht mehr japsen konnten.

Lizzy räumte die Überreste und das Geschirr in den Korb zurück, um auf der Decke etwas Platz zu schaffen. Darcy hatte sich auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt, die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin, bis er Lizzys Nähe auf der Decke spürte.

„Hallo _Fitz_william – schläfst du etwa?" flüsterte sie ganz dich an seinem Ohr.

Er gab keine Antwort, öffnete auch nicht die Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Hm. Mr. Darcy scheint eingeschlafen zu sein," murmelte Lizzy amüsiert und setzte sich wieder auf. „Sowas, hat sich den Wanst vollgeschlagen und schnarcht mir jetzt die Ohren voll. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn mit einem kleinen _Nachtisch_ wieder aufwecken kann…"

Darcy ließ die Augen geschlossen und schmunzelte innerlich. _Diese kleine Teufelin mit dem Gesicht eines Engels!_

Lizzy kniete sich neben ihn, griff sich eine Erdbeere und strich damit langsam über seinen Mund, ihre Finger berührten seine Lippen dabei immer wieder wie unbeabsichtigt. Lizzy quiekte erschrocken auf, als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung zuschnappte und die Erdbeere mitsamt ihren Fingern im Mund hatte. Sie lachte, als sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte. „Du bist ganz schön schnell, Fitzwilliam."

„Und du ganz schön dreist."

„Noch eine Erdbeere, Mr. Darcy?"

„Wenn du mich fütterst?"

„Wenn du mir nicht wieder die halbe Hand abbeißt?"

Sie fütterten sich schließlich gegenseitig mit den restlichen Erdbeeren und beide spürten natürlich die knisternde Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Als die letzte Erdbeere verspeist war, sahen sie sich etwas verlegen an, bis Darcy etwas näher rutschte, seine Hand an ihr Gesicht hob und ihr behutsam eine lange Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurückschob. Er ließ seine Hand dort und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen, ihre Augen mit seinen niemals loslassend, sein Blick dunkel und warm.

Lizzy hielt die Luft an. Sie hatte Knoten im Magen, ihr Herz raste. Boah, dieser Blick! Instinktiv rückte sie näher an ihn heran, strich vorsichtig über seinen Arm, erst mit einer, dann mit beiden Händen, bis eine Hand seine Lippen fand. Darcy öffnete den Mund und seine Zunge spielte mit ihren Fingern, die immer noch ein bißchen nach Erdbeeren schmeckten. Lizzy beugte den Kopf langsam nach vorne und endlich fanden sich ihre Lippen. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer etwas wagemutiger wurden ihre Küsse, bis sich Lizzy schließlich auf seinem Schoß wiederfand, ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt, seine Arme um ihre Hüften liegend.

Schließlich waren sie gezwungen, Luft zu holen. Lizzy legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoß den männlichen Duft nach Sandelholz, der von ihm ausging. Sie strich mit einem Finger an seinem Hals entlang, fuhr die Linie seiner Lippen nach und fühlte sich in seinen Armen wohl und geborgen.

Darcy schaute zärtlich auf sie hinab. Seine Position wurde langsam etwas ungemütlich, Lizzy war zwar nicht schwer, aber er konnte sich nirgends anlehnen und so tat ihm der Rücken bald weh. Vorsichtig hob er sie von seinem Schoß und legte sie mit dem Rücken auf die Decke, sich selbst seitlich neben sie legend, auf einen Arm aufgestützt. So hatte er genügend Bewegungsfreiheit, ihren Körper mit seiner anderen Hand zu erkunden. Er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf, so daß sie ihm noch näher war und strich mit seiner freien Hand ganz langsam über ihre Arme, ihr Gesicht, ihre Hüften, ihre Beine. Er fuhr zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang, ohne diese zu berühren, streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel bis dorthin, wo ihr Rocksaum begann. Küßte immer wieder ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihren Mund, ihren Hals, den Ansatz ihrer Brüste und brachte Lizzy damit langsam aber sicher um den Verstand.

Lizzy wußte zwar definitiv, daß William Darcy der Mann sein würde, der sie zur „richtigen" Frau machen würde, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das heute schon wollte. Was er mit ihr machte, war Verführung pur und sie war kurz davor, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und „nimm mich endlich, verdammt!" zu schreien. Aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Trotzdem genoß sie seine Berührungen und wollte nicht, daß er damit aufhörte.

Darcy hatte es nicht eilig. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, hier draußen würde sie niemand stören, er konnte sie in aller Ruhe „bereitmachen". Es machte Spaß, mit ihrem Körper zu spielen. Er konnte an Lizzys Reaktionen sehen, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoß, wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Immer, wenn er in die Nähe ihrer intimsten Stelle kam, spannte sich ihr Körper voller Lust an, danach folgte ein leises, enttäuschtes Grummeln, wenn er diese Stelle wieder verließ. Damit sie nicht völlig frustriert war, ging er in jeder Runde, die seine Hand auf ihrem Körper unternahm, ein kleines Stückchen weiter. Bald würde sie ihn anflehen, sie zu erlösen. William Darcy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, daß er es mit einer leibhaftigen Jungfrau zu tun hatte.

Als Darcy Elizabeths Bluse langsam aufknöpfte, ihre Brüste berührte, ihren BH – der praktischerweise vorne verschließbar war – öffnete, beiseite schob, sie zärtlich knetete und an ihren vor Erregung hartgewordenen Nippeln saugte und leckte, ließ sie ihn gewähren. Als er kurze Zeit später seine Hand an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel immer weiter nach oben schob, bis er schließlich den Rocksaum passierte und an die nächste Grenze – ihr Höschen – stieß, quiekte sie kurz atemlos auf, ließ ihn aber weitermachen.

Darcy lächelte, küßte sie kurz auf die weichen, vollen Lippen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ein neues, interessantes und für ihn noch unbekanntes Territorium.

Er wußte, Lizzy war mehr als bereit. Er konnte ihre süße Nässe durch ihr Höschen spüren, er konnte sie riechen, bemerkte ihre Bewegungen, ihr verhaltenes Stöhnen. Immer wieder kreiste er die delikate Stelle mit seinen forschenden Fingern ein, schließlich schob er einen Finger unter den Saum ihres Höschens, konnte den Ansatz weicher Haare fühlen. Er schluckte hart. Es wurde auch für ihn mittlerweile schwierig, sich zurückzuhalten und der Platz in seiner Jeans schien langsam, aber sicher knapp zu werden. Aber es war noch nicht so weit.

Lizzy hingegen war am Ende ihrer Kraft. Was zum Teufel machte er bloß mit ihr? Sie hatte keinen freien Willen mehr, überließ sich ganz Williams magischen Fingern. Unbewußt spreizte sie die Beine, stöhnte und wand sich unter seinen erfahrenen Händen. Darcy beschloß, ihre süße Qual endlich zu beenden. Nein, er wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen, noch nicht. Er würde ihr zunächst einmal Erleichterung verschaffen, wollte ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie unter seinen Berührungen zum Höhepunkt kam. Und danach…

Noch ein sanfter Kuß, dann schob er ganz langsam seine Hand in ihr Höschen, ein Finger verschaffte sich Zugang in ihre Nässe, tauchte tief ein, fuhr auf und ab und berührte schließlich ihre empfindlichste Stelle, um sie behutsam dort zu streicheln, sanft daran zu reiben, zu stimulieren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine angenehme Aufgabe, ließ Lizzys Gesicht dabei aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt aus den Augen. Sie wimmerte leise, die Augen geschlossen und er wußte, sie würde bald soweit sein. In der Tat, nur wenige Augenblicke später spannte sie ihren Körper an, ihre Hüften hoben sich ihm entgegen, wand sich, sie schrie unterdrückt auf und stieß schließlich keuchend, schweratmend die Luft aus. Bebend kam sie zur Ruhe, ihr Gesicht gerötet, aber immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sie blickte direkt in William Darcys Gesicht und damit in zwei dunkle, warme Augen, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Verlangen anschauten.

Lizzy lächelte ihn verlegen an, hob die Hand und strich ihm diese widerspenstige und doch so attraktive Locke aus der Stirn. Er beugte sich über, küßte sie zärtlich und seine freie Hand begann schon wieder, an ihren immer noch erregten Nippeln zu spielen. Lizzys Körper war im augenblicklichen Zustand viel zu empfindlich für weitere Berührungen. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen, nahm seine Hand, spielte mit seinen Fingern und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er hatte große, schöne Hände, lange ‚Pianistenfinger' und sehr gepflegte Fingernägel. Professionelle Maniküre? Lizzy kicherte bei der Vorstellung, daß Darcy zur Kosmetikerin ging. War er so eitel? Ja, stellte sie fest. Ein so attraktiver Mann hatte auch alles Recht, eitel zu sein, fand sie.

„Was ist an meiner Hand so komisch?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Gar nichts. Ich habe mich grade gefragt wie du es fertigbringst, daß deine Nägel so gepflegt und gleichmässig aussehen." Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf ihre eigenen und mochte nicht, was sie sah. „Ich kann feilen wie ich will, bei mir sehen sie immer krumm und schief aus."

„Es ist ein Geheimnis, das ich nicht verraten kann," sagte er in ernstem Ton.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es mir peinlich ist und ich Dich danach töten müßte."

Elizabeth kniff ihm in die Seite und lachte. „Los, sag schon."

„Na schön, aber nicht, daß du es jemandem verrätst, ok? Eine Kosmetikerin kommt jeden Freitag ins Büro."

„_Ernsthaft_?"

Darcy nickte.

Lizzy sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Frag Katie. Sie hat eine Freundin, eine alleinerziehende Mutter von drei Kindern. Diese Freundin hat sich mühevoll die Ausbildung zur Kosmetikerin zusammengespart und braucht nun, logischerweise, auch ein paar Kunden. Katie hat mich überredet, es ihr einmal pro Woche zu erlauben, für ein paar Stunden während der Mittagszeit in die Firma zu kommen und den Damen die Nägel zu machen. Ihre Freundin hätte so einen praktisch sicheren Kundenstamm und meine Mitarbeiterinnen müßten keine langen Wege machen – und so ihre Pausen überziehen. Wir haben ihr einen kleinen, sowieso ungenutzten Raum zur Verfügung gestellt und sie hat tatsächlich regen Zulauf."

Lizzy kicherte bei der Vorstellung, daß Darcy in einer Reihe wartender Damen stand und geduldig wartete, bis er an die Reihe kam. Aber nein, sie fand es sehr süß von ihm, ihr das zu gestatten.

„Ja, und wenn sie fertig ist und ich bin an diesem Tag anwesend, kommt sie am Schluß zu mir und…nun ja." Er wurde tatsächlich ein bißchen rot.

„Sie versteht ihr Handwerk zumindest," sagte Lizzy und fuhr fort, seine Hand zu bearbeiten. Als sie einen Finger küssen wollte, roch sie ihren eigenen, sehr weiblichen Geruch und errötete sanft. „Und William…du hast… magische Hände," flüsterte sie und küßte nicht seine Hand, sondern ihn selbst.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuß hingebungsvoll und beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper über sie, seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben. Seine Erregung wuchs von neuem, sehr viel länger würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Er hatte sich gerade entschlossen, seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Lizzy fuhr erschrocken zusammen, Darcy stöhnte verärgert und äußerst schmerzgepeinigt auf. Wer konnte ihm _das_ bloß antun? Wer war so grausam? Aber er wußte, nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen kannten diese Nummer und würden ihn nie ohne Grund anrufen. Glücklicherweise konnte niemand sehen, wo und bei was er sich gerade befand. Er holte tief Luft und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„William, wo treibst du dich rum?" hörte er seine kleine Schwester fröhlich ins Telefon rufen. „Ich hoffe, du steckst nicht in Arbeit!" kicherte sie hinterher. _Frag mich lieber, wo ich NICHT stecke, Süße – und vielen Dank auch…_

Darcy bemühte sich um Ruhe. „Georgie, wo bist du?"

„Ich stehe hier vor diesem dämlichen Eisentor, dessen Code ich nicht kenne! Und niemand ist zuhause. Und den Taxifahrer hab ich natürlich auch schon weggeschickt."

„Du bist in _Pemberley_?"

Darcy wollte sterben. Er war dabei, den aufregendsten Sex seit vielen, vielen Monaten zu erleben mit einer Frau, die für ihn weit mehr war als ein Abenteuer, die ihn mit ihrer unschuldigen, verführerischen Art fast um den Verstand brachte und vor allem mit einer Mördererektion, die jetzt _verdammt noch mal_ nach Erlösung schrie!

Und hier war seine unschuldige, süße, kleine Schwester am Telefon, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer ohne ihm auch nur ein Wort zu erzählen von Deutschland nach Kanada geflogen war und nun vor seiner – verschlossenen – Haustür stand.

Er holte tief Luft, es war nun nicht mehr zu ändern. „Georgie, was um alles in der Welt machst du hier überhaupt, ohne etwas zu sagen?" fragte er, gleichzeitig besorgt und ärgerlich.

„Das erzähle ich dir später," sagte seine Schwester munter. „Wo bist du? Kannst du kommen?"

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie gerne ich _kommen_ würde, Georgiana Maria Darcy – aber jetzt nicht mehr, verdammt!_

Darcy unterdrückte einen Fluch und versuchte, seinen Frust herunterzuschlucken. „Ich bin in etwa einer Stunde bei dir, ok?"

„Danke, Will. Bis später."

Darcy beendete das Gespräch und warf das Telefon frustriert auf die Decke.

„Meine Schwester. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie von Deutschland hierhergeflogen, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen. Sie steht jetzt in Pemberley vor der Tür und hat keinen Schlüssel, ich fürchte, ich muß hinfahren." Er sah Lizzy enttäuscht an und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich bin, Liebes. Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen, ob du mich wiedersehen willst."

Lizzy kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie hatte sich noch nicht wieder richtig angezogen und Verlangen stieg in ihm auf, als sich ihre vollen Brüste mit diesen so süßen, rosigen Nippeln an ihn preßten. Aber die Chance war für heute wohl verpaßt.

„William?"

„Ja, Elizabeth?"

Sie blickte scheu zu ihm hoch.

„Ich muß dir etwas gestehen."

Eine Sorgenfalte erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Was?"

„Ich…" sie wurde vor Verlegenheit rot. „Ich hab noch niemals…ich meine, ich hab keine große Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen."

Darcy schaute sie ungläubig an. „Was meinst du, Elizabeth?"

Sie wandte scheu den Blick ab.

„Liebes, willst du damit sagen, ich bin dein erster Mann?" fragte er sanft.

Sie nickte verlegen.

Darcy schob einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. „Das ist nichts, weswegen man sich schämen muß, Kleines. Ich bin natürlich überrascht…" er strich ihr über die Wange. _Überrascht? Die Untertreibung des Jahres! Meine süße, aufregende Lizzy eine Jungfrau? Unberührt? Und ich darf ihr erster (und hoffentlich letzter!) Mann sein? Wow…_

„Angenehm überrascht." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hör zu. Ich muß jetzt los, meine aufgelöste, unsensible Schwester ins Haus lassen." Er seufzte. „Aber wenn du möchtest, sehen wir uns wieder. Ich würde mich sehr, sehr freuen."

Sie nickte und rieb ihre Wange an seiner. „Und, Elizabeth, hab keine Angst."

„Angst? Warum soll ich Angst haben?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du hast mir gegenüber keine Verpflichtung. Wie soll ich sagen…" er überlegte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, damit sie ihn nicht mißverstand. „ich meine damit, wenn wir uns wiedersehen mußt du keine Angst haben, daß wir…na ja, daß wir sofort da weitermachen müssen, wo wir eben aufgehört haben."

Elizabeth lachte. Er sah süß aus, wenn er verlegen war.

„Fitzwilliam Darcy," sagte sie in gespielt ernstem Ton. „Ich möchte dich sehr gerne wiedersehen. Und ich würde sagen, wir lassen uns einfach überraschen, was passiert. Aber wenn _ES_ passiert, dann möchte ich, daß du derjenige bist."

Darcy nickte. „So meinte ich es auch. Und, Elizabeth, sollte _ES_ passieren, dann möchte ich, daß es ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis für dich sein wird."

Elizabeth bemerkte, daß sie immer noch halb nackt auf der Decke saß und zog sich verlegen an. Darcy hatte diskret den Blick abgewandt. So sehr er auch bedauerte, kurz vor dem Ziel gestört worden zu sein, und so aufregend Sex unter freiem Himmel auch sein konnte, so klar war für ihn auch, daß Elizabeth für ihr ‚erstes Mal' etwas besseres verdient hatte als eine schnelle Nummer auf einer Picknickdecke unter einem Ahornbaum.

Er hatte keine Garantie, daß es je dazu kommen würde und er würde nichts forcieren, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Auch wenn es etwas frustrierend war, aber er würde ihr alle Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Solange sie ihn nur wiedersehen wollte.

Sie schwiegen die meiste Zeit über, bis sie wieder in Sherwood Oak ankamen. Darcy versprach, sie anzurufen, wenn er mit seiner Schwester geklärt hatte, was Sache war. Lizzy nickte und äußerte die Hoffnung, daß mit seiner Schwester alles in Ordnung sei. Noch ein zarter, aber inniger Kuß, dann war er auch schon weg.

Elizabeth hatte im Augenblick keine Sehnsucht danach, ihrer Familie jetzt unter die Augen zu kommen. Sie wollte alleine sein und an die letzten beiden Stunden denken. Natürlich war sie etwas enttäuscht, daß sie so abrupt auseinander gerissen worden waren, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert, daß es heute nicht zum äußersten gekommen war. Was mochte er wohl gedacht haben, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie wäre noch unberührt? Natürlich war er überrascht. Als sie daran dachte, daß sie ihn praktisch dazu verpflichtet hatte, sie irgendwann einmal zu entjungfern, wurde sie rot und verlegen. Was mochte er bloß von ihr denken? Er mußte ja einen tollen Eindruck von ihr haben! Lizzy seufzte und wurde sich der klebrigen Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen wieder bewußt. Unbemerkt stahl sie sich ins Haus, ging auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Oh ja, sie war immer noch erregt. Sie dachte an seine sanften Berührungen, seine forschenden, zärtlichen Finger, die in intimste Gebiete vorgedrungen waren, seine Lippen, die an ihren Nippeln saugten. Und die ganze Zeit über hatte sein warmer, aufmerksamer Blick ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen nicht verlassen, nun ja, wenn er sich ihren Brüsten zuwandte, dann natürlich schon. Lizzy lächelte versonnen bei der Erinnerung – er hatte tatsächlich magische Finger. Sie hatte gar nicht bewußt wahrgenommen, daß ihre Hand wieder in ihr Höschen gewandert war und sie sich selbst streichelte, bis sie mit einem leise gestöhnten „William" zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag zum Höhepunkt kam.

Darcy war auf dem Weg nach Pemberley, seine Gedanken in Aufruhr. Seine unberechenbare kleine Schwester! Was mochte der Grund sein, daß sie ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben einfach nach Hause geflogen war? Zumindest hatte sie sich nicht krank oder verzweifelt angehört. Und warum verdammt nochmal hatte er ihr noch keinen Schlüssel für Pemberley gegeben? Aber er wußte genau, auch dann wäre er zu ihr gefahren, wenn sie ihn angerufen hätte.

Und im Endeffekt war es vielleicht ganz gut gewesen, daß er heute nicht zum Zug gekommen war bei Elizabeth. Ein Teil seines Körpers sagte zwar etwas anderes, aber sein Verstand gab ihm recht. Natürlich wäre die logische Folge gewesen, daß sie auf der Wiese miteinander geschlafen hätten, vermutlich hätte Lizzy ihn sogar gewähren lassen, so erregt wie sie gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre ungezügelte Leidenschaft unter seinen Händen mußte er lächeln. Lizzys „Geständnis" aber hatte alles verändert. Er hoffte, sie würden sich wiedersehen. Nicht, weil er wild darauf war, sie zu entjungfern – so aufregend das sicher auch sein würde – aber schlicht und ergreifend weil er diese junge Frau liebte. Und wenn er Jahre darauf warten müßte.

Seine angenehmen Gedanken und Träume von zukünftigen Freuden mit der Liebe seines Lebens verschwanden exakt in dem Moment, als er seine kleine Schwester vor dem großen Eisentor stehen sah, umgeben von ihrem ganzen Gepäck.

Er hatte kaum den Motor abgestellt, da hing sie auch schon an seinem Hals und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Hallo großer Bruder!"

„Hallo Duckie."

Georgie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und grinste. „Das hast du schon ewig nicht mehr zu mir gesagt, Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy."

„Hab dich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, Süße." Er lächelte und drückte sie fest an sich. Natürlich freute er sich, sie zu sehen.

„Was machst du hier, Georgie? Die Semesterferien beginnen erst in zwei Wochen!"

„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Konnte ja keiner wissen, daß du neuerdings samstags außer Haus bist. Ich dachte, du genießt in Ruhe deinen neuen Landsitz."

Darcy wußte nicht, ob er ihr von Lizzy erzählen sollte. Er beschloß, das Thema erstmal zu wechseln und schlug vor, ihr Gepäck einzuladen und zum Haus zu fahren.

Darcy war erleichtert gewesen, daß seine Schwester keinen wichtigen Grund hatte, zwei Wochen vor Beginn der Semesterferien nach Hause zu kommen. Georgie würde die Ferien zum großen Teil mit ihm verbringen und im Herbst ihr Musikstudium in Vancouver fortsetzen. Er war froh, daß sie nicht so weit weg sein würde, sie würden sich sehr oft sehen können.

Sie hatten sich jeweils ihren Lieblingskaffee gebrüht und sich auf die sonnenbeschienene, aber windgeschützte Terrasse gesetzt.

„Hattest du solches Heimweh, daß du diese zwei Wochen nicht noch warten konntest?"

„Nö, das nicht, aber unsere liebe Verwandtschaft hatte geplant, in drei Tagen in Urlaub zu fahren und ich wäre alleine im Haus gewesen. Da an der Uni sowieso nicht mehr viel ging, bin ich kurzentschlossen nach Hause geflogen und dachte, ich könnte dich überraschen. Und Will, ich habe das Gefühl, du _bist_ überrascht. Und nicht unbedingt positiv. Hat es was mit deinem _Termin_ heute zu tun?"

Darcy war immer wieder verblüfft, wie leicht seine Schwester ihn durchschaute und grinste amüsiert in sich hinein.

„Ich freue mich, daß du hier bist, Duckie. Und du weißt, ich meine das ehrlich."

Georgiana nickte abwesend, ihre Gedanken rotierten. Schließlich schlug sie sich an den Kopf, lachte und sagte: „Natürlich, Elizabeth, nicht wahr, so hieß die Dame?"

Darcy errötete verlegen.

„Los, William, ich will alles hören!"

„Was meinst du, Georgie?"

„Ach, mach mir nichts vor. Du hast sie wiedergesehen, stimmts? War das nicht das Mädchen, das dir Bier im Saddledome übergeschüttet hat und die," ein leichter Schatten senkte sich über ihr Gesicht, „…und die einen falschen Eindruck von dir vermittelt bekommen hat? Konntest du die Sache in Ordnung bringen, Will?"

„Du hast ein viel zu gutes Gedächtnis, Süße. Wer weiß, was ich dir alles erzähle, wenn ich betrunken bin!" neckte er sie.

„Du warst jedes mal stocknüchtern, Bruder, aber ziemlich geknickt und traurig. Los, erzähl schon, wie steht es zwischen euch?"

„Nun ja, wir haben uns ein paar mal getroffen und es geschafft, uns nicht zu streiten." Darcy hatte nicht die Absicht, ihr von heute nachmittag zu erzählen, zumindest nicht von ihrer intimen letzten halben Stunde. Darüberhinaus wußte er momentan nicht einmal genau, wie es zwischen ihnen stand. Vielleicht bereute sie schon längst, was sie heute getan hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr als die Hoffnung, sie wiederzusehen und was sich daraus ergab...hm, man würde abwarten müssen.

„Oh je, und ich habe dich von ihr weggerissen heute? Das tut mir so leid, Will."

„Du konntest ja nicht wissen, daß sich dein eigenbrötlerischer, verschlossener, wunderlicher Bruder zufällig ausgerechnet heute mit so etwas exotischem wie einem weiblichen Wesen verabredet hat. Ist ja nicht gerade das naheliegenste, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Aber Will, ich habe dein Date zerstört! Ihr hattet Pläne für den Abend!" Sie hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen.

„Es war gar kein richtiges Date, Liebes. Elizabeth hat mir die Farm gezeigt und wir haben gerade unser Mittagessen beendet, als du angerufen hast. Wir hatten sonst keine Pläne gemacht, wahrscheinlich wäre ich sowieso bald darauf nach Hause gefahren."

„Wie ernsthaft ist die Sache, William?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, Duckie. Es ist noch zu früh."

„Aha. Das heißt, du bist in sie verliebt und weißt nicht, ob sie es auch ist."

„Du verblüffst mich immer wieder mit deinem Scharfsinn, Süße. Lernt man das heutzutage auf den Akademien?"

„Das ist pure Lebenserfahrung, William."

Er prustete los, als sie das so ernsthaft wie eine Fünfzigjährige sagte und nach einem indignierten Blick von Seiten Georgianas kicherten sie schließlich bald beide ausgelassen vor sich hin.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fiel Darcy noch etwas ein. „Übrigens, Georgie, von Elizabeths Farm haben wir auch die beiden Pferde gekauft. Möchtest du sie sehen?"

„Natürlich, los, laß uns gleich gehen!" Ungeduldig zog sie ihren Bruder auf die Füße und rannte ihm voraus zu den Ställen.

Georgiana stand schon an den Boxen und hatte sich bereits mit ihrer Stute bekanntgemacht als Darcy zu ihr trat.

„Gefällt sie dir, Duckie?"

Georgie drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder und strahlte. „Sie ist wunderschön, Will. Wie heißt sie?"

„Es ist deine, du mußt ihr einen Namen geben."

„Willst du damit sagen, das arme Tier steht seit Januar hier im Stall und hat _keinen_ Namen?"

„Exakt."

„Und du sagst ‚Pferd' zu ihr?"

„Ich gebe ihr Kosenamen."

Georgie sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an. William und _Kosenamen_?

„Meistens nenne ich sie „störrische Georgie".

Georgiana knuffte ihren Bruder in die Seite und er zerzauste ihre Haare im Gegenzug. Beide lachten.

„Ich überlege mir was."

Die Frage nach dem Namen von Williams eigenem Pferd erübrigte sich, da über seiner Box bereits ein hölzernes Schild mit der schwarz eingebrannten Aufschrift _Chinook_ hing. Georgie lachte. „Der Name gefällt mir!"

„Dachte ich mir. Morgen können wir ausreiten, wenn du magst." Sie gingen langsam ins Haus zurück.

„Bist du nicht müde vom langen Flug? Warum legst du dich nicht noch ein bißchen hin und ich mach uns später was zu essen?" schlug Darcy vor.

Georgiana starrte ihren Bruder mit großen Augen an. „Oh nein, Fitzwilliam, das kann nur wieder in Tiefkühlpizza ausarten."

Darcy tat beleidigt. „Ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Koch. Ich beweise es dir."

Er hoffte bloß, daß alle Zutaten im Haus waren und er sich tatsächlich noch an die Zubereitung von Lizzys Nudelauflauf erinnerte.

Georgie blieb skeptisch. „Na schön. Ich bin aber gar nicht so müde. Ich glaube, ich genieße einfach noch ein wenig die Sonne auf der Terrasse und werfe einen Blick in die Zeitung, ob es was neues, aufregendes hier gibt…"

Darcy versprach, ihr gleich noch einen Orangensaft rauszubringen, aber als er fünf Minuten später auf die Terrasse trat, war Georgie auf dem Liegestuhl bereits fest eingeschlafen.

Darcy nutzte die Zeit, um seine Vorräte zu überprüfen. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er, was Elizabeth alles in den Auflauf gesteckt hatte und er war sich am Ende sicher, daß er alles zusammen hatte. Er wünschte, sie wäre hier. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, für sie zu kochen (unter ihrer Anleitung, ok), aber er hatte sich nicht ganz ungeschickt dabei angestellt, wie er sich selbst loben mußte. Während er Makkaroni kochte, Schinken schnippelte und Käse rieb, gab er sich ganz seinen Gedanken hin. Ob er Lizzy heute noch anrufen sollte? Vielleicht machte sie sich Gedanken, warum Georgie so plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Außerdem konnte er sich für seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch noch einmal entschuldigen. Und bei der Gelegenheit ein neues Date ausmachen…

Er schob den fertigen Auflauf in den Ofen und griff zum Telefon. Wieso war er immer so aufgeregt, wenn er sie anrief? Lydia Bennet nahm das Gespräch entgegen. Sie teilte ihm mit, daß ihre Schwester nicht da sei und sie auch nicht wußte, wo sie hingegangen war. Darcy ließ ihr ausrichten, daß er angerufen habe und legte enttäuscht auf.

Aber seine Schwester, durch die verlockenden Düfte aus dem Ofen in die Küche gelockt, ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Grübeln.

Sie sah sich übertrieben suchend in der Küche um und rief schließlich „Mrs. Reynolds, sie können jetzt rauskommen, ich hab alles durchschaut!", bevor sie sich an ihrem Bruder vorbeiquetschte und neugierig die Ofentür öffnete.

„Pfoten weg!" sagte ihr Bruder mit gespielter Strenge und schlug ihr auf die Finger. „Und von wegen Mrs. Reynolds. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich kann kochen."

Georgie wollte es kaum glauben. Es roch köstlich und sah sehr, sehr appetitlich aus. „Wo gibt es bloß solche tollen Fertiggerichte?" neckte sie ihn und holte die Teller aus dem Schrank.

„Was willst du mit _zwei_ Tellern, du kriegst sowieso nichts ab. Kannst dir eine Tiefkühlpizza machen, wenn du meine Kochkünste nicht zu würdigen weißt."

Georgie stellte die Teller ab, umschlang ihren Bruder von hinten und rieb ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken. „Wann lerne ich sie kennen?" fragte sie harmlos.

„Wen?"

„Sei nicht so begriffsstutzig. Elizabeth natürlich!"

„Gar nicht."

Er drehte sich um und hielt ihre Arme fest. „Weil ich es einer Frau wie Elizabeth keineswegs zumuten kann, eine freche, wilde, unerzogene Göre wie dich kennenzulernen!"

Georgie zappelte und wand sich, aber er lockerte seinen Griff nicht und ärgerte sie noch ein bißchen weiter, bis sie schließlich, erschöpft von ihrer kleinen Rangelei, lachend auf den Küchenboden purzelten.

Georgie war glücklich, ihren Bruder endlich wieder so gelöst und fröhlich zu sehen. Er war viel zu verschlossen und reserviert in Gesellschaft anderer, während er privat so viel lockerer sein konnte. Er hatte einen großartigen Sinn für Humor, und man konnte so viel mit ihm unternehmen, da er sich für eine Menge Sachen interessierte. Wenn man erst einmal seine harte Schale geknackt hatte, verbarg sich hinter seiner Unnahbarkeit ein wunderbarer Mensch. Er mußte sich nur noch ein bißchen abgewöhnen, so schrecklich besitzergreifend und kontrollierend zu sein. Es war nicht böse gemeint, das wußte sie, aber er konnte mit seinem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt ziemlich erdrückend werden, wie sie aus eigener Erfahrung wußte. Sie wußte auch nur zu gut, wie einsam er manchmal war und es tat ihr weh. Weh, weil viele Frauen sich nicht die Mühe machten, ihn richtig kennenzulernen. Sie sahen sein Vermögen, seine Position und natürlich auch, daß er ziemlich attraktiv war, aber das war es auch schon. Die meisten seiner ‚Beziehungen' endeten nach kürzester Zeit. Wenn eine Frau ihn sogar dazu bringen konnte, kochen zu lernen und vor allem, wieder zu lachen, dann mußte sie etwas besonderes sein. Georgiana Darcy war mehr als gespannt darauf, Elizabeth Bennet endlich kennenzulernen.

Auf Sherwood Oak hatte Lydia ihrer Schwester etwa eine Stunde nach ihrer Rückkehr mitgeteilt, daß ihr ‚Millionär' sie versucht hatte zu erreichen. Elizabeth war enttäuscht, daß sie nicht hier gewesen war aber geschmeichelt, daß er überhaupt angerufen hatte. Eine Telefonnummer von Pemberley hatte sie weiterhin nicht. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn am Montag im Büro anzurufen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Die beiden Darcys verbrachten den Sonntag gemeinsam draußen auf Pemberley. Es versprach ein sonniger und warmer Tag zu werden. William war – wie immer – früh aufgestanden, hatte ein paar Runden im Pool gedreht, die Sonntagszeitung am Eisentor abgeholt, Frühstück gemacht und den Tisch auf der Terrasse gedeckt. Bis Georgie sich endlich aus den Federn gekämpft hatte, war es 11 Uhr. Sie riß überrascht die Augen auf, als sie sah, daß ihr Bruder bereits Frühstück gemacht hatte.

„Und ich dachte, du könntest mich nicht mehr verblüffen, Fitzwilliam Darcy," murmelte sie und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Hmm…Rührei mit Schinken…das ist ja hier wie im Fünf-Sterne Hotel!"

Darcy kniff sie in die Seite und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Gewöhn dich nicht allzu sehr daran, Duckie. Morgen bist du dran!"

„Morgen ist Mrs. Reynolds wieder da, wolltest du sagen," grinste Georgiana. „Wollen wir dann reiten gehen?"

„Ja." Darcy blätterte durch die Zeitung. Eine Werbeanzeige für eine Ballettaufführung fiel ihm ins Auge. Georgie liebte Ballett. Ob Elizabeth sich dafür interessieren würde? Es wäre doch eine äußerst unverfängliche Einladung…und dann noch zusammen mit seiner Schwester? Wirklich äußerst unverfänglich…

„Georgie, am nächsten Samstag wird ‚Romeo und Julia' als Ballett aufgeführt. Soll ich uns Karten reservieren?"

„Welche Truppe kommt denn?"

„Winnipeg."

„Klar, gerne." Georgie überlegte einen Moment und grinste ihren Bruder übermütig an. „Wieso fragst du Elizabeth nicht, ob sie mitkommen will?"

„Genau das hatte ich vor, Georgiana Maria Darcy."

William Darcy verlor am Montag keine Zeit. Bevor er die Karten bestellte, wollte er erst sichergehen, daß Lizzy auch mitkam. Um halb zehn rief er auf der Farm an und hatte Glück, Elizabeth nahm den Anruf selbst an.

„Hallo Elizabeth, William hier."

Lizzys Knie wurden irrationalerweise weich, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie mußte sich tatsächlich hinsetzen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus und sie war froh, daß sie alleine im Wohnzimmer war.

„Hallo William. Wie geht es dir?"

_Jetzt, wo ich dich am Telefon habe, könnte es mir kaum besser gehen…_

„Oh, sehr gut. Und dir? Ich hab dich am Samstagabend leider nicht erreicht…"

_Toll, Darce, mach ihr Vorwürfe!_

„Ich hätte ja vielleicht zurückgerufen, wenn ich deine Telefonnummer hätte…" kam eine etwas spitze Antwort.

„Oh." Anstatt ihr - wie es naheliegend war - die Nummer zu geben, entstand eine etwas peinliche Pause.

_Aha, du bist es weiterhin nicht wert, seine höchstprivate Telefonnummer zu bekommen!_

„Ist mit deiner Schwester alles in Ordnung, William?" fragte Elizabeth schließlich, als das Schweigen _zu_ peinlich wurde. Sie war wieder ein wenig näher auf dem Boden der Realität angekommen und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch hatten sich vorerst zur Ruhe begeben.

„Georgie? Äh…oh ja, ja, alles in Ordnung. Sie ist zwei Wochen vor Beginn der Semesterferien zurückgeflogen und wollte mich einfach nur überraschen, deswegen hat sie mir vorher nichts gesagt."

„Na das freut mich zu hören," kam die kühle Antwort.

_Das läuft nicht gut, Darce, du Idiot._

„Elizabeth, ich…ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, am Samstag mit mir und Georgie ein Ballett anzuschauen?"

_Na, geht doch!_

Elizabeth war überrascht. Sie hatte noch nie ein Ballett live auf der Bühne gesehen, aber sie mochte Tanzen im allgemeinen und sie dachte, es könnte ganz lustig werden. Sie würde seine Schwester kennenlernen. Und er wollte sie wiedersehen. Und es wäre vor allem unverfänglich genug.

„Das würde ich sehr gerne, William," sagte sie leise.

Sie konnte sein Aufatmen am anderen Ende der Leitung regelrecht hören und grinste.

„Schön, ich freue mich. Es fängt um 19 Uhr an, wir holen dich um halb sechs ab, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden. Danke für die Einladung, William."

„Sehr gerne, Elizabeth."

Zwei Minuten später klingelte das Telefon auf Sherwood Oak erneut, wieder ging Lizzy dran.

„Bitte entschuldige mein rüdes Benehmen, Elizabeth, manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo meine Gedanken sind. Hast du etwas zu schreiben, ich habe ganz vergessen, dir meine Telefonnummer zu geben…"

Als Elizabeth kurz darauf auflegte, waren die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zurückgekehrt und sie hatte die Telefonnummern von Pemberley, Williams Stadthaus in Calgary, seine direkte, geheime Durchwahl in sein Büro, seine Mobiltelefonnummer sowie seine private Emailadresse notiert.

Als Darcy auflegte, dauerte es erst einmal eine ganze Zeit, bis er dieses dämliche Grinsen wieder aus seinem Gesicht bekam. Einige Minuten lang gab er sich seinen eigenen, kleinen Tagträumereien hin, dachte an den kommenden Samstag und fragte sich, warum er sich immer wie der letzte Idiot anstellte, wenn Elizabeth involviert war. Ihm fiel ein, daß er wie ein wirklicher Idiot dastehen würde, wenn er seinen beiden Damen am Samstag keine Eintrittskarte würde präsentieren können, wenn er sich nicht endlich darum kümmerte. Er erhob sich seufzend und ging in sein Vorzimmer um Katie zu bitten, drei Karten für die Vorstellung zu reservieren. Beste Plätze.

Für Darcy und Elizabeth konnte es gar nicht schnell genug Samstag werden, während Georgiana ihren Bruder die ganze Woche über amüsiert beobachtete. Eines Abends fand sie ihn in der Bibliothek vor, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, aber sein Blick abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet. Selbst ihr Eintreten hatte er nicht bemerkt.

„Worüber grübelst du, Will?" fragte sie und schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, als er zusammenzuckte, als sie ihm durch die dunklen Locken fuhr. _Daß die Frauen immer so wild auf seine Haare waren,_ dachte er abwesend.

„Ich grüble nicht. Ich überlege, wohin ich die beiden Damen am Samstag zum Essen einladen soll. Vorschläge?"

Georgie lächelte unschuldig. Sie hatte bereits insgeheim beschlossen, daß sie sich nach der Vorstellung unter irgendeinem Vorwand verabschieden würde um den beiden einen etwas intimeren Fortgang des Abends zu gewährleisten. Sie würde im Stadthaus übernachten und William hätte freie Bahn in Pemberley, wenn es nötig sein würde. Georgie kannte ihren Bruder. Er hatte noch niemals eine Frau in seiner Wohnung übernachten lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie, Georgie, ebenfalls anwesend war. Elizabeth war ein ganz anderer Fall, so hoffte sie zumindest.

„Och, keine Ahnung. Willst du etwa jetzt schon einen Tisch reservieren? Ich würde einfach abwarten, wie sich der Abend entwickelt."

„In den guten Restaurants ist eine frühzeitige Reservierung aber unbedingt nötig."

„Ich kenne deine Elizabeth ja nicht, aber bist du sicher, sie fühlt sich in diesen Nobelschuppen wohl, in denen du normalerweise verkehrst?"

Darcy sah seine Schwester ungläubig an. „Wer würde nicht gerne gut essen gehen wollen? Warum sollte ihr das nicht gefallen?"

„Weiß nicht, ist nur so ein Gefühl."

Darcy verstand sie vollkommen falsch. „Nur weil sie auf einer Farm lebt, heißt das nicht, daß man sie nicht in ein edles Restaurant ausführen kann."

Georgie seufzte. „Das meine ich doch gar nicht, William. Ich bin sicher, du kannst dich mit ihr überall sehen lassen. Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir einfach, lieber spontan zu entscheiden." _William und spontan – zwei Welten treffen aufeinander!_

Darcy sah etwas skeptisch aus. Er liebte es, wenn alles minutiös und im voraus geplant war. Überraschungen waren ihm nicht geheuer, er bevorzugte die Kontrolle über die Dinge. Und genau das war es, was seine Schwester ihm ein wenig auf die sanfte Tour abgewöhnen wollte – sie ahnte, daß eine impulsive, lebendige Frau wie Elizabeth sich ungern kontrollieren ließ und Vorschriften nicht ganz so gnädig aufnehmen würde. Und in diesen Dingen war ihr Bruder nun mal ein Meister, auch wenn er immer nur die besten Motive hatte. Georgie konnte ihn schließlich (mit Mrs. Reynolds Unterstützung), davon überzeugen, nicht vorher zu reservieren und es Elizabeth zu überlassen, wie der Abend verlaufen würde. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, wie sich herausstellen würde.

Während sich Darcy etwas unwohl fühlte, einen nur halb geplanten Abend vor sich zu haben, hatte Elizabeth wie gehabt ihr Klamottenproblem. Was zum Teufel sollte man in ein _Ballett_ anziehen? Mußte sie vornehm erscheinen (bäh)? Sie konnte schlecht in Jeans und T-Shirt gehen, das wußte sie. In ihrer Verzweiflung fragte sie Jane um Rat. Diese warf mit Lizzy zusammen einen Blick in den Kleiderschrank und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nicht sehr tauglich für einen vornehmen Abend mit Mr. Darcy, Süße."

Elizabeth sah ihre Schwester panisch an. „Vornehmer Abend? Ich muß doch nicht im Ballkleid los, oder?"

„Nein, nicht im Ballkleid, aber auch nicht _so_!"

„Wenn ich bloß wüßte, was William und seine Schwester anziehen!"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schnell zum Chinookcenter fahren und dir was nettes kaufen?"

Elizabeth hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und war sehr still geworden. Jane setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist los, Lizzy?"

„Ach Jane, ich glaube, ich bin der ganzen Sache nicht gewachsen. Ich kann mir natürlich jetzt etwas passendes kaufen, klar. Aber stell dir vor, wir sehen uns in Zukunft öfter – ich kann doch nicht immer das gleiche anziehen. Andauernd vornehme Klamotten kaufen kann ich nicht. Und ein Mann wie William verkehrt nunmal in solchen Kreisen, in denen Jeans und T-Shirt nicht gerade modischer Standard sind. Der geht ja sogar im Maßanzug zum Eishockey."

_Oh weh, hoffentlich trägt er am _Samstag_ keinen Anzug – böses Omen…_

Jane verstand ihr Dilemma. „Liebes, laß uns einen Schritt nach dem andern tun. Wir fahren jetzt los, kaufen dir etwas nettes für Samstag und dann genießt du deinen Abend mit William. Es ist ja nicht gesagt, daß du in den nächsten Tagen gleich zu Bällen und Empfängen gehen mußt, oder?"

Elizabeth sah schon etwas optimistischer aus. Jane hatte wie immer recht.

„Und ansonsten heiratest du ihn am besten so schnell wie möglich, dann kann _er_ dir die teuren Fummel kaufen."

Elizabeth schaute Jane ungläubig an – dann brachen die Bennet-Schwestern in Gelächter aus.

Und dann war er endlich da, der Samstag. Sie hatten sich vorher nicht mehr gesehen, nur noch am Freitag telefoniert und alles noch einmal bestätigt. Elizabeth erfüllte ihre täglichen Pflichten auf der Farm, aber sie war in Gedanken schon beim Abend. Seit ihrem Picknick hatten sie sich nicht wiedergesehen, aber Elizabeth dachte jeden Tag daran – an William und das, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte. _Jede Stunde trifft es genauer, Lizzy_!

Sie sehnte sich nach einer Fortsetzung ihres intimen Zusammenseins, fürchtete sich gleichzeitig aber auch davor. Was würde er von ihr erwarten? Sie wußte, er würde sie zu nichts zwingen, er würde sich ganz wie ein Gentleman benehmen. Und außerdem war ja auch seine Schwester heute abend mit dabei, da _konnte_ nichts passieren, selbst wenn sie es wollte. Elizabeth beschloß, einfach den Abend zu genießen, ohne zu große Erwartungen zu haben.

Den ersten Schock erhielt sie, als es am Nachmittag klingelte und ein Bote einen wunderschönen Strauß Blumen für sie abgab. Die beiliegende Karte sagte „Ich freue mich auf heute abend. William."

Elizabeth schluckte. _Sie_ hatte möglicherweise keine großen Erwartungen an diesen Abend – aber wie stand es mit Mr. Darcy?

Darcy hätte keine Blumen geschickt, hätte er gewußt, daß seine – in der Tat unschuldige – Geste einen falschen Eindruck erweckte. Für ihn war der Ablauf heute abend klar: Lizzy abholen, Ballett anschauen, Abendessen, Lizzy heimfahren. Da war keinerlei Platz für traute Zweisamkeit, zumal Georgie als ‚Anstandsdame' dabei war. Er hatte kein Problem damit. Elizabeth wäre den ganzen Abend an seiner Seite, er konnte sie anschauen, ihre Anwesenheit genießen, sie ein bißchen näher kennenlernen. Solange Georgie bei ihm wohnte, würde er sowieso keine Frau mit nach Hause nehmen (davon abgesehen hatte er auch noch nie eine mitgenommen, selbst wenn er alleine war). Nein, es war schon ganz in Ordnung so. Seine Schwester hatte allerdings so ganz andere Vorstellungen.

Dann war es soweit. Ein schwarzer Audi fuhr die Auffahrt zur Farm entlang und Elizabeths Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte gedacht, sie könnte schnell rausspringen und sie würden gleich losfahren, aber Darcy hatte andere Pläne. Er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und seine Schwester der Familie vorstellen.

Darcy sah Elizabeth bewundernd an, als sie zu ihm trat. Ihre komplette Familie hatte sie kurze Zeit vorher schon nicht wiedererkannt. Elizabeth, die sich normalerweise in bequemen Sachen am wohlsten fühlte, trug heute ihre ‚Ausbeute' vom Einkaufsbummel mit Jane. Ein edles, schwarzes Kleid, nicht zu elegant, aber auch nicht zu einfach. Das Oberteil, nur gehalten von dünnen Spaghettiträgern, ließ ihre Schultern frei, betonte ihre weiblichen Kurven und paßte sich ihrem Körper perfekt an. Oder wie Lydia es respektlos ausgedrückt hatte: _Du füllst das Kleid wenigstens richtig aus, Lizzy!_

Elizabeth hatte gezögert, es zu kaufen, aber Jane hatte sie überredet. Sie sah darin umwerfend und sehr sexy aus, ohne billig zu wirken.

Darcy war der gleichen Meinung. Er konnte den Blick kaum abwenden. Zu seinem Bedauern trug sie die Haare hochgesteckt, aber er mußte zugeben, daß auch die Frisur sehr elegant aussah. Ohne sich an der anwesenden Familie zu stören, legte er ihr kurz einen Arm um die Hüfte und küßte sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. Dabei murmelte er: „du siehst bezaubernd aus, Elizabeth", und ließ sie nur sehr, sehr zögernd wieder los. Mrs. Bennet war einer Ohnmacht nahe, als sie Darcys offensichtliche Bewunderung sah und hörte von ferne schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten.

Georgie war entzückt. Sie mochte Elizabeth auf den ersten Blick, auch wenn es sie etwas überraschte, daß diese offenbar nicht sehr viel älter war als sie selbst. Sie hatte das Leuchten in den Augen ihres Bruders gesehen und war sicher, daraus konnte sich etwas sehr, sehr ernstes entwickeln.

Die beiden jungen Frauen verstanden sich auf Anhieb, sehr zu Williams Freude. Man hätte annehmen können, sie würden sich schon Jahre kennen, als sie in der Stadt plaudernd und kichernd aus dem Auto stiegen und das Theater betraten. William hatte fast den Eindruck, er wäre überflüssig und die beiden könnten sich durchaus auch ohne ihn vergnügen. Als er diese Ansicht in gespielt beleidigtem Ton äußerte, nahmen ihn die beiden Mädchen in die Mitte, hakten sich bei ihm ein und versicherten ihm lautstark, daß dem ganz bestimmt nicht so sei.

Georgie holte die an der Kasse die hinterlegten Karten und verteilte sie strategisch so geschickt, daß William wiederum in der Mitte saß.

Die Vorstellung begann und bald waren alle ganz bezaubert von der Darbietung auf der Bühne. Elizabeth, die zum ersten Mal ein Ballett live sah, war fasziniert und Darcy beobachtete amüsiert ihre Begeisterung. Als sie einmal seine Hand drückte und eine leise Bemerkung zu einer besonders schönen Szene machte, ließ er ihre Hand für den Rest der Aufführung nicht mehr los. Georgiana sah mit Entzücken, daß die beiden Händchen hielten.

Nach der Vorstellung trat dann das ein, was William gerne hätte vermeiden wollen – die berühmte Frage: was machen wir jetzt? Überraschenderweise trat seine Schwester zu ihm, rieb sich müde die Stirn und klagte über plötzliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin heute abend keine sonderlich amüsante Gesellschaft mehr, ihr beiden. Will, ich nehme mir ein Taxi und fahre ins Stadthaus."

Georgie hatte allerdings nicht mit dem Beschützerinstinkt ihres Bruders gerechnet. „Kommt nicht in Frage, Kleines, ich fahre dich nach Pemberley."

„Nein, nein, du wirst Elizabeth nicht den Abend verderben, William Darcy. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, du mußt dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin im Stadthaus gut aufgehoben."

Er war nicht überzeugt. Georgie hätte ihn am liebsten ans Schienbein getreten, vor allem als Elizabeth spürbar enttäuscht, aber tapfer äußerte, er könne Georgiana ruhig nach Pemberley fahren und sie würde ein Taxi zur Farm nehmen.

Darcy war in einem bösen Zwiespalt. Natürlich wollte er den Abend mit Elizabeth verbringen. Aber die Sicherheit und das Wohlbefinden seiner Schwester hatte Vorrang. Niemals würde er zulassen, daß sie alleine in einem Taxi fahren würde, was dachte sie sich bloß? Aber auch Elizabeth konnte unmöglich alleine nach Sherwood Oak zurückfahren.

Georgie biß sich auf die Lippen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Schließlich kannte sie ihren Bruder schon lange genug und seine übergroße Besorgnis ihr gegenüber war manchmal nur schwer zu ertragen. Vielleicht war ihr Plan doch nicht so toll? Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich trotzdem verdrücken konnte ohne den beiden den Abend zu verderben und ohne einen Rückzieher machen zu müssen. Bevor sie zuließ, daß William sie nach Pemberley fuhr, würde sie lieber mit zum Essen gehen.

„Nein, Elizabeth, das lasse ich selbstverständlich nicht zu. Wir fahren dich erst nach Hause und…"

Georgie unterbrach ihn. „Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy! Du würdest es tatsächlich fertigbringen, Elizabeth hungrig auf Sherwood Oak abzuladen, nur damit du mich auch sicher ins Bett bringen kannst?"

„Nein, ist schon ok…" wagte Lizzy einzuwenden, der die ganze Sache unangenehm war.

Darcy biß sich auf die Lippe. Das war natürlich auch nicht gerade ‚gentleman-like', Georgie hatte recht.

„William, warum machen wir es nicht einfach so: Du rufst deinen Fahrdienst an und bestellst mir einen Wagen hierher, der mich ins Stadthaus bringt. Da bin ich sicher unterwegs und muß kein Taxi nehmen. Und du und Elizabeth ihr geht nett essen."

William überlegte. Die Idee klang gut und hörte sich vernünftig an.

„Also schön, Kleines." Er griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon und bestellte in kurzen Worten einen seiner Chauffeure hierher. Da der Chef persönlich anrief, war Eile geboten und kurze Zeit später fuhr ein weiterer schwarzer Audi aus William Darcys Fuhrpark vor.

Georgie atmete auf. Ihr Bruder konnte manchmal so anstrengend sein! Sie wandte sich Elizabeth zu und lächelte sie an. „Es war wunderbar, dich kennenzulernen. Hast du nicht Lust, mich mal in Pemberley zu besuchen, solange ich noch Ferien habe? Du kannst mir vielleicht helfen, meinem Pferd einen Namen zu geben…"

Elizabeth sah erst sie, dann William erstaunt an. „Das arme Tier hat noch keinen Namen?"

„William nennt sie ‚störrische Georgie', aber das gefällt mir nicht so gut." William schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Wie wärs, kommst du nächste Woche, hast du Zeit? Wir können reiten oder schwimmen. Und wenn William abends nach Hause kommt, kann er uns was kochen."

Elizabeth mußte lachen als sie die unheilvollen Blicke sah, die William seiner Schwester zuwarf. Georgie tätschelte ihm die Wange, holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb eine Nummer drauf. „Meine Mobiltelefonnummer. Ruf mich an und wir machen was aus, ok?"

Sie zwinkerte Lizzy fröhlich zu, drückte ihren Bruder noch einmal an sich, murmelte ihm ein „viel Spaß" ins Ohr und hüpfte winkend in Richtung Auto. William fiel auf, daß ihre Kopfschmerzen offenbar wie weggeblasen waren und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. _Diese kleine Hexe_!


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Der schwarze Audi fuhr davon und zurück blieben eine amüsierte Elizabeth und ein etwas verlegener Darcy.

Elizabeth wartete einen Augenblick, und da von Darcy vorerst keine Reaktion kam – er mußte sich erst einmal sortieren – nahm sie einfach seine Hand in ihre und lief langsam los.

„So, und was machen wir zwei mit dem angebrochenen Abend?" fragte sie amüsiert.

Darcy lächelte auf sie hinab. „Was immer du willst, Lizzy."

_Na, dieses Angebot solltest du dir gut überlegen, _Fitz_william…_grinste Lizzy in sich hinein.

Darcy blieb stehen – er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie überhaupt liefen und ganz so planlos wollte er nicht durch die Gegend ziehen.

„Ich dachte, für den Anfang könnten wir vielleicht etwas essen gehen," schlug er vor.

„Gute Idee," meinte Elizabeth.

Darcy schlug eines seiner hochpreisigen ‚Etablissements' vor – andere kannte er wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht – aber wie Georgie vorhergesehen hatte, konnte er Elizabeth damit nicht verlocken.

„Du sagtest, was immer ich will, richtig?"

Darcy beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, aber er nickte tapfer.

„Ok. The Elephant and Castle."

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Art Pub. Vorne gibt's ein Restaurant, hinten ist eine Kneipe. Beste Pies und bestes Guinness der Stadt."

_Pies? Guinness? Arrgh…_

Elizabeth sah ihn herausfordernd an, überzeugt davon, daß er ablehnen würde. Aber versprochen war versprochen – er hätte es sich ja auch denken können.

William seufzte innerlich, lächelte dann aber. „Dann mal los – aber du mußt mir den Weg zeigen."

„Wollen wir laufen? Es ist nicht so weit."

Darcy nickte und – immer noch Hand in Hand – liefen sie in Richtung Innenstadt.

Das „Restaurant" entsprach wirklich nicht ganz Darcys Vorstellungen von einem gelungenen Abend, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Dunkel möbliert, man wurde nicht am Eingang begrüßt (wo gab es sowas?) und konnte sich entsprechend hinsetzen, wo man wollte, die Bedienung war nicht sonderlich zuvorkommend. Überall im Raum verteilt hingen Bildschirme, die tonlos irgendwelche Sportveranstaltungen übertrugen.

Sie fanden einen Tisch für zwei und Darcy nahm zögernd auf dem unbequem aussehenden Holzstuhl Platz. Elizabeth lachte. Sie kam gerne hierher. Gutes Essen zu anständigen Preisen und eine interessante, quirlige Atmosphäre. Sie sah, daß Darcy es haßte, aber war davon überzeugt, daß es ihm nicht schaden könne, sich auch einmal unter das weniger privilegierte Volk zu mischen. Manchmal hatte er doch noch einen ziemlichen Dünkel, fand sie, so süß er sonst auch war. Aber Elizabeth Bennet würde ihren eigenen Lebensstil nicht aufgeben, auch für William Darcy nicht.

„Wenn du es gar nicht aushältst, trinken wir was und gehen wieder," sagte sie kompromißbereit.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Es war dein Wunsch und ich bin selbst schuld."

Aber er lächelte schon wieder und sie merkte, es war ehrlich gemeint.

„Außerdem – wer weiß, was ich verpasse."

Lizzy reichte ihm die in Plastik eingeschweißte Karte, die er stirnrunzelnd studierte. Die Bedienung runzelte zunächst ebenfalls etwas genervt die Stirn, als sich dieser Kerl im feinen Zwirn, der so gar nicht hierherpaßte, zum dritten Mal nicht entscheiden konnte. Als er ihr dann sein entschuldigendstes Lächeln schenkte und mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Akzent seine Wünsche äußerte, schmolz sie allerdings dahin wie Butter in der Sonne und fing an zu überlegen, wie man den Koch dazu überreden konnte, Lizzys Essen ein wenig zu vergiften.

Elizabeth hatte die Szene mehr als amüsiert verfolgt. Oh ja, William Darcy konnte ein sehr charmanter Mann sein, wenn er denn wollte! Sie genoß seine Gesellschaft, seine Blicke, sein Lächeln, seine Hände, die immer wieder mit ihren spielten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wurde er im Laufe des Abends immer lockerer und entspannter. Er trank sogar Guinness und mochte es. Darcy selbst war verblüfft, wie gut ihm das Restaurant am Ende gefallen hatte. Insgeheim war er erfreut, daß Elizabeth diese Lokation ausgewählt hatte. Die Damen, die er sonst so zum Dinner ausgeführt hatte, konnten gar nicht vornehm genug essen gehen – auf seine Kosten selbstverständlich. Nicht, daß er geizig gewesen wäre, Elizabeth hätte all diese schicken Restaurants heute abend haben können, aber es war so erfrischend anders mit ihr. Sie war nicht berechnend und das gefiel ihm.

Sie verließen ‚The Elephant and Castle' und spazierten Hand in Hand durch Calgarys – ziemlich leere – Fußgängerzone. Die Stadt war nach Ladenschluß alles andere als attraktiv, es war nicht mehr viel los in den Straßen, trotz des sommerlichen Wetters.

Elizabeth hatte plötzlich unstillbare Gelüste auf Eiscreme und zog Darcy zu einem Verkaufsstand. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an ihre unbeabsichtigte, so äußerst erregende Vorführung beim Eisessen auf Pemberley, aber er konnte ihren Wunsch schlecht abschlagen. Er durfte sie bloß nicht dabei anschauen…

Sie schlabberten einträchtig ihr Eis und Darcy schaffte es tatsächlich, sie kein einziges Mal dabei anzusehen.

Elizabeth fröstelte leicht. Ihre Jacke war nur sehr dünn und die Nacht wurde schnell kühl. Darcy spürte es, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie leicht an sich. „So, Miss Bennet, was wollen wir jetzt noch anstellen?"

Aha, er hatte noch nicht genug von ihr! Gutes Zeichen. Elizabeth überlegte. Tanzen gehen!

Wieder ein Volltreffer für ihren armen Begleiter. Selbstverständlich war er bewandert in den Gesellschaftstänzen, aber das war es natürlich nicht, was Elizabeth im Sinn hatte. Ihr stand der Sinn nach einem kleinen, intimen Club. Und natürlich kannte sie auch einen.

Darcy ließ sich widerstrebend mitziehen, aber er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Innerlich mußte er sich eingestehen, genoß er den Abend mit seiner lebhaften Begleiterin.

Der Club, in den Elizabeth ihn schließlich schleppte, war tatsächlich klein und intim. Und proppenvoll. Darcy runzelte die Stirn, als Elizabeth Bekannte grüßte und sogar von _Männern_ angesprochen wurde, die sie offenbar kannte. Mit allen lachte sie oder tauschte auch einmal kleine Frechheiten aus, aber niemals ließ sie Williams Hand oder seinen Arm los. Sie machte jedem absolut deutlich, daß sie mit ihm hier war und er mit ihr. Passenderweise war heute abend eine Art ‚Kuschelnacht', es wurden ausschließlich langsame, kuschlige Songs gespielt und Lizzy zog einen – sich zunächst sträubenden – Darcy auf die Tanzfläche.

„Honey, wenn du nicht mit mir tanzt, suche ich mir einen anderen Tanzpartner," flüsterte sie und diese Drohung hatte durchschlagenden Erfolg. Darcy würde sie mit keinem anderen Mann heute abend teilen, soviel war klar. Und es war auch gar nicht so schlimm, er konnte sie die ganze Zeit über in den Armen halten, sie küssen, streicheln…

Und so schlang Elizabeth ihre Arme um seinen Hals, Darcy zog sie fest an sich, und sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum, bewegten sich zur Musik, küßten sich immer und immer wieder, ließen sich von nichts und niemandem stören.

Keiner von beiden wollte aufhören, wollte sich vom anderen lösen, also blieben sie lange Zeit auf der Tanzfläche und verließen sie nur, um zwischendurch etwas zu trinken. Darcy überlegte, ob er Elizabeth heute nacht mit nach Pemberley nehmen konnte. Ihre Küsse waren leidenschaftlicher geworden und ihr konnte nicht entgangen sein, wie erregt er war. Er wollte sie. Heute. Es war zum Verzweifeln – konnte er sie einfach fragen? Würde er damit alles zerstören? Arrgh!

Elizabeth schwebte wie auf Wolken. Sie war von Williams Küssen, seinen Blicken regelrecht betrunken, so kam es ihr fast vor. Natürlich hatte sie seine harte Männlichkeit beim Tanzen gespürt und sie selbst bemerkte beschämt eine verdächtige Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie wollte ihn. Heute. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn sie ihn bat, mit ihr zu schlafen? Würde sie damit alles zerstören? Arrgh!

Elizabeth beschloß, daß es keinen Sinn hatte darauf zu warten, bis er den ersten Schritt machte. Er würde sie niemals drängen, das wußte sie. Also packte sie den Stier bei den Hörnern.

„William?" flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

Er hob leicht den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Können wir…können wir nach Pemberley fahren? Jetzt?"

Sie wurde vor Verlegenheit knallrot, was man in der Dunkelheit allerdings nicht sah.

Aber Darcys zärtlichen, überraschten, erfreuten Blick aus tiefen, unergründlichen, warmen Augen konnte sie sehr gut sehen.

„Willst du das wirklich, Liebes?"

Sie nickte, unfähig zu sprechen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie die Tanzfläche, gingen zum Auto zurück und fuhren in Richtung Pemberley.

Darcy hatte Elizabeth, als sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, so nahe es ging an sich herangezogen, und sie legten den Großteil der Strecke in freundschaftlichem Schweigen zurück. Elizabeth hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und genoß seine Nähe. Sie war glücklich, aufgeregt, gespannt, erregt. Zuerst hatte sie Angst gehabt, daß die lange Fahrt ihre erhitzten Gemüter abkühlen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall.

Endlich kam das Eisentor in Sicht. Darcy tippte den Code ein, das Tor öffnete sich und nach wenigen Minuten war das Auto geparkt, die Haustür aufgeschlossen und Lizzy lag bebend in Williams Armen.

Darcy hatte ihr ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis versprochen – es wäre nicht damit getan, sie in der Eingangshalle auf den Boden zu schleudern und über sie herzufallen, obwohl das für sie sicherlich auch unvergeßlich sein würde – im negativen Sinn. Er hatte sich noch so weit unter Kontrolle, daß er zunächst von ihr abließ, sie auf die Arme nahm und die Treppe hinauftrug in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort legte er sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett und schaute liebevoll auf sie hinab. Ihr Blick ruhte erwartungs- und gleichzeitig vertrauensvoll auf ihm, ihre Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen.

„Elizabeth," flüsterte er und strich sanft über ihre Wange, „ich frage dich hier und jetzt zum letzten Mal: Willst du es wirklich? Noch kannst du dich frei entscheiden – aber wenn du bleibst, werde ich für nichts garantieren können…"

Elizabeth nickte atemlos und etwas ungeduldig.

„Na schön," murmelte er und begann zunächst damit, ihr Haar von den störenden Nadeln zu befreien und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer wunderbaren Lockenmähne, die in dicken Wellen über ihren Rücken fiel. „Aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt…"

Einige Kilometer weiter entfernt, in einem Haus am Bow River, schaltete eine grinsende Georgiana Darcy erst den Fernseher und dann ihr Mobiltelefon aus und ging schlafen. Ihr Bruder war offenbar anderweitig beschäftigt, um sich noch nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen…

Elizabeth hingegen brauchte keine Warnung. Noch nie war sie sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen. William hatte sich seinen Weg durch ihre Locken freigekämpft und machte sich daran, sie von ihrem Kleid zu befreien. Er öffnete den langen Reißverschluß, schob die dünnen Träger zur Seite und drehte sie zu sich, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre vollen Brüste wurden nur noch von einem schwarzen, trägerlosen Seiden-BH verborgen. William hob die Hände, um sie davon auch noch zu befreien, aber Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und sprang vom Bett herunter. Ihr Kleid war dabei zu Boden gefallen und nun stand sie etwa einen Meter vom Bett entfernt, außerhalb Williams Reichweite. Er machte keine Anstalten, zu ihr zu gehen, schaute sie nur an, völlig gebannt von dem, was er sah. Sie stand vor ihm, nur in ihrer schwarzen Seidenunterwäsche, den schwarzen Schuhen und lächelte ihn auffordernd an. „Nun, Mr. Darcy, was soll ich tun?" fragte sie auf einmal.

William schaute sie überrascht an und verstand. Die kleine Teufelin, so unschuldig wie sie auch war, verführte ihn hier nach allen Regeln der Kunst. _Das Spiel können auch zwei spielen, Süße!_

Er lehnte sich bequem zurück und sah sie an. „Zieh Deinen BH aus."

Elizabeth drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ging zwei Schritte zurück. „Du mußt den Verschluß öffnen."

Mit geschickten Fingern war der Verschluß schnell geöffnet und das seidige Stück Stoff fiel zu Boden. Elizabeth rührte sich nicht und wartete auf weitere ‚Befehle'.

„Dreh dich um."

Sie legte schützend ihre Arme vor die Brüste und drehte sich langsam um.

„Nimm die Arme herunter, ich möchte dich sehen."

Die Arme fielen langsam zur Seite. Darcy nahm sich die Zeit, sie ausführlich zu betrachten. Wie schön sie war! Oh, er konnte es kaum erwarten, zwischen ihren langen Beinen zu liegen… Aber so schnell sollte es noch nicht vorbei sein, und außerdem genoß er ihr kleines, sehr verführerisches Spiel.

Ohne Elizabeth zu berühren, kam Darcy näher und nahm schließlich einen ihrer harten Nippel in den Mund, saugte und leckte daran und ließ von ihr ab, als sie leise zu stöhnen anfing.

„Zieh dein Höschen aus."

Elizabeth ging wieder auf Abstand, drehte sich um, beugte sich nach vorne und schob langsam ihren Seidenslip über ihren Po. In Darcys Hose wurde es langsam sehr, sehr eng, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Dreh dich um," flüsterte er. „Und komm zu mir."

Elizabeth trug nur noch ihre Schuhe. Langsam ging sie zum Bett zurück. Darcy legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„William, du solltest dich vielleicht auch mal ausziehen, was hältst du davon?" neckte sie ihn leise.

In der Tat, er war noch vollständig angezogen. Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, befreite er sich von seinen Sachen, unter Elizabeths aufmerksamer Beobachtung. Boah, was für ein Körper, dachte sie. Sie hatte nur noch das Verlangen, sich an seine breite, nackte Brust zu schmiegen, in seinen starken Armen zu liegen. _Später, Lizzy, später ist noch genug Zeit zum Kuscheln…_

Am Ende hatte er nur noch seine Boxershorts an. Elizabeth hob amüsiert eine Braue. „Ich fürchte, auch davon wirst du dich trennen müssen, Hon."

Sie brachte ihn völlig um den Verstand, als sie aus den Schuhen schlüpfte, sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett legte, die Beine leicht öffnete und auffordernd die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. Darcy schluckte hart, ließ sich in ihre einladenden Arme sinken und begann, ihren Körper mit Händen und Lippen zu erforschen, aber immer noch nicht vollständig ausgezogen.

Oh sie fühlte sich so gut an! Ihre Haut war pure Seide, ihre vollen Lippen ließen seine nicht mehr los. Seine Hand fuhr langsam an ihrem Bein entlang, streichelte sanft die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, strich wie aus Versehen über die weichen Haare zwischen ihren Beinen. Elizabeth stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als sich seine Hand wieder nach oben bewegte und auf ihrer Brust zur Ruhe kam.

Darcy lächelte. Nein, dieses Mal würde er sie nicht vorher erlösen. Sie mußte sich noch etwas gedulden. Er spürte zu seinem Erstaunen, daß sich ungeduldige Hände an seinen Boxershorts zuschaffen machten und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. _Kleines, wildes Teufelchen!_

Er half ihr dabei und beobachtete etwas unbehaglich Elizabeths Reaktion: Angst gepaart mit Neugier las er aus ihrem Blick, als sie ihn schließlich vollkommen nackt vor sich sah. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber sie wirkte so schmal, so _eng_! Und so unerfahren, trotz ihrer beachtlichen Verführungskünste.

In der Tat blieb Lizzy kurz die Luft weg, als William sich schließlich von seinen Shorts befreite und sie ihn ohne jede Scheu betrachtete. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie ihn in sich aufnehmen? Würde das nicht _fürchterlich_ wehtun? Sie schluckte kurz. _Er hat gesagt, er tut mir nicht weh,_ sagte sie sich tapfer.

Darcy spürte ihr Zögern und hatte Verständnis für sie. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme, drückte sie an sich und fühlte, wie sie sich langsam wieder entspannte. „Entschuldige," flüsterte Elizabeth mit einem nervösen Lachen, „und bitte hab etwas Geduld mit mir."

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Liebes," murmelte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Diese Nähe beruhigte sie irgendwie und sie fing an, ihren Körper an ihm auf und ab zu reiben, was er allerdings ganz schnell wieder stoppen mußte, wenn er eine vorzeitige „Entladung" verhindern wollte.

„Elizabeth, du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir antust," murmelte er heiser und brachte sie dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Wieder spreizte sie leicht ihre Beine.

„William, bitte nimm mich," drang es leise an sein Ohr, während er sie immer noch fasziniert anstarrte. "Jetzt!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Im nächsten Kapitel passiert eigentlich nicht allzu viel - die zwei kommen kaum voneinander los, was wenig überraschen sollte. Wird ein bißchen leidenschaftlicher..._**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 19**

Darcy gehorchte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, schob seinen Körper vorsichtig über ihren, begann sie wieder zu küssen, zu streicheln und dann langsam vorzubereiten.

Elizabeth öffnete zaghaft ihre Beine. Ihre Finger hatten sich um seinen Nacken gekrallt, ihre Hüften bogen sich ihm entgegen. Sie war dermaßen erregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

William konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf wußte er, daß er vorsichtig sein mußte, sein wollte, aber es war ein schwerer Kampf. Ein Kampf, den er im Endeffekt nicht gewinnen konnte. Es schien, als hätte sich ein gewisser Körperteil verselbständigt und seinen Weg in die nasse, heiße und so verlockende Enge Elizabeths von alleine gesucht. Gott, sie war so eng, so schmal, so warm…

Elizabeth spürte Williams harte Männlichkeit in sich eindringen und hielt automatisch die Luft an. Liebe Güte, er kam ihr riesig vor! Er füllte alles in ihr aus und sie konnte nicht sagen, daß es ein angenehmes Gefühl war, na ja, es war vielleicht nur ungewohnt. Kurze Zeit später stieß er auf ein Hindernis. Sie wußte, jetzt würde es wehtun und wappnete sich so gut es ging gegen den Schmerz.

Darcy war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Er wollte, er mußte sie haben und zwar jetzt. Und jetzt sofort, ohne weitere Verzögerung. Es schien, als hätte sich sein Gehirn von ihm verabschiedet zugunsten eines Körperteils, daß nun die letzte Barriere überwand, durchstieß und sich nach kurzer Zeit in den tiefsten Tiefen von Lizzys Körper machtvoll entlud.

Mit einem „Oh mein Gott!" brach William auf Elizabeth zusammen. Minutenlang war keiner der beiden in der Lage, sich zu rühren, ihre schweißbedeckten, erschöpften Körper klebten regelrecht aneinander. Irgendwann verlagerte Darcy sein Gewicht und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme. Entsetzt sah er die Tränen in Lizzys Gesicht, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Sschh…sag jetzt nichts," flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn schwach an.

_Ich rücksichtsloser Mistkerl habe sie zum Weinen gebracht, hab ihr wehgetan,_ dachte er wütend. _Glückwunsch, Darce, _das_ wird sie sicher ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen!_

Er sah sie verlegen an, küßte zärtlich ihre Tränen weg und spürte ihre warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken. „Oh Liebes, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht…" fing er an, aber Lizzy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ssch…es gibt nichts, was dir leidtun könnte, Liebling. Es war…es war genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." flüsterte sie.

„Ich hab dir wehgetan, Lizzy. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle…"

Ihre Hand spielte mit seinen Haaren. „Beim ersten Mal tut es nunmal weh. Und…" sie wurde rot, „ich fand es ziemlich erregend, daß du so leidenschaftlich warst."

Darcy schaute sie ungläubig an. „Ich wollte aber viel lieber zärtlich zu dir sein, beim ersten Mal."

„Vielleicht gefällt mir _leidenschaftlich_ ja viel besser?" neckte sie ihn und zog sein Gesicht zu sich, damit sie ihn besser küssen konnte.

Elizabeth hatte nicht gelogen. Ja, es hatte höllisch wehgetan und ihr ganzer Unterleib fühlte sich nun zerschunden und wund an und tat ihr weh. Aber sie hatte seine Kraft, seine ungezügelte Leidenschaft und Erregung sehr, sehr genossen. Ein Vulkan unter einer sanften Oberfläche. Genauso hatte sie es sich vorgestellt und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht.

Allerdings war ihre eigene Anspannung noch nicht abgebaut, sie sehnte sich nach ihrer eigenen ‚Erlösung". Ob William wohl gedacht hatte, sie wäre schon gekommen? Er war so damit beschäftigt ihr Gesicht zu küssen und ihre Brüste zu streicheln – konnte sie ihn fragen, ob er vielleicht… ach nein, es war ihr zu peinlich.

Er lag immer noch halb auf ihr, oder vielmehr, in ihr. Dieses Gefühl alleine brachte sie um den Verstand und sie versuchte, sich an ihm zu reiben, sich so zu ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt zu bringen. Als sie anfing, sich so unter ihm zu winden, begriff William schließlich. _Idiot, Hauptsache,_ du _hattest deinen Spaß, was?_ schalt er sich selbst ärgerlich. Sofort begaben sich seine Hände und Lippen auf Erkundungstour. Elizabeth wimmerte vor lauter innerer Anspannung leise vor sich hin, öffnete ihre Beine – er durfte sie nicht länger quälen. Wenige Augenblicke später strich er behutsam über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel bis hin zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Darcy hatte endlich ein Einsehen mit seiner Geliebten, zumal sie sich so in seine Haare verkrallt hatte, daß es mittlerweile wehtat. Und schließlich ging es um _ihre_ Lust, nicht um seine, auch wenn er sich eingestehen mußte, daß er sie gerne noch ein wenig weiter verwöhnt hätte. Plötzlich wurde Elizabeth ganz ruhig und entspannt unter seinen Händen, aber nur, um wenige Sekunden später mit einem „Oh mein Gott William" zu ihrer eigenen Erlösung zu kommen.

Darcy arbeitete sich langsam wieder nach oben, als Elizabeth seine Haare endlich losgelassen hatte. Sie empfing ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihr Körper – wie seiner auch – schweißgebadet.

„William," murmelte sie und streckte die Arme aus.

„Liebes, wie fühlst du dich?" Er streckte sich neben ihr aus und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich habe mich noch nie besser gefühlt, Darling."

Elizabeth zog eine der dünnen Decken über sie beide und sie schliefen schließlich erschöpft, aber sich rundherum wohlfühlend ein, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. In dieser Nacht bekamen sie nicht viel Schlaf. Immer wieder erwachten sie, liebten sich, schliefen ein, liebten sich wieder. Mal sanft, mal leidenschaftlich. Elizabeths Körper brannte lichterloh, sie war wund, fühlte sich wie aufgescheuert, war überempfindlich. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie war glücklich und fühlte sich geborgen und geliebt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Erst im Morgengrauen fielen sie für ein paar Stunden in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Darcy war schließlich der erste, der wach wurde. Elizabeth lag fest schlafend in seinen Armen, ihr Haar über das ganze Kissen gebreitet, so wie er es sich immer wieder in seinen Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig strich er eine Haarsträhne zurück und küßte sie auf die Stirn. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, sie hierzuhaben. Sie gehörte zu ihm, in sein Haus, in sein Bett, in seine Arme, in sein Leben – er wollte jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachen, jeden Abend neben ihr einschlafen, für den Rest seines Lebens.

Elizabeth wurde ganz, ganz langsam wach. Sie mußte zuerst überlegen, wo sie war, aber dann schaute sie in die dunklen, warmen Augen ihres Geliebten und ihr fiel alles wieder ein. Die vergangene Nacht, Williams ungezügelte Leidenschaft. Auch machte sich ihr Körper wieder bemerkbar und der Schmerz ließ sie das Gesicht verziehen und kurz aufstöhnen.

„Guten Morgen, Elizabeth," flüsterte Darcy und zog sie an sich. Sie lächelte ihn an, erwiderte seinen Kuß, hielt ihn aber davon ab, mit seinen Fingern auf eine weitere Erkundungstour zu gehen.

„William, ich…ich…"

„Was ist, Liebes?" fragte er besorgt und setzte sich auf. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

„Doch, ich fühle mich gut, es ging mir noch nie besser." Sie schob sich an seine Seite und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Aber…ich fürchte, mein ganzer Unterleib ist wund. Es…es tut so weh."

William biß sich auf die Lippen. _Wie egoistisch kann man eigentlich noch sein, Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy?_

„Verzeih mir, Elizabeth, ich hätte wissen müssen…"

Elizabeth unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Sschhh…hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Und…falls du es genau wissen willst, ich würde es jederzeit wieder so haben wollen." Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Und beim nächsten Mal sind die Schmerzen sicher weg, was meinst du?"

_Beim nächsten Mal? Wow!_

„Ganz sicher, Liebling."

Sie kuschelten noch ein wenig zusammen, genossen die ungestörte Zweisamkeit.

Darcy hatte eine Idee. „Weißt du was, ich werde dir ein Kamillenblütenbad machen, und dann versorgen wir deine arme, geschundene, wunde Haut. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er zog seine Shorts an, verschwand im angrenzenden Badezimmer und kurze Zeit später hörte Elizabeth Wasser in die Badewanne laufen.

In der Zwischenzeit war er wieder zurück gekommen, hob Elizabeth vorsichtig vom Bett hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um, vor allem, als ihr Blick auf die riesige, runde Badewanne fiel. Oder war es vielmehr ein kleiner Swimmingpool? Man mußte drei Stufen hinaufsteigen, um überhaupt erst einmal zum Rand zu kommen. Darcy ließ sie herunter und bedeutete ihr, hineinzuklettern. Auf dem Wasser schwammen Kamillenblüten herum und es sah sehr einladend aus. Elizabeth ließ sich zögernd nieder. Es war angenehm, aber als ihre empfindlichen Stellen mit dem Wasser in Berührung kamen, brannte es kurz. Sie zögerte einen Moment, sank dann aber mit einem wohligen Seufzen in das Becken.

„Angenehm?" fragte Darcy, der sich zu ihr an den Rand gesetzt hatte.

„Nein."

Darcy runzelte die Stirn.

„Angenehm wäre es, wenn du auch reinkommst. Platz genug ist ja."

Er grinste. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr fragen!"

Er stand auf, zog sich aus und war im nächsten Moment neben Elizabeth in der Wanne.

„Jetzt besser?"

Sie nickte nur und quiekte erschrocken auf, als das Wasser plötzlich begann, wilde Blasen zu schlagen.

William lachte. „Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Elizabeth hatte sich über ihn gekniet, sein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und begonnen, ihn zu küssen, als sie spürte, wie er unter ihren Beinen wieder erregt wurde. Trotz aller Schmerzen konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß auch sie die Lust überkam und preßte sich an ihn. Aber William ließ es nicht zu – noch nicht. „Warte," flüsterte er, griff nach einem Schwamm und ließ eine cremige Flüssigkeit darauflaufen. „Stell dich hin, Lizzy."

Zögernd stand sie auf, während William sich vor sie hinkniete. Er schob ihre Beine leicht auseinander und begann, ihre wunden, intimen Körperstellen vorsichtig mit dem Schwamm einzureiben. Seine behutsamen Bewegungen zusammen mit der wohltuenden Kühle der Lotion ließen sie sofort wieder feucht werden. William schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist ja unersättlich," murmelte er.

„Ganz alleine deine Schuld, Fitzwilliam Darcy," murmelte sie zurück und schloß genießerisch die Augen.

Darcy legte den Schwamm beiseite – sehr zu Lizzys Enttäuschung – und zog sie wieder zu sich ins warme, kamillengetränkte Blubberwasser. Sie balgten sich ein bißchen in der riesigen Wanne, immer wieder unterbrochen von leidenschaftlichen Küssen, bis das Wasser langsam kalt wurde.

Als sie aufstanden, waren sie über und über mit Kamillenblüten bedeckt, was Darcy dazu veranlasste, Elizabeth wieder auf die Arme zu nehmen und sie zur Dusche zu tragen. Sie spülten die Blüten ab, seiften sich gegenseitig ein und konnten auch hier die Hände (und Lippen) nicht voneinander lassen, aber mehr ließ Darcy auch hier nicht zu – trotz seiner offensichtlichen Erregung. Er trocknete Elizabeth mit einem großen, flauschigen Handtuch ab und bedeutete ihr, sich auf eine Art Marmorbank zu legen, auf die er ein Handtuch ausgebreitet hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Marmor angenehm warm und sie legte sich auf den Rücken, gespannt, was er vorhatte.

Darcy, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften ‚bekleidet', wühlte in einem Schrank und fand schließlich eine kleine Plastikflasche, die er mit zu der Bank nahm, auf der Lizzy ausgestreckt lag. Er nahm neben ihr Platz, lächelte und zeigte ihr die Flasche. „Aloe Vera Gel, kühlt und beruhigt die Haut. Rein pflanzlich, ohne Alkohol, brennt nicht. Du gestattest?"

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten schob er einmal mehr ihre Beine auseinander, was bereits genügte, um Elizabeth zum Atemanhalten zu bringen. Als er etwas von der Creme auf den Finger nahm und ganz, ganz vorsichtig ihre höchst empfindlichen, wunden und intimsten Stellen damit einrieb, konnte sie ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie begann, sich lustvoll zu winden unter seinen Berührungen.

„Elizabeth Bennet, wenn du nicht stillhältst, kann ich dich nicht behandeln und du mußt weiter Schmerzen ertragen."

„Fitzwilliam Darcy, könntest du in Erwägung ziehen, mir vorher ein wenig Entspannung zu verschaffen, dann halte ich auch still. Versprochen."

Darcy grinste. „Du _bist_ eine kleine Teufelin, stimmts?" Aber er ließ sich nicht lange bitten, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und es dauerte nicht lange und seine erfahrenen Finger brachten sie zart und behutsam zu einem wilden Höhepunkt.

Als Elizabeth wieder zur Ruhe kam, wollte er mit seinem ‚Pflegeprogramm' fortfahren, aber sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, jetzt du." Darcy schaute sie fragend an.

„Leg dich auf die Bank, William."

Zögernd gehorchte er. „Beine auseinander!" befahl Elizabeth und auch das tat er wie befohlen.

Sie kniete sich nun zwischen _seine_ Beine und beugte sich hinab. Darcy konnte nicht sehen, was sie tat, weil ihre Haare komplett seine Sicht auf sie versperrten, aber dafür spürte er umso mehr. Dafür, daß seine süße Gespielin noch sehr unerfahren war, beherrschte sie seinen Körper erstaunlich gut. Seine Sinne schwanden regelrecht unter ihren immer mutigeren Berührungen, sie machte ihn wahnsinnig, brachte ihn um den Verstand. Ohne es überhaupt zu merken, vergrub er seine Hände in ihrer Lockenmähne und stöhnte leise. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kam er schließlich zu einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt und blieb erschöpft auf dem warmen Marmor liegen. Elizabeth kroch nach oben und kuschelte sich an seine Seite, einen Arm auf seiner Brust liegend. Erschöpft und liebevoll sah er sie an, schloß dann die Augen, schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Oh William, es hat dir nicht gefallen, nicht wahr? Oder ich hab dich geschockt mit meiner Aktion…so was macht eine anständige Frau nicht, oder?"

Sie war plötzlich verlegen und sehr, sehr rot geworden.

„Lizzy, Liebling, ssschh…" beruhigte er sie. „Oh doch, es hat mir außerordentlich gut gefallen, ich war nur etwas überrascht. Aber…" und er zog sie wieder beruhigend an sich, „wir können das jederzeit wiederholen, sehr, sehr gerne wiederholen." Er küßte sie zärtlich. „Und außerdem…du _bist_ eine anständige Frau. Eine sehr schöne, sehr sinnliche, sehr süße, sehr aufregende, sehr anständige Frau. Und du machst mich vollkommen wild." Und wieder stoppte er ihre Erwiderungen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

Sie brachten es endlich fertig, sich zumindest teilweise anzuziehen – William lieh Elizabeth eines seiner T-Shirts, und sie begaben sich in die Küche um herauszufinden, ob es dort etwas essbares gab. Darcy überraschte Lizzy mit weiteren Kochkünsten – ohne große Umstände bereitete er Eier mit Schinken zu – und zusammen mit ihrer Ausbeute an Toast, verschiedenen Marmeladen und frischgebrühtem Kaffee ließen sie sich auf der sonnenüberfluteten Terrasse zu einem späten Frühstück nieder.

Elizabeth versank in Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl hier. Wie es wohl sein würde, hier mit ihm zu leben? Morgens mit ihm aufzuwachen, abends an seiner Seite einzuschlafen – _erschöpft_ einzuschlafen? Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, daß es äußerst angenehm war, so luxuriös zu leben, sich um Geld keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Aber ihr wurde auch bewußt, daß es ihr vollkommen egal war, ob William Geld hatte oder nicht. Sie wußte, sie war in ihn verliebt, sie wollte ihn, ob er nun Millionär war oder ein armer Schlucker.

Darcy sah die Sache ganz ähnlich. Er wollte nicht, daß sie jemals wieder ging. Es war schön, sie hier bei sich zu haben, und er wollte, daß daraus ein Dauerzustand würde. Zu wissen, daß sie ihn abends erwartete, wenn er nach hause kam, mit ihr die verschiedensten Dinge unternehmen, _auch_ _außerhalb seines Schlafzimmers,_ zu reisen, und irgendwann eine riesige Familie zu gründen.

So waren sie ganz in ihren angenehmen, sich so ähnlichen Zukunftsträumen eingesponnen, während sie die warme kanadische Sonne genossen.

„William?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ob es deiner Schwester wieder besser geht?"

_Georgie!_

„Oh verdammt…Georgie!" William griff zu seinem Mobiltelefon und wählte die Nummer des Stadthauses. Eine stillvergnügte Georgiana nahm den Hörer ab.

„Na, das hat aber lange gedauert, Bruderherz," begrüßte sie ihn. „Du bist wohl stark beschäftigt, hab ich recht?" Sie konnte ihr Kichern kaum verbergen.

Darcy wurde rot. „Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, daß deine…was war es noch gleich, _Kopfschmerzen_? besser geworden sind?" Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch.

„Oh, danke der späten Nachfrage, mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Wie geht es Elizabeth?"

_Kleine Hexe!_ Darcy mußte innerlich grinsen.

„Gut. Wann kommst du nach hause?"

„Keine Eile, Fitzwilliam. Genießt euer Wochenende, ihr zwei. Ich ruf dich morgen im Büro an, oder machst du einen Tag frei?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Was für eine Frage, Will… Also, ich melde mich. Grüß Lizzy von mir. Ciao."

Ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zur Antwort zu geben, hatte Georgie aufgelegt. Darcy starrte perplex das Telefon an, was Elizabeth zum Lachen brachte. „Ich mag deine Schwester sehr, William."

Darcy seufzte. „Und das schlimme daran ist, ich glaube, sie wächst mir langsam über den Kopf, das kleine Biest."


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

William und Elizabeth verbrachten einen faulen Sonntag auf Pemberley. Sie plantschten nackt im Swimmingpool, liebten sich unter freiem Himmel, dösten in der Sonne. Abends machten sie sich ein paar Sandwiches und zogen sich anschließend mit einer Riesenpackung Moosetracks-Eiscreme ins Fernsehzimmer zurück und guckten „Bridget Jones" auf DVD. Als sie keine Lust mehr auf Eiscreme hatten und William zu eifersüchtig auf Colin Firth geworden war – was Elizabeth sehr amüsierte – beschlossen sie schließlich, schlafen zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Elizabeth schon früh wach. Sie wußte nicht genau, wann William aufstehen mußte, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er schlief noch tief und fest neben ihr, aber sie wußte, sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, also konnte sie genauso gut auch duschen und ihm anschließend Frühstück machen.

Auch die Duschgeräusche hatten Williams tiefen Schlaf nicht stören können, wie Elizabeth schmunzelnd feststellte. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal gerührt.

Sie zog ihr – von ihm geliehenes – T-Shirt an, das ohne weiteres als Minikleid durchgehen konnte und rannte nach unten in die Küche.

Eier mit Schinken liebte er, das wußte sie. Dazu noch ein bißchen Orangensaft, Toast, Butter…und dann der Aufschrei, als sie in die Augen einer älteren Dame blickte, die in der Tür stand und sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. _Eine Freundin von Miss Georgiana? Oder gar von Master William!_

„Ich glaube, wir kennen uns nicht. Ich bin Mrs. Reynolds, die Haushälterin," sagte die Frau mit distanzierter Höflichkeit und musterte Elizabeths leichtbekleideten Aufzug kühl. Sie hatte ebenso wie William einen auffallend britischen Akzent.

„Oh…ich bin Elizabeth Bennet."

Eine etwas ungemütliche Pause entstand.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Miss?" fragte Mrs. Reynolds schließlich mit einem fragenden Blick auf die gebratenen Eier und die anderen Utensilien, die in der Küche herumstanden. _Ihrem_ ureigensten Refugium, in das sich selbst William nur getraute, wenn er alleine im Haus war.

„Ähm…oh nein, danke, ich bringe Mr. Darcy schnell das Frühstück, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

Mrs. Reynolds schloß kurz die Augen. _Master William hatte tatsächlich eine Frau über Nacht hier gehabt?_

Aber es stand ihr nicht zu, die Entscheidungen – und Gäste – ihres Arbeitgebers zu kritisieren. „Warten sie. Hier, lassen sie mich alles auf ein Tablett stellen."

Mit wenigen schnellen Handgriffen hatte sie alles auf einem Tablett arrangiert und mit einem schnellen „danke" schlüpfte Elizabeth aus der Küche, froh, entkommen zu sein.

William war mittlerweile aufgewacht, enttäuscht, daß Lizzy nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Als er sich grade entschlossen hatte, duschen zu gehen, betrat sie das Zimmer mit einem großen Frühstückstablett und verführerisch duftendem Kaffee darauf.

„Liebes, wo warst du? Ich mag nicht ohne dich aufwachen."

Elizabeth stellte die Sachen ab und seufzte. „Ich wollte dir was gutes tun und dir Frühstück machen, da stand Mrs. Reynolds plötzlich in der Küche."

William sah Elizabeths dürftige Bekleidung – _trug sie überhaupt ein Höschen?_ – und grinste.

„Tut mir leid, Lizzy, daß du sie auf diese Art hast kennenlernen müssen."

Elizabeth hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Sie hat mich so geringschätzig angeschaut. Meine Güte, was wird sie bloß von mir denken? Sieh doch nur, wie ich angezogen bin…"

„Ssch…Darling, komm und setz dich. Sie war wahrscheinlich auch nur erschrocken, dich zu sehen, schließlich ist sie nicht gewohnt, daß der Herr des Hauses Damenbesuch hat. Aber ich werde dich nachher in aller Form vorstellen – sie wird dich ja nicht zum letzten mal hier sehen, nicht wahr?" Er zog sie neben sich auf das Bett und griff nach dem Tablett. „Komm, laß uns essen, bevor alles kalt wird."

Elizabeth beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Als Darcy duschen ging – allein, wie er sichtlich enttäuscht bemerkte – zog sie ihr schwarzes Kleid vom Samstag wieder an, was anderes hatte sie nicht, und dachte über seine Worte von vorhin nach. _„Mrs. Reynolds ist Damenbesuch nicht gewöhnt"_ und _„sie wird dich ja nicht zum letzten mal hier sehen"_. Beide Aussagen gefielen ihr außerordentlich gut, wie sie sich eingestehen mußte.

Darcy unterbrach ihre Tagträume kurze Zeit später. „Liebes, ich fürchte, ich muß jetzt zur Arbeit fahren. Ich fahre dich vorher nach hause, ok?"

Elizabeth nickte. _Warum sagt er nichts von einem Wiedersehen?_

„Aber vorher stelle ich dir Mrs. Reynolds ordnungsgemäß vor."

Mrs. Reynolds war Elizabeth gegenüber höflich, aber weiterhin etwas distanziert. _Master William_ war fast wie ein Sohn für sie, genau wie Miss Georgiana. Daß er eine Frau auf Pemberley übernachten ließ, war außergewöhnlich, er mußte ernstere Interessen haben. Mrs. Reynolds wünschte sich nichts weiter, als daß ihr Herr endlich die richtige Frau fürs Leben fand, aber sie ließ sich von möglichen ‚Kandidatinnen' nicht leicht einwickeln. Dieses Mädchen erschien zwar auf den ersten Blick anders als die Damen der ‚Gesellschaft', mit denen sich ihr Arbeitgeber normalerweise abgab, aber Vorsicht war geboten. Master William war schließlich eine mehr als gute Partie und sie würde ihn vor Glücksjägerinnen und Goldgräberinnen zu beschützen wissen, so wahr sie Margaret Reynolds hieß!

Darcy warf seiner Haushälterin eine Kußhand zu und zwinkerte amüsiert, als er mit Elizabeth das Haus verließ. Mrs. Reynolds lächelte nachdenklich, als sie die beiden engumschlungen und sich immer wieder küssend in Richtung der Pferdeställe gehen sah. Sie würde ein wachsames Auge auf Miss Bennet haben.

Nachdem Chinook und die ‚störrische Georgie', die immer noch keinen richtigen Namen hatte, besucht worden waren, fuhr Darcy Elizabeth nach Sherwood Oak zurück. Sie sprachen wenig auf der Fahrt. Darcy fand es zu früh, Elizabeth zu fragen, ob sie zu ihm ziehen wollte, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, auch nur einen Tag länger von ihr getrennt zu sein. Aber er wollte sie zu nichts drängen und vielleicht sollten sie erst einmal damit beginnen, die Wochenenden miteinander zu verbringen.

Elizabeth fragte sich, wie es nun weitergehen würde mit ihnen. Bisher hatte er kein Wort darüber verloren, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Welche Vorstellungen hatte er von ihrer ‚Beziehung'? Gab es überhaupt eine oder war sie doch nur ein Abenteuer für ein Wochenende gewesen? Irgendwie war diese Frage überhaupt nicht geklärt. Sie wußte nicht im geringsten, woran sie mit ihm war.

Sie kamen auf Sherwood Oak an und Darcy schaltete den Motor aus. _Aha, er schmeißt mich nicht einfach schnell raus – gutes Zeichen!_

Darcy drehte sich zu ihr, beide Arme einladend ausgestreckt und ein liebevolles Lächeln in den Augen. Elizabeth kuschelte sich an ihn, so gut das auf dem Vordersitz eines Autos ging.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, Süße, auch wenn du noch hier neben mir sitzt," murmelte er. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Hast du heute abend Zeit?"

„Ja."

„Ich ruf dich nachher an, ok?"

Elizabeth nickte.

Noch ein leidenschaftlicher Kuß, dann riß sich Darcy widerwillig los. „Ich hasse es, aber es hat keinen Sinn. Ich muß los. Bis später, Kleines." Noch ein gehauchter Kuß auf die Stirn und er war weg.

Elizabeth ging mit weichen Knien ins Haus.

William Darcy rief Elizabeth an diesem Montag _nicht_ an. Sie sahen sich auch nicht. Als Darcy eine halbe Stunde später sein Büro betrat, wurde er schon von seinem Stab leitender Angestellter erwartet, die in heller Aufregung waren. Darcy, in Gedanken noch ganz bei Elizabeth und ihrem wundervollen Wochenende zu zweit fiel aus allen Wolken, als man ihm die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte: In der Nacht war einer der Produktionsbetriebe für Eishockeyschläger der Darcy Pro Hockey in Prag vollständig abgebrannt. Glücklicherweise waren keine Toten zu beklagen, dafür gab es einige Leicht- und Schwerverletzte und der Sachschaden war enorm. Die Ursache des Brandes war noch nicht geklärt, aber Brandstiftung war nicht auszuschließen und häßliche Gerüchte von Versicherungsbetrug und anderen bösen Dingen wurden in Umlauf gebracht. Ein Horrorszenario. Es war klar, daß Darcy augenblicklich nach Prag reisen mußte.

Katie hatte bereits den Privatjet klarmachen lassen, Mrs. Reynolds gebeten, eine Tasche für den Chef zu packen und in sein Büro zu bringen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Darcy auf dem Weg nach Europa. Er hatte Katie noch beauftragt, seine Schwester und Miss Bennet zu benachrichtigen, dann war er auch schon weg.

Katie hatte Georgiana eine Mitteilung auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen und ebenfalls bei Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet, einer 78 Jahre alten Witwe, wohnhaft in der Sherwood Avenue, die sich zwar wunderte, der es aber im Endeffekt herzlich egal war, ob Mr. Darcy heute noch nach Europa fliegen mußte.

William konnte natürlich nichts dazu, aber Elizabeth war über die Maßen enttäuscht von ihm. Als sie nach vier Tagen immer noch nichts von ihm gehört hatte, war sie davon überzeugt, daß ihre ‚Beziehung' – so kurz sie auch gewesen war – offenbar nicht weiterbestand. Ihre Enttäuschung verwandelte sich in Wut. Noch nicht einmal Jane konnte sie ihr Herz ausschütten, da diese mit Charles halb privat, halb dienstlich nach New York geflogen war. Am fünften Tag erhielt sie einen Anruf von Georgiana Darcy.

„Hallo Liz, wie geht's? Hast du nicht Lust, morgen mittag nach Pemberley rauszukommen? Wir könnten ein bißchen reiten und vielleicht…"

Elizabeths – manchmal leider sehr impulsives – Temperament ging sofort mit ihr durch. _Boah! Wie konnte sie es wagen, sie nach Pemberley einzuladen! Steckte William dahinter?Hatte er seine Schwester vorgeschickt? Boah!_

„Das ist ja hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst, Georgiana!" sagte sie wütend und knallte den Hörer auf.

Eine sehr verblüffte Georgiana Darcy saß in Pemberley auf der Terrasse und blickte kopfschüttelnd ihr Mobiltelefon an.

Darcy kam in Prag überhaupt nicht dazu, sich um sein fragiles Liebesleben zu kümmern. Alles was schiefgehen konnte, war schiefgelaufen. Der Brand, so stellte sich heraus, war vorsätzlich gelegt worden, der Sachschaden belief sich auf mehrere Millionen Dollar. Das war schon schlimm genug, aber noch längst nicht alles. Offenbar waren Maschinen und Material sowie diverse Sachwerte vor Beginn des Brandes ‚in Sicherheit gebracht', sprich gestohlen worden. Die tschechische Polizei saß Darcy Pro Hockey im Nacken und die Versicherungen machten große Schwierigkeiten. Der ortsansässige Geschäftsführer und sein Stellvertreter waren über Nacht verschwunden und mit ihnen die Juligehälter der übrigen Angestellten. Daß auch der Rest auf ihr Konto ging, war klar. Der Prager Produktionsbetrieb war eine der wichtigsten Niederlassungen des Konzerns und der Brand eine absolute Katastrophe.

Dazu kam die Sorge um die Mitarbeiter. Darcy besuchte die Verletzten im Krankenhaus und sagte unbürokratische und schnelle Hilfe zu. So wie es aussah, war er noch eine ziemlich lange Zeit hier beschäftigt. Er hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, _wie_ lange er noch hier sein würde.

Elizabeth pflegte weiterhin ihren Liebeskummer. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ihrer Familie konnte sie nun mal nichts verheimlichen. Die wunderte sich über Elizabeths schlechte Laune und zählte nach spätestens einer Woche eins und eins zusammen und fragten sie nach dem Verbleib ihres Verehrers. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das ganze Drama um William Darcy und seine Firma in Prag noch nicht so richtig bis nach Calgary durchgedrungen.

Elizabeth war bald genervt von der liebevoll-aufdringlichen Fürsorge ihrer Mutter und den neugierigen Fragen ihrer beiden Schwestern, vor allem Lydias. So saß sie zwei Wochen nach ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende abends mit ihrer Familie vor dem Fernseher, ein Buch zur Tarnung auf dem Schoß und machte das, was sie seit zwei Wochen andauernd tat: grübeln.

„…William Darcy, CEO und Inhaber von Darcy Pro Hockey in Calgary die Ausreise nach Kanada verweigert. Er kann sich frei bewegen, darf das Land aber nicht verlassen. Sein Reisepass wurde eingezogen, sein Privatflugzeug steht versiegelt und bewacht auf dem Prager Flughafen. Die Polizei…"

Elizabeth fuhr auf, als der Nachrichtensprecher seinen Namen erwähnte und verfolgte den Bericht im Fernsehen mit wachsendem Grauen. William, in Prag festgehalten? Was zum Teufel machte er da und was war passiert?

Nach und nach erfuhren die Bennets, was in Prag vorgefallen war. Der Brand, die dubiosen Diebstähle. Die Behörden hatten nun William in Verdacht, mit den beiden Geschäftsführern unter einer Decke zu stecken, von hohem Versicherungsbetrug war die Rede und noch viel ärgeren Dingen. Es sah nicht gut aus für William Darcy. Alle Bennets saßen wie erstarrt vor dem Bildschirm.

Elizabeth glaubte kein Wort von den Beschuldigungen. Wie konnte es sein, daß man ihn einfach in Prag festhielt? Ihn nicht mehr ausreisen ließ? Er war doch kein Verbrecher!

Sie schlief kaum in dieser Nacht. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn – daß er in all diesem Chaos keine Zeit gefunden hatte, sie anzurufen, konnte sie verstehen. Sie verging fast vor Sorge um ihn. Er saß in Prag fest, durfte nicht nach Hause fliegen. Wilde Fantasien von tschechischen Gefängnissen, Foltermethoden und anderen bösen Dingen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. William…so ganz allein und einsam in der Fremde… Und sie hatte Georgiana am Telefon grundlos angefaucht – wieder einmal ohne nachzudenken! Oh weh, arme Georgie, sie war jetzt ganz alleine. Morgen würde sie gleich anrufen, nahm sie sich vor. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch weitere Neuigkeiten. Irgendwann gegen Morgen hatte sich Elizabeth endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf geweint.

William war nicht ganz alleine in Prag. Er hatte natürlich vor Ort alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um vor allem seine Unschuld zu beweisen und in der Hoffnung, seine beiden verräterischen Geschäftsführer dingfest zu machen.

Michelle Weston, seine Vertraute und Anwältin, war mit einem kleinen Mitarbeiterstab nach Prag gereist und fungierte dort seit ihrer Ankunft auch als seine Sprecherin.

Es war unglaublich. Die Behörden wollten ihn nicht ausreisen lassen, solange der Fall nicht geklärt war. Er konnte sich frei in Prag bewegen, wohnte auch weiterhin in seinem Hotelzimmer. Allerdings hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht zu werden. Sein Telefon wurde wahrscheinlich auch abgehört, hatte ihn Michelle gewarnt. Nachts versuchte er, so lange wie möglich zu schlafen, aber der Schlaf stellte sich oft nur sehr spät ein und er lag lange wach und grübelte über viele Dinge nach.

Das war die Zeit, in der er an Elizabeth dachte, was ihn gleichzeitig quälte und tröstete. Er vermißte sie schmerzlich. Schon so oft hatte er ihre Nummer auf seinem Mobiltelefon gewählt, dann aber kurz vorher wieder die Verbindung unterbrochen. Er wollte nicht, daß sie wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten kam, ihr Name mußte aus dieser ganzen Sache unter allen Umständen herausgehalten werden.

Auch wegen Georgie machte er sich Sorgen. Mit ihr hatte er zumindest kurz sprechen können und sie hatte sich tapfer angehört. Er wußte, daß sie bei Mrs. Reynolds in den besten Händen war.

Daß Michelle hier war, war für ihn ebenfalls eine große Erleichterung. Tatkräftig wie sie war, hatte sie sofort das Heft in die Hand genommen und bei sämtlichen Behörden und Ministerien Beschwerde eingelegt. Die Chancen, daß William bald ausreisen durfte, waren allerdings im Moment nicht besonders groß.

Elizabeth versuchte am nächsten Tag Georgiana auf Pemberley anzurufen. Bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln nahm sie den Hörer ab, offenbar in der Hoffnung, daß es ihr Bruder war. Als sie Elizabeths Stimme hörte, reagierte sie erst etwas reserviert, aber schon kurze Zeit später erzählte sie ihr alles, was sie über die Sache wußte. Nachdem sie fast eine Stunde miteinander gesprochen und auch ein bißchen geweint hatten, bat Georgie Elizabeth schüchtern, für ein paar Tage nach Pemberley zu kommen. Elizabeth stimmte sofort zu.

Tom Bennet wußte, daß mit seiner Tochter in ihrem momentanen Zustand sowieso nichts anzufangen war und hatte nichts dagegen, daß sie Georgiana Darcy ein paar Tage Gesellschaft leistete. Ihm war die enge Bekanntschaft Elizabeths mit den Darcys zwar nicht ganz geheuer, aber seine Tochter war erwachsen und mußte wissen, was sie tat. Also packte Elizabeth einen kleinen Koffer und machte sich bedrückt auf den Weg nach Pemberley.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Georgiana freute sich sehr, daß Elizabeth kam. Sie hatten ihr kleines Mißverständnis längst ausgeräumt und Georgie spürte instinktiv, wie nahe sich William und Elizabeth mittlerweile standen.

Elizabeth hatte auf eigenen Wunsch eines der Gästezimmer bezogen – es wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, in Williams Zimmer zu übernachten, wenn er nicht da war. Nachdem Elizabeth sich ein wenig eingerichtet hatte, trafen sich die jungen Frauen auf der Terrasse wieder, wo Mrs. Reynolds einige Sandwiches und Orangensaft bereitgestellt hatte. Georgiana hatte keine Neuigkeiten von ihrem Bruder.

„Ich bin so froh, daß Michelle bei ihm ist. Sie ist tough und hat jetzt sogar die kanadische Regierung angerufen, um zu intervenieren."

„Ich hoffe so sehr, daß er bald nach Hause kommt, Georgie. Glaubst du, es geht ihm gut?"

„Michelle ruft mich jeden Abend an. Man behandelt William äußerst zuvorkommend, aber solange der Fall nicht geklärt ist, darf er nicht ausreisen. Als ob er mit diesen Verbrechern unter einer Decke stecken würde! Wenn die beiden Kerle doch bloß bald gefaßt werden könnten…"

Mrs. Reynolds rief laut aus dem Wohnzimmer, daß Master William im Fernsehen war. Georgie und Elizabeth rannten zu ihr.

Es gab keine gravierenden Neuigkeiten. Von William war nur ein Foto eingeblendet und Michelle Weston gab gerade eine Erklärung ab, daß die kanadische Regierung eingeschaltet worden war und sie davon ausgingen, daß dieses unglückliche Mißverständnis bald ausgeräumt und Mr. Darcy nach Hause zurückkehren könnte.

Mehr als zu hoffen blieb auch Elizabeth und Georgiana nicht übrig. Sie lenkten sich ab indem sie die Pferde bewegten, ein paar Runden im Pool drehten, faul auf der Terrasse gammelten, lasen oder DVDs guckten. Immer wieder liefen sie ins Haus, wo der Fernseher mit dem Regionalprogramm Calgarys rund um die Uhr lief. Aber es gab vorerst keine Neuigkeiten. Georgiana teilte Michelle Weston in ihrem nächsten Telefonat mit, daß Elizabeth momentan bei ihr auf Pemberley sei und sie das ihrem Bruder ausrichten sollte. Diese Nachricht war äußerst beruhigend für William. Er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Elizabeth auch dort bleiben würde, wenn er wieder zuhause war. Gott, wie er sie vermißte! Außerdem fürchtete er, daß die Presse bald über Georgie herfallen könnte. Pemberley war zwar gut gesichert, aber trotzdem ließ er über Michelle arrangieren, daß Georgie den Landsitz nur mit seinem persönlichen Fahrer in einer verdunkelten Limousine verlassen sollte. Er wollte endlich wieder nach Hause.

Elizabeth und Georgiana kamen sehr gut miteinander aus. Die gemeinsame Sorge um William schweißte sie fest zusammen und sie wurden sehr bald enge Freundinnen, fast Schwestern. Elizabeth stellte sich vor wie es wäre, mit William hier zu wohnen, sein Leben zu teilen. Schwierig, dachte sie. Es war nett, hier zu Gast zu sein, den Luxus zu genießen. Etwas anderes wäre es, hier _richtig_ zu wohnen. _Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy_ – Lizzy kicherte verschämt. Sie wußte, sie würde sich an einen solchen Lebensstil nicht leicht gewöhnen können. Williams gesellschaftliche Stellung, die Kreise, in denen er verkehrte, seine Herkunft, sein Vermögen – das war eine große Barriere für ein kleines Farmermädchen. Sie vermißte ihn sehr.

Elizabeth hatte gerade ihre zweite Woche auf Pemberley hinter sich, als zwei Ereignisse mit großer und sehr großer Tragweite über sie hereinbrachen. Georgie und Elizabeth hatten sich mit ein paar Sandwiches in das Fernsehzimmer zurückgezogen um die Nachrichten anzusehen. Seit fast vier Wochen war die Geschichte um William Darcy die Hauptnachricht in den regionalen und mittlerweile sogar landesweiten Nachrichten. Die kanadische Regierung hatte sich eingeschaltet und gefordert, ihn umgehend ausreisen zu lassen, aber auch das blieb ohne Erfolg.

An diesem Abend nun gab es endlich einmal gute Nachrichten: Der flüchtige Geschäftsführer von Darcy Pro Hockey war an der tschechisch-deutschen Grenze festgenommen und nach Prag in Untersuchungshaft gebracht worden. Nur wenige Minuten nach der Nachrichtensendung erhielt Georgie einen Anruf von Michelle Weston die ihr mitteilte, daß einer Ausreise fast nichts mehr im Wege stünde und William höchstwahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen nach Hause käme.

Die Mädchen waren natürlich überglücklich über diese Wendung. Georgie rannte in die Küche, griff eine gutgekühlte Flasche Champagner und feierte mit Elizabeth die gute Neuigkeit bis spät in die Nacht.

Elizabeth wurde am nächsten Morgen sehr früh von einer überaus bösen Welle der Übelkeit geweckt. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, übergab sich und kroch ins Bett zurück, sich äußerst elend fühlend.

Dort fand sie Georgie gegen Mittag. Sie hatte sich gewundert, warum Elizabeth nicht zum Frühstück gekommen war und grinste, als sie die Freundin erblickte.

„Tststs…Liz, so ein bißchen Bizzelwasser haut dich schon um? Los, steh auf, du solltest was essen!"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir was hochbringen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich fühle mich beschissen."

„Elizabeth Bennet, ich werde dir jetzt etwas zu essen bringen. Wie war das, Salzstangen und Cola bei nervösem Magen? Ich geh mal nachsehen."

Elizabeth wollte nichts essen. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe. Als Georgie zurückkam mit einer Hühnerbrühe, Salzstangen und einer kalten Cola drehte sie sich um. „Bitte, nimm die Brühe weg, mir wird schlecht vom Geruch," flüsterte sie.

Georgie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, tat aber, wie ihr geheißen.

Elizabeth verbrachte den ganzen Tag im Bett. Georgie konnte sie überreden, immer wieder mal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Sie leistete ihr Gesellschaft, wenn sie wollte und ließ sie in Ruhe, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Elizabeth fühlte sich sehr seltsam. Sie hatte keine direkten Magenschmerzen und konnte nicht genau lokalisieren, woher die Übelkeit kam. Gegen abend ging es ihr wieder besser, aber sie blieb im Bett und las so lange, bis sie einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie schon wieder wach, weil ihr so schlecht war. Und wieder raste sie ins Bad. Langsam dämmerte ihr, daß der Champagner vielleicht doch nicht schuld an ihrer „Krankheit" war.

Georgie fand sie einige Stunden später tränenüberströmt auf ihrem Bett und erschrak zu Tode.

„Elizabeth, was ist los?" Sie eilte zum Bett und umarmte die Freundin mitleidig. „Ist dir immer noch übel?"

Elizabeth schniefte. „Ich hab mich schon wieder übergeben müssen, Georgie. Und _wieder_ gleich nach dem Aufstehen."

Georgiana sah ihre Freundin besorgt an, bis ihr dämmerte, was sie damit meinte. Ein breites Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

„Lizzy, du meinst…du bist…ich werde vielleicht _Tante_? Oh wie schön!"

Elizabeth sah sie ungläubig an. „_Schön_?"

Georgiana nickte. „Natürlich wäre das schön. William wird außer sich sein vor Freude!"

Elizabeth konnte die Aufregung und Freude Georgianas nicht nachvollziehen. Ihr war alles andere als fröhlich zumute – sie fühlte sich elend. Und sie bezweifelte sehr, daß William sich freuen würde. Er würde denken, sie hätte ihm mit Absicht ein Kind angehängt um an sein Vermögen heranzukommen. Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Liz, mach nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht! Du mußt gleich morgen einen Test machen. Sag mal, wie lange bist du überhaupt schon drüber?"

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Etwas über zwei Wochen."

„Was für Neuigkeiten! William kommt bald nach Hause und wird Vater!"

„Georgie, nenn mir einen Grund, warum er sich darüber freuen soll! Er wird denken, ich hätte es ihm mit Absicht angehängt und ich…"

„Elizabeth, hör auf! Bitte! Warum soll er das denken? Bist du eine Glücksjägerin, eine Goldgräberin? Bist du tatsächlich nur hinter seinem Vermögen her? Das kann ich kaum glauben. Du bist so ganz anders als die Frauen, mit denen er sonst Umgang hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du so berechnend bist und dich bisher nur verstellt hast."

Elizabeth hatte den Blick abgewandt. „Nein, ich bin nicht hinter seinem Vermögen her. Ich liebe ihn, Georgie. Und ich will nicht daß er denkt, ich würde ihn zu etwas zwingen, was er vielleicht gar nicht will."

„Lizzy, ich bin überzeugt, er wird sehr, sehr glücklich darüber sein. Natürlich ist es zuerst eine Überraschung, aber ich weiß, daß er so froh ist, dich zu haben, und eine Familie wollte er schon immer haben, auch wenn diese Art der Familienplanung zugegebenermaßen ein wenig schnell geht."

Elizabeth war nicht überzeugt. Ihre Beziehung hatte gerade erst angefangen und da machte sie ihn schon zum Vater – welchem Mann würde das schon gefallen?

Und so vergingen zwei weitere Tage: Zuerst erhielt Elizabeth die ärztliche Bestätigung, tatsächlich schwanger zu sein, und kurze Zeit später bekam Georgie einen Anruf, daß ihr Bruder soeben Prag verlassen und auf dem Weg zurück nach Calgary war.

Georgiana hatte Elizabeth gebeten, auf Pemberley zu bleiben, bis ihr Bruder wieder hier war. Es war sein größter Wunsch, wie er ihr selbst mitgeteilt hatte. Elizabeth fügte sich. Einerseits konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen, andererseits wäre sie gerne ans andere Ende der Welt geflohen.

William hatte darauf bestanden, daß Georgie nicht zum Flughafen kam um ihn abzuholen. Er würde – zusammen mit Michelle – eine kurze Pressekonferenz geben, aber dann sofort nach Pemberley fahren. Georgiana sollte unter keinen Umständen involviert werden. Darcy war schon immer äußerst ängstlich darauf bedacht gewesen, seine Schwester aus allem herauszuhalten. Durch seine eigene vierwöchige, fast tägliche Präsenz in den Nachrichten war er bekanntgeworden – wo vorher vielleicht sein Name in einigen Kreisen ein Begriff war, kannte man jetzt auch sein Gesicht. Flächendeckend.

Und da die Geschichte die Bewohner Kanadas (und insbesondere Calgarys) sehr bewegt und interessiert hatte, wollte man natürlich auch näheres über Mr. William Darcy erfahren. So ein junger, gutaussehender, reicher Junggeselle – das bot sicher einiges an interessanten Informationen!

Elizabeth und Georgie verfolgten die Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen und waren beide sehr erschrocken, wie müde, blaß und erschöpft William aussah. Er äußerte sich in kurzen Worten über die letzten vier Wochen, erlaubte dann einige Fragen und schließlich beendete die allgegenwärtige Michelle Weston die Pressekonferenz. Darcy konnte sich endlich auf den Weg nach Pemberley machen. Endlich nach Hause.

Etwa eine Stunde später fuhr die schwarze Limousine vor dem Landsitz vor. Georgiana und Mrs. Reynolds standen aufgeregt wartend vor dem Haupteingang, während Elizabeth im Haus geblieben war, durch ein Fenster aber alles nervös beobachtete.

Darcy und Michelle Weston stiegen aus. Nur wenige Sekunden später lag Georgiana ihrem Bruder in den Armen. Sie schluchzte und lachte gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung und wollte ihn nie, nie wieder loslassen.

„Heee…Süße, wenn du mich erdrückst, haben wir beide nicht viel davon!" lachte William und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, um sie dann liebevoll-besorgt anzuschauen.

„Geht es dir gut, Kleines?"

„Ja, mir geht es jetzt wieder sehr gut. Viel wichtiger ist, wie es dir geht? Du siehst so blaß aus!"

„Ich bin froh, wieder zuhause zu sein." Er drehte sich um zu Mrs. Reynolds, die leise hinzugetreten war. Auch sie wurde herzlich umarmt.

Michelle hüstelte diskret. „William, ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Laß dich von deiner Familie ein bißchen verwöhnen und erhol dich etwas. Und daß du mir morgen nicht ins Büro kommst, verstanden?" Sie drohte in gespieltem Ernst mit dem Finger.

Darcy umarmte sie herzlich. „Michelle, du weißt, du hast was gut bei mir. Und ich bestehe darauf, daß du erstmal Urlaub machst."

Michelle lächelte. „Natürlich. Später irgendwann. Machs gut, William."

William schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Und ich dachte immer, _ich_ sei der Chef," grummelte er.

Michelle küßte ihn zurück, winkte Georgie und Mrs. Reynolds zu und stieg wieder in die Limousine.

Darcy war sehr enttäuscht, daß Elizabeth nicht da war, um ihn zu begrüßen. Elizabeth war schon halb draußen gewesen, als sie sah, wie er Michelle verabschiedete. Ihr Herz sank. Die beiden sahen so perfekt zusammen aus. Diese große, elegante, selbstbewußte Frau – einschüchternd, selbstsicher, verbindlich und einfach perfekt zu William passend. Sie kamen aus der gleichen gehobenen Schicht, sie bewegten sich in den gleichen Kreisen. Und was hatte sie, Elizabeth Bennet, Farmertochter, Landei und Bauerntrampel schon dagegen anzubieten? Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ein paar Wochen im Bett amüsieren und dann konnte er sich wieder seinesgleichen zuwenden oder sich ein anderes Vergnügungsobjekt suchen. Sie faßte den irrationalen und etwas albernen Entschluß, ihm niemals zu sagen, daß er Vater werden würde. Sie würde ihn höflich begrüßen und dann nach Hause fahren und damit raus aus seinem Leben.

Mit diesem Vorsatz trat sie zögernd vor die Tür und in William Darcys Blickwinkel. Zwei Sekunden später lag sie in seinen Armen und sah verblüfft die Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Wie kannst du mich so quälen, Liebling," flüsterte er und drückte sie so fest an sich, daß ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht hier."

Ihre ‚guten' Vorsätze waren auf einen Schlag vergessen. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und seine Küsse und war nur noch glücklich, ihn wieder zu haben.

Mrs. Reynolds und Georgiana grinsten sich an und gingen ins Haus zurück, um die beiden Liebenden alleine zu lassen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten gingen auch sie ins Haus. Darcy war zwar überaus erschöpft vom Flug, der Pressekonferenz und all dem, was heute und in letzter Zeit auf ihn eingestürzt war, aber er weigerte sich, Elizabeth auch nur für einen Moment loszulassen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie _jemals_ wieder loszulassen.

Mrs. Reynolds hatte für alle Erfrischungen und einige Sandwiches ins Wohnzimmer gebracht. Darcy trank genießerisch einen Kaffee – Guatemala Hochland Irish Cream – was sonst; und berichtete ein wenig von seinen „Abenteuern", aber viel lieber hätte er sich mit Elizabeth zurückgezogen. Georgiana bemerkte seine innerliche Unruhe und daß er – sogar im Beisein von ihr und Mrs. Reynolds! – Elizabeth keinen Augenblick losließ.

„William, du mußt schrecklich müde sein. Ich denke, du willst nichts weiter als eine erfrischende Dusche nehmen und dann ein bißchen schlafen, hab ich recht? Wir können später noch weiterreden, du mußt erstmal zur Ruhe kommen. Ich werde ein bißchen schwimmen gehen – bis später!"

Mrs. Reynolds nickte zustimmend und räumte die Tassen auf ein Tablett. „Master William, ich habe ein leichtes Abendessen vorbereitet, daß nur noch warmgemacht werden muß. Es steht im Kühlschrank. Ich bin dann drüben, falls sie mich brauchen."

„Danke, Mrs. Reynolds, machen sie ruhig für heute Schluß. Ich glaube nicht, daß man heute mit mir noch viel anfangen kann." Er lächelte müde.

„Ruhen sie sich gut aus, Master William. Bis morgen dann!"

Elizabeth war etwas unentschlossen stehengeblieben als Darcy sich ihr zuwandte. Er breitete stumm die Arme aus und sie trat zu ihm.

„Laß uns nach oben gehen," murmelte er.

Schweigend betraten sie sein Schlafzimmer. Elizabeth fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie wollte zwar bei ihm sein, aber nicht einfach so als Bettspielzeug zur Verfügung stehen, das nur darauf wartete, benutzt zu werden. Das hatte Darcy auch gar nicht im Sinn.

„Liebes, ich springe schnell unter die Dusche und bin in fünf Minuten wieder da. Bitte geh nicht weg, ja?"

Elizabeth nickte wortlos und blieb schließlich an einem der großen Fenster stehen, die einen grandiosen Blick auf die Rocky Mountains erlaubten. _Wann soll ich es ihm sagen?_ fragte sie sich immer wieder und strich geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch. _Wie wird er es aufnehmen?_

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, daß William wieder ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war und sie nun liebevoll betrachtete, wie sie da so nachdenklich am Fenster stand und sich immer wieder über den Bauch strich. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm die Vorstellung in den Sinn, die sie mit einem wesentlich dickeren Bauch zeigte – als seine Frau mit seinem ungeborenen Kind.

Er trat zu ihr hin und legte ihr von hinten die Arme um den Bauch, was Elizabeth erschreckt zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich bin so glücklich, daß du da bist, Liebes," murmelte er und zog sie an sich. Ihre Haare fielen offen über ihren Rücken und er vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

„Ich hab dich auch vermißt, William," flüsterte Elizabeth und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie _mußte_ es ihm sagen, und zwar bald. Er würde sie anhören, sich abwenden, fragen, ob er tatsächlich der Vater sei, dann sehr kühl versichern, daß er für das Kleine selbstverständlich zahlen würde und sie schließlich elegant aus dem Haus und aus seinem Leben werfen.

„Du hast bisher kaum etwas gesagt, stimmt irgend etwas nicht?" fragte William besorgt. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Ihre Freude über seine Ankunft erschien ihm irgendwie nicht allzu ausgeprägt.

Elizabeth holte tief Luft. Ihre Hände zitterten. „Ich muß dir etwas sagen, William."

Er zog sie neben sich auf das große Bett, hielt ihre Hände in seinen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich…ich…" _verdammt, ich schaff das einfach nicht!_ „Also ich packe schnell meine Sachen und dann fahr ich am besten nach Hause." _Aaarrghh…Lizzy!_

„Aber warum?" William schaute sie verwirrt und fast enttäuscht an.

Sie sah auf ihre Hände herab und gab keine Antwort.

„Elizabeth, was genau wolltest du mir sagen? Doch nicht bloß, daß du deine Sachen packen mußt. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" Langsam machte er sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen.

Sie ertrug seine liebevolle Besorgnis nicht länger. Sobald sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, würde sie seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen und das würde ihr das Herz brechen.

„Daß ich meine Sachen packe und dann so schnell wie möglich aus deinem Leben verschwinde, bevor du mich selbst rauswirfst." flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

Darcy war entsetzt. Was redete sie da bloß?

„Und aus welchem Grund solltest du aus meinem Leben verschwinden?" Er bemühte sich um eine ruhige Stimme, auch wenn er innerlich total aufgelöst war. Was zum Teufel hatte sie bloß angestellt, daß sie glaubte, er würde sie rauswerfen? Das Familiensilber der Darcys bei Ebay verkauft?

_Ok, es muß sein – brings endlich hinter dich, Elizabeth!_

Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft. „Ich bin schwanger."

Da, es war raus.

William starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn – es stürmte so viel auf ihn, diese drei Worte hatten ihn vollkommen in Aufruhr versetzt. Er wußte gar nicht, was er als erstes denken sollte. Aber der Grundgedanke war: ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

Elizabeth schloß die Augen. Warum sagte er nichts? Warum sah er sie so komisch an? _Los, frag schon, ob du wirklich der Vater bist,_ dachte sie verzweifelt. _Dann kann ich endlich meine Sachen packen._

Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich und schließlich hielt es Elizabeth nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf und murmelte etwas von „Sachen packen", was Darcy schließlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte und aus seinen Gedanken riß.

„Elizabeth, ist es wirklich wahr? Wir bekommen ein Baby?"

Sie nickte stumm und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür. _Nur raus hier!_

William nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie wieder aufs Bett zurück. Sein Blick war weich geworden, gemischt mit einer Art faszinierter Ungläubigkeit. „Ich…ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich glaube, ich bin ziemlich überwältigt." brachte er schließlich heraus. Immer wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest in seinen. Schließlich zog er sie an sich und als sie ihn anschaute, sah sie zu ihrem Erstaunen Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Ich gebe zu, das kommt alles etwas überraschend, aber du machst mich sehr, sehr glücklich," flüsterte er und hielt sie fest an sich gepreßt.

Elizabeths Anspannung fiel langsam ab. Er war nicht sauer? Er würde sie nicht heimschicken? Er _freute_ sich?

Es fiel vorerst kein weiteres Wort mehr zwischen den beiden. William legte Elizabeth sanft, aber bestimmt aufs Bett und streichelte zärtlich ihren (natürlich jetzt noch flachen) Bauch. Ganz langsam begann er, sie und auch sich zwischen vielen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten vorsichtig auszuziehen. Elizabeth wehrte sich nicht. Normalerweise genügte es schon, wenn er sie einfach nur berührte und sie war Wachs in seinen Händen.

Oh ja, sie hatte ihn vermißt. Sehnsüchtig vermißt. Und er sagte, er sei glücklich! Sie spürte, wie sie langsam erregt wurde und begann, sich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und wollte nur noch, daß er sie endlich nahm.

Aber das war nicht Williams Idee von Liebemachen heute. Er war immer noch müde und erschöpft und ließ es langsam angehen, auch wußte er nicht so recht, wieviel man einer Schwangeren in diesem Zustand zumuten konnte. Er kannte und schätzte Elizabeths Vorliebe für harte, leidenschaftliche Ritte, aber dazu war er beim besten Willen heute nicht in der Lage. Und ob das dem Baby nicht sogar schaden würde? Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn anflehte, endlich zu ihr zu kommen, schob er ihre Beine auseinander und drang langsam und vorsichtig in sie ein. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er mit einem lauten Seufzer in ihr kam. Mittlerweile war er so müde und zufrieden, daß er am liebsten sofort eingeschlafen wäre, aber er konnte Elizabeth natürlich nicht unbefriedigt zurücklassen. Mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch ruhend begann er, sie vorsichtig erst mit einem, dann mit mehreren Fingern zu verwöhnen. Glücklicherweise war auch Elizabeth so erregt, daß es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie kam. Williams Finger kamen zwischen ihren Beinen zur Ruhe und eine Minute später forderte die Anstrengung der letzten Wochen und Stunden ihren Tribut und er schlief ein – den Kopf immer noch auf ihrem Bauch liegend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Stunden später wachte William auf, mittlerweile nicht mehr auf Elizabeths Bauch liegend, sondern ganz normal auf seinem Kopfkissen. Aber Elizabeth war noch immer in seinen Armen, wie er höchst zufrieden feststellte. Sie war wach und sah ihn nachdenklich an. William erwiderte ihren Blick schläfrig und küßte sie. Nach und nach fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Richtig, er wurde Vater! Seine wundervolle Geliebte würde ihm ein Kind schenken!

Elizabeth hatte mittlerweile Zeit genug gehabt, um sich über die Zukunft Gedanken zu machen. William schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen, das war das wichtigste. Wie sie ihn und seinen Sinn für Ehre und Ordnung einschätzte, würde er ihr wahrscheinlich einen Heiratsantrag machen. Nach dem Motto _‚mein Sohn ist ein Darcy'_ oder so ähnlich. Sie kicherte leise. Ob er sich auch über eine Tochter freuen würde? Hm. Sie hätte auch kein Problem, hier zu leben, stellte sie fest. Wobei sie die Farm natürlich sehr, sehr vermissen würde…

William unterbrach ihre müßigen Gedanken. Auch er wollte das alles: Elizabeth als seine Ehefrau hier auf Pemberley, und wenn sein Erstgeborenes ein Junge wäre, würde er sich nicht beschweren (so willkommen ihm eine Tochter natürlich auch war, keine Frage). Ein kleines Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, wild, mit langen, dunklen Locken… William malte sich seine Zukunft in den schönsten Farben aus. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich er war. Elizabeth als seine Frau, ein Kind unterwegs…Es ging zwar alles etwas sehr schnell, aber das war ihm irgendwie vollkommen gleichgültig. Er hatte das Gefühl, lange genug auf sein Glück gewartet zu haben.

Und machte mit seinen nächsten Worten zunächst erstmal alles kaputt.

„Liebling, wir sollten möglichst bald heiraten, schließlich soll das Kind ja einen richtigen Namen haben – am besten, ich besorge diese Woche noch die Hochzeitslizenz und kümmere mich um die Ringe… Lange dürfen wir nicht warten, ich frage am besten Katie nach einer Adresse für den besten Hochzeitsausrichter der Stadt, du wirst gar keine Arbeit damit haben – dann müssen wir deinen Umzug klären, ich denke nicht, daß du außer deiner Garderobe viel zum umziehen hast, oder? Was nicht so eilig ist, ist das Einrichten des Kinderzimmers…"

Elizabeth war bei seinen Worten immer weiter von ihm abgerückt. William unterbrach sein Geplauder, als er ihre vor Zorn blitzenden Augen sah und sah sie überrascht an.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt, Liebes?"

„William Darcy, bist du dir darüber bewußt, _was_ du eben überhaupt gesagt hast? Du hast alles, aber auch _alles_ einfach soeben selbst entschieden! Du setzt voraus, daß ich dich heirate, du setzt voraus, daß ich nach Pemberley ziehe, du setzt voraus, daß ich das Kind überhaupt _behalte_!" Am Ende des Satzes kamen ihr vor Wut die Tränen. „Du glaubst also, du kannst einfach so über mich bestimmen? Alles nach deinen Wünschen festlegen? Ohne mich auch nur _einmal_ nach meiner Meinung, nach _meinen_ Wünschen zu fragen? Oh nein, Sir. Und was zum Teufel ist an dem Namen „Bennet" so falsch, daß das Kind einen _richtigen_ Namen braucht? Ach so, entschuldige, das ist ja ein Name für ein Landei, einen Bauerntrampel. Für was hältst du dich überhaupt?"

Elizabeth war zornig und enttäuscht aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich ihr T-Shirt übergezogen. William war erst geschockt, dann verärgert. Er legte ihr die Welt zu Füßen, gab ihrem gemeinsamen Kind einen guten Namen, bot ihr ein Leben im Luxus und sie dankte es ihm auf diese Weise! Bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte, hatte sie sein Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt.

Elizabeth rannte tränenblind zu ihrem Gästezimmer. Sie würde ihre Sachen packen und sofort nach Hause fahren. Unter diesen Umständen blieb sie keine Sekunde länger, geschweige denn würde sie jemals hierher zurückkehren. Wie konnte sie davon ausgehen, daß sie sich jemals gegen Mr. Darcys Wünsche würde durchsetzen können! Er würde von Anfang an über sie und das Kind bestimmen wollen, wie gut, daß sie das jetzt so klar sah. Das würde sie nicht ertragen. Schnell hatte sie ihre Klamotten in ihrer Tasche verstaut und rannte nach unten in die große Halle, die zu ihrer Erleichterung leer war. Natürlich würde er sie einfach gehen lassen, er hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihr nachzukommen.

Zu Elizabeths Glück – wer weiß, wie sie die Fahrt nach Sherwood Oak in ihrem Zustand hinter sich gebracht hätte – kam in diesem Moment Georgiana ins Haus. Elizabeth wollte wortlos an ihr vorbeistürmen, aber Georgie hielt die Freundin auf. Entsetzt sah sie das tränenverschmierte Gesicht und den desolaten Zustand, in dem Elizabeth sich befand.

„He, Liz, was soll das, wo willst du hin? Sag nicht, daß du dich mit William gestritten hast!" Sanft, aber nachdrücklich zog sie Elizabeth in die Küche, schob sie auf einen Stuhl und machte sich auf die Suche nach Zutaten für heißen Kakao.

„Laß mich gehen, Georgie, ich habe hier nichts mehr verloren," flüsterte Elizabeth kraftlos und die Tränen kamen ihr wieder.

„Ich laß dich gehen, aber erst erzählst du mir, was geschehen ist. Dann werde ich meinem Bruder die Leviten lesen, dafür, daß er dich zum Weinen gebracht hat."

Elizabeth schniefte. Georgies ruhige Stimme und der Duft der heißen Schokolade beruhigten sie allmählich. Sie hoffte bloß, William würde jetzt nicht hereinkommen.

Langsam erzählte sie ihr alles und Georgie ließ sie in Ruhe ausreden, unterbrach sie nicht. Am Ende seufzte sie tief und griff nach Elizabeths Hand.

„Das ist so typisch William. Sein Beschützerinstinkt den Menschen gegenüber, die er liebt, ist enorm und zugegebenermaßen etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Er meint es nicht böse, Elizabeth, aber er schießt sehr oft über das Ziel hinaus, ich weiß."

„Aber er kann doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, daß er über mich einfach so bestimmen kann!"

„So sieht er das gar nicht. Er ist der Meinung, daß er dir einen Gefallen tut, in dem er sich um alles kümmert und festlegt. Damit du so wenig wie möglich Arbeit damit hast."

„Georgie, er sollte mich zumindest _fragen_, ob ich ihn überhaupt heiraten will, bevor er solche Pläne schmiedet!"

„Du hast natürlich recht. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, daß er so überaus glücklich ist und denkt, es ginge dir genauso und somit wäre zwischen euch alles geklärt. Elizabeth, er kann sehr besitzergreifend sein, das bestreite ich nicht. Aber er ist lernfähig. Ich hab das alles auch schon durchgemacht. Was glaubst du, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich mich durchgesetzt habe, daß ich Musik studieren will. Und dann das Jahr in Deutschland, das war harte Arbeit! Ganz zu schweigen von männlichen Bekannten!" Georgie kicherte leise und verdrehte die Augen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ihr kennt euch natürlich jetzt noch nicht so lange, aber ich kann dir sagen, er würde für seine Familie alles tun. Auch wenn man ihn manchmal ein wenig ‚erziehen' muß. Und ich weiß, wie sehr er dich liebt."

Elizabeth seufzte tief. Sie liebte ihn ja auch und natürlich wollte sie nicht wirklich aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Aber was er gesagt hatte, kränkte sie trotzdem tief. Vor allem der ‚richtige' Namen. Sie haßte es einfach, wenn über sie bestimmt werden sollte, wenn ihr jemand versuchte, Vorschriften zu machen.

„Georgie, ich bin ziemlich wütend auf ihn momentan. Ich möchte ihn erstmal nicht sehen."

„Aber du wirst nicht heimfahren, Liz. Bitte bleib hier und gib ihm eine Chance, sich zu entschuldigen."

Elizabeth war unschlüssig. Sie wollte lieber nach Hause. „Ich glaube, ich fahre besser heim, Georgie."

In diesem Moment betrat William die Küche. „Bitte fahr nicht, Liebes."

Elizabeth schloß die Augen. Der Drang aufzuspringen und das Haus zu verlassen war enorm. Sie hörte, wie er sich einen Stuhl herbeizog und ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Georgie verließ leise die Küche.

„Ich verabscheue mich selbst, weil ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe," begann er leise. „Menschen, die man liebt, bringt man nicht zum Weinen und ich hoffe, es war das erste und das letzte Mal." Er griff über den Tisch, um ihre Hand zu berühren, ließ es dann aber doch lieber sein. „Liebes, du hast mich heute so glücklich gemacht, daß in meiner Freude alles mit mir durchgegangen ist. Anscheinend habe ich fälschlicherweise vorausgesetzt, daß du mit meinen Vorschlägen übereinstimmst. Ich sehe jetzt ein, daß ich mit dir hätte reden müssen, dich nach deinen Wünschen fragen. Und ich bin ein arroganter, dummer Idiot gewesen, als ich das mit dem Namen gesagt habe. Ich werde dich und das Baby auch lieben, selbst wenn du mich nicht heiraten willst und das Kind deinen Namen behält. Ich bitte dich nur um eins, schließ mich nicht aus."

„Ich will dich nicht ausschließen, William." Elizabeth stand auf und lief in der Küche auf und ab. „Aber ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wenn man mir Vorschriften machen will, wenn man für mich Entscheidungen trifft."

„Ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich besitzergreifend und manchmal etwas...nun ja, manchmal schieße ich übers Ziel hinaus – Georgie wird das nur zu gerne bestätigen. Aber ich verspreche, ich werde mich bemühen, das zu ändern. Wirst du mir dabei helfen? Gibst du mir, vielmehr uns, eine zweite Chance?"

Elizabeth ertrug seinen traurigen Blick nicht länger. Sie seufzte und nickte schließlich. William strahlte. „Ich danke dir, Liebes. Wollen wir nach draußen gehen und ein bißchen reden?"

Sie liefen langsam zum neu angelegten Rosengarten, der momentan in vollster Pracht stand. Elizabeth liebte Rosen und ihren Duft und kam gerne hierher. Inmitten der Blütenpracht stand eine Gartenbank, auf der sie sich niederließen.

„Elizabeth," begann William, „Ich bin zwar nicht gut vorbereitet, weil diese wundervolle Nachricht mich so vollkommen überrascht hat, und daher wage ich es und frage dich einfach: Heiratest du mich?"

Wer hätte diesem bittenden Blick lange widerstehen können – Elizabeth konnte es jedenfalls nicht. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, das sie nicht verhindern konnte. „Ja." sagte sie einfach. William sah sie fast schüchtern an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, lag sie schon in seinen Armen, danach bestrebt, wieder normal miteinander umzugehen und den albernen Streit von vorhin zu vergessen. Sie hatten jetzt wichtigeres zu besprechen!

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebigst versöhnt und sich ihre Lippen endlich voneinander getrennt hatten, gaben sie sich gegenseitig das Versprechen, immer offen und ehrlich ihre Meinung zu sagen.

Elizabeth hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht. Sie saß mit dem Rücken an die Brust ihres Zukünftigen gelehnt und streckte die nackten Beine auf der Bank aus. William hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und strich gedankenverloren über ihren noch flachen Bauch. So saßen sie eine zeitlang schweigend beieinander, genossen die gegenseitige Nähe und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

William brach das Schweigen als erster. „Möchtest du denn eine große Feier, Elizabeth?"

„Nein. Du?"

Er grinste. „Du weißt doch, ich bin ein Partylöwe."

Sie zwickte ihn in die Seite. „Weißt du, am liebsten wäre mir, wenn wir einfach irgendwo hingehen könnten, ja sagen und das wars. Vollkommen unbürokratisch und schnell."

„Soll ich mich umhören?"

Elizabeth nickte.

„Ok, und _wann_ willst du heiraten?"

„Wann du willst."

„Du meinst, so schnell wie möglich? Wie wäre es mit dem kommenden Wochenende?"

Elizabeth sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich. Oder ist dir das zu spät?"

Sie kicherte. „Nein. Kommendes Wochenende paßt mir sehr gut."

„Siehst du, wie schnell wir uns einig werden!"

Elizabeth lachte. „Du bist lernfähig, William Darcy." Sie glaubte nicht so recht, daß er das ernst meinte mit dem nächsten Wochenende, aber da hatte sie ihn unterschätzt.

William vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und hielt sie fest umschlungen. „Ich geb mir Mühe," murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Es wurde eine turbulente Woche für alle Beteiligten. Am nächsten Tag fuhr William mit Elizabeth nach Sherwood Oak. In einem erst hitzigen, dann sehr ruhigen Gespräch erzählten sie den Bennets von Elizabeths Schwangerschaft, daß sie demnächst heiraten würden und Elizabeth zu William nach Pemberley ziehen würde. Für die Bennetfamilie kam das alles natürlich auch überraschend, aber Williams Eloquenz, Charme und Überzeugungskraft taten ihre Wirkung und mit dem Versprechen, regelmäßig vorbeizukommen und alle jederzeit gerne auf Pemberley zu begrüßen, verließen sie die perplexen Bennets schließlich.

Am übernächsten Tag fuhr William zum ersten Mal nach seinem ‚Abenteuer' in Prag wieder in sein Büro. Er teilte Katie und seinem Stellvertreter mit, daß er in den nächsten Wochen nicht erreichbar sein würde. Mit einem großen Korb persönlicher Post im Schlepp fuhr er nach Pemberley zurück. Dort stellte sich heraus, daß es sich bei den Briefen zu 99 Prozent um Heiratsanträge handelte – allesamt von Frauen, die ihn in den vergangenen Wochen im Fernsehen gesehen und sich spontan in ihn verliebt hatten. Georgie und Elizabeth verbrachten einen sehr vergnüglichen Abend damit zu, sich die ‚Angebote' durchzusehen und dann ihre persönliche Top 10 William vorzulegen. William sah sich ihre Auflistung amüsiert durch, versicherte, daß sein Herz bereits dauerhaft vergeben sei und als die darauf startende Knutscherei der beiden Turteltauben immer wildere Ausmaße annahm, zog sich Georgie kopfschüttelnd auf ihr Zimmer zurück.

William hatte selbst Georgie nicht verraten, was sie vorhatten. Er hatte nur gesagt, sie würden eine zeitlang unterwegs sein. Auch Elizabeth wußte nicht genau, was er geplant hatte. William hatte Georgie beauftragt, mit Elizabeth richtig groß Klamotten einkaufen zu gehen, was sich als schwere Aufgabe herausstellte, da es Elizabeth anfangs nicht so recht war, Williams Geld auszugeben. Georgie mußte mit Engelszungen auf sie einreden, die nötigen Sachen zu kaufen.

„Du willst doch vernünftig gekleidet sein, oder? Mittlerweile solltest du William gut genug kennen um zu wissen, daß er ganz sicher nicht jeden Abend im „Elephant and Castle" essen geht! Du mußt für solche Dinge gewappnet sein, Liz, ganz zu schweigen von öffentlichen Auftritten, bei denen du ihn begleiten mußt!"

Elizabeth wußte, sie hatte recht. Es waren andere Kreise, in denen sie sich zukünftig bewegen würde. Auch wenn William ab und zu bereitwillig einen ordinären Sandwich mit ihr vor dem Kamin verspeisen würde, er hatte ganz einfach andere Ansprüche, und die beinhalteten nicht nur Nobelrestaurants, sondern auch gesellschaftliche Anlässe oder sogar Reisen, zu denen sie nicht in Jeans und Turnschuhen erscheinen konnte. Sie würde „Verpflichtungen" haben als seine Ehefrau, und sie durfte William nicht blamieren. Und wenn sie ein, zwei Kleider erstehen würde, wäre er noch längst nicht ruiniert, dachte sie etwas naiv.

Mit „ein, zwei Kleidern" war es natürlich nicht getan. Georgie bestand auf das volle Programm und William drohte Elizabeth – nur halb im Scherz – daß sie nicht eher wieder heimkommen durfte, bis sie sich komplett und ausreichend eingekleidet hätte.

Die Rechnung im mehrstelligen Bereich ließ sie am Ende schwindeln, aber William zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Im Gegenteil. Er stellte fest, daß das ein oder andere Teil noch fehlte und übernahm es am kommenden Tag selbst, noch einmal mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen. Sie erstanden noch eine Serie Koffer und Reisetaschen für Elizabeth, ein paar leichtere Kleidungsstücke für sommerliche Temperaturen, Badekleidung und am Schluß besuchten sie gemeinsam ein Wäschegeschäft.

Elizabeth war erstaunt, daß ein Mann freiwillig zum Dessouskauf mitkommen würde, aber William lächelte nur. Natürlich würde ihr Bauchumfang in den nächsten Monaten gravierend zunehmen, aber das war egal. Er wollte seine Frau in _jeder_ Beziehung gut angezogen wissen.

Während es für William keine große Herausforderung gewesen war, mit einigen Telefonaten die Presidential Suite im Hotel Banff Springs – wo sie auch heiraten würden – zu reservieren, und einige organisatorische Dinge zu erledigen, stellte sich für ihn dabei gleich die Frage nach dem Ziel ihrer Hochzeitsreise. Abends sprach er Elizabeth darauf an.

„Wo möchtest du die Flitterwochen verbringen, Liebes? Karibische Inseln? Europa? Australien? Nilkreuzfahrt?"

Elizabeth war sich bewußt, daß er ihr dies alles tatsächlich ermöglichen konnte und auch von Herzen gerne ermöglichen würde, wenn sie es bloß wünschte. Sie brauchte nur zu sagen, ich will eine Trekkingtour in Nepal machen gefolgt von einem Badeurlaub auf Hawaii und anschließend eine Kreuzfahrt rund um Südamerika, und er würde – höchstwahrscheinlich – ohne zu zögern ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Es war schwindelerregend. Und es machte ihr Angst.

„An was hattest du denn gedacht? Was würde _dir_ Spaß machen?" versuchte sie, ihm die Entscheidung zuzuschieben. William lachte nur. „Ich fahre überall mit dir hin, meine Süße, ganz egal wohin. Du alleine entscheidest. Soll ich uns einen Atlas holen und wir werfen Pfeile drauf? Die Welt ist schließlich groß…"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schnell getroffen. „Nein, ich weiß, wohin ich gerne möchte." William zog sie an sich und fuhr langsam über ihren Bauch. „Das ging aber schnell! Ok, laß mich raten." Er legte gespielt angestrengt nachdenkend die Stirn in Falten. „Eine Safari in Kenia." „Nein." „Eine Tour durch die Gärten Englands." Elizabeth schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Eine Wüstentour durch Marokko." „Nein." „Du bist aber offenbar sehr anspruchsvoll. Laß mich überlegen… hm. Zum Oktoberfest nach München?" „William! Das ist wohl eher ein Ziel für dich, was?" „Ok, noch einen Versuch. Tiefseetauchen in der Südsee." „Nein, Hon. Viel einfacher." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ihren Wunsch ins Ohr.

William sah sie ungläubig an, schluckte hart und schwieg erst einmal. Elizabeth erwiderte amüsiert seinen Blick. „Und das ist dein Ernst?" fragte er schließlich, immer noch mit Unglauben in der Stimme. Elizabeth nickte entschlossen. „Du willst nicht nach Paris, Rom und Madrid? Nach Feuerland? In den Himalaya? Oder auf die Azoren? Auch nicht Ägypten oder die Karibik? Du willst tatsächlich, daß wir…" Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Elizabeth grinste und zauste ihm liebevoll die Haare. „Ach komm, William, was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Was glaubst Du, was wir für einen Riesenspaß haben werden!" „Liebes, ich bin nur sehr überrascht, das ist alles. Aber wenn es Dein größter Wunsch ist…" Er seufzte, so gar nicht angetan von ihrer Idee.

Elizabeth nickte. „Du hast gesagt, ich darf es mir aussuchen." Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber wenn du dich mit der Idee partout nicht anfreunden kannst, dann…" „Nein, nein," beeilte sich William zu versichern. „Du möchtest das so, also machen wir es auch so. Gar keine Diskussion. Ich wette, wir haben einen Riesenspaß." Sein Blick strafte seine Worte lügen und Elizabeth lachte. „Armer William," murmelte sie und küßte ihn zärtlich. „Aber du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

William hatte so seine Zweifel, daß ihm Elizabeths Idee gefallen würde. Er hätte ihr die ganze Welt zu Füßen gelegt, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre. Sie hätten überall hinfahren können, das Geld hätte nicht die geringste Rolle gespielt. Wohin und so lange sie wollte, ganz egal. Karibik, Europa, Asien, seinetwegen auch eine Expedition in die Antarktis – _alles_ hätte sie haben können. Definitiv alles. Aber Elizabeth Bennet, sein bescheidenes, süßes Mädchen vom Lande, wollte gar nicht die ganze Welt. Sie wollte mit ihm die kanadischen Nationalparks der Rocky Mountains bereisen. Mit dem Wohnmobil.

William wollte es nicht glauben. Er sollte wochenlang _Camping_ machen? Er sollte seine Hochzeitsreise in einem _Wohnmobil_ verbringen? Sich möglicherweise eine Dusche mit anderen Campern teilen? Sein Abendessen selber kochen und das Campingklo ausleeren? Durch tiefe Wälder stapfen, wenns geht noch mit einer Bärenwarnpfeife um den Hals, und Wasserfälle und Seen besichtigen? Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder? Aber es war leider absolut Elizabeths Ernst. Und als er ihr glückliches, vor Freude schon ganz aufgeregtes Gesicht anblickte, als sie ihm erzählte, wie schön es werden würde, konnte er ihr ihren Wunsch natürlich nicht mehr abschlagen und wollte sie auch zu gar nichts anderem überreden. Ihre Beziehung stand erst am Anfang, sie konnten auch noch später verreisen, wenn sie es wünschte, oder Elizabeth konnte ihn auf Auslandsreisen begleiten.

Er seufzte wieder und lächelte ein wenig gequält. „Nun gut, wenn du es dir so sehr wünschst, dann werden wir das auch machen. Aber Liebes, du mußt mir ein bißchen behilflich sein. Ich gestehe, ich kenne mich nicht so besonders gut aus in den hiesigen Wäldern. Ich fürchte, der Großteil der Routenplanung bleibt an dir hängen." Elizabeth runzelte in gespielter Empörung die Stirn. „Wälder! William, hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie schön dieses Land ist? Was man alles sehen und entdecken kann? Bist du jemals mit dem Paddelboot auf einem Gletschersee gefahren? Hast an einem Lagerfeuer gesessen, im Wald übernachtet, Tiere in freier Wildbahn beobachtet, nachts die Wölfe heulen hören? Weißt du, wie gemütlich es sein kann, wenn der Regen sanft aufs Dach des Wohnmobils prasselt, doch du kannst behaglich im warmen Bett liegenbleiben, es duftet nach Kaffee, du mußt nicht aufstehen, wenn du nicht willst…"

_Diese_ Vorstellung fand sogar William ganz nett, zugegebenermaßen. Mit Elizabeth kuscheln, dabei abgeschieden mit einem luxuriösen und komfortablen Wohnmobil im Wald stehen, oh ja, das hatte was! „Ja, das hört sich romantisch an, Liebes, aber wer garantiert uns den Regen während der gesamten Fahrt?" Elizabeth kniff ihn in die Seite und er beschwerte sich lautstark darüber. „Kindskopf!" tadelte sie ihn sanft und schüttelte mit gespielter Strenge den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du deine eigene Heimat nicht kennst, Fitzwilliam Darcy! Dann wird es in der Tat höchste Zeit, sie endlich kennenzulernen! Und ich garantiere dir, es wird dir gefallen." Sie würde schon dafür sorgen!

Elizabeth nutzte die nächsten Tage, um sich ausführlich um die Streckenplanung zu kümmern. Georgie, die die Idee außergewöhnlich, aber durchaus reizend fand, half ihr dabei, während William seinen beiden Frauen immer wieder argwöhnisch über die Schultern schaute und sich aus allem soweit es ging heraushielt. Er hatte Elizabeth mehrfach eingeschärft, daß sie ein praktisch unbeschränktes Budget zur Verfügung hatte – schließlich wollte er stilvoll, luxuriös und so komfortabel wie möglich reisen – nicht, daß es ihr auf einmal einfiel, ihn zu einem Urlaub im Zwei-Mann-Zelt zu nötigen! Bei aller Liebe, _dagegen_ hätte er sich mit aller Kraft gesträubt.

So hatte sich das junge Paar praktisch die Arbeit einträchtig geteilt – William kümmerte sich um die Hochzeit, Elizabeth um die anschließenden Flitterwochen. Und endlich, an einem warmen, strahlendschönen Sonntag Anfang August war es dann soweit: Fitzwilliam Darcy und Elizabeth Bennet gaben sich im Banff Springs Hotel das Jawort.

Es war eine schlichte, aber sehr schöne Zeremonie. Außer dem Brautpaar waren bloß noch Elizabeths Familie – nur Mary war nicht aus USA gekommen – Georgiana, Mrs. Reynolds und Charles Bingley anwesend. Caroline Bingley war zur Erleichterung des Brautpaares in Europa unterwegs und konnte _leider_ nicht teilnehmen. Sie würde später erst erfahren, daß das Objekt ihrer Begierde sich vermählt hatte, aber das war William herzlich egal. Nach der Trauung nahm die kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft ein Mittagessen auf einer privaten Terrasse ein, von der man einen herrlichen Ausblick auf die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Rocky Mountains hatte, die vor dem blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel heute besonders majestätisch aussahen.

Nach dem Essen verteilte sich alles ein bißchen, sei es, um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten oder die riesige Presidential Suite zu erkunden, in denen die Frischvermählten die Hochzeitsnacht verbringen würden. Lydia Bennet, die jüngste der Schwestern, sah sich neugierig um. „Da hast du dir echt einen dicken Fisch an Land gezogen, Lizzy," meinte sie leichthin und strich über die Oberfläche des Flügels, der in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand. „Die Bude hier ist sicher nicht grade billig. Zwar alles sehr altmodisch und wenig hip, aber bestimmt schweineteuer." Elizabeth wurde rot und hoffte, daß William das Geplapper ihrer Schwester nicht hörte. „Von den dicken Klunkern an deinem Hals mal ganz abgesehen." Lydia beäugte mit neidischem Blick das Collier aus Diamanten und Smaragden, das ein Hochzeitsgeschenk Williams war. „Lydia, halte dich ein bißchen zurück, bitte!" sagte Elizabeth verärgert.

„Och, das muß dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Schwesterherz. Wer würde so etwas nicht ausnutzen, hm? Aber sag mal, wieso macht ihr eigentlich keine richtige Hochzeitsreise? Vielleicht in die Karibik? Oder ein Trip nach Europa? Im Wohnmobil durch die Nationalparks – wie langweilig ist das denn? War das etwa seine Idee? Ist dein Mann also doch geizig, was? Ach, ich weiß, irgendwo muß das Geld wieder eingespart werden, das er hier für die Hochzeit ausgibt, nicht wahr?" Lydia kicherte albern und Elizabeth mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auszurasten. „War jedenfalls sehr geschickt von dir, William schnell ein Kind unterzujubeln und ihn damit an dich zu ketten. Respekt! Ich würde das auch sofort machen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte! Sag mal, hat er nicht vielleicht noch einen gutaussehenden, reichen Freund, der…"

Lydia schwieg plötzlich und wurde rot. Bevor Elizabeth sie zurechtweisen konnte, spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und warme Lippen auf ihrer Wange. „Darf ich dich kurz entführen, Liebling?" fragte William leise und ohne Lydia eines Blickes zu würdigen, führte er seine Frau in Richtung Terrasse davon. Elizabeth wußte nicht, wieviel er von Lydias Geplapper mitbekommen hatte, aber es war ihr trotzdem unangenehm. William hatte Lydias letzte Worte zwar gehört, aber er sagte nichts dazu, er nahm seine jüngste Schwägerin glücklicherweise nicht besonders ernst und gab nichts auf ihr albernes Geschwätz. Und Lydia hatte trotz ihres vorlauten Mundwerks einen gehörigen Respekt vor dem Ehemann ihrer Schwester.

Trotzdem wurde es noch ein sehr schöner Nachmittag. Lydia hielt sich glücklicherweise mit weiteren Äußerungen zurück, zumindest in Williams Gegenwart, auch wenn sie sich bei ihrer Schwester Kitty immer wieder beklagte, wie langweilig ihr Schwager doch sei und wie öde und steif sie diese Gesellschaft fand. Besser gefiel ihr dann, daß man später draußen im Garten des Hotels den Kaffee einnahm, denn da konnte sie mit anderen männlichen Gästen oder flanierenden Touristen flirten und so hatte auch schließlich Lydia ihren Spaß an der Hochzeitsfeier.

Die Gäste wurden am frühen Abend mit Limousinen abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren, während das Brautpaar in seiner noblen Suite ein romantisches Abendessen bei Kerzenschein zu sich nahm – ungestört und in Ruhe. Beide waren froh, keine große Feier veranstaltet zu haben und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen. Nach dem Essen überraschte William seine Ehefrau, indem er am Flügel Platz nahm und begann, für sie zu spielen. Elizabeth trat einige Zeit später hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Mr. Darcy," murmelte sie, fuhr durch seine dunklen Locken und summte leise die Melodie mit. William lächelte und fuhr fort mit seinem Spiel, doch als ihre Hände nach einiger Zeit anfingen, sich einen Weg in sein Hemd zu bahnen und sanft über seine Brust fuhren, war er schließlich zu sehr mit anderen, aufregenderen Dingen abgelenkt und die Musik erstarb.

Seine Finger rutschten langsam von den Tasten, er zog Elizabeth auf seinen Schoß und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Ausschnitt. „Meine wunderbare, so gut riechende Gemahlin," sagte er leise, küßte den Ansatz ihrer vollen Brüste und begann, die Knöpfe ihres vorne geschlossenen Kleides zu öffnen. Elizabeth kicherte und löste im Gegenzug seine Krawatte. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so gut Klavier spielst," sagte sie und widmete sich seinen Hemdknöpfen, etwas atemlos mittlerweile, da William dieses Hindernis bei ihr schon überwunden hatte und gerade ihren trägerlosen BH achtlos hinter sich warf. „Du weißt so vieles nicht von mir, Liebes," murmelte William und betrachtete selbstvergessen ihre so verführerisch vor ihm entblößten Brüste.

„Laß uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, William," bat Elizabeth, als sie beide schließlich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung versanken und der Klavierhocker definitiv zu unbequem wurde. William nickte, nahm seine frisch Angetraute kurzerhand auf die Arme, trug sie in das edel mit echten Antiquitäten eingerichtete Schlafzimmer und ließ sie vorsichtig auf dem riesigen, sehr einladend aussehenden Himmelbett niedersinken.

„Darf ich Dir noch etwas zu trinken holen, Liebes?" fragte er und fuhr langsam mit einem Finger über ihre Wange. Elizabeth nickte. „Irgendwo habe ich doch vorhin eine Flasche Champagner gesehen…" „Natürlich!" William schlug sich an die Stirn und lachte. „Ich bin so vergeßlich. Der Veuve Clicquot, den uns die Hotelleitung spendiert hat, ja, der steht noch einsam und verlassen drüben am Flügel. Arme Elizabeth, du hast einen senilen alten Mann geheiratet…" Elizabeth schlang ihre Arme um Williams Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter. „Ja, aber immerhin bist du _mein_ seniler alter Mann, und ich glaube nicht, daß ich dich nochmal eintauschen will." William grinste und erwiderte ihren Kuß. „Überleg dir das gut, meine Süße." „Ich fürchte, dazu ist es jetzt sowieso schon zu spät, oder?" William seufzte. „Hm. Vermutlich. Du hast mich jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens am Hals." Elizabeth lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du was, ich schau nach, ob der Champagner irgendwo zu finden ist – vielleicht ist es für dich im betrunkenen Zustand etwas erträglicher mit mir…"

Elizabeth nickte zustimmend und beobachtete ihren Gatten mit bewunderndem Blick, wie er halbnackt nach draußen ging und die Flasche mit zwei Gläsern holte. Mit einem leisen „Plöpp" löste sich der Korken und er schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Dann zögerte er jedoch einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn. „Du bekommst nur einen winzig kleinen Schluck, Liz. Ich bin offenbar doch alt und vergeßlich...hätte ich doch um ein Haar vergessen, daß du schwanger bist!" Elizabeth, die in ihrem momentanen Zustand gar keinen Alkohol brauchte, um berauscht zu sein, hatte sowieso ganz andere Vorstellungen, was man mit dem teuren Bizzelwasser noch so alles anstellen konnte. Sie nahm William die Flasche aus der Hand, stellte sie zunächst neben sich auf den Nachttisch und begann langsam, ihren Ehemann von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.

William im Gegenzug löste vorsichtig ihre Haarnadeln und stieß hart die Luft aus, als ihre langen, dunklen Locken wie ein dichter Vorhang über ihren nackten Rücken fielen. Er strich ein paar lose Strähnen zurück und zog Elizabeth zärtlich an sich. „Ich glaube, ich habe das bessere Geschäft gemacht," murmelte er und half ihr, das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen, so daß Elizabeth bis auf ihr weißes Seidenhöschen nackt neben ihm auf dem Bett kniete. „Meine Frau ist sehr jung, sehr süß, sehr sexy… kein bißchen alt und senil…" Elizabeth kicherte. „Ja, und sehr schwanger noch dazu…" William nickte stolz und fuhr mit seinen Händen vorsichtig über ihren noch nicht allzu angeschwollenen Bauch. „Und ich glaube, wir sollten einen alten Mann besser nicht warten lassen, was meinst du? Bist du bereit für deine Hochzeitsnacht, Liebes?"

Elizabeth machte keine großen Worte, sie zog William kurzerhand mit sich in die weichen Kissen und verschloß seine Lippen mit einem Kuß, der erst sanft anfing und dann immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. William, der ein wenig Angst hatte, Elizabeth in ihrem Zustand wehzutun und sich aus diesem Grund etwas zurücknahm, mußte über das ungeduldige Temperament seiner Gattin lächeln, die von seiner Zurückhaltung ganz und gar nicht begeistert war und ohne zu zögern die Initiative ergriff. „Komm schon, William, auf was wartest du noch!" drängte sie und öffnete ihre Beine. William ließ sich nun nicht lange bitten. Allein ihr erregender Anblick, wie sie völlig unbekleidet vor ihm lag, mit zart geröteten Wangen, die langen Haaren wild auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und ihn erwartungsvoll und sehr, sehr sinnlich anschaute ließ ihn seine Zurückhaltung sofort vergessen.

Vorsichtig schob er seinen muskulösen Körper über ihren, naschte an ihren vollen Brüsten, was sie zum Aufstöhnen brachte, und ließ seine warmen Hände mit aufreizender Langsamkeit über ihren Leib gleiten. Elizabeth hatte in diesem Moment jedoch keine Geduld für ein langes, zärtliches Vorspiel, sie stand unter Strom und suchte ihre Erlösung. Jetzt. Williams Berührungen auf ihrer so empfindlichen Haut verwandelten ihr Blut in schieres Feuer, sie konnte, sie wollte nicht mehr warten. Später war noch genügend Zeit zum Kuscheln, jetzt brauchte sie etwas anderes, und das jetzt und sofort!

William war von der wilden Leidenschaft seiner Angetrauten im ersten Augenblick etwas überrascht, aber es dauerte nicht lange, und er warf seine selbstauferlegte Zurückhaltung über Bord und gab ihr das, was sie entschieden und sehr nachdrücklich von ihm verlangte. Und er machte seine Sache offenbar sehr, sehr gut, Elizabeths atemlosen, ungebändigten Reaktionen nach zu urteilen. Ihre erste, stürmische Vereinigung war somit auch nur von kurzer Dauer und ließ zwei heftig atmende, schweißbedeckte und sehr erschöpfte Leiber zurück, die regelrecht miteinander verwoben zu sein schienen. Eine ganze Zeitlang rührte sich keiner von beiden von der Stelle während sie versuchten, langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Als es irgendwann merklich kühler wurde, zog William eine der Decken über sie beide und Elizabeth kuschelte sich fest an seinen ausgepumpten, nun etwas erholungsbedürftigen Körper. „Du magst alt und vergeßlich sein, Liebling, aber du weißt trotzdem noch sehr genau, wie man eine Frau so richtig und rundum zufriedenstellt," flüsterte sie und quiekte, als er ihr zur Antwort herzhaft in eine Pobacke kniff. „So? Hab ich dich richtig zufriedengestellt, obwohl ich alt und vergeßlich bin? Wenn du mich in Zukunft gut behandelst, mich hegst und pflegst, werde ich das vielleicht sogar öfter machen… je nachdem, wie du dich beträgst, natürlich!" Elizabeth kicherte, doch ihr Kichern verwandelte sich schnell in ein wollüstiges Stöhnen, als sich ein vorwitziger Finger Williams in eine sehr intime Gegend ihres Körpers vorwagte.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du noch längst nicht genug, du kleine, wilde Tigerin…" murmelte er und begann, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, während seine erfahrenen Finger ihr kleines, erotisches Spiel an delikater Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen fortsetzten. Elizabeths Körper streckte sich ihm entgegen, ihr Atem ging schneller, immer schneller und es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht den Gipfel ihrer Lust.

William betrachtete seine Frau liebevoll, die sich mit geröteten Wangen zufrieden an ihn schmiegte und wohlig schnurrte. Sie war zwar noch relativ unschuldig und unerfahren auf dem Gebiet der körperlichen Liebe, schließlich war er ihr erster Mann, aber er liebte ihre natürliche, spielerische Neugierde und die Bereitschaft, sich dabei auch von ihm leiten zu lassen. Gemeinsam entdeckten sie ihre Körper, fanden heraus, was ihnen gefiel – und was ihnen weniger gefiel – und konnten gar nicht genug voneinander bekommen. William fragte sich, womit er soviel Glück bloß verdient hatte und schloß zufrieden die Augen, seine wundervolle Ehefrau fest in seinen Armen haltend.

Doch ihm war nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause vergönnt. Elizabeth hatte keineswegs vergessen, daß er bei ihrer letzten „Kuschelrunde" leer ausgegangen war und wollte dem umgehend Abhilfe schaffen. Sie schlängelte sich aus seinem Griff, den er nur unter Protest lockerte und angelte sich die Champagnerflasche, die etwas vernachlässigt auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. William hatte ihr vorher ein kleines Schlückchen gestattet, aber sie hatte ganz andere Pläne mit dem köstlichen Naß.

Zunächst zog sie die Decke ein Stückchen herunter, was William ebenfalls nicht besonders gefiel, als er die kühle Luft spürte, doch sie grinste bloß und bedeutete ihm, sich ruhig auf den Rücken zu legen und stillzuhalten. „Was hast du damit vor?" murmelte er und runzelte fragend die Stirn, gehorchte aber willig. Elizabeth gab keine Antwort, sondern ließ stattdessen ein wenig Champagner auf seine nackte Brust, Bauch und schließlich auch Unterleib fließen. William schnappte nach Luft, als die kühle Flüssigkeit auf seinen erhitzten Körper traf. Weiterhin schweigend, begann sie – für William quälend langsam – die bitzelnden Tropfen von seinem Körper aufzulecken und sich dabei immer weiter nach unten vorzuarbeiten. William stöhnte ekstatisch auf, als ihre Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel fuhr und seine Hände gruben sich tief in ihre Locken, die über seine Brust fielen.

„Oh Lizzy, was zum Teufel machst du bloß mit mir…" murmelte er und fürchtete und hoffte gleichzeitig, daß er vor lauter Lust schier platzen würde, als sich ihre vorwitzige, so warme Zunge einen Weg zu seinen unteren, sehr erregten Körperregionen bahnte. Elizabeths Zunge fuhr langsam über den schmalen Streifen dunkler, weicher Haare, der unterhalb seines Bauchnabels begann und nahm die restlichen Tropfen des Champagners auf, die seinen Unterleib benetzten. Sie nahm einen weiteren, aber nur kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche und William war überzeugt davon, soeben ins Paradies gekommen zu sein, als seine erregte, felsenharte Männlichkeit unvermittelt in ihrem Mund verschwand, der zu seinem größten Erstaunen noch immer mit Champagner gefüllt war.

Überflüssig zu sagen, daß auch William nach dieser etwas frivolen Behandlung sehr rasch zu seiner Erlösung kam und sich über seine einfallsreiche, hinreißende Gefährtin nur wundern konnte. „Elizabeth, wenn du weiterhin solche Sachen mit mir anstellst, garantiere ich dir einen frühen Witwenstand!" murmelte er, nachdem er sich ein paar Minuten lang von dieser überaus sinnlichen Erfahrung erholen mußte. Elizabeth lachte und schob sich auf seinen Bauch. „Unsinn! Gibs zu, es hat dir gefallen!" William küßte sie sanft. „Natürlich hat es mir gefallen, Liebling. Sehr sogar." Ein wollüstiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er knetete sanft ihre Pobacken. „Und als dein Ehemann, also sozusagen als dein Herr und Gebieter, befehle ich dir hiermit, auch weiterhin solche ungehörigen Sachen mit mir anzustellen!"

Elizabeth kniff ihm spielerisch in die Seite und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Herr und Gebieter, daß ich nicht lache!" grinste sie und quiekte überrascht, als William sich blitzschnell drehte und sie auf einmal unter ihm lag. „Ja, genau. Herr und Gebieter," flüsterte er heiser. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihren verführerisch geöffneten, feuchten Mund und ihre Zungen vollführten einen erst zärtlichen, dann sehr leidenschaftlichen Tanz – bis William eine Idee kam, die eine mittlerweile halbleere Veuve Clicquot Flasche zum Inhalt hatte.

„Wäre doch schade, den guten Tropfen umkommen zu lassen, nicht wahr?" murmelte er anzüglich und goß die schäumende Flüssigkeit kurzerhand auf Elizabeths Brüsten aus. Sie schauderte ein wenig, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als Williams Zunge erst lasziv über ihre Brüste glitt und dann langsam den Spuren folgte, die der Champagner auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Begierig leckte er nacheinander die kleinen, fast noch sprudelnden Pfützen auf, die sich an einigen tieferen Stellen ihres Bauches und Unterleibs gebildet hatten. Seine Zunge vergnügte sich eine Zeitlang mit ihrem nassen Bauchnabel, doch den Rest des Champagners verrieb er sanft zwischen ihren geöffneten Beinen, nur um kurz darauf schamlos ihre weibliche Feuchtigkeit zu kosten, die sich mit dem edlen Naß vermischt hatte, was Elizabeth wiederum zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Vollkommen Williams äußert ungehörigen, aber um so erregenderen Zärtlichkeiten mit Fingern, Lippen und Zunge ausgeliefert, ließ sie sich schließlich vollends gehen und mit einem bloß noch kraftlos gehauchten „Oh William" schlugen die Wellen ihrer eigenen Lust über ihr zusammen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Die wenigen Stunden, die sie in dieser Nacht noch mit Schlafen zubrachten, waren zunächst etwas ungemütlich – bedingt durch den Champagner, der sich gemeinerweise natürlich nicht nur auf ihren erregten Körpern verteilt hatte, sondern auch auf die Laken gesickert war. Eine Seite des Bettes war glücklicherweise zumindest halbwegs trocken geblieben, und so kuschelten sich William und Elizabeth dort eng aneinander, um wenigstens noch ein bißchen Schlaf abzubekommen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag zu ihren Flitterwochen durch die Nationalparks in den Rocky Mountains aufbrechen würden. Aber es blieb in dieser Nacht bei der gutgemeinten Absicht – immer wieder wachten sie auf und dann konnten sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen – und nicht nur die Finger.

Gegen elf Uhr am nächsten Morgen wurden sie vom schrillen Klingeln des Zimmertelefons geweckt. William fluchte herzhaft, was Elizabeth zum Schmunzeln brachte – so kannte sie ihren sonst so wohlerzogenen Ehemann nicht. Er griff brummig über sie hinweg nach dem Hörer und meldete sich mit einem regelrecht geknurrten, nicht gerade sehr freundlichen „Ja!" Die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ sich von seiner offenkundigen Mißstimmung nicht abschrecken und flötete in sanftesten Tönen, daß das bestellte Wohnmobil für Mr. und Mrs. Darcy eingetroffen sei und sich auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Hotel befände. William brummte etwas unverständliches, legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, zog seine Frau fest an sich und schloß wieder die Augen. Elizabeth schüttelte teils amüsiert, teils verständnislos den Kopf. „Wer war das, Liebling?" wollte sie wissen.

„Rezeption. Auto ist da," murmelte er brummig und zog ihnen beiden die Decke über den Kopf. „Oh, schön!" freute sich Elizabeth, schlug die Decke gleich wieder zurück und wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien. „Das ging ja sehr schnell! Komm, laß uns aufstehen und frühstücken, damit wir loskommen!" William war entschieden dagegen, aufzustehen und somit das warme, bequeme Lager zu verlassen, schon gar nicht mit einer süßen, warmen, weichen Elizabeth in seinen Armen. „Nein," knurrte er bloß und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Bauch. „William, es ist schon nach elf, wir sollten wirklich aufstehen! Bist du nicht gespannt auf das Wohnmobil?" William öffnete indigniert ein Auge. „Ssch!"

Elizabeth seufzte. Natürlich war es schön, mit William zu kuscheln, aber sie war auch aufgeregt und neugierig auf das Gefährt, daß ihnen die nächsten Wochen zur zweiten Heimat werden würde. Außerdem fühlte sie sich am ganzen Körper klebrig und hätte nichts gegen eine schöne, heiße Dusche oder ein Bad einzuwenden gehabt. Von einem kräftigen Frühstück ganz zu schweigen. Rühreier mit Schinken, dazu ein heißer Kaffee… Sie ahnte, es würde ewig dauern, bis sie heute von hier wegkommen würden! Aber aus Williams Griff gab es kein Entkommen, sie war ihm mit Haut und Haaren ausgeliefert, so schien es.

William dachte gar nicht daran, Elizabeth aufstehen zu lassen. Sie würden heute sowieso nicht mehr weit fahren mit ihrem seltsamen Vehikel, grade mal ein paar Kilometer weiter außerhalb des Ortes zum nächsten Campingplatz auf dem Tunnel Mountain. William seufzte unterdrückt. Er liebte luxuriöse Hotels mit einem fähigen Zimmerservice, der ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und er hätte kein Problem gehabt, seine restlichen Flitterwochen hier im Banff Springs Hotel zu verbringen. Seinetwegen konnten sie ruhig weiterhin auch in der Presidential Suite wohnen – auf das Geld kam es ihm nicht an. Stattdessen wartete draußen ein _Wohnmobil _auf ihn, in dem er heute nacht schlafen sollte! Er mochte gar nicht daran denken… Ob er Elizabeth nicht doch noch umstimmen konnte? Aber nein, sie freute sich doch so auf ihre Reise und er durfte ihr den Spaß nicht verderben.

Elizabeth fing an, ungeduldig zu zappeln, sie quengelte und wollte raus aus dem Bett. Ihr – heute morgen so überraschend dominanter – Ehemann hatte hingegen ganz andere Pläne. Durch ihre Unruhe mittlerweile auch ein bißchen wacher geworden, zog er sie mühelos auf seinen Bauch und fuhr mit seinen warmen Händen langsam über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu ihren Pobacken. „Mrs. Darcy," flüsterte er und es gefiel ihm, wie sich ihr neuer Name anhörte, „hör auf, rumzuzappeln. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich jetzt hier…" sein Finger fuhr aufreizend an ihrem Steiß nach unten und tauchte in ihre noch immer überaus feuchte Weiblichkeit ein, „…hier unten berühre…" Elizabeth keuchte und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr ans Aufstehen, während William noch einen weiteren Finger zur Hilfe nahm und genüßlich immer und immer wieder in ihre Nässe eintauchte. Oh ja, er wußte genau, wie er seine Frau ablenken konnte!

Elizabeth hatte auf einmal nicht mehr das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, sich noch ein wenig länger auf höchst erregende Weise mit ihrem Gatten zu vergnügen. Das Wohnmobil würde schließlich auch in ein paar Stunden noch für sie bereitstehen!

Und Williams überraschter Blick, als er das Gefährt später endlich sah, entschädigte sie mehrfach für die verspätete Abreise. Vor ihnen stand ein über 40-Fuß langes, strahlend weiß glänzendes Wohnmobil, das fast die Ausmaße eines Reisebusses hatte. William machte große Augen, als er um das Vehikel herumging und feststellte, daß sein Audi TT hinten angehängt war. „Du willst sicher mit dem großen Teil nicht überall hinfahren," meinte Elizabeth und wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Schlüssel. William schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und schwieg weiterhin „Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie aufgeregt und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere. William fand ihre kindliche Freude niedlich und zog sie lächelnd an sich. „Ja, es gefällt mir, Liebling," sagte er leise und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Ich hatte es mir nicht so groß vorgestellt. Willst du es mir von innen zeigen?" Elizabeth nickte eifrig und öffnete die Seitentür.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das luxuriöse Gefährt. Elizabeth kannte das Auto ja schon zur Genüge, sie hatte vorher schon eine sehr gründliche Einweisung bekommen, aber so wie William nun alles staunend betrachtete, hatte sie anfangs auch ausgesehen. Überwältigt, sozusagen. Der Innenraum des Wohnmobils war riesengroß und eingerichtet wie ein Luxusappartment. Ringsum waren Schränke und Fächer mit viel Stauraum eingebaut, es gab eine vollausgestattete Küche mit Mikrowelle und sogar einer Waschmaschine, von der üblichen Standardausrüstung wie Spüle, Kühlschrank und Herd einmal ganz abgesehen. Das Bad war großzügig bemessen mit Badewanne und integrierter Dusche, die Toilette befand sich gegenüber in einem separaten Räumchen. Das Wohn- und Eßzimmer bestand aus bequemen Polstermöbeln, ein großes Sofa nahm einen Teil der Seite der Längswand ein, die man im Stillstand sogar noch ausfahren konnte. Fahrer- und Beifahrersitze aus dem Cockpit konnte man um 180 Grad drehen und als Sessel benutzen, außerdem war ein massiver Eßtisch vorhanden mit dazu passenden Stühlen. Gegenüber des Sofas entdeckte William einen riesigen LCD-Monitor sowie eine integrierte Playstation und eine Stereoanlage. Er konnte nicht gerade behaupten, daß es an Luxus und Komfort mangelte. Die ganze Inneneinrichtung war sehr gut durchdacht und alles machte einen hochwertigen und dabei sehr gemütlichen Eindruck. Man hätte glauben können, sich in einer Wohnung zu befinden.

Elizabeth hatte ihn fast ängstlich beobachtet, doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet. William war sehr angetan von ihrer Wahl. Er wußte natürlich, daß es solche Luxuskarossen gab, die problemlos den Gegenwert eines Hauses erreichen konnten, doch er hatte noch nie eines von nahem, geschweige denn von innen gesehen. Bislang hatte er immer Hotelzimmer bevorzugt und niemals hätte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, einmal _Campingurlaub_ zu machen! „Es macht alles einen sehr netten und behaglichen Eindruck, Liebes," beruhigte er seine Frau und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ich bin froh, daß es dir ein wenig zusagt," murmelte Elizabeth und zog ihn mit nach hinten. „Komm, du hast das Schlafzimmer noch nicht gesehen!" Sie öffnete eine Tür und ließ William eintreten. Er lächelte zustimmend und sah sich bewundernd um.

„Wow, das habe ich mir wirklich ganz anders vorgestellt!" sagte er sichtlich beeindruckt. „Ein wunderbar großes Bett, gefällt mir!" Er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Da können wir es uns so richtig schön gemütlich machen, was meinst du?" Elizabeth wurde rot, was William wieder zum Lächeln brachte. „Liebes, kein Grund, verlegen zu sein," murmelte er und zog sie an sich. „Und denk dran, du hast mir Regen versprochen!" Elizabeth mußte kichern und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. „Hab ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, du hältst mich trotzdem warm in den kommenden Nächten – die können in den Bergen nämlich ganz schön kalt werden…" William ließ seine Lippen langsam über Elizabeths Hals wandern. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten…" flüsterte er heiser und wenn Elizabeth nicht einen etwas kühleren Kopf bewahrt hätte als ihr Ehemann, hätten sie das große, so verlockend bequem aussehende Bett mit Sicherheit gleich hier auf dem Hotelparkplatz ausprobiert.

Lachend befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen. „Je früher wir loskommen, um so eher können wir das Bett ausprobieren!" neckte sie William, der ein bißchen enttäuscht darüber war, daß seine Frau momentan so wenig Interesse am Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten zeigte. „Komm, ich muß dir noch den Rest zeigen, es gibt noch eine Menge zu sehen!" drängte Elizabeth hingegen und öffnete einige Schränke. Sehr zu Williams Erstaunen waren diese bereits gefüllt – mit seinen eigenen Klamotten. „Hast _du_ die Sachen eingeräumt?" fragte er überrascht. „Ich war so frei und habe Georgie gefragt, ob sie dir etwas aus deiner Garderobe zusammensuchen könnte – ich wollte nicht einfach an deine Schränke gehen. Die Kosmetikartikel sind aber alle neu, eventuell mußt du bestimmte Dinge nachkaufen, die du brauchst. Du solltest mit allem so wenig Arbeit wie möglich haben."

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam, Mrs. Darcy," sagte William und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuß. „Ich muß mich ja in der Tat um nichts mehr kümmern!" Elizabeth nickte stolz. „Und wenn du mir in die Küche folgen möchtest…" William tat ihr amüsiert den Gefallen. „Wir sind auch schon vollkommen ausgerüstet, lebensmitteltechnisch gesehen." Wieder öffnete sie Schränke und William bestaunte ehrlich interessiert die Vorräte, die sie hatte besorgen lassen. „Jane hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen und uns ein paar Menüs zubereitet, die wir nur noch in der Mikrowelle warmmachen müssen. Sie sind im Eisschrank. Und sieh mal hier, extra für dich eine Kaffeemaschine und dein Lieblingskaffee."

William schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich eine hervorragende Organisatorin, meine Süße. Und sogar an meinen Kaffee zu denken… danke, Liebling." Wieder umarmte er sie und küßte sie zärtlich. Diesmal gab sich Elizabeth seinen Zärtlichkeiten gerne hin und erwiderte seinen Kuß leidenschaftlich. Sie war vorher so aufgeregt gewesen, so besorgt, daß es ihm nicht gefallen könnte oder er etwas an ihren Arrangements auszusetzen hatte. Aber er schien zufrieden zu sein und das bestätigte er auch immer wieder.

„Weißt du, normalerweise gibt es Wohnmobile in dieser Größe kaum zu mieten, für den normalen Urlauber sind sie viel zu teuer. Und daß der Vermieter so entgegenkommend ist und das Auto hierher zum Hotel fährt, und darüberhinaus noch die Vorräte einkauft…" William grinste. Die Firma hatte sich diese Dienstleistungen mit Sicherheit gut bezahlen lassen, da machte er sich keine Gedanken. Er war stolz auf Elizabeth. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall verstanden, was er gewollt hatte – und sie hatte ohne Scheu Geld in die Hand genommen, weil sie genau wußte, daß er sich mit Mittelmaß oder Kompromissen nicht zufriedengeben würde. „Gefällt es dir? Bist du mit dem Wagen zufrieden?" fragte sie noch einmal zögernd und ihr Blick war fast ängstlich. „Es ist alles ganz wundervoll, Kleines," beruhigte sie William und küßte sie ein weiteres Mal. „Perfekt. Wir werden eine wunderbare Zeit mit unserem magischen Mobil haben, was meinst du?" Elizabeth kicherte. „Auch wenn ich dir nicht garantieren kann, daß es jede Nacht regnet!" William lachte. „Das macht nichts, Liz. Wir werden es uns auch ohne Regen gemütlich machen, nicht wahr?" „Ja, daran zweifle ich nicht." Elizabeth küßte ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Wange und zog ihn wieder nach draußen. „So, und jetzt zeige ich dir noch, wo alle Anschlüsse sind…"

Es wurde früher nachmittag, bis sie endlich das Hotel mit ihrem „Haus auf Rädern" verlassen konnten. Glücklicherweise mußten sie sich nicht mehr um ihre Verpflegung kümmern, die Vorräte waren aufgefüllt und sie konnten ohne zu zögern in ihre Flitterwochen starten. Wie geplant fuhren sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr weit. Banff Nationalpark stellte mehrere Campingplätze in der näheren Umgebung zur Verfügung, vom einfachen Zeltplatz im Wald bis hin zum komfortablen Motorhomepark mit allen Annehmlichkeiten wie Strom, Abfluß und fließendem Wasser. So wunderbar und luxuriös ihr Wohnmobil auch war, es war leider auch riesig groß und somit würden sie nicht jeden Campingplatz ansteuern können. Auf dem Tunnel Mountain in Banff war es jedoch kein Problem, mit ihrem Gefährt unterzukommen. Sie planten, vorerst drei Tage zu bleiben und sich die Umgebung ausführlich anzuschauen. Glücklicherweise konnten sie mit ihrem Audi von ihrem „Basislager" aus die Gegend komfortabel erkunden.

Elizabeth war überrascht, wie wenig William die Gegend kannte, wenn man bedachte, wie schnell man von Calgary hierher fahren konnte. Es war eine wahre Schande, dachte sie. Sie hatte früher als Kind und Teenie viel Zeit hier verbracht, und auch wenn auf der Farm immer viel zu tun war, ein kleiner Ausflug in die Parks war immer drin gewesen. Vor allem der Winter war schön, und noch schöner war es, wenn Papa Bennet sein Hundegespann einpackte und sie mit dem Schlitten durch die verschneite Landschaft düsten. Aber William kannte gerade noch das Hotel, in dem sie ihre Hochzeit gefeiert hatten und ein klein wenig den Ort selbst, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals durch die Wälder gestreift zu sein oder einen Campingplatz gesehen zu haben. Elizabeth fand, daß es höchste Zeit war, ihrem von kleinauf an Luxus gewöhnten (verwöhnten) Gemahl einmal seine schöne Heimat zu zeigen. Und zwar außerhalb der vornehmen Hotels!

William war mehr als willig, seiner Frau die Organisation und Planung ihrer Flitterwochen zu überlassen – solange sie genügend „Kuschelzeit" einplante! Aber darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Elizabeth war zwar entschlossen, mit William soviel wie möglich in der freien Natur zu unternehmen, aber natürlich wollte sie auch, daß sie so viel Zeit wie möglich für sich hatten. Und ihr Haus auf Rädern war für diese mehr _intimen_ Gelegenheiten hervorragend geeignet, wie sie beide an ihrem ersten Abend schnell feststellen konnten.

William und Elizabeth machten ihr Gefährt nach ihrer Ankunft gleich bezugsfertig, schlossen Abfluß, Strom und den Wasserschlauch an und fuhren die Seitenwand aus, um so viel Platz wie möglich zu haben. Elizabeth überredete William zu einem kleinen Spaziergang und mit einem etwas sehnsüchtigen Blick aufs Bett gab er ihrem Wunsch schließlich nach. Nach ihrer Rückkehr stand William der Sinn nach einem Kaffee und er mußte zugeben, die Ausstattung des Wagens war erstklassig. Daß er dazu noch seinen Lieblingskaffee zur Verfügung hatte, gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut – gäbe es jetzt noch einen Zimmerservice an Bord und jemanden, der für sie kochte und spülte – er hätte sich keine schöneren Flitterwochen vorstellen können.

Aber Elizabeth machte es nichts aus, für sie zu sorgen und das Auto in Ordnung zu halten. Sie war es von zuhause nicht anders gewöhnt und es machte ihr sogar Spaß, ihren Gatten ein bißchen zu verwöhnen und die Hausfrau zu spielen. Sie bereitete an diesem Abend eines von Janes vorgekochten Menüs zu, und sie genossen ihr ruhiges Mahl unter Kerzenschein, während es draußen schnell dunkel wurde und sich eine tiefe Stille über dem Campingplatz ausbreitete. Für William, dessen Kenntnis der Haushaltstätigkeiten gegen Null tendierte, war es eine völlig neue Erfahrung, als Elizabeth ihm ein Handtuch zuwarf und ihm bedeutete, das gespülte Geschirr abzutrocknen. Diese Art Tätigkeiten waren natürlich nicht sonderlich nach seinem Geschmack, schon gar nicht auf seiner Hochzeitsreise, aber er gehorchte willig. Er nahm sich jedoch vor, Elizabeth so oft wie möglich dazu zu überreden, „aushäusig" essen zu gehen.

Nachdem sie ihre häuslichen Pflichten erfüllt hatten, zogen sie sich – endlich! – in das abgetrennte Schlafzimmer zurück. William zappte ein wenig durch die Fernsehkanäle, während Elizabeth sich bettfertig machte, doch als sie bald darauf wieder erschien, gekleidet in ein zartes Seidennachthemd, war sein Interesse am Fernsehen mit einem Schlag vollkommen erloschen. Er breitete lächelnd die Arme aus. „Mrs. Darcy, darf ich sie zu einer Kuschelrunde einladen?" Mrs. Darcy hatte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden und sank mit einem behaglichen Seufzer aufs Bett, William mit sich in die weichen Kissen ziehend.

„Und was möchtest du morgen machen?" fragte Elizabeth und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Hier im Bett mit dir liegenbleiben," murmelte William und befreite sie von ihrem Nachtgewand. „Es ist groß und gemütlich genug für die nächsten Wochen…" Seine Lippen bahnten sich einen Weg zu ihren Brüsten und er interessierte sich keine Sekunde mehr für die Planung des nächsten Tages. „William! Du bist wirklich unmög… ohhhhh….William! nein, nicht aufhören!" Elizabeth hörte ein leises Kichern aus den Tiefen der dicken Bettdecke und auch sie schob das Programm für den morgigen Tag erst einmal beiseite. Williams Aufmerksamkeiten waren in der Tat aufregender!

Es regnete zwar nicht in dieser Nacht, aber es wurde kalt. _Äußerst_ kalt. Natürlich verfügte das Wohnmobil über eine gut funktionierende Heizung, aber die beiden Frischvermählten hatten offenbar verdrängt oder vergessen, daß man diese auch einschalten sollte, wenn man nachts in den Bergen stand und es ein bißchen warm haben wollte. William wachte mitten in der Nacht – er war nicht zugedeckt und fror entsetzlich. Ein Blick auf Elizabeth, die sich gemütlich in alle verfügbaren Decken eingemummelt hatte und friedlich neben ihm schlief, ließ ihn halb amüsiert, halb mißvergnügt den Kopf schütteln. Es war keineswegs einzusehen, daß _er_ fror während _sie_ behaglich im Warmen schlummerte, also kroch er kurzerhand unter ihre Decken und kuschelte sich an sie, was Elizabeth wiederum sofort wachwerden ließ, als sie seinen eisigen Körper an ihrem spürte. „William! Rutsch sofort in dein eigenes Bett rüber!" quiekte sie und versuchte, sich vor seinem kalten Griff in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Eheweib," brummte er und schlug die Decken über sie beide. „Du hast versprochen, mich zu wärmen." Elizabeth giggelte und versuchte vergeblich, ihn von sich zu schieben. „William!" Natürlich hatte sie gegen ihn keine Chance und schließlich hatte er sich ein warmes Plätzchen erkämpft und Elizabeth schimpfte und jammerte, weil er so schrecklich kalte Füße hatte.

Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange, und sie fingen beide an zu frieren, trotz der Decken. Die Luft im Auto war eisig. Mit dem Umlegen eines Schalters am Bedienpult hätten sie im Handumdrehen die Heizung anstellen können – doch keiner von beiden wollte das (relativ) warme Bett verlassen um die drei Meter zum Schalter zu gehen. Nachdem sie mindestens fünf Minuten lang ohne Erfolg „Geh du! – Nein, du!" gespielt hatten, zog Elizabeth kurzerhand die Decken weg und hüllte sich darin ein. William lag für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt im Freien, dann begann ein Kampf um die Decken, doch Elizabeth gab nicht nach und da William jetzt sowieso schon fast auf war, konnte er genauso gut bei der Gelegenheit die Heizung einschalten.

Elizabeth lachte über seine vorwurfsvolle Miene und hob einladend die Decken hoch, um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen. William kletterte eilig zu ihr und rieb genüßlich seine kalten Füße an ihren Beinen, was sie wiederum zum Quieken brachte, aber die kleine Kabbelei entwickelte sich schnell zu einer sehr zärtlichen Kuschelei und bald war die Kälte vollends vergessen. Dazu kam, daß die Heizung wirklich gute Dienste tat und schnell war es behaglich warm in ihrem kleinen Schlafzimmer.

Auch am nächsten Morgen noch. So warm und so gemütlich, daß William es rundheraus ablehnte, Elizabeth aufstehen zu lassen. „Vergiß es," murmelte er, als sie sich aus seinen Armen befreien wollte. „William!" quengelte Elizabeth, doch ihr Gatte blieb fest. „Ssschh.." machte er und zog sie an sich. „Erst kuscheln!" Und schon machten seine warmen, erfahrenen Finger dort weiter, wo sie nur wenige Stunden vorher aufgehört hatten. Ihr Liebesspiel wurde allerdings sehr empfindlich gestört, als plötzlich eine Welle der Übelkeit über Elizabeth hinwegfuhr und sie sehr hastig das kleine Badezimmer aufsuchen mußte.

„Entschuldige," murmelte sie, als sie wenige Minuten später mit bleichem Gesicht wieder ins Bett krabbelte. William schaute sie besorgt und mitleidig an. „Armer Schatz, komm, leg dich wieder hin." Fürsorglich schüttelte er ihr ein Kissen auf und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch, als sie sich neben ihn kuschelte. „Am besten, du bleibst heute wirklich den ganzen Tag liegen," meinte er, doch davon wollte Elizabeth nichts hören. „Nein, nein. Es geht mir gleich wieder besser. Es war nicht das erste und nicht das letzte mal, fürchte ich." William sah skeptisch aus, aber sie beruhigte ihn. "Das ist in den ersten Monaten ganz normal, Liebling. Ich bin bloß schwanger und nicht krank..." William strich ihr über die Wange. „Dann laß mich Frühstück machen, ok?"

Elizabeth grinste. William und Haushalt – das vertrug sich irgendwie nicht. Außer, daß er einen fantastischen Nudelauflauf zubereiten konnte. Aber sie nickte – einen willigen Mann sollte man nicht von Küchenpflichten abhalten! Nur wenige Minuten später bekam sie auch schon ihr Frühstück ans Bett serviert – frischer Toast mit Marmelade und Nutella, dampfender Kaffee, ein aufgeschnittener Pfirsich und ein Glas Orangensaft. Und einen liebevollen Kuß.

„Danke, Hon," sagte sie, gerührt über seine Fürsorglichkeit und aß brav ihren Teller leer. Ihr Magen rumorte noch etwas, doch das würde sich bald wieder geben. Auf keinen Fall würde sie den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben! Die schneebedeckten Berge vor strahlendblauem Himmel lockten, durch das Fenster drang der Duft von frischen Tannennadeln, die Sonne schien und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, mit William zusammen die Umgebung zu erkunden. Nein, kuscheln konnten sie später immer noch!

* * *

_Diese Art Wohnmobile gibt es tatsächlich selten bis gar nicht zu mieten, die luxuriösen Topmodelle kommen locker auf über 500.000 kanadische Dollar (ca. 350.000 Euro), aber viele Privatleute gönnen sich so ein Teil und düsen damit durchs ganze Land. Und sie haben wirklich ihren PKW noch hinten drangehängt..._ :-) 


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Am späten Vormittag war Elizabeth dann in der Lage, wieder aufzustehen und sich ausgehfertig zu machen. Das Wetter war viel zu schön, um sich im Wohnmobil zu vergraben, fand sie, auch wenn ein Kuscheltag im Bett mit William sehr verlockend war. Aber das konnten sie sich genauso gut für einen Regentag aufheben. Sie mußte zugeben, daß es sehr gemütlich gewesen war heute nacht und freute sich auf viele Wiederholungen. Aber für heute hatte sie erst einmal andere Pläne.

Elizabeth hatte sich im Vorfeld viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie so alles anstellen konnten während der nächsten Wochen. Sie hatten keinen festen Zeitplan gemacht und würden jeden Tag spontan neu entscheiden, was sie machen wollten. Sie war sehr sicher, auch der ein oder andere Kuscheltag würde hin und wieder eingelegt werden! Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte ihr weiche Knie. Aber heute stand Elizabeth der Sinn nach Ausreiten. Sie mußte nur William davon überzeugen, daß er sie in ihrem Zustand aufs Pferd ließ.

Elizabeth kannte eine Pferderanch in der Nähe, die Reittouren organisierte – geführt und ungeführt, ganz nach Wunsch und persönlichem Können. Mit dem Sohn des Eigentümers war sie seit langem befreundet – die Familie hatte bereits viele Pferde auf Sherwood Oak gekauft – und sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihr zwei Pferde für einen kleinen Ausritt zu reservieren. William wußte nicht, was Elizabeth sich für heute ausgedacht hatte und ließ sich überraschen. Er steuerte den Audi nach ihren Angaben aus dem Ort hinaus in Richtung Lake Minnewanka und etwa einen Kilometer vom See entfernt, ein bißchen abgeschieden am Waldrand aber sehr idyllisch, lag die Ranch der Olsens.

Elizabeth war schon ewig nicht mehr hiergewesen und sprang aufgeregt aus dem Auto, noch bevor William den Motor abstellen konnte. Sie konnte sich an jedes einzelne Pferd erinnern, das sie den Olsens verkauft hatten und war begierig darauf, die Tiere zu begutachten. Ein junger Mann in Elizabeths Alter entdeckte das Paar, winkte ihnen einen Gruß zu und schlenderte gemächlich heran. „Na wenn das nicht Lizzy Bennet ist!" grinste der hochgewachsene, kräftige Bursche über alle Backen, zog Elizabeth kurzerhand mit seinen bärenstarken Arme an seine breite Brust und drückte ihr zwei feuchte Schmatzer auf die Wange. William schmeckte diese intime Art der Begrüßung überhaupt nicht und sein grimmiger Blick sprach Bände. Es brodelte und kochte in ihm, doch noch hielt er sich zurück.

Elizabeth lachte bloß und machte sich schließlich los. „Davy, das ist William Darcy, seit drei Tagen mein Ehemann." Sie wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot bei dem Wort „Ehemann". „William, David Olsen, ein uralter Freund und guter Kunde von Sherwood Oak." William reichte dem vermeintlichen Rivalen kühl die Hand und nickte bloß knapp. Dieser baumlange Kerl sollte bloß seine Finger von seiner Frau lassen! Der gutmütige Hüne konnte es nicht fassen. „Die kleine Lizzy und verheiratet! Nein, oder? Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen!" „Würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, Großer!" lachte Elizabeth und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über den ungläubigen Blick ihres alten Freundes.

Dieser wandte seinen Blick William zu, grinste ihn an und ehe er es sich versah, fiel eine schwere Pranke auf seine Schulter. William unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die schmerzende Stelle zu reiben und funkelte David nur finster an. „Hey, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mann!" rief dieser und ein weiterer freundschaftlicher, wenn auch etwas wuchtiger Schlag, diesmal auf den Arm, erschütterte den armen William, der nur mühsam das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. „Lizzy ist eine tolle Frau, ey? Ich hoffe, du machst sie glücklich!" William wollte ihm gerade freundlich mitteilen, daß ihn das einen Scheißdreck anging und er seine verdammten Griffel von seiner Frau lassen sollte, als David jemanden entdeckte und quer über den Hof brüllte.

„He, Jenny, sieh mal, wer hier ist!" rief er und William, der sich mittlerweile wirklich um seine und Elizabeths Gesundheit sorgte, wollte nur noch weg von hier. Würde er sich jetzt auch noch einen Hörsturz einfangen, nachdem der Kerl ihm fast die Schulter und den Arm gebrochen hatte? Eine junge, zierliche blonde Frau, etwa halb so groß und ein Viertel so breit wie David Olsen, blickte auf und kam lächelnd näher. „Lizzy! Was für eine Überraschung! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Die beiden Frauen lachten und umarmten sich herzlich. „Jenny, das ist William, mein Mann. William, Davids Frau Jenny!"

Jenny Olsen war ebenso erstaunt wie ihr Mann, daß Elizabeth verheiratet war und beäugte William Darcy interessiert. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah und sagte das auch ganz unverblümt, was William prompt erröten ließ. Er fühlte sich sowas von unwohl und wollte nur noch weg von hier. Er kam sich vor wie ein preisgekrönter Hengst, der von interessierten Käufern daraufhin begutachtet wurde, ob er gut genug für die Zuchtstute sei! Dazu kam, daß er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie hier überhaupt wollten. Nach gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen stand ihm keineswegs der Sinn. Er wollte mit Elizabeth alleine sein, es waren ihre Flitterwochen, verdammt! Aber William war wohlerzogen genug, daß er Jenny die Hand reichte und ein paar Höflichkeiten murmelte.

Die beiden Olsens waren natürlich interessiert daran, Elizabeth nach so langer Zeit in ein ausgiebiges Gespräch zu verwickeln und so dauerte es nicht lange, und sie und William wurden zu Kaffee und einem kleinen Plausch ins Haus eingeladen. Williams Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und er entspannte sich erst wieder, als Elizabeth die Einladung höflich ablehnte. Sie wußte, sie würden hier nicht herauskommen, bevor sie nicht mit der ganzen Familie zu Abend gegessen hätten, und das mochte sie ihrem Ehemann gewiß nicht antun, so gerne sie die Olsens auch hatte. Mit der Einladung, irgendwann in naher Zukunft einen ganzen Tag auf der Ranch zu verbringen verabschiedete sich Jenny Olsen von den Darcys – nicht, ohne eine anzügliche Bemerkung in Richtung William zu machen. David Olsen lachte dröhnend über den kleinen Scherz seiner Frau, schlug dem armen William noch ein weiteres Mal herzhaft auf die Schulter und zog ihn dann kurzerhand mit sich zu den Pferdeställen.

Elizabeth folgte den beiden Männern amüsiert. _Armer William!_ dachte sie liebevoll. David Olsen war eine Seele von Mann, ebenso gutmütig wie riesig und er hatte seine Bärenkräfte nicht immer unter Kontrolle. Und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß sich ihr ehemals „arroganter, unausstehlicher Anzugträger" hier sehr wohlfühlte, bei _Landeiern_, mit denen er nichts gemeinsam hatte. Nicht, daß er Vorurteile hegte, zumindest hoffte sie, daß er das nicht tat, aber er tat sich immer noch schwer mit Fremden. Vor allem mit Fremden, die nicht seinen Gesellschaftskreisen angehörten. Und wenn er dann noch an jemanden wie Davy geriet, der mit seinem großen Herzen alle Menschen gleich adoptieren mußte... Sie grinste und wunderte sich wieder einmal, daß er sie tatsächlich geheiratet hatte! Ihre Hände fuhren unbewußt über ihren bisher nur leicht geschwollenen Bauch und sie seufzte leicht.

William hörte das leise Geräusch und wandte sich zu Elizabeth um. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" fragte er besorgt. Elizabeth nickte und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich heute für uns geplant habe!" William schnaubte unterdrückt. Wenn ihr Plan für heute vorsah, sich eine Pferderanch anzusehen und dabei von diesem Riesenbaby die Knochen gebrochen zu bekommen... na da konnte er sich etwas aufregenderes vorstellen! Elizabeth grinste, als sie seinen finsteren Blick sah. „Wir sind gleich wieder weg, William, keine Angst," flüsterte sie. „Und dann sind wir ganz alleine für den Rest des Tages!"

Das hörte sich schon besser an, auch wenn William immer noch nicht wußte, was genau sie im Schilde führte. Er ging davon aus, daß sie hier nur einen Höflichkeitsbesuch gemacht hatten und sich gleich wieder verabschieden würden. Als sie die großräumigen Stallungen betraten und David ihnen zwei bereits gesattelte Pferde vorführte, dämmerte es William. Elizabeth wollte ausreiten! Und das kam in ihrem Zustand ja wohl überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Nein," sagte er entschieden und blieb stehen. „Nein was?" wollte Elizabeth wissen und warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. Sie ahnte, was nun kam. „Du wirst unter keinen Umständen ein Pferd besteigen!" Elizabeth, die Befehle nicht ausstehen konnte, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Mit Trotz kam sie bei ihrem Ehemann nicht weiter, soviel wußte sie schon. Auch wenn sie am liebsten explodiert wäre, sie trat zu ihm und lächelte besänftigend. David hatte soviel Takt und machte sich am anderen Ende der Box zu schaffen. „William, ich habe mir das gut überlegt und auch meinen Arzt gefragt. Er hat nichts einzuwenden, wenn ich verspreche, Schritt zu reiten. Meine Idee ist, einmal gemütlich um Lake Minnewanka zu reiten. Mit Picknickpause und so weiter sind wir den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Es kann mir nicht schaden, Liebling. Und David hat zwei der bravsten und verläßlichsten Tiere ausgewählt – beide ursprünglich natürlich von Sherwood Oak." Stolz mischte sich in ihr Lächeln und Williams Widerstand begann zu bröckeln. Aber noch nicht ganz.

„Aber auch das verläßlichste Tier kann sich erschrecken und dich abwerfen," wandte er ein. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Was sollte er tun, wenn tief im Wald etwas passierte? Er würde sich ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Elizabeth gestand sich ein, daß diese Möglichkeit immer gegeben war, aber sie hatte Vertrauen zu den Tieren. Und außerdem noch einen kleinen Joker im Ärmel. „Diese Gegend ist nicht sonderlich stark besucht, die meisten nutzen den See zum Tauchen und kommen mit einem Boot." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf eines der Pferde. „Sieh mal, „Moonlight" hat schon Proviant in den Packtaschen und ich glaube, ich sehe dort auch eine kuschlige, weiche Decke..." Elizabeth rückte näher an Willam heran und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Und außerdem kenne ich an der Spitze des Sees einen versteckten, sehr sonnigen, grasbewachsenen und _sehr_ gemütlichen Rastplatz..." Ihre Hand fuhr leicht über seine Brust und William mußte gegen seinen Willen lachen. Diese kleine Hexe wußte bereits nach drei Tagen Ehe sehr genau, wie sie ihn ködern konnte!

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie solche fiesen Tricks anwenden, Mrs. Darcy!" schmunzelte er und nahm Elizabeth in die Arme. „Aber scheinbar erfüllen sie ihren Zweck, nicht wahr, Mr. Darcy?" Sie tauschten einen zarten Kuß, der sich jedoch rasch zu etwas leidenschaftlicherem verwandelte und erst als David Olsen diskret neben ihnen hüstelte – für seine Verhältnisse diskret, denn man konnte es sicher trotzdem noch in Banff hören – fuhren sie verlegen auseinander und wandten sich mit roten Köpfen einem grinsenden David und den beiden Pferden zu. „Lizzy, ich glaube, dein Mann kann es kaum erwarten, von hier zu verschwinden," dröhnte David amüsiert und William brachte sich schnell vor seiner Hand in Sicherheit, die schon wieder auf seine Schulter herniederkrachen wollte. Er hatte für heute wahrlich genug von Davids „Zärtlichkeiten"!

Nachdem David ihnen noch ein paar gutmütige Neckereien mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, konnten sie endlich die Ranch verlassen. William staunte, wie gut sich Elizabeth in der Gegend auskannte. Wie versprochen ließ sie es langsam angehen – eine höhere Geschwindigkeit war allerdings sowieso nicht möglich, da sie zunächst auf wenig bis überhaupt nicht sichtbaren Wegen den Wald durchquerten und sie aufpassen mußten, wohin sie die Tiere lenkten. William nutzte die Zeit, um sich aufmerksam umzuschauen. Er schämte sich aufrichtig, daß er sich so schlecht in seiner eigenen Heimat auskannte. Elizabeth hatte recht, es war wundervoll hier. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals hiergewesen zu sein.

Im Wald war es angenehm warm, ein paar Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich einen Weg durch die üppigen Blätterdächer der Ahornbäume und hin und wieder konnte man einen verschneiten Berggipfel in der Ferne erblicken. Nicht allzuweit entfernt blitzte die Oberfläche des Lake Minnewanka durch die Baumstämme. In angenehmem Schweigen ritten sie für einige Zeit hintereinander her, Elizabeth vorneweg, beide in eigene Gedanken versunken. Am Ufer des Sees machten sie ihre erste kleine Pause, bevor sie sich zu Elizabeths verstecktem, sonnigen Rastplatz aufmachten.

Und in der Tat, der Platz war reizend. Eine kleine, fast quadratische Fläche war mit feinem Gras bewachsen, ein riesiger, alter Ahornbaum spendete Schatten und wenige Meter entfernt begann schon das Ufer des Sees. Trotzdem war die Stelle verborgen und sie konnten davon ausgehen, daß sich hier niemand hinverirren würde. Sie waren sowieso noch niemandem unterwegs begegnet seit ihrem Start auf der Ranch. William half Elizabeth vom Pferd, was sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln quittierte und löste die Packtaschen, während Elizabeth die Decke unter dem Baum ausbreitete.

William machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, die Taschen zu durchstöbern oder auszupacken – er ließ sich wohlig seufzend auf der weichen Decke nieder und zog seine Ehefrau an sich. „Ich glaube, du mußt meine Blessuren heilen, die mir dein seltsamer _Freund_ zugefügt hat," murmelte er und Elizabeth giggelte. „Armer William! Entschuldige, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Davy ist ein herzensguter Mensch, aber manchmal schlägt er etwas über die Stränge..." „Haha! Ich kann froh sein, wenn nichts gebrochen ist!" brummte William indigniert und seine Hand schob sich unter Elizabeths T-Shirt. „Und jetzt laß uns nicht mehr davon reden, ok? Laß uns lieber überprüfen, ob dir _das_ hier gefällt..."

Elizabeths kehligem Stöhnen zufolge gefiel ihr _das_ außerordentlich gut.

Sie verbrachten über zwei Stunden in ihrem kleinen Liebesnest am Ufer des Sees und William mußte zugeben, daß er sich bisher über seine Flitterwochen auf heimatlichem Boden nicht beklagen konnte. Sonne, Ruhe, Liebemachen... da konnte man auch ein paar Minuten in David Olsens Gegenwart ertragen. Solange viel Zeit mit Elizabeth übrigblieb störte ihn das nicht weiter. Die Einladung, einen Tag auf der Ranch zu verbringen, würden sie – wenn überhaupt – erst später, nach den Flitterwochen annehmen. Sehr viel später, wenn es nach ihm ging.

Am späten Nachmittag gaben sie die beiden Pferde wieder auf der Ranch ab. William war erleichtert, daß von David weit und breit nichts zu sehen war und ein Stallbursche die Tiere in Empfang nahm. So konnten sie sich schnell wieder verabschieden ohne das einer der Olsens sie nötigte, doch zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Stattdessen kehrten sie auf den Campingplatz zurück. Nach einem heißen Kaffee (koffeinfrei für Elizabeth) quetschten sie sich gemeinsam in die enge Duschkabine ihres Wohnmobils, was das sowieso nicht gerade riesige Bad prompt unter Wasser setzte, sie jedoch nicht im geringsten störte.

„Irgendwann bist du zu umfangreich, um mit mir zu duschen," grinste William und wickelte ein Handtuch um Elizabeth. „Selbst die Dusche in Pemberley wird dann ein wenig eng werden..." Sie zog eine Schnute. „Du findest mich dick!" jammerte sie, was William nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „_Noch_ nicht. Aber doch, ja, bald wirst du so richtig schön kugelrund werden." Er tätschelte ihren noch nicht allzu gewölbten Bauch und Elizabeth warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Ich werde dick und fett und du wirst mich nicht mehr anfassen wollen und ich werde Atemnot kriegen und mich nicht mehr bewegen können und meine Beine werden auch anschwellen und du wirst..." William stoppte ihre Litanei mit einem Kuß.

„Ich werde deinen süßen kleinen kugelrunden Bauch lieben und pflegen und immer gut auf dich und das Kleine da drinnen aufpassen. Versprochen." „Und du wirst keine Witze über meine Unförmigkeit machen?" Williams Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er nickte ernst. „Keine Witze. Versprochen." „Gut." Elizabeth warf ihm zwar einen etwas skeptischen Blick zu, doch sie ließ es vorerst dabei bewenden und wechselte das Thema. „Was möchtest du heute abend essen?" fragte sie und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. „Laß uns nach Banff fahren, was hältst du davon? Ich möchte, daß wir so wenig wie möglich „Hausarbeit" hier haben. Frühstück ist ok, aber abends sollten wir essen gehen."

Elizabeth grinste. „Du willst ja bloß nicht abtrocknen!" kicherte sie und traf damit ins Schwarze. „Nein, will ich auch nicht," gab William bereitwillig zu und zog sie an sich. „Mit solchen profanen Sachen geht viel zu viel wichtige Zeit verloren, die wir wesentlich angenehmer verbringen können, Mrs. Darcy..." Elizabeth kuschelte sich an ihn und schloß genießerisch die Augen. „Deine Fähigkeiten als Hausmann lassen schwer zu wünschen übrig, Mr. Darcy," murmelte sie und seufzte leise auf, als seine warmen Lippen die verborgene, empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr berührten. „Für was gibt es Personal," brummte William und küßte sie. Elizabeth gab sich nur zu gerne seinem Kuß hin, doch dann kam ihr ein unangenehmer Gedanke in den Sinn und sie fuhr zurück. William sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist, Liebes?" wollte er besorgt wissen. „Ist dir wieder schlecht?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Es ist nur..." Sie überlegte. „Du...du hast nicht vor, für das Kleine ein Kindermädchen einzustellen, oder?" Ihr Blick war fast ängstlich und William nahm ihre Hände vorsichtig in seine. „Es sei denn, du willst es, Liebling. Du weißt, du bekommst jegliche Unterstützung, du brauchst es nur zu sagen." „Ja aber möchtest _du_ denn, daß jemand fremdes unser Kind erzieht?" William führte seine Frau zur Couch und ließ sie Platznehmen. „Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, daß es zum Großteil unter Fremden aufwächst, von Kindermädchen und Gouvernanten erzogen wird oder weiß der Kuckuck. Soweit es mir möglich ist, werde ich mich aktiv an allem beteiligen, ich werde mir soviel Zeit wie möglich nehmen, das verspreche ich dir. Und dem Kleinen." Eine Hand fuhr sanft über Elizabeths Bauch. „Aber du weißt auch, daß ich immer noch eine Firma zu leiten habe, die mich fordert und weiter fordern wird. Wir werden darüberhinaus gesellschaftliche Pflichten wahrnehmen müssen, wenn auch nicht so viele, wie es andere gerne hätten. Daher wird es nicht ausbleiben, daß wir dann und wann Fremdpersonal brauchen, Babysitter vielleicht oder jemand, der dich regelmäßig unterstützt. Das müssen wir mit der Zeit einfach rauskriegen, was am besten paßt. Verstehst du, was ich meine, Liebes?"

Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Ich glaube schon." William zog sie kurz an sich und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Aber vor allem ist auch wichtig, was _du_ willst, Elizabeth. Möchtest du eine Vollzeitmutter sein? Möchtest du arbeiten? Oder vielleicht Pferde züchten?" Elizabeth schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und er lachte. „Ernsthaft, Liebes. Hast du dir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht?" Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich glaube, zuerst möchte ich meine ganze Energie in die Kindererziehung stecken – ich habe sowieso genug Panik davor!"

„Panik, Liz? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden uns alle Hilfe holen, die wir brauchen, wenn wir nicht weiterkommen! Mrs. Reynolds ist da, deine Mutter ist sicherlich ganz wild auf ihr erstes Enkelkind. Wir kriegen das schon hin, wir zwei, keine Angst!" Elizabeth fand ihren Gemahl niedlich, wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie er Windeln wechselte und nachts aus dem Bett wankte, weil das Baby schrie. Sie war sehr gespannt darauf, wie die Realität werden würde! Aber es war noch genügend Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn es erst einmal soweit war. Elizabeth war davon überzeugt, daß William ein wundervoller Vater werden würde und sie schaute zuversichtlich, wenn auch ein bißchen aufgeregt in die Zukunft.

William hingegen schaute mit hungrigem Magen in die etwas näherliegende Zukunft. Er war sehr dafür, daß sie nun in die Stadt fahren sollten um zu Abend zu essen. Die ständigen körperlichen _Betätigungen_ machten ihn hungrig – und das nicht nur nach Elizabeth! Obwohl es noch ein wenig früh fürs Abendessen war, fuhren sie schließlich los. Elizabeth äußerte den Wunsch, den Christmas Shop im Ort anzuschauen, dem William mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem dezenten Seufzen nachkam. Die Besonderheit an diesem Laden war, daß er das ganze Jahr über geöffnet hatte, egal wie heiß es draußen war. William war nicht so wirklich in Weihnachtsstimmung, kein Wunder an einem warmen Augusttag, aber er ließ Elizabeth natürlich gewähren. Einer schwangeren Frau schlug man schließlich nichts ab, nicht wahr?

Sobald man die Stufen zu dem erstaunlich großflächigen Laden hinuntergestiegen war, fühlte man sich tatsächlich in die Weihnachtszeit versetzt. Weihnachtliche, wenngleich sehr dezente Klänge tönten aus verborgenen Lautsprechern, ganze Herden von Teddybären mit roten Nikolausmützen säumten die Stufen, die in eine weitere Einkaufsebene führten und überall blinkte und leuchtete es. Und seine Frau Gemahlin konnte sich offenbar stundenlang in diesem Geschäft aufhalten! William seufzte resigniert. Sie schlenderte langsam und mit großen Augen durch den Laden, bewunderte den filigranen, handgearbeiteten Christbaumschmuck aus Silber und Kristall, strich über die Teddybären, staunte über die Spieluhren. Eine Verkäuferin mit deutlich schwangerem Bauch verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch und bald diskutierten sie über Schwangerschaft und Babys und Geburten, was William zur (temporären) Flucht veranlaßte um sich die kleine Modelleisenbahn anzuschauen, die in einer Ecke aufgebaut war und um die sich schon weitere Väter beziehungsweise offenbar geduldig wartende Ehemänner versammelt hatten.

Elizabeth beendete schließlich ihr Gespräch, sah sich nach William um, fand ihn nicht in den verwinkelten Geschäftsräumen und ging kurzerhand zur Kasse, um ihre Ausbeute derweil zu bezahlen. Die schwangere Verkäuferin lächelte, als sie ihre Kundin wiedererkannte, nahm Elizabeths Kreditkarte entgegen und packte ihre Einkäufe ein. „So, bitte sehr, Mrs. Darcy," sagte sie und reichte ihr die Tasche. „Ich wünsche ihnen alles gute, und wenn..." Ein lautes, ungläubiges Schnauben gefolgt von einer boshaften Bemerkung hinter ihrem Rücken lenkte Elizabeth ab. Sie nahm die Tasche an sich, drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das spöttisch grinsende Gesicht von Caroline Bingley.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Caroline Bingley starrte Elizabeth höhnisch grinsend an und wandte sich dann der jungen, aufgebrezelten Frau zu, die neben ihr stand und Elizabeth ungeniert von oben bis unten musterte. „Hast du das gehört, Alison? _Mrs. Darcy!_ Pah! Da ist wohl eher der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens, was, Eliza? Als würde William sich mit etwas außerhalb seiner Kreise abgeben!" Besagte Alison schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich ist er einmal über sie drübergerutscht und schon bildet sie sich Gott weiß was ein! Unglaublich. Was sich diese niederen Klassen heutzutage alles trauen...tsts..."

Caroline lachte hämisch. „In der Tat. Alleine auf die Idee zu kommen, ein Mann wie William Darcy würde sich seit neuestem ernsthaft für Landeier interessieren, für eine _Farmerstochter!_ Nun ja, man kann ihm wohl keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er das mitnimmt, was für ihn freiwillig die Beine breitmacht. Ist ja schließlich auch nur ein Mann... Aber stell dir bloß vor, mein unsäglicher Bruder hat sich allen Ernstes in ihre Schwester verguckt, eine _Köchin_..." Caroline warf theatralisch ihre Arme in die Luft und seufzte tief. „Das kommt davon, wenn einem der letzte Rest Verstand zwischen die Beine rutscht, Caroline!" sagte Alison indigniert. Caroline nickte zustimmend. „Männer!"

Elizabeth war sprachlos. Hätte Caroline nicht so weit weg von ihr gestanden, sie hätte ihr wahrscheinlich im Reflex eine gescheuert. Noch nicht einmal, weil sie sie beleidigt hatte, sondern ihre Schwester. Caroline Bingley. Sie kannte sie nicht besonders gut, hatte sie vielleicht zwei- oder dreimal gesehen und noch weniger mit ihr gesprochen. Natürlich, sie wußte, daß sie hinter William her war, aber so viel Bosheit entsetzte selbst sie. Wahrscheinlich wußte sie noch nicht, daß sie ihren großen Traum endgültig würde begraben müssen – nicht, daß sie je eine Chance gehabt hätte! Die andere Frau war Alison Witt, die ebenfalls bei William nicht hatte landen können. Elizabeth entschied sich jedoch, ihren Ärger nicht zu zeigen und lächelte die beiden Hyänen zuckersüß an. „Ist nur komisch, daß er dieses unsägliche Landei tatsächlich geheiratet hat, was?" Sie wedelte demonstrativ mit ihrer beringten Hand vor den Augen der beiden Frauen herum. „Tja, tut mir leid, Ladies, aber da hilft alles Jammern nicht…" Sie lächelte liebevoll, als sie ihren Mann auf sich zukommen sah, beladen mit einem riesigen Teddybären. „Wenn die Damen mich bitte entschuldigen möchten, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun." Sie machte einen Schritt in Williams Richtung, dann wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und Caroline, ich nehme an, wir sehen uns an Charles Hochzeit mit _meiner Schwester_ wieder!" Sie lächelte freundlich. „Nicht, daß ich auf ein Wiedersehen sonderlich wild wäre…aber es wird sich wohl _leider_ nicht vermeiden lassen…" Sie seufzte gespielt betrübt, drehte sich um und ging amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd ihrem Gatten entgegen, der dabei war, den Teddybären zur Kasse zu schleppen. „Liebling, was ist das?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die neidisch starrenden Blicke der beiden Frauen, die die Szene mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen beobachteten. „Die Verkäuferin hat mich überredet, ihn zu kaufen. Sie sagt, jedes Baby braucht einen Teddy." Elizabeth lachte. „Ja, aber doch nicht so einen Riesen! Willst du es erschrecken?"

William sah beleidigt aus, aber er konnte ein Zucken des Mundwinkels nicht unterdrücken. „Tut mir leid, Mrs. Darcy, aber meine Entscheidung steht fest. Teddy kommt mit nach Hause." Caroline konnte es nicht lassen und trat mit einem falschen, aufgesetzten Lächeln auf William zu. „William! Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Was führt dich nach Banff? Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, du hättest mich in meinem kleinen, bescheidenen Häuschen besuchen können! _Du_ bist immer herzlich willkommen!" Sie wollte ihn auf die Wange küssen, doch William schob sie sanft, aber sehr bestimmt von sich. „Guten Tag, Caroline," sagte er mit kühler Höflichkeit. „Wir verbringen unsere Flitterwochen hier, Elizabeth und ich." Selbst die offizielle Bestätigung aus seinem Mund konnte Caroline nicht abschrecken. Sie lachte künstlich und nahm seinen Arm. „Flitterwochen? In Banff? Nein wirklich! Wie _originell_!"

„Ganz richtig." William schüttelte ihren Arm ab wie ein widerliches Insekt und reichte der Kassiererin seine Kreditkarte. „Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, wir haben es etwas eilig." Er nickte Caroline knapp zu, legte einen Arm um Elizabeth und verließ mit ihr zusammen den Laden. Alison hatte er gar nicht gesehen und sie war froh darüber. Caroline jedoch starrte ihnen mit zornblitzenden Augen hinterher. „Das wird dir noch leid tun, William Darcy! Eine Bauernschlampe wie Eliza Bennet zu heiraten! Was kann sie dir schon groß bieten? Hat sie die größeren Möpse? Ha, ist wahrscheinlich eh nur Silikon! Und mit deinem Geld bezahlt! Ich kann dich im Bett mindestens genauso zufriedenstellen wie diese kleine Hure, wenn nicht sogar besser, aber das wirst du auch noch merken…verdammter Mistkerl!"

Die Verkäuferin warf ihr einen indignierten Blick und hoffte, sie würde bald den Laden verlassen, bevor andere Kunden sich belästigt fühlten. Der ein oder andere schaute schon in ihre Richtung! Zu ihrer Erleichterung tat sie das auch, mit heißen Tränen des Zorns in den Augen, Alison Witt im Schlepp.

William und Elizabeth verloren kaum ein Wort über Carolines unrühmlichen Auftritt im Christmas Shop, es war ihnen einfach nicht wichtig genug, um sich von ihrer kostbaren Zweisamkeit ablenken zu lassen. Sie verstauten den großen Teddy und Elizabeths Einkäufe im Auto und schlenderten dann langsam Hand in Hand zum Restaurant, wo sie einen hübschen Tisch auf der Terrasse ergattern konnten und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genossen.

_Schon wieder ein Tag fast vorbei,_ dachte Elizabeth ein wenig melancholisch, während sie auf ihre Vorspeise warteten. Es war einfach wundervoll, den ganzen Tag mit William zu verbringen, einfach diese Zeit und Muße zu haben. Sie wünschte sich, es würde niemals aufhören, dann lachte sie über sich selbst. Natürlich würde es irgendwann zu Ende sein, aber sie nahm sich fest vor, jeden Tag, jede Minute so gut es ging zu genießen. Sie spürte Williams liebevollen Blick auf sich und lächelte zurück. Unter diesem Blick konnte sie schmelzen wie Butter in der Sonne. Womit hatte sie diesen Mann nur verdient, fragte sie sich.

Es war gerade mal kurz vor neun, als sie zurück zu ihrem Wohnmobil kamen, aber Elizabeth war bereits ziemlich müde. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen mit dem langen Ausritt und ihrem kleinen, intimen Geplänkel am See und sie sehnte sich danach, sich ein bißchen auf der Couch auszuruhen, TV oder einen Film zu gucken und dabei mit William zu kuscheln. Wobei… sie wußte, was aus „mit William kuscheln" werden wurde – es würde nicht beim Kuscheln bleiben und sie konnten sich genauso gut ins Bett verziehen. Sie war daher nicht überrascht, als William genau das vorschlug.

„Laß uns ins Bett gehen, Liebes," murmelte er und Elizabeth mußte grinsen. „Was, jetzt schon?" „Der Tag war anstrengend. Mir steht der Sinn nach ein bißchen Kuscheln mit meiner Frau…" seine Hand fuhr langsam unter ihr T-Shirt, strich über ihren dezent gerundeten Bauch und den unteren Rand ihrer Brüste. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Elizabeth an genau dieser Stelle überaus empfindlich und sie stöhnte leise. Mehr an Überredung brauchte es nicht. Sie war wieder einmal erstaunt, was William mit nur einer kleinen Berührung in ihr auslösen konnte. Oh ja, sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und er wußte es nur zu genau.

Der anstrengende Tag forderte trotzdem schon nach kurzer Zeit seinen Tribut. Sie waren beide sehr müde und trotz allerbester Absichten schlief William mitten im Liebemachen ein. Elizabeth grinste. _Das war ihm morgen früh sicherlich peinlich,_ dachte sie amüsiert. Damit konnte sie ihn noch Jahre später aufziehen! Sie schaffte sich mit ein bißchen Anstrengung unter seinem schweren Körper hervor und drehte sich in seinen Armen um, so daß ihr Rücken sich an seine breite Brust schmiegte. Es war ihre bevorzugte „Kuschel-Stellung" und nie hatte sie sich geborgener gefühlt. Mit müßigen Gedanken daran, was sie morgen so alles würden anstellen können, schlief auch sie langsam ein.

Am nächsten Tag stand etwas weniger anstrengendes auf dem Programm, so entschied William. Elizabeth hatte den Wunsch geäußert, während ihrer Flitterwochen eine etwas längere Wanderung in die Wälder zu unternehmen und William hatte nach langem Überlegen zugestimmt. Unter der Bedingung, daß sie nicht jeden Tag solch ein kräftezehrendes Programm abspulen würden und die einzige Anstrengung von einer etwas intimeren Art herrührte. Elizabeth hatte darüber bloß gelacht und ihn ein wenig mit vergangener Nacht aufgezogen, was William in der Tat peinlich war.

„Ich bin noch nie _dabei_ eingeschlafen, Elizabeth," murmelte er entschuldigend und leicht verlegen, doch sie kicherte schadenfroh und neckte ihn gutmütig. „William, ich fürchte, du mußt dich mit der traurigen Tatsache abfinden, daß du nicht mehr der jüngste bist! Du mußt lernen, mit deinen Kräften hauszuhalten, damit du deine _wesentlich_ jüngere Ehefrau wenigstens ab und zu noch zufriedenstellen kannst!" William knurrte etwas von undankbarem, vorlautem, impertinenten Landei, das er am besten gleich mal übers Knie legen sollte und bewies ihr umgehend das Gegenteil, in dem er sie ohne viel Federlesens aufs Bett zog und ihr mehr als einmal eindrucksvoll vorführte, wie sehr er sie zufriedenstellen konnte!

Nach diesem ungeplanten, aber sehr leidenschaftlichen Intermezzo, das sie beide vollkommen außer Atem zurückließ, entschieden sie spontan, daß sie einen faulen Kuscheltag einlegen und diese erregende Art des Ausruhens heute noch ein wenig öfter praktizieren wollten. Das Wetter machte sowieso keinen allzu guten Eindruck, dunkle Wolken zogen sich tief über die Berge, und so blieben sie einfach im Bett und vergammelten müßig den Tag. Die Entscheidung erwies sich als richtig, denn nur eine Stunde später öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und die beiden waren froh, es hier drinnen warm und gemütlich zu haben und nicht in einem kalten, nassen Wald umherlaufen zu müssen.

„Du hattest recht," murmelte William, als er Elizabeths schweißbedeckten Körper an sich preßte und ihnen eine warme Decke überzog. „Hm?" machte sie bloß schläfrig und kuschelte sich noch ein bißchen fester an ihn. Sie fühlte sich überaus befriedigt und wohlig erschöpft. Der Schlaf ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten, das spürte sie, obwohl es erst früher nachmittag war. „Du hattest recht," wiederholte William träge, „es ist tatsächlich sehr gemütlich, wenn der Regen aufs Dach prasselt. Seeeeeehr gemütlich…" mit einem dezenten Gähnen vergrub er sein Gesicht in Elizabeths langen Locken und schlief auf der Stelle ein, zufriedengestellt und vollkommen ausgepowert. Oh ja, diese Flitterwochen waren durchaus nach seinem Geschmack!

Der faule, wenn auch nicht minder anstrengende Tag – auch wenn die Anstrengung sehr befriedigend war – tat beiden gut. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie mit Ausflügen nach Lake Louise, wo sie einen kleinen Spaziergang am See machten und im Chateau Lake Louise, einem Luxushotel direkt am See, Kaffee tranken. Sie besuchten den Moraine Lake, Elizabeths erklärten Lieblingssee, und mieteten dort ein Paddelboot, um auf dem türkisfarbenen Wasser müßig herumzutreiben und mitten auf dem See ein Picknick zu veranstalten. Zu gerne wäre Elizabeth dort wandern gegangen, doch die Gegend rund um den See war als Bärengebiet eingestuft, man durfte nur in Gruppen zu mindestens sechs Personen dort spazieren- oder wandern gehen. Nach einer Woche brachen sie ihre Zelte in Banff ab und fuhren weiter in Richtung Norden, mit Ziel Jasper Nationalpark.

Der Icefields Parkway, der Banff Nationalpark mit dem nördlicher gelegenen Nationalpark rund um die kleine Stadt Jasper verbindet, gehört mit Sicherheit zu den atemberaubendsten Straßen der Welt. Gesäumt wird diese Straße von beeindruckenden, majestätischen Gletschern und schneebedeckten Bergen, tiefen Tälern und weiten Schluchten, Wäldern, Flüssen und Wasserfällen und natürlich kristallklaren Bergseen. William konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals hiergewesen zu sein und schüttelte bloß ungläubig und beschämt über dieses Versäumnis den Kopf. „Und das habe ich bisher alles verpaßt!" sagte er immer wieder und bestaunte andächtig die beeindruckenden Naturdenkmäler. Es war tatsächlich ehrfurchtgebietend.

Sie machten auf der Strecke nach Jasper viele, viele Pausen, damit sie die wilde, erhebende Natur nicht bloß von ihrem Wohnmobil aus bewundern konnten. Jeder Fotohalt wurde ausgenutzt, jeder Parkplatz angefahren. So dauerte es natürlich den ganzen Tag, bis sie die knapp 290 Kilometer zurückgelegt hatten und sie trafen erst am späten Abend auf dem Campingplatz, der im Wald ein wenig außerhalb des Ortes lag, ein. Elizabeth war so umsichtig gewesen und hatte ihnen einen Stellplatz vorab reservieren lassen, was ein Glück war, denn der Platz war voll. Natürlich, es war mitten in der Hochsaison und das Land wimmelte von Touristen.

An diesem Abend kam eines von Janes vorbereiteten Menüs zu Ehren, da weder Elizabeth noch William Lust hatten, die wenigen Kilometer in den kleinen Ort zu fahren, um dort zu Abend zu essen. William erschrak zu Tode, als er sich, nachdem er draußen die Anschlüsse des Wohmobils festgemacht hatte, Auge in Auge mit einem Wapitihirschen fand, der den Campingplatz offenbar als Abkürzung zu seinem Schlafplatz benutzt hatte. Der mächtige Hirsch starrte William einen Moment unschlüssig an und rannte schließlich weiter in den dunklen Wald hinein. Elizabeth, die an der Tür gestanden hatte, lachte. „Das ist hier ganz normal, William. Wenn wir morgen zum Maligne Lake fahren, wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich ganze Herden an Dickhornschafen auf der Straße sehen! Und in Jasper selbst treiben sich die Hirsche mitten in der Stadt rum."

Elizabeth sollte recht behalten. Als sie am nächsten Tag zum Maligne Lake hinausfuhren, wieder eine atemberaubend schöne Strecke mit vielen landschaftlichen Höhepunkten, trafen sie auf verstreute Herden von Dickhornschafen, die auf der Straße zum See die Autos behinderten und an die offenen Fenster kamen, um zu betteln. Die Tiere waren bereits so an die Menschen gewöhnt, daß es für sie zu einem regelrechten Futterplatz geworden war – eine Tatsache, die den Waldhütern nicht im geringsten gefiel. Füttern der Wildtiere war im ganzen Park streng verboten – doch die uneinsichtigen Touristen hielten sich leider nicht immer daran. Anscheinend waren einige der verhängnisvollen Meinung, es handele sich hierbei um einen großen Streichelzoo und nicht um wilde, freilebende Tiere.

So waren Elizabeth und William überaus geschockt, als sie in der Nähe eines Parkplatzes einen Schwarzbären am Waldrand sahen und in der Nähe zwei Touristen, die offenbar der Meinung waren, auch die gefährlichen Bären wären nichts weiter als Kuscheltiere und würden ihnen schon nix tun. Aufgeregt knipsten sie Fotos, wedelten mit ihren Filmkameras herum und kamen dabei dem Tier gefährlich nahe. Der Bär ergriff glücklicherweise von selbst die Flucht, bevor etwas schlimmeres geschehen konnte.

William fand die Gegend zu dem großen See hin so schön, daß er Elizabeths Vorschlag gerne annahm, am nächsten Tag nochmals hierherzufahren und eine etwas größere Wanderung zu unternehmen. Wenn sie früh genug hier wären, hätten sie den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung. Außerdem wären sie hier etwas ungestörter, da die meisten Wanderungen von Jasper aus gingen und die Mehrzahl der Touristen nur zum See fuhren und wieder zurück. Vom See aus mußte man gezwungenermaßen wieder zurückfahren, er lag am Ende der Straße und von dort aus führten nur noch Wanderwege ab.

Gesagt, getan. Am nächsten Morgen – leider etwas später als geplant, da William einfach nicht aufstehen wollte (und Elizabeth nicht aufstehen ließ) – machten sie sich auf den Weg, suchten sich auf halber Strecke zum See einen Ausgangspunkt für ihren Tagesmarsch und ab ging es in den tiefen Wald. Elizabeth hatte glücklicherweise daran gedacht, einen Rucksack voller Proviant zu packen – den William dann grummelnd schleppen durfte. Darüberhinaus hatte sie eine Decke festgezurrt – man wußte ja nie, ob man unterwegs eine Runde kuscheln konnte! Für alle Fälle noch eine Regenjacke umgebunden, auch wenn William das zuerst als unnütz betrachtete an einem so schönen Tag. Aber Elizabeth war sich bewußt, daß sich das Wetter im Gebirge häufig ändern konnte und wahrscheinlich war es im Wald sowieso etwas kühler.

Eine Karte nahmen sie nicht mit, sie suchten sich an ihrer Basisstation einfach einen markierten Rundweg über mehrere Kilometer aus und folgten diesem munter. Das Zeichen war eine schwarze Raute auf weißem Grund und der Weg war in der Tat gut markiert. Gegen mittag erreichten sie einen kleinen, verwunschen wirkenden Teich, an dem sie beschlossen, Rast zu machen. Sie hatten während ihrer gesamten Wanderung bisher noch keine Menschenseele gesehen.

„Ist das schön hier!" seufzte Elizabeth und sah sich bewundernd um. „Sieh mal, sogar Seerosen! Und dort drüben, dieses kleine Stück Gras, wollen wir da unsere Decke ausbreiten?" William nickte. Er war froh, daß er den schweren Rucksack für einige Zeit absetzen konnte. _Was um alles in der Welt hatte Elizabeth bloß eingepackt,_ fragte er sich und streckte sich erst einmal wohlig auf der Decke aus. Hunger hatte er keinen, ihm war nach anderen Dingen zumute. Ihr gemütlicher Rastplatz war vom Hauptweg aus nicht sofort zu sehen und so nutzten die Frischvermählten die sich bietende Gelegenheit für ein kleines, intimes Intermezzo inklusive anschließendem Mittagsschläfchen. Sie verspeisten noch einige Sandwiches, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. Die Sonne war zwischenzeitlich immer wieder hinter Wolken verschwunden und sie wollten es möglichst verhindern, in einen Regenschauer zu geraten. Trotz ihrer Regenjacken. Und William konnte nicht behaupten, daß der Rucksack gravierend leichter geworden wäre.

Sie waren beide erstaunt darüber, was man so alles an Eßbarem im Wald finden konnte und Elizabeth machte immer wieder einen kurzen Halt, um Beeren zu pflücken. „Wenn wir heute nacht hier im Wald übernachten müssen, haben wir wenigstens was zum essen!" lachte sie und so marschierten sie an dem kleinen See entlang den Weg weiter – ohne die schwarze Raute auf weißem Grund zu sehen, die – zugegebenermaßen etwas versteckt auf einem dünnen Baumstamm – zu einem etwas schmaleren Pfad in eine ganz andere Richtung wies. Noch ungemütlicher war die Tatsache, daß der Weg, dem sie weiterhin folgten, über mehrere Kilometer keinen weiteren Pfad mehr kreuzte und sie somit nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, daß sie gerade Gefahr liefen, sich in der kanadischen Wildnis zu verirren.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Die beiden liefen weit über zwei Stunden den Weg entlang, bis sie an eine kleine Wegkreuzung kamen. Zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen trug keiner der Bäume die Wegmarkierung – schwarze Raute auf weißem Grund.

„Das ist aber seltsam," wunderte sich William und lief in jeden Weg ein kleines Stück hinein, um nach der Raute zu suchen. Zu allem Überfluß hatte sich die Sonne nun endgültig entschlossen, sich hinter dunklen Wolken zurückzuziehen und durch das dichte Laubdach fielen vereinzelt sogar Tropfen. Der milde Sommerwind hatte merklich aufgefrischt, so schien es. „William, wir haben schon seit Stunden keine Kreuzung mehr gehabt, irgendeiner der Wege _muß_ es sein!" Elizabeth hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, den ganzen weiten Weg zurückzulaufen und sie nahm die Bäume selbst in Augenschein.

„Schau mal, könnte das die Raute ein?" fragte sie und deutete auf einen schwarzen Fleck, den man mit sehr viel Fantasie als eine Art verblichene, abgenutzte Raute hätte erkennen können. Auch war der Untergrund nicht komplett weiß, aber immerhin war ein kleines bißchen weiße Farbe zu sehen. William beäugte die „Raute" skeptisch. „Hm, ich weiß nicht, muß aber wohl. Es kommt zumindest einer Markierung am nächsten. Wahrscheinlich verirren sich hier kaum Leute hin und die Markierungen werden nicht so häufig überprüft. Und der Weg ist auch ein bißchen breiter als die anderen. Vielleicht sollten wir hier längsgehen. Zumindest bis zur nächsten Kreuzug, wenn da kein Zeichen mehr zu finden ist, drehen wir wieder um."

Elizabeth warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war schon nach vier, nicht mehr lange, und es würde dunkel werden. Dunkel, kalt und nass. Sie schüttelte sich. Vermutlich war Williams Vorschlag die beste Lösung, denn sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, die weite Strecke noch einmal zurückzugehen. Laut ihren Berechnungen konnten sie sich nicht allzuweit mehr vom Parkplatz befinden. Sie atmete tief durch und folgte William, der in ein paar Metern Entfernung auf sie wartete. Hätten sie genauer hingesehen oder wäre das Licht besser gewesen, hätten sie wahrscheinlich festgestellt, daß ihre „Raute" auf dem Baumstamm getrocknetes Harz war und die weiße „Umrandung" die Hinterlassenschaft eines Vogels. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, entfernten sie sich immer weiter von dem Parkplatz, auf dem einsam ein schwarzer Audi TT stand und auf seine Besitzer wartete.

Und auch auf dieser Strecke kam zunächst weit und breit keine Wegkreuzung. Sie waren eine weitere Stunde gelaufen und hatten sich gerade entschieden, eine kurze Rast zu machen, als die dünnen Tropfen, die immer mal wieder sanft vom Himmel gefallen waren, sich verstärkten und sich innerhalb nur weniger Minuten zu einem richtigen Regenguß entwickelten. Einem äußerst _kalten_ Regenguß. Da nutzte auch das dichte Blätterdach nichts mehr – der Regen fiel ungebremst auf den Waldboden beziehungsweise auf William und Elizabeth, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnten und entsprechend naß wurden. William zog seine Frau unter einen dicken Baum mit tiefhängenden, dichtbewachsenen Zweigen, unter dem es noch halbwegs trocken aussah.

„Auch das noch!" murmelte Elizabeth mißmutig und fummelte ihre Goretex-Regenjacke heraus. „Nur gut, daß wir die Dinger mitgeschleppt haben," sagte William und erntete einen spöttisch-vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Gemahlin. „Ich werde dich jetzt _nicht_ daran erinnern, daß du etwas von ‚unnötigem Ballast' gesagt hast, Mr. Darcy!" kicherte sie und William zog sie an sich. „Laß uns den kleinen Schauer hier unter dem Baum abwarten," schlug er vor. Er hoffte nur, daß das relativ dichte Blätterdach den Regen auf Dauer abhalten würde.

Aber von wegen „kleiner Schauer". Das Wetter besserte sich nicht. Langsam regnete es sich ein und ein stetiger, kräftiger Sommerregen ging über dem Land nieder. Die Temperatur sank sofort und auch das Blätterdach, unter dem sie Zuflucht gesucht hatten, hielt dem Dauerregen nicht ewig stand. Bald schon tropfte es immer stärker und es dauerte nicht lange, und auch ihr trockenes Plätzchen war aufgeweicht. „Laß uns weitergehen, William!" schlug Elizabeth vor. „Mir ist kalt und wir werden hier genauso naß wie unterwegs, nur daß wir vielleicht um so schneller wieder am Auto sind." William nickte. „Du hast recht, und hier unter dem Baum ist auch nichts gewonnen." Er schulterte den schweren Rucksack, sie zogen sich beide die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht und weiter ging es in der Dämmerung auf dem vermeintlichen Weg zum Parkplatz.

Den Parkplatz erreichten sie natürlich nicht, sie entfernten sich ja mit jedem Schritt weiter davon, dafür kam aber eine neue Weggabelung. Links oder rechts, das war nun die große Frage. Und diesmal konnte man noch nicht einmal mit viel gutem Willen eine schwarze Raute auf einem der Baumstämme erkennen. William schob es auf die Dunkelheit. „Man kann überhaupt nichts mehr sehen, und wenn die Markierung hier genauso undeutlich ist wie bei der letzten Kreuzung, dann haben wir ein Problem," stellte er nüchtern fest. Elizabeth war mittlerweile den Tränen nahe. Es war fast dunkel, es war kalt, es war naß, sie wollte nach Hause. Ins warme Wohnmobil. Trockene Sachen anziehen, etwas warmes essen, eine heiße Schokolade zum Nachtisch trinken, mit William kuscheln, in seinen Armen einschlafen. Das Geräusch des Regens störte sie nicht im geringsten, wenn sie sich dabei im Warmen aufhielt. Aber hier im Wald…brrr! Und sie mußte mal dringend. Elizabeth haßte nichts mehr, als im Freien Pipi machen zu müssen, noch dazu bei kräftigem Regen. Sie sagte nichts, aber sie war davon überzeugt, daß sie sich ganz gehörig verlaufen hatten.

William schaute sich suchend um. Auch er konnte sich wahrhaftig etwas angenehmeres vorstellen, als hier in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit im Wald zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollten. Zumal es nicht ungefährlich war. Es gab Bären hier und sicherlich noch andere wilde Tiere, es war naß, es war kalt und wenn sie nicht bald einen Unterschlupf fanden, hatten sie ein schwerwiegendes Problem. Er sagte nichts, aber er war davon überzeugt, daß sie sich ganz gehörig verlaufen hatten.

Plötzlich erregte eine dunkle Masse seine Aufmerksamkeit, die etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt aufzuragen schien. „Laß uns das mal anschauen, Liz," sagte er und deutete in die Richtung. „Vielleicht sind es Felsen und wir können uns unterstellen." William hatte gute Augen, es waren tatsächlich Felsen. Und nicht nur das, die mächtigen Steine bildeten dort sogar eine Art Höhle, wind- und regengeschützt und vor allem: trocken. „Laß uns dort unterkriechen," sagte William und krabbelte unter den steinernen Vorsprung. Elizabeth blieb draußen im Regen stehen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Niemals. Da drinnen gibt es sicher Fledermäuse und Spinnen und vielleicht ist das sogar der Schlafplatz eines Bären! Nein, lieber bleib ich hier draußen im Nassen stehen, bevor ich da reinkrieche!"

William seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht albern, Liz. Hier ist nichts. Noch nicht mal eine Fliege. Schau, nur altes Laub und weiches Moos, die Steine sind trocken und sauber. Laß uns was essen und warten, bis der Regen aufhört." „Und was machen wir dann?" brach es aus Elizabeth heraus. „Es ist schon fast dunkel, und wir stehen mitten im Wald! Weit und breit keine Markierung zu sehen! Wir müssen zurück, und du weißt genau, wie weit das ist. Wir brauchen Stunden, und wir werden uns noch viel mehr verirren im dunkeln und…" Sie war so am Ende ihrer Kräfte, daß sie in Tränen ausbrach und auf dem nassen Waldboden niedersank.

William eilte auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ssch…Liebes, nicht weinen. Komm, laß uns erstmal ins Trockene gehen und eine Kleinigkeit essen. Dann können wir in Ruhe überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen." Sie waren schon so lange unterwegs und auch William war erschöpft und die Füße taten ihm weh. Was sollte dann erst Elizabeth sagen? Die dazu noch schwanger war? Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, heute noch den ganzen Weg zurückzugehen. Von der Entfernung einmal ganz abgesehen war es viel zu gefährlich im Dunkeln. Sie hatten bloß eine winzigkleine Taschenlampe dabei, die noch nicht mal einen Meter weit ausleuchtete. Nein, es ging nicht. Sie mußten sich wohl oder übel mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, die Nacht hier draußen im Wald zu verbringen.

William überlegte kurz. Wie kalt würde die Nacht werden? Sie hatten qualitativ hochwertige Regenjacken, die zumindest Wind und Regen abhielten, und sie hatten eine große, warme Decke dabei, in die sie sich einwickeln konnten. Die kleine Höhle schien trocken und sauber zu sein und vor allem _unbewohnt_. Gott sei Dank hatten sie etwas von ihrem Proviant aufgehoben und würden sicher nicht verhungern. Elizabeths nicht ernstgemeinte Bemerkung mit den Beeren, die sie pflücken konnten, damit sie nicht verhungern würden, bekam eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung. Es ging jetzt nur noch darum, die Nacht zu überstehen ohne zu erfrieren, zu verhungern oder von Bären gefressen zu werden.

Elizabeth beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Sie wußte, sie durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren, es hatte keinen Sinn, zu jammern und zu klagen. Sie waren hier draußen, sie würden heute nacht wahrscheinlich ebenfalls hier draußen bleiben müssen. Nun galt es, sich zu überwinden und mit William in diese kleine Höhle zu kriechen. Wobei, es war ja keine richtige Höhle, bloß ein etwas größerer Vorsprung, der an der Vorderseite offen war. Aber zunächst mußte sie einem dringenden Bedürfnis nachgehen, es half alles nichts.

William hatte in der Zwischenzeit weiteres Laub und dünne Äste herbeigeschleppt, um ihnen ein halbwegs gemütliches Lager zu richten, was nicht so einfach war in Anbetracht des Dauerregens, der immer noch auf sie herabprasselte. Aber sie waren jetzt immerhin im Trockenen und verspeisten einen weiteren Teil ihres Proviantes, bevor William die Decke um sie beide wickelte und sie versuchten, sich mit ihren Körpern ein bißchen zu wärmen. Nun war es noch nicht gerade Schlafenszeit, beide waren zwar erschöpft, aber nicht besonders müde. Elizabeth konnte sich darüberhinaus nicht vorstellen, daß sie heute nacht überhaupt ein Auge zumachen würde.

„Hast du es halbwegs bequem?" fragte William fürsorglich und zog die Decke noch ein Stückchen höher. Elizabeth rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran. Ihr Körper zitterte, und das nicht nur vor Kälte. „Ich hab Angst, William," sagte sie leise. „Was ist, wenn es noch kälter wird? Oder wenn wilde Tiere hier herumlaufen?" William wußte, er konnte sie weder vor dem einen noch vor dem anderen richtig gut beschützen. Wenn sie ein Bär im Schlaf überraschte... nicht auszudenken. „Wir müssen uns so gut es geht warmhalten," sagte er. „Und ich werde Wache halten. Du versuchst ein bißchen zu schlafen, Liebes." Er überlegte und schaute sich um. „Warte einen Moment."

William schlug die Decke zurück und kroch noch einmal nach draußen. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit Armen voll Laub zurück und schüttete es über Elizabeth. „Vielleicht wärmt uns das ein wenig," meinte er und wiederholte die Prozedur, bis sie genug zusammenhatten, um wie die Bieber in ihrer Höhle zu liegen. Tief unter dem Laubhaufen kuschelten sich die beiden eng zusammen. „Hier drunter dürfte uns noch nicht einmal ein Bär entdecken," versuchte Elizabeth zu scherzen, doch William merkte, wie sehr sie sich immer noch fürchtete. Ihm ging es nicht viel besser. Sie würden beim ersten Tageslicht wieder losmarschieren müssen, den ganzen Weg zurück. Und dabei hoffen, daß sie sich nicht wieder verliefen.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Lang, kalt, nass, ungemütlich und – gruselig. William tat sein bestes, nicht einzuschlafen, doch manchmal döste er vor lauter Erschöpfung ein paar Minuten weg. Sein Schlaf war jedoch so leicht, daß er bei jedem Geräusch sofort wieder hochschreckte und sich danach immer gleich vergewisserte, daß er Elizabeth nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Der Laubhaufen half zwar ein wenig, die Kälte abzuhalten und sie lagen halbwegs weich auf dem Moos, doch es wurde trotzdem sehr kalt und sie froren. Elizabeth fand sogar ein wenig Schlaf. Doch immer wieder wurde sie aufgeschreckt von den ungewohnten Geräuschen des Waldes – knackende Zweige hielten sie wach; jedesmal war sie davon überzeugt, daß entweder gleich ein Bär oder gar ein entlaufener Mörder auf der Flucht vor ihnen stehen würde. Bei Tageslicht hätte sie sich über diese Vermutungen totgelacht – zumindest was den entlaufenen Mörder anging – aber hier erschien ihr alles seltsam real.

Oftmals glaubte sie, etwas ganz in der Nähe atmen oder schnauben zu hören, dann wieder bildete sie sich ein, Schreie in der Ferne gehört zu haben oder menschliche Stimmen, die miteinander flüsterten. Tiere – wie groß, wußte sie nicht, raschelten durch das Dickicht. Gegen Mitternacht war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte und William hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Plötzlich ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, eine Art Heulen, langgezogen, klagend, schaurig – und ganz in der Nähe. Da. Nochmal! _Wölfe,_ dachte William, schluckte hart und zog Elizabeth fester an sich. „Wölfe!" sagte Elizabeth entsetzt und preßte sich enger an William. Tränen kamen. „Oh William, ich glaube, ich sterbe vor Angst!" flüsterte sie und krallte sich an ihn. „Was machen wir, wenn die Viecher näherkommen? Wenn sie uns hier aufspüren?" „Ssch..." machte William mit mehr Zuversicht als er selbst spürte und drückte Elizabeth einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

Und wieder ertönte das gruselige Heulen, doch jetzt schien es sich etwas weiter entfernt zu haben. Oder war das Wunschdenken? Ein zweiter Wolf fiel in das Konzert ein, kurz darauf ein dritter. William fummelte die kleine Taschenlampe heraus und knipste sie an. Der dünne Lichtstrahl war tröstlich, aber nicht wirklich hilfreich. Sie würden damit nicht weit leuchten können, aber sie konnten sich zumindest anschauen. Elizabeth fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihnen auf einmal ein Schatten entgegengeflogen kam und tiefer in den Felsen verschwand. „Ist nur eine harmlose Fledermaus," beruhigte sie William. Der nächste „Vampir" streifte im Vorbeiflug Elizabeths Wange und sie schrie auf. „Oh William, ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus!" flüsterte sie und als die Wölfe wieder ihr düsteres Konzert anstimmten, vergrub sie sich so tief es ging unter ihrem Laubhaufen. Es war wahrlich eine Horrornacht allerersten Ranges! William tat sein bestes, sie zu beruhigen und zu trösten und irgendwann fiel Elizabeth in einen unruhigen, aber sehr leichten Schlaf. Ihm selbst waren die Geräusche und Laute in diesem gruseligen Wald ebenfalls nicht besonders geheuer!

Elizabeth träumte von ihrem warmen, kuschligen Wohnmobil, von einer heißen Schokolade, warmem Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade. Sie lächelte im Schlaf, als William immer wieder versuchte, sie mit dem Toast zu füttern. So schnell konnte sie gar nicht schlucken – immer wieder hielt er ihr die Scheibe zum Abbeißen hin. Als Elizabeth aufwachte, lag sie immer noch frierend im Wald und kaute auf einem welken Ahornblatt herum. „Bäh!" machte sie und spuckte aus. William hielt sie fest in den Armen, aber er schien zu schlafen. Es war immer noch dunkel, doch Elizabeth glaubte, durch die Bäume schon die Morgendämmerung sehen zu können. Möglicherweise war das Wunschdenken, doch es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, und sie konnten sich auf den Rückweg machen. Der Regen schien aufgehört zu haben, wenigstens etwas! Sie war müde, vollkommen zerschlagen und sie wußte nicht, wie sie später den weiten Marsch zurück zum Parkplatz überstehen sollte. Seufzend kuschelte sie sich noch einmal an ihren Mann und schloß die Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ein wenig schlafen…

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es tatsächlich schon um einiges heller geworden, man konnte sogar die Sonne schon fast erahnen – und auf alle Fälle war es trocken. William gähnte herzhaft neben ihr. Elizabeth grinste, als sie ihn anschaute. Wüst sah er aus mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, den Bartstoppeln und den verstrubbelten Haaren. Aber sie sah sicherlich keinen Deut besser aus – auch sie hatte in ihren Klamotten im Wald übernachtet und an ihre zerzausten Haare wollte sie jetzt lieber nicht denken… „Guten Morgen, Liebes," murmelte William und zog sie an sich. „Hast du wenigstens ein bißchen schlafen können?" Sie nickte. „Ja. Auch wenn ich mich halb zu Tode geängstigt habe heute nacht. Ich habe ständig nur Geräusche und Stimmen gehört und knackende Zweige…" „Armer Schatz." Er strich über ihre Haare und küßte sie. „Aber wir haben es überstanden. Wenn du dich gut genug fühlst, können wir uns bald auf den Weg machen. Vielleicht haben wir noch ein bißchen was zu essen im Rucksack, ich sehe mal nach."

In der Tat fanden sich noch zwei zerdrückte Sandwiches und zwei Äpfel, die sie hungrig verspeisten. „Wir können auf dem Rückweg Beeren pflücken," schlug Elizabeth vor. Sie durfte gar nicht an den langen Weg denken, der noch vor ihnen lag! Aber natürlich waren sie nur noch froh, die gruselige Nacht hinter sich gebracht zu haben und nach ihrem kargen Mahl machten sie sich auf den Weg. Die Fußspuren des Elches, der in dieser Nacht nur wenige Meter an ihrem Unterschlupf vorbeigekommen war, sahen sie nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Elizabeth war noch niemals so froh in ihrem Leben gewesen, als sie etliche Stunden später den kleinen Parkplatz am Waldrand erreichten und ihren Wagen unversehrt dort vorfanden. Der Weg zurück war am Ende einfach zu finden gewesen, auch entdeckten sie das versteckte Zeichen, das sie gestern übersehen hatten, an einer der vorherigen Wegkreuzungen. Unterwegs hatten sie Beeren gesammelt und gegessen, am Teich, an dem sie sich gestern noch geliebt hatten, machten sie diesmal nur eine kurze Pause, um sich zu erfrischen und notdürftig zu waschen. Als sie dann endlich das Auto erreichten, waren sie kurz vorm Verhungern, doch so wie sie aussahen, waren sie wenig vorzeigbar, um auf die Menschheit losgelassen zu werden. William war unrasiert und sah aus wie ein Yeti, Elizabeths Haare waren mit Blättern gespickt und zerzaust. Ihre Klamotten sahen aus wie aus dem Altkleidersack, verdreckt durch den Regen und zerknittert vom darin schlafen. So wollten sie sich nirgends sehen lassen und ihr Plan, in der vornehmen Jasper Park Lodge zu essen, wie sie es eigentlich gestern abend vorgehabt hatten, wurde stillschweigend auf Eis gelegt. Sie verkniffen sich jegliche Gelüste und fuhren die Strecke ohne Halt zum Campingplatz, um sich dort über ihre Vorräte herzumachen wie zwei halbverhungerte Hyänen.

Als sie eine Stunde später gesättigt und frischgeduscht im Bett kuschelten – für mehr hatten sie momentan keine Energie – und sich vorstellten, wie sie wie zwei Bären unter dem Laubhaufen geschlafen hatten, konnten sie fast schon wieder über ihr Abenteuer lachen. „Ich will das trotzdem niemals wieder erleben," sagte Elizabeth und dachte mit Schaudern an die unbekannten Geräusche des Waldes, die sie die ganze Nacht über wachgehalten hatten. William strich langsam über ihren Bauch. „Mein Bedarf an Abenteuern ist ebenfalls fürs erste gedeckt," meinte er. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß man so etwas in der eigenen kultivierten Heimat erleben kann…" Elizabeth grinste. „Ich glaube, wir sollten den Rest unserer Flitterwochen lieber kuschelnderweise zubringen, was meinst du?" William zog sie träge auf seinen Bauch. „Nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, meine Süße," brummte er und seine Müdigkeit war im gleichen Moment vergessen.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten drei Tage mit absolutem Faulenzen – bloß keinen Schritt zuviel gehen! William hatte darauf bestanden, daß Elizabeth in Jasper einen Arzt aufsuchte, der seine Sorgen jedoch zerstreuen konnte. Der Gewaltmarsch hatte ihr und dem Baby nicht geschadet, so versicherte er. Er riet allerdings von weiteren Trekkingtouren dieser Größenordnung dringend ab. Elizabeth hatte kein Problem damit, das zu versprechen. Stattdessen nutzten sie die Zeit und fuhren mit dem Auto durch den Park oder machten ganz kurze Spaziergänge. Sie erwischten den Mount Robson, den höchsten Berg der kanadischen Rocky Mountains ohne Wolken und in strahlendem Sonnenschein, sie hatten das seltene Glück, eine Herde Bergziegen auf ihrem abendlichen Weg zu einer Wasserstelle beobachten zu können und sie veranstalteten fast jeden Mittag intime Picknicks an wilden Gewässern.

William überraschte Elizabeth an einem besonders schönen Sommertag damit, daß er sie zu einer unchristlichen Zeit aufweckte und sie nach einem nur knappen Frühstück ins Auto nötigte. „Wo fahren wir hin, William?" wollte sie immer wieder wissen, doch er grinste nur und verriet es nicht. Sie fuhren in die gleiche Richtung wie zum Mount Robson, passierten diesen jedoch ohne anzuhalten und bogen dann an der großen Kreuzung in Richtung Süden ab, nach Valemount. William durchquerte den Ort, bis sie das Ufer eines Sees erreichten, wo sie schließlich haltmachten. William schaute sich einen Moment lang suchend um, dann lächelte er. „Ok, Liebes, du kannst aussteigen. Wir sind da."

Elizabeth warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Das Gewässer machte keinen besonders einladenden Eindruck, es war definitiv kein Touristengebiet, aber sie kam der Aufforderung nichtsdestotrotz nach. Was zum Teufel wollten sie hier? Diese Frage wurde ihr umgehend beantwortet. William zog sie ein Stück mit sich am Ufer entlang, wo ihr Blick auf ein Wasserflugzeug fiel, das an einem Steg festgemacht war und ruhig auf den Wellen schaukelte. Ein junger Mann stand daneben und lächelte ihnen zu. „Mr. Darcy?" rief er und winkte. Elizabeth blieb abrupt stehen. „Du willst nicht, daß ich da einsteige, oder?" fragte sie mißtrauisch. „Doch, natürlich! Wir haben einen Termin zum Mittagessen!" William grinste. „Darf ich bitten?"

Der Pilot begrüßte sie, wobei Elizabeth sich nur zögernd näherte. Wollte sie da wirklich einsteigen? Wollte sie tatsächlich mit einem _Wasserflugzeug_ fliegen? Sie war unschlüssig. Einerseits war es schon immer ihr Traum gewesen, andererseits hatte sie ein bißchen Angst. Der Pilot spürte ihr Zögern und beruhigte sie. „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Ma'am. Und so schrecklich weit fliegen wir auch nicht." Er grinste William an und nickte. „Auch wenn ich ihnen nicht verraten darf, wohin die Reise geht. Aber sie werden sehen, es macht Spaß. Und es tut nicht weh." Elizabeth hatte instinktiv Vertrauen in den jungen, sympathischen Mann. Sie ergriff mutig Williams Hand, atmete tief durch und ließ sich von ihm in die kleine Maschine helfen.

Und bereute es keinen Augenblick. Es war einfach umwerfend! Sie verstand zwar ihr eigenes Wort nicht mehr, als der kleine Flieger Geschwindigkeit aufnahm und sich schließlich elegant in die Lüfte erhob, doch sie war sowieso viel zu aufgeregt, um zu reden. Williams Hand fest an sich gepreßt, schaute sie mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster. Die schneebedeckten Gipfel waren fast zum Greifen nahe, die kristallklaren Seen blitzten unter ihnen auf und die wenigen grauen Bänder, die sich als Straßen entpuppten, wanden sich kurvenreich durch die Berge. Es war in der Tat traumhaft.

Sie flogen in Richtung Westen, denn es dauerte nicht lange und Elizabeth konnte die Silhoutte von Vancouver vor sich sehen – leicht zu erkennen an der Bucht und der Lions Gate Bridge, die in den Norden der Stadt führte. Elizabeth freute sich schon auf einen Bummel durch die Stadt. Sie war schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr in Vancouver gewesen! „Oh William, Vancouver?" fragte sie aufgeregt und hüpfte in ihrem Sitz hin und her. William lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus, auch wenn er sie enttäuschen mußte. „Heute leider nicht, Liebling." „Oh." machte Elizabeth, hörte auf zu hüpfen und schaute nach unten. Als sie die Bucht überflogen und dabei Canada Place passierten, anstatt dort zu landen, runzelte sie die Stirn. Also nicht nach Vancouver? Hm. Die Stadt lag ja bereits am Meer, also konnte die nächste Station nur Vancouver Island sein. Und mit dieser Vermutung lag sie dann auch richtig. Sie nahmen Kurs auf Victoria.

Die Landung war ebenso aufregend wie der Start, doch der Pilot war ein echter Könner. Sanft setzte er die Maschine im Hafen von Victoria auf und drehte zu den Stegen ab. William half seiner Frau auf festen Boden zurück, winkte dem Piloten zu und sagte: „Also dann bis heute nachmittag. Wir werden gegen fünf Uhr wieder zurück sein." „Geht klar, Mr. Darcy! Schönen Tag!" Er grinste Elizabeth zu und machte sich dann daran, die Maschine zu versorgen. „Du bist nicht enttäuscht, daß wir nicht in Vancouver gelandet sind?" fragte William und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Victoria ist auch sehr nett." „Gut." William blieb stehen, zog sie an sich und küßte sie lange – vollkommen ignorierend, daß sie auf einem belebten Fußgängerweg standen und die Passanten um sie herumlaufen mußten und ihnen Blicke zuwarfen – von empört über genervt bis zu verstehend lächelnd.

Elizabeth hätte den Rest des Tages so stehenbleiben können. Manchmal fand sie es beängstigend, wie glücklich sie mit William war. Auch wenn er ihr manchmal für ihren Geschmack zuviele Vorschriften machen wollte! Sie war sehr gespannt, wie sich ihr Leben später im Alltag entwickeln würde – für immer auf Wolken schweben, das war natürlich auch utopisch. Dazu kam, daß sie ihre junge Ehe nicht sehr lange alleine würden genießen können – in wenigen Monaten wären sie bereits zu dritt. William löste sich schließlich von ihr und unterbrach ihre müßigen Gedanken. „Komm, Mrs. Darcy, unser Mittagessen wartet schon."

Elizabeth war nicht wirklich überrascht, daß William sie ins Hotel „Empress" führte. Das vornehmste Hotel auf der Insel, das britischste Hotel außerhalb Englands – wobei man hier, so die Einheimischen, höchstwahrscheinlich noch englischer war als die Engländer selbst. Sie war jedoch überrascht, daß er es geschafft hatte, auf der bereits sehr gut besuchten Veranda einen Tisch zu reservieren. „William, die reservieren draußen doch normalerweise gar nicht!" flüsterte sie und William lächelte nur. „Doch, Liebes." „Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy," wurden sie auch prompt sehr höflich von einer Empfangsdame begrüßt, die William ein strahlendes, Elizabeth ein etwas weniger strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Ihr Namensschild wies sie als ‚Anne Radcliffe" aus. William schien sie zu kennen, er wechselte ein paar Höflichkeiten mit ihr, stellte ihr seine Ehefrau vor, was sich noch viel negativer auf das Lächeln auswirkte und folgte ihr schließlich mit Elizabeth zu ihrem reservierten Tisch. Dem _einzigen_ reservierten Tisch auf der Veranda.

„Du bist hier bekannt?" fragte Elizabeth und sah der Frau neugierig hinterher, bevor sie durch die Speisekarte blätterte. William lächelte bloß. Elizabeth mußte nicht unbedingt wissen, _wie_ gut er Ms. Radcliffe kannte. Eine einmalige Sache, mehr nicht. Außerdem schon drei Jahre her, als Folge einer Party im Empress, an der er alleine, ohne weibliche Begleitung teilgenommen hatte. Ihm war schrecklich öde gewesen, er kannte kaum jemanden und so hatte er das ein oder andere Glas zuviel getrunken. Anne hatte damals noch im Housekeeping gearbeitet und ihm später Kopfschmerztabletten aufs Zimmer gebracht, um die er gebeten hatte. Er mußte zum Gotterbarmen ausgesehen haben, denn sie gab ihm nicht nur die Tabletten, sondern auch ein bißchen Trost. Eine ganze Nacht lang. Am nächsten Morgen war sie glücklicherweise verschwunden, noch bevor er aufwachte. Vorbei und schon längst vergessen. Nichts, wofür sich Elizabeth interessieren mußte. Nicht im geringsten.

Aber er kannte seine Gattin schlecht. „Bist du öfter hier?" wollte sie wissen. „Ich hatte bis vor zwei Jahren öfter hier zu tun, ja. Dieses Jahr bin ich noch gar nicht hiergewesen." „Und woher kennst du Ms. Radcliffe, oder wie sie heißt?" William zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, so gleichgültig wie möglich zu bleiben. Elizabeth würde die geringste Unsicherheit aufspüren und ihn darauf festnageln. „Sie arbeitet schon seit längerem hier und daher kenne ich sie. Sie hat mich einmal nach einer Party spät in der Nacht noch mit Kopfschmerztabletten versorgt, daher kenne ich sie mit Namen." William fand, daß dieser Teil der Wahrheit nicht schaden konnte. Elizabeth zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Party? Spät in der Nacht? Kopfschmerztabletten? Und ich dachte, du bist kein Partylöwe!"

William seufzte. „Manchmal muß man seinen gesellschaftlichen Pflichten eben nachkommen, ob man will oder nicht. Aber das wirst du auch noch am eigenen Leib erfahren, Liebes. Früher als dir lieb ist, wahrscheinlich." Er hoffte, er hätte Elizabeth genügend abgelenkt und widmete sich seiner Speisekarte. Ms. Radcliffe erschien nach kurzer Zeit wieder am Tisch, was Elizabeth die Stirn runzeln ließ. Normalerweise war für das Aufnehmen der Bestellung jemand anderes zuständig – aber nicht die Empfangsdame, die, wie der Name schon sagt, die Gäste bloß an ihre Tische brachte. „Danke, Ms. Radcliffe, daß sie meinem Mann damals Erleichterung verschafft haben, nach einer offenbar wüsten Party," sagte Elizabeth mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor sie ihre Bestellung aufgab. Ms. Radcliffe nahm die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten an und William blieb vor Schreck der Mund offenstehen. Beide starrten sie perplex an. _Woher wußte sie das jetzt bloß…?!_

Elizabeth wußte nicht das geringste, ihre Wortwahl war einfach nur fatal und sie wunderte sich über die Reaktion, die ihr kleiner Scherz ausgelöst hatte. Als keiner von beiden etwas sagte sondern sie nur entsetzt anstarrten, begann ihr die Wahrheit zu dämmern und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Oh," sagte sie nur, errötete leicht und bestellte das erstbeste, was sie auf der Speisekarte fand. Ihr war plötzlich der Appetit vergangen. William gab seine Bestellung auch eher geistesabwesend auf und Ms. Radcliffe eilte davon. Eine peinliche Pause entstand am Tisch.

„Du kennst sie etwas besser, nicht wahr? Etwas...hm..._intimer_" fragte Elizabeth nach einiger Zeit leise und schaute angestrengt auf die Blumenvase, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie kam sich wie eine Idiotin vor. Warum konnte sie bloß ihren vorlauten Mund nicht halten? Es war eine peinliche Situation für alle gewesen und am liebsten hätte sie das Restaurant umgehend verlassen. Natürlich hatte William vor ihr ein Liebesleben gehabt, darüber war sie sich durchaus im klaren und damit konnte sie leben, auch wenn sie es vorzog, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es war etwas anderes, wenn sie eine seiner „Exen" auf solche Art und Weise kennenlernte. Es war einfach nur peinlich. Sie fühlte sich schlecht.

William griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte etwas verlegen. „Ja, ich kenne sie. Können wir vielleicht später darüber reden, wenn wir ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre haben? Aber sei versichert, es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, es ist keine große Sache." Elizabeth nickte schweigend. Sie bemühte sich, sich ganz normal zu verhalten und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. William hatte _sie_ geheiratet, oder etwa nicht? Na also. Warum stellte sie sich dann so an?

Ihr Essen wurde von einer anderen Mitarbeiterin gebracht und sie sahen Ms. Radcliffe an diesem Tag glücklicherweise nicht noch einmal. Elizabeth vertilgte mühsam ihre Mahlzeit, sie bekam kaum etwas davon mit. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Anne Radcliffe. Sie war ein ganz anderer Typ als sie selbst: klein, zierlich, sehr blond, sehr kurvig. Hm. Ließ sich daraus etwas ableiten? Diese unsägliche Alison war rothaarig gewesen. Nein, das hieß nichts. Höchstens, daß William gewisse Gelegenheiten nutzte. Vielmehr, genutzt _hatte_. Ach, es war so kompliziert! War sie eifersüchtig? Worauf? Auf eine vergangene Affäre? William war aufmerksam, er liebte sie, er las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, er schaute sich nach keinen anderen Frauen um. Sie hatte keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Nein, gestand sie sich ein, es war nicht unbedingt Eifersucht, was sie verspürte. Es war vielmehr eine tiefergehende Furcht, die sie von Beginn an ihrer Ehe mitschleppte: Die Angst, unzulänglich zu sein. Williams Maßstäben nicht gerecht zu werden. Seinem Leben, seinen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen nicht gewachsen zu sein. Sie, kleiner Bauerntrampel, Landei und Farmerstochter von Sherwood Oak.

Nach dem Essen machten sie einen Spaziergang rund um den kleinen Hafen von Victoria. William hatte einen Arm um Elizabeths Schultern gelegt. Er spürte ihr Unbehagen, ihre Unsicherheit und seufzte innerlich. Hoffentlich würde sie ihn nicht falsch verstehen. „Das mit den Tabletten ist die Wahrheit," begann er langsam. „Anne hatte sie mir damals aufs Zimmer gebracht, nachdem ich an der Rezeption darum gebeten hatte." Er deutete auf eine Bank am Wasser und Elizabeth nickte. „Es war eine dieser gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen, die ich so verabscheue und bei der ich diesmal keine Begleitung hatte. Aber es ging um eine wohltätige Sache und so mußte ich ausharren. Anne hat mir wohl angesehen, daß es mir nicht sonderlich gut ging. Wir haben uns ein bißchen unterhalten und… nun ja. Sie ist über Nacht geblieben. Es war eine einmalige Sache, wir haben später, wenn wir uns sahen, so getan als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sie hätte ihren Job verlieren können. Darüberhinaus hatte ich kein weiteres Interesse und sie war klug genug, das zu akzeptieren." Er zog Elizabeth ein Stück näher an sich und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Außerdem stehe ich nicht so sehr auf blond," murmelte er und sah erleichtert das kleine Lächeln in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich eine peinliche Situation heraufbeschworen habe," sagte Elizabeth leise und zupfte gedankenverloren am Kragen seines Hemdes. „Dazu konntest du nichts, ich hätte ja nichts von den Tabletten erzählen müssen. Aber für mich war das ganze Thema sowieso abgeschlossen, warum hätte ich dich damit belasten sollen. Du weißt, daß du keinen Mönch geheiratet hast, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth wurde rot, doch sie nickte. „Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei, ich bin sehr glücklich mit meiner Monogamie," schloß William das Thema ab und Elizabeth lächelte scheu. „Solange die Monogamie nicht zur Monotonie wird…" murmelte sie und William lachte. „Mit dir sicherlich nicht, meine wundervolle Gemahlin," sagte er mit seinem unwiderstehlichen, britischen Akzent, der sie sowieso immer schwachwerden ließ und wie zum Beweis nahm er sie zärtlich in die Arme und küßte sie ausgiebig.

Nachdem sie den kleinen Schatten, den die Begegnung mit Ms. Radcliffe über ihren Tag gelegt hatte, komplett verdrängen konnten, spazierten sie noch ein wenig durch den Ort, tätigten einige Einkäufe oder schauten am Hafen einigen Künstlern zu, die mehr oder weniger professionelle Porträts von Touristen anfertigten. William weigerte sich rundheraus, sich von einem Karikaturisten zeichnen zu lassen, was Elizabeth zum Lachen brachte. „Ach wie schade, William, ich finde, das wäre ein sehr lustiges Bild geworden." „Ja, damit könnte ich dann meine Tochter erschrecken!" brummte er gutmütig und Elizabeth blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Deine _Tochter_?" fragte sie erstaunt. William tätschelte ihren anschwellenden Bauch und grinste. „Ja. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, daß es ein Mädchen wird?" Elizabeth stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte und starrte ihren Mann fragend an. „Keiner weiß bisher, was es wird, William!"

William lachte. „Doch. Ich. Es wird ein Mädchen." Er wandte sich um und zog Elizabeth mit sich. „Laß uns weitergehen, ja?" Sie kam hinter ihm her. „Was macht dich so sicher?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es einfach. Wir quatschen viel miteinander, weißt du?" Elizabeth mußte lachen. Das stimmte allerdings. William plauderte jeden Tag ausführlich mit ihrem Bauch und war felsenfest davon überzeugt, daß er Antworten bekam. „Du Spinner!" sagte sie liebevoll und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. William verzog gespielt gekränkt das Gesicht. „Selbst schuld, warum hast du mich geheiratet?" brummte er, doch dann konnte er sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen. „He, was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Abstecher zu den Butchart Gardens machen, bevor wir zurückfliegen?"

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr nachmittags waren sie wieder im Hafen und bestiegen ihr gechartertes Wasserflugzeug. Elizabeth hatte sich von den traumhaft schönen Gärten gar nicht trennen wollen. Als Kind war sie schon einmal dortgewesen, doch sie konnte sich nur vage daran erinnern. Stundenlang hätte sie sich alleine in den „sunken gardens" aufhalten können, oder den akribisch gepflegten japanischen Gärten, bei denen man den Eindruck hatte, die Rasenflächen wären mit der Nagelschere geschnitten worden. Den großzügig angelegten Rosengarten konnte sie jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment betreten, da ihr die intensiven Düfte zu sehr zu schaffen machten, was sie sehr verwunderte. Auswirkungen der Schwangerschaft, wahrscheinlich. William mußte sie schließlich fast mit Gewalt und dem Versprechen, bald noch einmal hierherzukommen, mit sich ziehen, damit sie rechtzeitig wieder am Hafen waren.

Den Rest ihrer Flitterwochen verbrachten sie in der bewährten Mischung aus Faulenzen und ein bißchen durch die Gegend fahren, bevor sie schließlich über den Icefields Parkway und Banff wieder in Richtung Calgary fuhren. Viel zu schnell standen sie wieder vor den Toren Pemberleys – vorbei waren die Tage fröhlichen Nichtstuns, Faulenzens (ja, und auch Abenteuers) – der Alltag hatte sie wieder. Leider.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Für Elizabeth war es weitaus schwieriger als für William, sich an das Alltagsleben zu gewöhnen. Während William natürlich an einen gewissen Wohlstand gewohnt war, betrat Elizabeth in vielen Bereichen Neuland. Es fing damit an, daß Mrs. Reynolds ihnen auf Pemberley wie sie es gewohnt war die Mahlzeiten zubereitete, nun nach Absprache mit der neuen Hausherrin, versteht sich. Elizabeth beklagte sich darüber auch nicht, aber es war eben ungewohnt. William war in dieser Beziehung eher pflegeleicht und Mrs. Reynolds kannte natürlich die kulinarischen Vorlieben ihres Arbeitgebers – die sich mit denen Elizabeths nicht unbedingt immer deckten. Sie fand auch bald heraus, daß Mrs. Reynolds keine Götter neben sich duldete, was den Haushalt anging – schon gar nicht in der Küche. Putzen, kochen, bügeln, Wäsche waschen – um nichts mußte sie sich kümmern, sie brauchte bloß zu bestimmen und Wünsche zu äußern. Für viele junge Ehefrauen vielleicht der Inbegriff des Paradieses – aber keine einfache Sache für eine tatkräftige, energiegeladene junge Frau wie Elizabeth, die schon von Kindesbeinen an daran gewohnt war, auf der Farm mit anzupacken. Und der es überhaupt nicht in den Sinn kam, den ganzen Tag zu faulenzen oder das Geld ihres Mannes mit vollen Händen auszugeben.

Davon abgesehen, daß sie im Haushalt nichts großartiges zu tun hatte, mußte sie auch ihre Freizeitgewohnheiten umstellen. Dabei stellte sich heraus, daß Elizabeth gar keine großen Hobbies hatte. Die Pferde waren bisher ihr größtes Vergnügen gewesen und sie hatte die Arbeit auf der Farm stets auch als eine Art Hobby betrachtet – es ging sozusagen Hand in Hand. Sie las ab und zu mal ein Buch, ja, aber ansonsten war sie immer irgendwo in Aktion. Reiten, auf der Farm mit anpacken, natürlich Eishockey angucken... aber das tumbe Herumsitzen lag ihr definitiv nicht. Reiten durfte sie in ihrem Zustand nicht mehr, glücklicherweise sah sie das ein, zugegebenermaßen etwas widerwillig, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und Elizabeth begann sich zu langweilen.

William hatte einen anspruchsvollen, zeitraubenden Job. Das hatte sie vorher schon gewußt und sie hatte auch nicht wirklich davon ausgehen können, daß sich daran nach der Hochzeit sehr viel ändern würde. Nein, ihr war schon klar gewesen, daß es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte wie in ihren Flitterwochen – nur sie beide, 24 Stunden nonstop... so verlockend der Gedanke auch war. William gab sich trotz aller Verpflichtungen sehr viel Mühe, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Elizabeth zu verbringen. Der Morgen zum Beispiel gehörte ihnen beiden ganz alleine. Er liebte es, nach dem Aufwachen ausführlich mit ihr zu kuscheln, sie zu lieben und danach in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken. Während dieser Zeit gestattete er keine Störungen, der Morgen war heilig. Meist sahen sie sich dann erst am Abend wieder – mal früher, meist jedoch eher später. Viele Telefon- oder Videokonferenzen konnten erst spät am nachmittag oder am frühen Abend beginnen wegen der großen Zeitverschiebung nach Europa. An solchen Tagen mußte Elizabeth alleine zu Abend essen und auch alleine schlafen gehen – ab und zu bekam sie noch mit, wie ihr Ehemann spät in der Nacht erschöpft neben ihr ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Blieben die Wochenenden. Das war die Zeit, die Elizabeth am meisten genoß, dann hatte Mrs. Reynolds frei und sie durfte selbst Hausfrau spielen, William betüddeln und hatte ihn meist komplett für sich alleine. Aber es war nicht so ganz das, was sie sich vorstellte. Sie liebte das Anwesen sehr und fühlte sich hier wohl, aber wenn sie alleine war, kam sie sich eingesperrt vor, von der restlichen Welt abgeschnitten. Anfangs hatte sie Freundinnen zu sich eingeladen. Diese kamen auch nur zu gerne, bestaunten den Luxus, in dem Elizabeth nun lebte, doch sie kamen damit nicht gut zurecht. Elizabeth war zwar immer noch bescheiden und auf dem Teppich geblieben, aber es ließ sich nun einmal nicht verhindern, daß sie sich an einige Annehmlichkeiten gewöhnt hatte und zwangsweise auch in anderen Kreisen verkehrte. Das hatte jedoch zur Folge, daß ihre alten Freundinnen Neidgefühle entwickelten und es dann so hinstellten, als wäre es Elizabeth, die sich verändert hatte und sich nun wohl als etwas besseres fühlte.

Aber was konnte sie denn dazu, wenn William sie übers Wochenende in seinem Privatflugzeug nach San Francisco entführte, um dort ein Exklusivkonzert eines Startenors anzuhören, wenn die Schmuckstücke, die er ihr schenkte, den Gegenwert eines Kleinwagens hatten oder sie Leute auf Veranstaltungen traf, die man eben normalerweise als _Landei_ nicht kennenlernen würde. Sie prahlte nicht mit diesen Dingen, auch übertrieb William es nicht mit der Schenkerei – aber er beschenkte sie eben trotzdem gerne, auch mit Kleinigkeiten wie einer einzelnen roten Rose, aber was nützte es, wenn sie danach gefragt wurde? Wenn ihre Freundin Patty wissen wollte, was sie letztes Wochenende gemacht hatte und sie zufällig auf einer Premierenfeier zu Jack Nicholsons neuestem Film eingeladen gewesen waren?

Egal wie sie es machte, es war verkehrt. Erzählte sie ihren Freundinnen davon, erweckte sie Neid und Mißgunst und sie war eine Angeberin, sagte sie nichts, waren sie beleidigt, weil sie es wohl nicht für nötig hielt, davon zu erzählen und sich für etwas besseres hielt. Dazu kam, daß immer wieder einmal Bilder von ihr und William in den Zeitungen erschienen und über sie geschrieben wurde, was Elizabeth unangenehm war. Sie war Lizzy Bennet, Mädchen vom Lande, und keine Societylady! Aber keiner verstand sie so recht, keiner wußte, wie er mit ihr nun umgehen sollte, keiner kapierte, daß sie innendrin immer noch die alte Lizzy war. Ihre Freunde waren ebenso verunsichert, also zog man sich lieber von ihr zurück, denn sie gehörte nicht mehr dazu, zu ihren Kreisen. Und das machte sie sehr, sehr traurig. Und noch viel einsamer.

Ihre Familie war fast nicht besser. Elizabeth besuchte sie oft und immerhin – wenn auch nicht ganz so oft – kamen die Bennets auch mal nach Pemberley. Bevorzugt wenn Elizabeth alleine war. William gab sich zwar große Mühe, mit seiner neuen Familie warm zu werden, sie konnten von ihm aus auch jederzeit vorbeikommen, doch der Standesunterschied ließ sich nun einmal nicht vollständig verbergen und die Bennets fühlten sich auf dem großen, vornehmen Anwesen immer ein wenig...hm...nun ja, unwohl und fehl am Platz. Es war nicht so, daß Elizabeths Familie keine Manieren hatte oder sich nicht zu benehmen wußte, aber sie sahen viele Dinge nun einmal nicht so eng. Die Farm war ein lauter, geschäftiger Ort, wo es auch mal etwas ruppiger und rustikaler zuging, die Mahlzeiten oft in Schichten eingenommen wurden, sodaß ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen am Tisch herrschte, weil auch die Farmmitarbeiter im Haupthaus aßen. In Pemberley hingegen saß man am edel gedeckten Tisch, trank aus böhmischen Kristallgläsern und benutzte Stoffservietten, die farblich zu den handgezogenen Tischkerzen paßten.

Darüberhinaus hatten die – zumindest weiblichen – Mitglieder der Familie Bennet einen ziemlichen Respekt vor William. Er war in Gesellschaft nunmal eher scheu und zurückhaltend, was ihm schnell als Arroganz ausgelegt werden konnte, auch wenn er es gar nicht so meinte. Jane hatte keinerlei Probleme mit ihm, während Elizabeths Mutter die Tendenz hatte, öfters einmal eine Peinlichkeit von sich zu geben und Kitty lieber ganz schwieg in seiner Gesellschaft. Sie fanden einfach kein Gesprächsthema und so blieb es Mr. Bennet überlassen, die Konversation mit Hilfe Elizabeths zu führen. Immerhin erwies er sich als angenehmer Gesprächspartner, William lernte viel über Pferde und er war mehr als einmal überrascht, wie breit gefächert die Interessen seines Schwiegervaters lagen.

Aber natürlich sah er auch, daß seine Frau sich nicht rundum wohlfühlte. Die Schwangerschaft verlief zwar zufriedenstellend, Elizabeth hatte keine Beschwerden, außer daß sie nicht wußte, wie sie die Zeit totschlagen sollte. Sie hatte sich ein wenig damit befaßt, die Einrichtung für das Kinderzimmer zu planen, aber alleine war auch das langweilig. William war keine große Hilfe, er hatte keine Zeit, sich mit Details zu befassen und war froh, daß Elizabeth ihm nicht ständig damit in den Ohren lag. Sie zeigte ihm hin und wieder einige Tapetenmuster oder bat ihn um seine Meinung zu einer Farbe, aber der Großteil blieb an ihr hängen. Als sie immer schweigsamer und trauriger wurde, sich aber niemals bei ihm beklagte, mußte er sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Eines abends, er war zur Abwechslung einmal früh nach Hause gekommen, suchte er das Gespräch mit seiner Frau. Draußen wehten die ersten Herbststürme kalt ums Haus und William hatte den großen Kamin im Wohnzimmer zum ersten Mal in diesem Herbst angefacht. Die Holzscheite knisterten und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich aus. Elizabeth, nun schon seit einiger Zeit mit angeschwollenem Leib, hatte sich auf der großen Polstercouch ausgestreckt und ließ sich von William die Füße massieren. Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal einen so gemütlichen Abend miteinander verbracht hatten. Aber es war Herbst, die Eishockeysaison war in vollem Schwang und das bedeutete viel Arbeit für Darcy Pro Hockey.

„Das tut sooooo gut," seufzte Elizabeth behaglich und stopfte sich noch ein Kissen unter den Kopf. William lächelte bekümmert. „Armer Schatz, ich vernachlässige dich sehr, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Nun ja, ich hätte nichts dagegen, etwas mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen," sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich hatte ja vorher gewußt, was mich erwartet. Es ist nur so…" sie machte eine Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „ich vermisse Sherwood Oak ein bißchen." William verstand sie falsch. „Du hast Heimweh?" fragte er erschrocken, weil er dachte, sie würde lieber wieder zu Hause leben. „Heimweh nach den Pferden, der Arbeit auf der Farm... vielleicht." Sie setzte sich auf und schob sich neben William, kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit Pferden gearbeitet, das vermisse ich ein wenig, ja."

„Und du möchtest lieber wieder auf Sherwood Oak leben?" William war ein wenig gekränkt, doch Elizabeth lachte. „Nein, William, natürlich nicht! Ich gehöre zu dir, oder? Und ich will an deiner Seite sein." Sie küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Auch wenn das nicht allzu oft der Fall ist im Moment," fügte sie leise hinzu und biß sich sofort auf die Zunge. Hoffentlich hatte er ihren letzten Satz nicht gehört. Aber William hatte es gehört. „Ich weiß, Liebes," seufzte er und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Ich möchte auch gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt – du hier draußen, ich in der Stadt." Er zog sie an sich. „Möchtest du, daß wir übergangsweise in das Haus nach Calgary ziehen?" fragte er und Elizabeth überlegte. Sie war kein Stadtkind, und sie glaubte darüberhinaus nicht, daß sich etwas an Williams Arbeitszeiten ändern würde – nur daß er eben ein paar Minuten früher zu Hause wäre. Oder auch nicht, da sein Nachhauseweg ja kürzer werden würde, blieb er möglicherweise deshalb noch länger im Büro und er wäre auch erst genauso spät daheim wie jetzt. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß ich dort leben möchte. Ich fühle mich hier draußen ja auch wohl, nur bin ich etwas alleine. Momentan kann ich keinen großen Hobbies nachgehen, ich darf nicht reiten, und etwas neues anfangen mag ich auch nicht vor der Geburt. Wenn das Kind erst da ist, habe ich ja eine Aufgabe. Na ja, aber bis dahin…den ganzen Tag lesen und schlafen…das ist nicht so abendfüllend." Sie seufzte so niedergeschlagen, daß William das Herz wehtat. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß sie ihm vor kurzem von dem Fernbleiben ihrer alten Freundinnen erzählt hatte und langsam wurde ihm bewußt, wie einsam seine Frau hier draußen sein mußte. Sie hätte eine Aufgabe nach der Geburt, aber das würde am Problem nichts ändern, sie wäre immer noch alleine. Er nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. „Mein armer Liebling," murmelte er und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. „Wenn ich doch nur wüßte, wie ich dir helfen könnte…Ich will nicht, daß du hier unglücklich bist." Er zerbrach sich den Kopf, was er tun konnte und da kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee.

„Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten," sagte er, nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte und Elizabeth hob fragend den Kopf. „Ich werde einfach mein Arbeitszimmer hier besser ausstatten lassen. Mit einer Videokonferenzanlage und allem, was dazu gehört. Ich kann dann mehr Zeit zuhause verbringen und trotzdem ohne Einschränkung arbeiten. Wenn meine Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier erforderlich ist, kann ich jederzeit hinfahren. Was hältst du davon? Oder glaubst du, ich gehe dir dann zu sehr auf die Nerven und du bist froh, wenn ich weg bin?" Elizabeth strahlte. „Oh William, das wäre wundervoll! Ja, das würde mir sehr gefallen!" Sie küßte ihn überschwenglich und William fiel nach hinten um. Lachend rappelte er sich wieder auf. „Daß mir das noch nicht eher eingefallen ist!" murmelte er und zog seine Frau mit sich nach hinten in die dicken Polster, um sie ausführlich zu küssen und seinen raffinierten Plan standesgemäß zu besiegeln.

Und es war ein sehr guter Plan. Innerhalb einer Woche war aus Williams Arbeitszimmer auf Pemberley sozusagen die Kommandozentrale von Darcy Pro Hockey geworden. Ihr morgendliches Ritual wurde natürlich beibehalten mit Kuscheln und gemeinsamem Frühstück, nur daß sie jetzt sogar noch mehr Zeit für sich hatten. Gegen zehn Uhr telefonierte William ausführlich mit Katie, um das Tagesgeschäft zu besprechen und ihr verschiedene Anweisungen zu geben. Sie würde später einen Kurier nach Pemberley schicken, der William die Tagesration an Unterlagen brachte, die er teilweise unterschreiben, teilweise durchlesen mußte. Nachmittags nahm er oft an Videokonferenzen teil und ab und zu bestellte er auch Mitarbeiter zu sich, um Besprechungen abzuhalten. Das hatte den positiven Nebeneffekt, daß Elizabeth auch einmal ein paar andere Leute zu sehen bekam und oft fungierte sie als Williams Assistentin, servierte Kaffee und hielt Smalltalk mit den Mitarbeitern ihres Mannes.

Mit diesem Arrangement war ihnen beiden bestens gedient. William brauchte keine Abstriche an seiner Arbeit zu machen und es war nur selten nötig, daß er in die Stadt fahren mußte. Dienstreisen versuchte er mit Videokonferenzen zu kompensieren oder er schickte einen fähigen Stellvertreter, da er Elizabeth nicht gerne alleine ließ in ihrem Zustand. So hatte er viel Zeit nebenher, sich um seine Frau zu kümmern. Jetzt konnten sie problemlos mitten am Tag spazieren gehen oder Einkäufe erledigen. Auch Elizabeth war es zufrieden. Wenn William nicht gerade konzentriert an etwas arbeiten mußte oder Telefonate führte, verbrachte sie viel Zeit mit ihm in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Seine Arbeitsweise war dann oft eher etwas unkonventionell – mußte er beispielsweise ein langes Dokument lesen, tat er das bevorzugt auf der Couch, Elizabeth im Arm haltend. Hin und wieder besprach er auch geschäftliche Dinge mit ihr und stellte überrascht fest, daß sie viele gute Ideen hatte, auf die er so ohne weiteres nicht gekommen wäre.

Elizabeth fühlte sich wohl und erlebte eine angenehme Schwangerschaft ohne große Probleme. William hatte ihr ebenfalls ein Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet mit einem leistungsfähigen Laptop, damit sie ein bißchen in die weite Welt surfen konnte, wenn ihr langweilig war. Und Elizabeth entdeckte dabei eine neue Leidenschaft – Diskussionsforen. Natürlich waren es in erster Linie Pferdethemen, die sie interessierten, und schon bald hatte sie eine Gruppe Pferdeverrückter ausfindig gemacht, mit denen sie sich leidenschaftlich austauschte. Sie war überrascht, wie dankbar die Leute waren, daß sie ihr gesammeltes Fachwissen freigiebig mit ihnen teilte und so entwickelte sich rasch die ein- oder andere Internetfreundschaft.

Die Monate vergingen schneller, als Elizabeth gedacht hatte. Bald stöhnte sie unter ihrem umfangreichen Leib und wünschte sich nur noch, es wäre bald vorbei. Sie wurde langsam aufgeregt und nervös. Darüberhinaus entwickelte sie die typischen Launen einer Schwangeren, und William überlegte sich mehr als einmal insgeheim, wieder in seinem Büro in der Stadt zu arbeiten. Aber seine Frau tat ihm schon leid. Das Leben war anstrengend für sie und sie meinte es ja nicht böse. Aber es war auch für ihn etwas schwer zu verstehen, wenn er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte, nur damit Elizabeth im Winter frische Erdbeeren essen konnte, nach denen sie Heißhunger hatte, nur um dann, wenn sie endlich vor ihr standen, Lust auf Erdnußbuttertoast zu haben.

Aber er nahm es mannhaft hin und stand ihr liebevoll zur Seite. Es waren ja nur noch wenige Wochen…

Und die gingen irgendwann einmal auch zu Ende und schließlich war es soweit. Elizabeth verspürte eines Tages nach dem Frühstück ein erstes Ziehen im Bauch, sie zuckte ein wenig, doch sie sagte nichts, da die Abstände ihrer Meinung nach noch zu groß waren. Sie war ganz stolz, daß sie so beherrscht und gelassen war und niemanden in Panik versetzte. William, nichtsahnend, daß es bald losgehen würde, zog sich wie jeden Tag zum Telefonieren in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und Elizabeth ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Drei Stunden später waren die Abstände geringer geworden und Elizabeth dachte, es wäre möglicherweise doch eine gute Zeit, um loszufahren und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Gatten.

William wurde im ersten Moment leicht panisch, doch dann riß er sich zusammen, als er sah, daß Elizabeth die Ruhe bewahrte, holte die bereits für diesen Fall gepackte Tasche, machte den Wagen startklar und kutschierte Elizabeth nach Calgary ins Krankenhaus. Sie brauchten lange, sehr lange, bis sie am Hospital ankamen. Starker Verkehr herrschte stadteinwärts, auf einer der Hauptzufahrtsstraßen war zu allem Überfluß ein Wasserrohr gebrochen – nur sehr langsam kamen sie voran. Elizabeth versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren, als die Fruchtblase platzte um William nicht abzulenken, und als sie endlich glücklich das Krankenhaus erreichten, war es auch schon allerhöchste Zeit. Wenige Minuten später hätten ausgereicht, und Alienor Anne Darcy hätte auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz das Licht der Welt erblickt.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilog **

_Drei Jahre später…_

William war auf der Suche nach seiner Frau und seiner Tochter. Er war soeben von einer zweiwöchigen Dienstreise aus Asien zurückgekehrt und sehnte sich nach seinen beiden Ladies. Normalerweise hätte er noch drei Tage in Singapur bleiben sollen, doch morgen war Allys dritter Geburtstag und er hatte noch nie einen Geburtstag von ihr oder Elizabeth verpaßt. Und er wollte jetzt ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen! Im Haus waren sie nicht, alle Autos standen an ihrem Platz, also konnten sie nur draußen in der Reithalle sein.

Müde und erschöpft, aber voller Vorfreude auf seine Familie machte sich William auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Ein Jahr nach Alienors Geburt hatten sie begonnen, auf Pemberley eine kleine Pferdezucht zu etablieren. Keine edlen Rösser wie auf Sherwood Oak, sie wollten ja schließlich den Bennets keine Konkurrenz machen, sondern Islandponies. Es war mehr ein Hobby, das Elizabeth ausübte und diente nicht zum Broterwerb. Aber die robusten, trittsicheren Pferde machten ihr Spaß und bald fanden sich sogar die ein- oder anderen Käufer und Liebhaber. Elizabeth tat sich allerdings noch immer schwer damit, sich von ihren Lieblingen, denen sie zum größten Teil selbst ans Licht der Welt verholfen hatte, zu trennen.

Davon abgesehen fühlte sie sich in ihrer Rolle als Mutter, Ehefrau, Geliebte und ab und zu schmückendes Beiwerk bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen an der Seite ihres Mannes rundum wohl. Langeweile war für Elizabeth ein Fremdwort geworden, ihr Leben war ausgefüllt und sie war glücklich.

Als William die Reithalle betrat, hörte er Alienors fröhliches Lachen schon von weitem und sofort stahl sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Und da sah er sie auch schon: Sein kleiner Sonnenschein, ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, mit ihren fast drei Jahren schon fest im Sattel sitzend wie ein alter Hase, zur Sicherheit aber immer noch unter aufmerksamer Beobachtung Elizabeths, die neben dem Pony herlief.

Seine Frauen hatten ihn bisher nicht wahrgenommen, so sehr waren sie mit dem gutmütigen Pferd beschäftigt und William genoß für einige Augenblicke das idyllische Bild vor seinen Augen. Alienor, genannt Ally, dieses kleine Wunder, das er und Elizabeth zustande gebracht hatten. Drei Jahre war sie nun schon alt und sie hatte es von Beginn an spielend geschafft, ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Oh ja, er war ihr und ihrer Mutter hoffnungslos ausgeliefert – auch wenn er das jederzeit vor Zeugen bestritten hätte – aber es stimmte, für seine Ladies hätte er einfach _alles_ getan.

Schließlich wurde der Drang übermächtig, seine Lieben endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Er betrat den sandigen Boden des Innenraums, vorsichtig, um das Pony nicht zu erschrecken, doch Alienor hatte ihren Daddy schon gesehen. Sie jauchzte auf, was Elizabeth dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und zappelte solange auf dem Pony herum, bis ihre Mutter sie endlich mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln herunterließ und sie mit ihren kurzen Beinen auf William zuhastete. Sie flog regelrecht in seine ausgebreiteten Arme, er hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie herum und beide lachten glücklich und freuten sich, sich endlich wiederzuhaben. Elizabeth, die ein wenig abseits gewartet hatte, bis die beiden fertig mit ihrer ausgiebigen Begrüßung waren, lächelte liebevoll. Ally und ihr Daddy – dagegen kam sie nicht an, so sagte sie immer spöttisch und tat eifersüchtig, aber es war stets scherzhaft gemeint. Sie hatte keinerlei Grund, sich benachteiligt zu fühlen, ganz im Gegenteil.

William setzte seine Tochter schließlich ab mit dem Hinweis, daß drüben im Haus ein Geschenk auf sie wartete, was die Kleine sofort dazu veranlaßte, die Reithalle zu verlassen um nachzusehen, was ihr Daddy ihr wohl von seiner langen Reise in ferne Länder mitgebracht hatte. Einen Augenblick schaute er ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, doch dann lag Elizabeth schon in seinen Armen und forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr nur zu gerne gewährte. „Das nächste Mal möchte ich, daß du mitkommst, wenn ich so lange unterwegs bin," murmelte William und ließ zögernd von ihr ab. Elizabeth seufzte. Dieses Thema hatten sie schon oft diskutiert. Für sie kam es nicht in Frage, ihre Tochter so lange alleine zu lassen und sie mitzunehmen war auch keine gute Lösung. Aber Elizabeth hatte sowieso Neuigkeiten für ihren Mann und so mußte sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie ihm ein deutliches „Nein!" um die Ohren haute.

William starrte sie verwirrt an. „Bitte?" fragte er und merkte gar nicht, daß Elizabeth Mühe hatte, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen. „Ich sagte, nein. Ich werde dich beim nächsten Mal ganz sicher nicht begleiten. Beim übernächsten Mal übrigens auch nicht." William verstand nicht. Lag es am Jetlag, war er einfach nur müde oder etwas schwer von Begriff – also nickte er nur etwas angesäuert oder auch enttäuscht und wandte sich um. Elizabeth hielt ihn zurück. „William." Ihre Stimme klang liebevoll und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf. „Der Arzt hat es mir verboten," sagte sie sanft. Sofort zeigte sich Besorgnis in Williams Augen. „Was ist los, bist du krank? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er erschrocken und war beleidigt, als Elizabeth wieder lachte. „Nein, krank nicht gerade. Hey, heb mal deinen Fuß hoch, ich glaube, du stehst grade mächtig auf der Leitung, Hon."

In der Tat. Es dauerte sicherlich noch gute zwei Minuten, bis sich die Erkenntnis in Williams müdem Hirn breitmachte. „Oh," sagte er nur und erwiderte zögernd Elizabeths Lächeln. „Oh!" Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein regelrechtes Strahlen und er schloß seine Frau wieder in die Arme. „Du kannst doch einen alten Mann nicht so zum Narren halten, Liebes," murmelte er und wiegte sie hin und her. Elizabeth lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. Sie wußte erst seit gestern, daß sie wieder ein Kind erwartete. Eigentlich hatte sie William heute abend im Bett damit überraschen wollen, aber so war es auch gut, auch wenn sie ihn ein wenig damit überfallen hatte. Wichtig war bloß, daß er sich genauso sehr darüber freute wie sie. Und das tat er. „Du machst mich sehr, sehr glücklich, weißt du das?" sagte er nach einiger Zeit und wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen. „Sehr, sehr glücklich."

Robert Fitzwilliam Darcy war das zweite von insgesamt vier Kindern, die Elizabeth und William geschenkt wurden. Ihm folgte noch ein weiterer Sohn, den sie auf den Namen Sean Thomas tauften sowie eine kleine Nachzüglerin, Anne Elizabeth, die es ebenso wie ihre große Schwester Alienor problemlos schaffte, ihren völlig hingerissenen Daddy ganz nach ihren Wünschen zu erziehen – und ohne daß er sich auch nur im geringsten dagegen wehren konnte...

Sämtliche Darcykinder erbten die Leidenschaft für Pferde von ihrer Mutter, von beiden Elternteilen die Begeisterung fürs Eishockey und so schlugen die Mädchen eine erfolgreiche Karriere als Dressur- bzw. Springreiterinnen ein und unterstützten ihre Mutter später bei der Pferdezucht, während die Jungs zwar Pferde liebten und mit ihnen groß wurden, aber sich dann doch dem etwas rauheren Sport des Eishockeys zuwandten und dort ihre Erfüllung fanden. Robert betrieb das Spiel später eher als Hobby, er entschloß sich, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und würde später Darcy Pro Hockey übernehmen, aber Sean wurde ein echter Profi. Er schaffte es später auch tatsächlich, was seinem Vater dank George Wickham nie vergönnt gewesen war und was diesen zum ersten und einzigen Mal in seinem Leben zum Weinen brachte: er holte mit den Calgary Flames den Stanley Cup.

Ende.

* * *

_Danke sehr, daß Du bis hierhin durchgehalten hast:-) Sorry, wenn das Ende möglicherweise etwas abrupt kommt - aber meine Ideen haben sich irgendwie verabschiedet und bevor mir gar nix mehr einfällt, beende ich die Geschichte lieber hier. Wenn Du magst, hinterlasse einen Kommentar - würde mich freuen! Ach ja, und etwas neues ist jedoch bereits in Planung, wahrscheinlich zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Regency-Geschichte..._


End file.
